Nova vida
by hana-chann
Summary: Na vida temos que fazer muitas escolhas em que caminho devemos tomar foi assim para kaname... leia para descobrir...
1. Chapter 1

Viu a claridade entra pela janela do quarto, e levantou rapidamente mexeu nos cabelos negros e longos logo, logo iria fazer 15 anos o que mais queria era sair daquele lugar mais não podia tinha que esperar seu nin-sama voltar, mas já fazia mais de dois anos que ele não voltava.

- Kaname acorde!!! –

Kaname: to indo tia...

Kaname era uma garota comum viva a 2 anos com a tia a qual si chamava ágata irmã do seu pai adotivo pois quando este morreu deixou os filhos sobre a grada da irmã, já o irmão de kaname avia indo trabalhar fora a após a morte do pai e nunca mais avia voltado.

O quarto era pequeno e tinha o necessário para ela vestiu uma calça marrom colocou uma camisa branca e botar também marrons as roupas era masculinas ela não si importava, pegou uma boina e amarrou o cabelo colocando ele todo para debaixo do chapéu foi ate uma parte do quarto onde tinha um cajado encostado na parede o pegou e saiu correndo para tomar café da manha.

ÁGATA: novamente si vestindo de menino pare com isso Kaname, lembre-se que o seu futuro e ...

Kaname: mim torna uma mãe de família respeitável que espera o marido alegremente em casa cuidando dos filhos, nossa que futuro tia.

Ágata: há mais você deveria parar de esperar pelo o seu irmão ele nunca vai voltar... e também...

Quando a mulher percebeu a garota já avia sumido de sua vista, no caminho ate a cidade Kaname reclama e chutava as pedras do caminho.

Kaname: o seu futuro, bla,bla droga quando será que ela vá larga do meu pé, ah mais um dia e vou sumir daqui e tudo vai ficar bem eu vou conhecer o mundo e não terei que fingir ser menino.

Não muito distante dali...

Allen: e na próxima cidade que a inocência esta?

Kanda: hum.

Lenalee: bem sim, mais temos que procurar ainda não si sabe com quem esta.

Só três exorcistas andavam a pouco tempo a ordem negra via informado sobre uma Inocêncio que provocou um estranha anomalia na qual a lua sempre era minguante e como o conde do milênio mandava akumas de níveis bem altos atrás de inocências mandaram os três.

Ate que os três viram uma pessoa que parecia com um garoto, si aproximando reclamando este trazia consigo um bastã viu as três pessoas usando roupas negras com detalhes brancos, achou que fosse viajantes ate que passou a observa o rosto de cada um, a primeira era uma garota que parecia ter 16 anos era muito bonita e tinha o rosto sereno o segundo era um garoto que parecia ter uns 17 anos ele tinha uma estranha cicatriz em um dos olhos e os cabelos deste eram brancos mais o que mais li deixou atordoada foi o terceiro ele parecia demais com o seu nin-sama, tremeu dos pés a cabeça.

Kaname: nin-sama...nin-sama!!!

Ela correu na direção dos três e abraçou o terceiro tinha plena certeza que ele era o seu irmã sabia a garota que ela estava fazendo um ato de suicídio ou de muita coragem para abraçar Kanda, que ficou surpreso mais logo si manteve frio e inexpressivo Allen e Lenalee ficaram de olhos arregalados com tal feito.

Kaname:nin-sama eu sabia que você ia voltar e mim levar daqui eu sabia...

A garota levantou o rosto e viu um olhar nada amigável para si era como si estive se olhando no rosto do seu irmão irritado, soltou o rapaz rapidamente e sentiu alguma coisa prender na garganta não era seu irmão.

Kaname: gomenasai.

Sem pensar duas vezes saiu em disparada sem nem olhar para trás.

Allen: eih!

Allen tentou chamar a atenção da garota só que esta já estava longe.

Kanda: ela deve ser da cidade.

Os exorcistas foram na mesma direção em que a garota foi e depois d e alguns minutos avistaram a cidade que não era muito grande, os três decidiram si separar para terem mais chances de achar alguma coisa, mas nada foi encontrado, resolveram então ficarem hospedados.

Para fazer os registros.

Allen: três quartos.

Um homem estava fazendo o registro ate que um garoto segurando um bastão entrou no correndo e pulou sobre o balcão com tanta velocidade que deixou todos espantados, pela porta entro um homem enorme.

Homem: onde esta você seu moleque?

Do balcão surgiu uma linda garota de cabelos longos negros soltos e com olhos também negros dando um belo sorriso.

Kaname: em que posso ajudar?

Homem: onde foi um moleque com um bastão?

Kaname: ah claro saiu pelos fundos correndo si você si apresar vai alcançado.

Homem: obrigado

O homem saiu em disparada sem olhar para trás enquanto a garota ria ate que sentiu ter o cabelo bagunçado observou e viu Mark li olhando com reprovação.

Mark: deveria parar de fazer isso Kaname.

Kaname: eu não ia o deixarele falar mal do meu nin-sama.

Percebendo a presenças dos exorcistas a garota ficou envergonhada por esta na frente do rapaz que era idêntico a seu irmão.

Mark: bem leve os hóspedes para seus quartos e os leves para a sala de jantar para comerem alguma coisa.

O homem falou empurrado a garota para fora do balcão.

Kaname: tudo bem, queiram mim acompanhar...

Após alguns segundos de silencio Lenalee resolveu tentar saber alguma coisa sobre o lugar.

Lenalee: esta cidade parece ser muito agitada.

Kaname: nada esta sempre quieta, si eu pude se cairia fora daqui o mais rápido possível.

Allen: talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

Kaname: de certo modo e um lugar bom mais eu não quero ter o futuro das pessoa daqui...

Agata:kanameeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Todos si assustaram a ouvirem a mulher gritar furiosamente enquanto a Kaname manterá uma áurea de "mim ferrei" sobre si.

Ágata: Kaname você esta encrencada como teve coragem de aprontar com o açougueiro, vai ir limpar as mesas hoje de castigo entendeu menina?

Kaname: sim senhora eu já vou espero um minuto ate que eu leve os novos hóspedes para os seus quartos, por favor mim acompanhem.

Alguns minutos depois

Mark: o que foi que você fez para ser castigada?

Kaname: só coloque cola nos sapatos dele, só isso.

Mark: o que foi que ele falou para você fazer isso?

Kaname: que o meu nin-sama não iria mais voltar que, ele avia mim esquecido aqui...

Mark: hum bem ele mereceu ter cola nos sapatos, mas já faz 2 anos que ele não volta ainda tem esperança.

Kaname: claro que ainda tenho por mais que ele fosse áspero e frio ele sempre cumprir suas promessas, e ele prometeu voltar para mim tirar daqui.

A garota limpava uma mesa enquanto conversava com o homem que fora grande amigo de seu pai adotivo, ate que escutaram reclamações vindas da cozinha que ficava próximo de onde ambos conversavam.

Cozinheira: já e o terceiro bife que faço e eles pedirão mais um não sabe como a difícil fazer este bife.

Kaname: algum problema Elizabete?

Elizabete: todos, estou trabalhando que nem uma condenada, os novos hóspedes pedirão mais um bife cebola do de boi...

Kaname: aquele bife que e bem grande?

Elizabete: este mesmo.

Kaname: quantos bifes eles já pedirão?

Elizabete: si não mim engano 2 porque?

Mark e Kaname ficaram pensando os bifes de que ela estavam falando era bife de mais de 3 quilos já era o terceiro que eles pediam,a garota pensou que talvez eles fossem viajantes e precisavam si alimentar bem mais isso já era exagero mais lembrou se que eram três pessoas talvez tivessem o apetite saudável.

Elizabete: nossa Kaname você andou crescendo não e?

Kaname: ah e estou com 1,65 agora... eh ah não vou levar este bife tenho braços muito finos.

Elizabete: ah para de drama e leve você aproveita e exercita o corpo você e tão magrinha.

Kaname: mais eu...

Mark: vai La menina.

A garota tentou argumentar mais quando percebeu a mulher já estava segurando o parto com o bife e colocando na frente de Kaname que nada pode fazer alem de segurar e ir levar para a mesa onde estavam os três novos hóspedes, era pesado mais nem tanto, a garota si fingia de fraca mais na verdade podia carregar quatro daqueles bifes ah si aproximar da mesa ela viu o rapaz de cabelos alvos e uma estranha cicatriz em um dos olhos, a garota de olhos roxos e pelos cabelos negros e o rapaz que ainda manterá um semblante serio ele realmente parecia com seu nin-sama e aquilo li doía na alma onde será que o irmão estava seria que ele voltaria. Mais seus pensamentos foram cortados, pois ouviu alguns murmúrios vindos dos três na mesa ouviu alguma coisa o garoto de cabelos brancos falou alguma coisa, com o nome inocência e a garota o falou que nada avia achado decidiu parar de xeretar a conversa dos outros andou um pouco mais rápido e quando chegou perto da mesa colocou o parto na mesma.

Kaname: aqui esta o bife que pediram.

Allen: arigato...

Ela si afastou de leve apenas um metro da mesa ate que viu o menino que agradeceu pegar o parto e do bife e menos de 2 minutos devorou o bife.

Allen: agora to satisfeito.

Lenalee: você tem um apetite bem saudável Allen-kun, achei que só um destes bifes iria ser o bastante. – ela falava com uma gota na cabeça.

"Kaname assaltou se ''como e que ehhhh, ele comeu três bifes sozinho" ela o olhou e ele era magro parecia realmente um rapaz saudável. ele deu um risada e logo ele olhou para o rosto da menina que ainda estava parada com os olhos arregalados mais logo deu um sorriso forçado e tentou ser simpática.

Kaname: bem eh acho que você viajou por muitos dias para estar com tanta fome?

Allen: bem nem tanto...ei você e a menina que vimos hoje manha.

Lenalee: e mesmo você estava com o cabelo amarrado mais da para reconhecer.

Kaname: ahh ehhh ahh gomenasai, eu não queria incomodá-los e que bem... – ela olha para o rosto de Kanda e fica sem palavras.

Lenalee: ah Kaname e o seu nome NE? –ela sentiu que Kanda estava olhando ameaçadoramente para a garota e a mesma estava um pouco triste. –

Kaname: sim e...bem parece que vocês três vieram de muito longe.

Kanda: isso não e de sua conta. – após tais palavras ele si levantou e passou pela garota que ainda si manteve parada com o olhar perdido.

Allen: gomene Kanda e um babaca as maior parte do tempo.

Kaname: ta bem – ela falou com a voz um pouco triste, avia si magoado porque ágil como si Kanda fosse seu irmão e ele não era o seu irmão, mais tentou não si mostrar tão triste. –mais bem vocês vieram de onde si e que eu posso saber?

A conversa foi muito boa entres dos três adolescentes Kaname descobriu que eles viviam pelo mundo e que ambos faziam parte de uma organização, por mais que parece se conversa de malucos ela ficou feliz por poder ter conhecido pessoas tão legais.

Allen: Kaname porque que você abraçou o Kanda hoje de manha?

Kaname: bem e que ele e bem parecido com o meu irmão mais velhos, e ele estar trabalhando fora da cidade a mais de dois anos e bem ele prometeu voltar para nos dois juntos conhecermos o mundo, apesar de que todos digam que ele não vai voltar eu ainda tenho esperança.

Lenalee: bem eu espero mesmo que ele volte, quando eu fique longe do meu irmão o que mais queria era ele por perto.

Allen: apesar de que agora você tentar ficar mais longe dele possível.

Lenalee: e ele e muito carinhoso que irrita. - Lenalee falou com uma gota na cabeça.

Kaname: eu não acredito que uma pessoa possa ser carinha a ponto de irritar.

Lenalee: isso porque você não conhece meu irmão.

Os três começaram a ri ate que Allen observou a lua por uma janela próxima e viu que ela estava minguante bela e branca.

Allen: que lua linda.

Kaname: pena que ela nunca muda, já faz mais de três meses que a lua nesta cidade e minguante por mais que eu goste dela assim e muito estranho assim.

Kaname estava com os cabelos negros soltos estes caiam pelas costa e ela vestia uma camisola branca olhou novamente pela janela, a lua e sentiu uma alegria ate que colocou a mão sobre o bastão que estava encostado na janela e sentiu o metal frio sobre a pele e olhou novamente e bela lua minguante que a fazia sonha em uma época que dores foram curadas, mas, mais tarde viriam feridas ainda mais profundas.

Pela manha ela corria para a cidade o mais rápido que podia queria conversa um pouco mais com Allen e Lenalee, queria saber mais estava maluca para saber mais sobre o mundo de La fora pulava pelas pedras e subia em algumas arvores já tinha certa agilidade.

Após chegar à cidade foi direta para a hospedaria onde avistou os três visitantes tomando café da manha, foi correndo na direção da mesa onde eles conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto que ela avia eles falarem entre sussurros. afinal de contas o que era esta tal de inocência que eles falavam, ate que resolveu ir perguntar diretamente mais foi puxada por Mark pelo braço ela tentou reclamar ate que percebeu o rapaz não muito alto entrar na sala de jantar e kaname reconheceu o rosto de longe era James ele avia viajado junto com Kohaku para uma cidade pró o coração de Kaname saltou si James estava La então seu nin-sama também , ela correu na direção do rapaz e deu um sorriso.

Kaname: ele veio não foi fala para mim, fala James... - a cada segundo Kaname ficava cada vez mais agitada.

James: Kaname...

Kaname: James cadê o meu nin-sama onde ele esta? Onde?

James: Kaname Kohaku morreu...

Quando ele falou para a garota sobre isso ela gelou e seu coração foi tomado pela dor ''não pode ser não e mentira, não nin-sama ele prometeu que ia voltar ele avia prometido'' ela ficou parada sem mover um músculo que seja.

James: estávamos trabalhando ate que onde estávamos apareceu um monstro que atirava sem parar Kohaku estava do meu lado e foi atingido por uma bala, ele não parava de repetir que ainda queria vela Kaname que tinha li prometido li tirar daqui...ah pele dele começou a aparecer desenhos de estrelas e ele ficou com a pele escura e si desmanchou na minha frente eu passei mal depois disso e eu queria falar para você que ele li amava muito e que logo, logo ele iria vir li buscar para li mostrar o mundo...ele não parava de falar isso.

Lenalee escutou tudo e sentiu um remorso grande sobre si ela avia voltado a ver Komui seu único parente de sangue seu irmão, e o mesmo prometera que nunca a deixa-ria, mais no caso de Kaname ela esperou por uma pessoa que nunca mais voltaria o mundo de Kaname avia sido destruído.

Kaname mau si movia estava em choque porque, porque ele ia voltar para leva La para lugares lindos iam brigar por comida e ficar em silencio olhando o céu estrelado, mais Kohaku estava morto agora nada podia ser feito. Ágata ouviu e tentou consolar a sobrinha.

Ágata: eu li falei desde do começo que ele não ia mais voltar mais você continuo si enchendo de esperança,e agora esta assim mais ei li avise...

Kaname: AVISOU UNIMERAS VEZES MAIS VOCE QUERIA QUE EU MIM ENCHESE DE ESPERANÇAS OU FICASSE ACHANDO QUE SERIA MELHOR SER UMA ESPOZINHA QUE ESPERA O MARIDO CHEGAR EM CASA, ESTE E O FUTURO QUE VOCE QUER PARA MIM MAIS EU NUNCA VOU QUERER UM FUTURO DESTE NUNCA!!!

Ela gritou para que todos ouvissem e logo saiu correndo carregando consigo o bastão e foi para um lugar onde poderia chorar sozinha sem que ninguém avise,si sentia fraca quando era vista chorando odiava parecer fraca mais no final das contas ela era fraca.

Correu para um lugar onde a deixariam em paz, a igreja ia para La as vezes para chorar baixinho, poucas pessoa iam para La sentou em uma bancada no meio da longa fileira de bancadas e colocou as mão no encosto da bancada da frente e chorou, tudo que ela almejava e amava avia sido tirado de si desde pequena ela e Kohaku aviam perdido os pais e que aviam acabado de viajar para outro país para tentar uma vida nova, mais após um sonho ruim tudo avia sumido na frente dela e de Kohaku após alguns anos vivendo na rua eles dois foram achados por john andrean que era um artesão de armas de coleção e decidiu adotados mais depois de alguns anos ele faleceu por conta de uma doença e ai seu irmãos decidiu viajar enquanto ela ficaria com a tia ágata.

Mas agora nada importava mais não tinha mais motivação para viver, continuo a chorar ate que escutou um pequeno estrale de sapatos ela secou as lágrimas e fingiu que nada estava conhecendo.

Lenalee: Kaname você esta bem?

Kaname: claro bem ne, ah eu acho que só gritei demais naquela hora so isso...

Lenalee foi ate onde a outra menina estava e si sentou do lado desta ficando um tempo em silêncio.

Lenalee: eu sei o quanto e ruim mais no seu caso e bem pior, sei como e perde uma pessoa que ama.

Kaname: não Lenalee eu to bem serio, tem muita gente que perder pessoa que amam.

Lenalee: o seu irmão foi morto por uma akuma.

Kaname: akuma, mas akumas são demônios de historinhas para assustar crianças.

Lenalee: não akuma e um tipo de arma criada para destruir humanos, nos exoscistar existimos para destruir akumas, e para destruir as akumas usamos armas com um tipo de cristal chamado de inocência.

Kaname:'' _então e isso a inocência''_

Kaname: inocência e o que e isso exatamente?

Lenalee: bem e um cristal deixado por deus para nos exorcistas usamos.

Kaname: então e por isso que vocês estão aqui? E para achar uma inocência?

Lenalee: você bem esperta...

Kaname: que nada foi chute, mais Lenalee você e uma exorcista certo?

Lenalee: sim porque?

Kaname: e que...- ela abaixou de leve o rosto porque Lenalee podia matar aqueles monstros que um deles matou o seu irmão e ela não, isso irritava. – eu so queria ah deixa para La.

Kaname abaixou o rosto que foi escondido pela franja, Lenalee sentiu a dor de kaname e teve a lembrança de quando tentou fugir da ordem negra mais foi trancafiada em um quarto para não tentar mais fugir o que ela mais queria era so ver Komui seu irmão e kaname que nem mais o irmão tinha.

Lenalee: acho melhor você chorar.

A garota levantou o rosto e viu a outra adolescente com os olhos já derramando lagrimas, Lenalee que era uma exorcista podia chorar ela também podia por mais que parecesse patética por mais que seu orgulho a impedisse queria deixar que aquela dor em seu coração sai-se, logo as lagrimas vieram por si mesas e ambas começaram a era noite quando as lamentas pararam e a lua estava mostrando sua beleza a lua minguante que tanto perseguir as lembranças de kaname, ela e kohaku havia sido adotados em uma noite de lua minguante.

Quando as duas adolescentes saíram da igreja viram um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

Allen:Lenalee , kaname estávamos as procurando.

Lenalee: kaname so estava querendo esfriar a cabeça.

Ágata: kaname nunca mais faça isso eu estava muito preocupada com você menina.

Kaname: hai

A garota olhou e viu James com uma cara de triste Mark e Elizabete com uma cara de preocupados e ágata com uma cara de muita raiva misturada com preocupação, por um minuto kaname si sentiu feliz por eles estarem preocupados com ela Kohaku estava longe dela agora mais ainda os tinha, mais seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho de tiros foi tudo muito rápido o barulho tudo si movendo rápido demais quando percebeu estava sendo segurada por Lenalee e estavam n telhado da igreja.

Kaname: Lenalee o que esta acontecendo?

Lenalee: akuma.

A mais nova olhou um pouco mais para frente e viu uma coisa que mais parecia um monstro com um sorriso terrível e com dois braços que mais pareciam armas que seriam criadas em um futuro próximo(metralhadora) pois poderia atirar varias balar ao mesmo tempo. Então aquilo era uma akuma era realimente um demônio, o akuma deu uma gargalhada e logo começou a falar.

Akuma: ola exorcistas eu vou matar vocês!!!

Então apareceu mais dois akumas de formas mais diferentes um parecia um palhaço do terror e outro mais parecia ter saído de uma historia de conto de fadas que daria medo na grande maioria de crianças que lese era a mistura de maquina com ogro.

Ate que viu o akuma que parecia ser um palhaço ser pego por uma garra ate que kaname olhou melhor e a garra era na verdade o braço esquerdo de Allen, esta muito confuso tudo ate que sentiu uma leve uma brisa ate que olhou para o seu lado direito e viu o akuma que avia dado um ola para todos si preparando para atirar nela e na exorcista mais quando percebeu estavam longe como isso aconteceu, ela olhou para as pernas de Lenalee e viu uma coisa que mais parecia botas negras, mais logo o mesmo akuma bateu com o braço em Lenalee que também atingiu kaname ambas foram para o chão o bastão que Kaname carregava consigo foi parar longe.

Sentiu muita dor ate que viu a exorcista a seu lado si levantar rapidamente.

Lenalee: Kaname saia daqui vá para um lugar seguro.

Kaname: hai

Kaname si levantou com dificuldade e tentou corre ate que o akuma que parecia um ogro si pois na sua frente a tentou bater nela com um dos braços monstruosamente enormes só que Kaname desvio mais acabou que caindo novamente.

Akuma: você vai morre.

Mas ele foi atingido por um monte de coisas que pareciam insetos voadores ela olhou para trás e viu kanda segurando uma espada ele estava como si tive se acabado de ter atacado o akuma mais viu a imagem de um akuma atrás dele tentando o atacar não podia deixar aquele monstro atacá-lo não, não o seu irmãos.

Kaname: nin-sama atrás de você!!!

Ela gritou mais logo percebeu o erro Kanda não era Kohaku, Kohaku estava morto, escutou o grito e desvio de um ataque, que garota burra será que ela não percebia que o irmão dela estava morto pensou o espadachim.

Allen avia destruído um dos akumas e viu um akuma que Lenalee estava tento derrotá-lo foi tentar ajudá-la ate que escutou o grito de Kaname chamando kanda de irmão tentando o avisar de um akuma, ate que sentiu um golpe da akuma que estava lutando contra Lenalee e a mesma estava desmaiada a alguns metros de distancia.

A garota viu Allen ser atacado e jogado longe ela resolveu correr na direção do mesmo tentando o ajudar.

Kaname: Allen você esta bem?

Allen: estou bem.

Ele estava todo ferido mais ainda tentou si levantar sozinho mais teve ajuda da garota que estava a seu lado, mas foram suspendidos pelo mesmo akuma que avia atacado o garoto de cabelos brancos.o golpe foi tão forte que um foi para um lado e outro para o outro kaname sentiu algo quente escores pelo rosto e o cheiro de ferrugem estava sangrando, quando percebeu avia sido jogada aonde estava o seu bastão e o pegou e si levantou si apoiando viu que parte da cidade estava destruída e que dois dos exorcistas estavam bem machucados, só Kanda que ainda si manter em pé mais foi pego por um akuma que deu uma gargalhada e o jogou com muita força em uma parede e o espadachim deixou a espada cair e foi pego novamente pelo akuma sendo segurado pela cabeça e o monstro ria mais logo o olhou e falou gargalhando.

Akuma: que estranho eu pensava que avia o matado um dia destes mais não estava vestido de exocistia não tem problema vou matá-lo mesmo.

E começou a bater com tudo no exorcista, neste momento o celebro de kaname agiu rapidamente, si Kanda parecia muito com kohaku e o mesmo avia sido morto por um daqueles monstros então foi aquele akuma que vaia o matado.

Sentiu a vontade de si vingar de matar aquele monstro que avia tirado dela o que mais amava, mas não podia não era pacas sem a inocência não podia fazer nada era um inútil uma lagrima de raiva caiu de sua face em cima do metal do bastão e logo viu um brilho verde saindo de uma das pontas do bastão.

Kaname:"inocência?"

O brilho ficou mais intenso ate que kaname a tocou e sentiu como si o brilho seguisse a ponta de seus dedos que formaram tomando a forma de uma lamina fazendo o bastão si torna uma foice, por mais que a lamina parece si grande demais ainda tinha o mesmo peso do bastão que sempre carrego si aquilo era a inocência si aquilo era uma arma iria usá-la.

a garota correu na direção do akuma que segurava Kanda pelo pescoço e tentou corta o braço do monstro mais o akuma desviou e deixou Kanda cair no chão e parou em pé a alguns metros.

Akuma: oque você em?

Kaname: a pessoa que vai Li matar.

Ela correu na direção do akuma com tudo mais este começou a atirar, ate que a garota começou a girar a foice rapidamente fazendo as balas ricochetearem, não sabia como estava fazendo aquilo mais estava agindo por impulso. Kanda abriu os olhos e viu a imagem da garota segurando uma foice então a inocência estava o tempo todo sendo segurada por aquela piralha.

Kaname passou sua mão pela lamina da foice a fazendo aumentar de tamanho e logo depois levou para a outra mão para o outro lado fazendo aparecer outra lamina fazendo a foice ter o desenho de uma meia lua.

Kaname:"inocência mim ajude a destruir este akuma."

Ela sacudir a foice e puxou com força como si fosse corta alguma coisa e uma meia lua saiu da lamina da foice cortando o akuma em dois e ele explodiu, Kanda ficou espantado como e que aquela garota do nível um da inocência passou para o nível dois tão rápido. Kaname sentiu seus corpo ficar passado como si sua força tivesse sido levada de si e caiu de no chã estava turvo e estava com vontade de dormi.

-kanameeeeeeeeeeee...-

Escutou um grito em sua chamada mais não conseguiu levantar estava tudo doendo então fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Acordou como si tive acordado de um pesadelo , será que o que avia acontecido era real será que avia mesmo matado um akuma ou será que eles existiam olhou e estava cheia de curativos e alguns hematomas então será que avia mesmo acontecido.

Kaname:" ta bem kaname calma si você ver um garoto de cabelos brancos e uma cicatriz no olhos direito ai sim você não sonhou"

Ela levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e percebeu que estava em seus quarto e viu o bastão encostado na porta foi ate ele e o segurou si apoiando e abriu a porta,e foi descendo as escadas com dificuldade ate escutar pessoas falando alto.

Ágata: não ela não pode ir, ela e como uma filha para mim.

Kanda: si ela ficar aqui aparecera mais akumas e ela será morta.

Allen: sei que e difícil mais vai ser melhor para ela.

Ágata: não ela vai ficar aqui.

Kaname: não tia eu vou.

Ágata: Kaname, não sabe o que esta dizendo e uma criança ainda.

Kaname: tia eu não sou uma criança e você sabe que eu nunca vou seguir o futuro que você sonhou para mim.

E garota estava em pé na frente da mulher que levantou a mão para li dar uma tapa mais logo parou quando viu que o rosto juvenil dela estava bem decidido e logo si lembrou-se do rosto do falecido sobrinho, Kohaku e Kaname tinha uma coisa em comum eram teimosos, cabeças duras e decididos a fazer o seu próprio caminho.

Ágata: você e que nem ele, eu também queria um futuro feliz para Kohaku mais ele não quis preferiu sair daqui e fazer o sue próprio futuro, achei que isso você não teria mais to vendo que você e que nem ele.

Kaname: tia...

Agata: mais so porque você e parecida com ele não significa que não posso tentar muda-la, si você for com eles três nunca mais será a minha sobrinha.

Ágata faria de tudo para fazer com que a garota ficasse em casa ate ah colocar contra uma escolha de perde a única parente que ela possuía, seria o mais sensato ela ficar com a tia do que ir com três completos estranhos para algum lugar desconhecido. Mais ágata não sabia a garota que manterá como uma criança boba, Kaname era mais decidida do que muitas pessoas e si fingia de boba para não ter sua tia no pé, mais avia escutado grande parte da conversa e sabia o que era mais sensato a fazer alem do mais aquele akuma não era o único pelo jeito não ia parar ate matar, todos os akumas assim teria a sua vingança.

Kaname: ágata Andrean foi um prazer tela tido como minha tia, mais não posso ficar aqui não sabendo que mais akumas poderiam vir para Ca e machucar mais pessoas não quando sabendo que eu sou a culpada.

Ágata sentiu uma dor imensa e novamente um de seus sobrinhos a magoava so não queria que ela si machuca-se, Kaname era a filha que ela não teve e nunca teria ate que deu as costas e a garota entendeu aquilo como "vá arrumar as suas coisas e suma daqui" e subiu as escadas quando escutou a batida da porta no andar superior falou entre lagrimas.

Ágata: por favor só não a deixem ela si machucar por favor ela e uma filha para mim.

Naquela noite Kaname estava quase pronta para ir embora ate que escutou algumas batidas na porta e logo após foi aberta revelando Mark que levavam um a boina preta.

Mark: você realmente e uma doida vai embora do nada .

Kaname: si eu não for vou ficar louca mesmo alem do mais, a ágata não mim quer mais mesmo.

Mark: você sabe que ela fala aquelas coisas da boca para fora ela ti ama muito.

Kaname: mais ela deveria saber que eu não quero caçar e ter filhos.

Mark: serio?

Kaname: serio... bem não conheci ninguém que mim fizesse mudar de idéia...

Mark: xi tenho certeza que nesta sua viajem com estes exorcistas voce vai acabar gostando de alguém e si brincar vais acabar si apaixonando por um exorcista.

Kaname: caramba ta mim jogando praga e pois saiba que eu não vou mim apaixonar tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Mark: bem ta apostado.

Kaname: hahaha mais o Mark mim faz um favor?

Mark: diga.

Kaname: faça a ágata adotar uma criança bem si ela não conseguiu fazer nem eu e o Kohaku mudar de idéia quem sabe outra criança.

Mark: ta bem, o leva esta boina nova ia ser o sue presente de aniversário mais toma adiantado.

Kaname: arigato.

A garota pegou a boina e colocou sobre a cabeça estava vestida com uma calça marrom escura e uma camisa branca e um casaco também marrom e usava botas pretas. Pegou uma e o bastão e saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Mark.

Ela percebeu que os três exorcistas estavam do lado de fora da casa e saiu sem dizer uma palavra mai sentiu o olhar de ágata sobre si, ela avia decidido o céu caminho e não tinha mais volta estava decidida ate que olhou para o seu e a lua estava cheia bela e branca.

Kaname:" na lua minguante eu e meu irmão fomos adotados e ganhamos uma família mais na mesma eu a perdi, agora na lua cheia eu mim torno uma exorcista".


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer a Lena-chan(Vampire Lena) pelo reivew arigato já tava pensado em desistir e bem gostaria, também de falar gomene pelos erros de ortografia sou meia(ler-se completamente) desleixada mais vou tentar fazer, o meus melhor com isso. E gostaria também de falar que estou com saudades de paty-sensei (****Paty-kon-chan) que esta sumida por motivos pessoais mais saiba que você esta no meu coração sensei.**

**Bem man não mim pertence( porque si pertence coisas estranhas ocorreriam) e sim pertence a ****Katsura Hoshino(viva as mangakas mulheres)**

**Bem tenham uma boa leitura. ^^**

2. o novo exorcista ou melhor a nova exorcista.

O silencio era a conversa dos quatro ocupantes de uma cabine de trem a única pessoa que a garota nova deixar si conversa era Lenalee, talvez fosse pelo fato de quase terem a mesma idade ou talvez por serem garotas, Allen si perguntava talvez ela estivesse com medo do olhar de Kanda ou do fato de estará sendo levada para um lugar estranho ou talvez...

Kaname: Allen.

Allen: anh?

Kaname: mim mostra o seu braço esquerdo?

O garoto achou estranho mais deu um leve sorriso e tirou a luva, e mostrou a mão que era em um tom de pele bem diferente do resto do corpo.

Allen: e estranho não e?

Kaname: não quando si olha assim, eu vi você atacar um dos akumas com o seu braço e a sua arma ne?

Allen: e sim.

Lenalee: e porque a arma anti-akuma dele e parasita.

Kaname:e a sua e Lenalee?

Lenalee: bem a minha tipo cristal, e a do Kanda e tipo equipamento que nem a sua.

Kaname: legal, ah La na ordem negra tem mais exorcistas?

Allen: bem têm alguns mais também não deixa de ser um numero grande.

Lenalee: eh tem o Lavi, Miranda, Krory, bookman e Maria alem dos generais.

Kaname: generais?

Lenalee: sim são quatro você vai conhecê-los bem pelo menos três deles.

Kaname: ue porque só três e o quarto?

Lenalee: general Cross já sumiu a mais de anos.

A garota chinesa falou com uma gota na cabeça e a outra garota observou que uma área negra ficou sobre Allen o deixando em depressão.

Kaname: o Lenalee porque ele ta deste jeito?

Lenalee: e que o general Cross era o mestre dele.

Kaname: então ele ta com saudade dele.

Kanda: na verdade o Cross deixou um monte de contas no nome do muyashi.

Kaname: que mestre faz isso com um aluno?

Allen: o meu.

Kaname ficou com uma gota na cabeça observando aquele momento após isso conversou mais um pouco , com os três exorcistas Kaname estava si sentindo mais familiarizada com tudo ate escutou algumas historias de missões e um pouco sobre cada um dos ós alguns dias de viajem chegaram finalmente a ordem negra, a garota mal conseguia comer de ansiedade por mais que estive-se decidida a apenas entra na ordem negra para si vingar ainda era um garota de 14 anos amedrontada e tímida será que bem os outros eram legais e eram metidos, quanto mais si aproximava mais aflita ela ficava estava tão nervosa que começou a mexer no cabelo mais acabou que si irritando e o colou todo para baixo da boina apenas deixando a franja para fora a deixando realmente parecida como um menino.

Allen: pode ficar tranqüila vai dar tudo certo esta bem.

Kaname: ta bem.

Allen realmente tinha o dom de deixar qual quer pessoa calma (tirando o Kanda e claro),estavam descendo de um dos barcos do riu subterrâneo do QG da ordem negra ate que viram um homem alto com um óculos fino e com a roupa toda branca.

Komui: lenalee-chan!!!

Todos La presentes ficaram com gotas na cabeça a garota chinesa era que mais ficava constrangida.

Lenalee: oi nin-san.

Komui: como foi à missão?

Lenalee: foi tudo bem.

Komui: e a inocência...

Mas Komui parou de falar quando viu uma pessoa si escondendo por trás de Allen parecia um menino de 15 anos japonês.

Komui: vocês sabem que e contra as regras trazerem pessoas estranhas.

Kanda: demos a sorte de encontrar a inocência e um compatível.

Komui: ah então e um apostolo qual e o seu nome?

Tímida e ainda si escondendo atrás de Allen Kaname falou baixamente.

Kaname:Kaname Andrean.

Komui: seja bem vindo kaname-kun.

Quando escutou o 'kun" no final percebeu que o homem a avia confundido com um garoto( o que bem normal de acontecer) já que o nome Kaname era geralmente usado por homens e poucas vezes por mulheres e ela si vestia como menino, quando tentou falar que era garota na verdade escutaram um estrondo e um grito. Logo desceram três homem pelas escadas na maior velocidade.

Reever: Komui seu doido porque fez aquela lata velha em?

Johnny: e o Krory não vai agüentar por muito tempo.

Lavi:e aquela coisa pegou o meu martelo.

Parecia que ah coisa ta bem feia, a garota japonesa ficou ainda trás do menino de cabelos brancos e ate que os homens pararam de reclamar e a olharam e a coitada ficou mais constrangida.

Johnny: ue quem e este?

Komui: e o novo exorcista si chama Kaname.

Lavi: mas vocês não só foram pegar uma inocência?

Allen: eh mais na cidade já tinha o exorcista.

Lavi: peque uma inocência e ganhe grátis um exorcista.

Ate que foi bom escutar uma piada a garota japonesa si sentiu mais calma, ate que escutaram novamente um estrondo.

Kanda: eu não acredito que você fez mais um daqueles robôs.

Ele falou irritado com uma áurea assassina sobre si com a mão sobre a mugen e Komui tremeu de medo.

Komui: bem eu so queria deixar os exorcistas mais fortes...

Allen: fortes da ultima vez você quase nos matou.

Kanda: e na anti-penúltima.

Lavi: e na anti, anti-penúltima.

Lenalee: ai nin-san.

Reeve: bem este komuirin sabe todas as habilidades de todos os exorcistas e ele estava pegando todas as armas anti-akumas e guardando dentro de si.

Lavi: eu tentei esmagar ele mais ele pegou o meu martelo agora o kro-chan ta tentando bater nele.

Johnny: ah ultima vez que eu o vi ele tava mais apanhado que batendo.

Todos os presentes olharam para Komui com olhares de fúria menos Kaname que não estava entendendo nada.

Kaname:"_o robô tem o nome dele?"_

Logo si ouviram mais um estrondo e tudo tremeu todos com vontade de saber si o vampiro falso avia abatido o robô ou avia sido abatido, quando chegaram a um salão grande si via muita destruição e um homem pálido com parte do cabelo branco e outra parte preta sendo levantado por uma das mãos do robô que era muito, muito grande.

Reeve: ele não conseguiu.

Lavi:coitado do kro-chan.

Logo o robô abriu um compartimento e colocou o pobre(ler-se desmaiado) Krory. Ali perto estava uma Miranda que estava meia(ler-se completamente) desesperada.

Miranda:gomenasaiiiiiiiii porque porqueeee!

Lenalee: Miranda-san?

Miranda: lenalee-chan gomenasai eu tentei mais ele tentou mim salvar do robô eh euu gomenasai.

Todos ficaram com gotas na cabeça com a cena mais logo o robô, pegou a pobre mulher e retirou de seu braço sua anti-akuma time recorde e a soltou no chão.O robô olhou e viu o grupo de exorcistas e logo falou com uma voz estranha

Komuirin:capturar armas anti-akumas.

Ai que a coisa ficou feia mesmo todos os três si dividiram para o robô ter problemas Kanda ia resolver aquilo , ativou a mugen e iria corta o robô mais este o pegou tão rápido e o jogou na direção de onde Allen estava indo os dois para o chão ate que o robô foi atingido por Lenalee com uma pancada mais o robô continuou de pé.

Lavi: você o fez com que desta vez?

Komui: com um metal raro que dificilmente si quebra.

Komui estava em uma pouse de ''desta vez meu robô não será destruído' o que não era nada bom para os exorcistas ate que komuirin olhou para a pobre Kaname que estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio.

Komurin:capturar exorcista sem registro e fazer um operação.

Agora sim que a coisa ta mais feia Kaname sentiu um medo terrível só tinha poucas alternativas corre que nem uma doida, ou corre mais tentar corta o robô em dois, o que foi uma alternativa bem mais interessante na opinião da garota. Komuirin tentou pegar a garota que desviou mais deixou a boina cair revelando os longos e negros cabelos, em um movimento ágil ativou a inocência e passou a mão no bastão fazendo aparecer uma lamina que deixou um pequeno corte na armadura de metal de komuirin.

Lavi: ue não era um garoto?

Reeve: eh eu também achei que era um menino.

A mesma desviou de uma das mãos do robô e foi parar do lado de Lenalee

Kaname: eu consegui fazer um corte mais profundo e duro demais.

Lenalee: talvez você e o Kanda consigam corta juntos.

Kaname: hai.

Kaname pegou a foice e colocou na frente do corpo e correu apoio a ponta onde esta a lamina no chão e empurrou ate subir certa altura e passar por uma das mãos de komuirin e correu na direção de Allen e Kanda mais foi seguida pelo robô que fez com que os três corresse, Lenalee pulou e deu um chute na cabeça de komuirin que caiu no chão e pulo indo para do lado dos três.

Allen: eu vou acabar com ele...

Kaname: não da, a armadura e feita de metal bem forte não vai quebrar fácil.

Lenalee: Kanda faça um ataque contra o komuirin junto com Kaname.

Kanda: eu não preciso da ajudar desta pirralha.

Kaname: hum.

Os dois si olharam e trocando faíscas, Kaname não tinha medo de Kanda por mais que ele parecesse assustador ela já avia lidado com uma pessoa daquele tipo de personalidade, e não seria agora que ia ter medo Kanda a olhou de modo ameaçador e pode sentir que ela não tinha medo dele, era como si tivessem si conhecido há anos ela não ia o deixar atacar sozinho.

Kanda: tsc... só não mim atrapalhe.

Ela sorriu o ele estava irritado ou desistiu de implicar com ela, Kanda pegou a mugen e andou um pouco lento na direção do robô Kaname entendeu que ele estava esperando ela ficar do lado dele para um ataque. A garota não riu e nem falou nada si ele já estava dando aquela brecha ela não ia força a barra.

kanda: Kaichuu Ichigen!

O espadachim atacou a garota também não perdeu tempo e sacudiu a foice fazendo uma projeção de uma meia lua sair da lamina na direção do robô fazendo uma grande fenda na armadura de komuirin, agora era a vez de Allen e Lenalee o garoto de cabelos brancos usou a anti-akuma de seu braço em forma de garra para arrancar parte da chapa de metal e Lenalee finalizou dando inúmeros chutes que deixaram a chapa de metal mais amassada que latinha de refrigerante depois de uma festa (elas sempre estão esmagadas é impressionante)

Após a destruição de komuirin todos tentaram matar Komui menos Kaname que preferiu deixar quieto, estava meia confusa achava que os exorcistas eram pessoas sombrias mais eram tão diferentes e engraçados, ela só teve alguns minutos de conversa mais deu muitas risadas era estranho quando Krory que estava bem após o ocorrido com a maquina de Komui ele era bem mais alto que Kaname e ele era muito pálido e lembrava um vampiro, a garota sem saber do pequeno probleminha dele com dupla personalidade o deixo triste depois de telo chamado de vampiro, pediu muitas desculpas mais parecia que não deu muito resultado Miranda era do tipo eu tento fazer certo mais sou um pouco desastrada ela tinha a mania de si desesperar facilmente mais ela parecia ser uma pessoa de coração bom, Komui era o irmãos super protetor e doido que tinha a maldita mania de tentar fazer robôs e experimentos químicos que acabavam em muita briga, e Lavi foi muito legal soube que ele era um bookman mais bem não soube mais coisa pois o coitado levou uma voadora de seu avô bookman e Lavi o chamou de panda velho e levou mais uma voadora e por mais baixo que bookman fosse ele sabia dar um chute. Aviam mais pessoas mais ela pediu para si recolher estava cansada e queria dormi um pouco o quarto era simples e si sentiu em casa novamente caiu na cama como uma pedra e posse a pensar.

No refeitório.

Lavi: então ela perdeu o irmão... ela deve estar sofrendo com isso.

Allen: tentamos conversa com ela na viagem mais ela só deu mais chance para a Lenalee.

Lenalee: bem ela só deu chance porque eu a vi chorar...

Miranda: ela odeia chorar?

Lenalee: pelo o que mim pareceu ela não gosta de ser vista chorando.

Lavi: mais o mais estranho e porque ela abraçou o yu-chan?

Kanda: você não e meu amigo então não mim chame pelo primeiro nome.

Allen: ela achou que Kanda fosse o irmão dela.

Lenalee: Ela brigou com a tia dela para vim para Ca.

Kanda: a tia dela queria que ela ficasse de qualquer maneira.

Lenalee: acho que ela ainda esta pensado nisso, então não vamos perguntar nada sobre estes assuntos para ela amanha ta bem.

Todos: sim.

Capitulo pequeno eu sei estava muito ocupada fazendo um trabalho de sociologia e que eu nem apresentei ¬¬

^^ bem espero que estejam gostando da fic si tiverem ou não deixem reivews faça uma autora feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bem eu gostaria de agradecer a quem esteja lendo a fic(o que eu acho meio difícil) bem eu modifique o tipo da historia para humor porque eu falando para uma amiga, ela riu muito e ela falou que estava mais para comedia. Bem haverá muita comedia, lutas, drama e romance (ora sou mulher gosto de romance)**

**Bem espero que gostem boa leitura... ^^**

3. Missão

Lenalee acordou cedo naquele dia após fazer as coisas costumeiras de dias comuns ela resolveu levar um pouco de café para o grupo de ciências quando estava na metade do caminho viu Miranda.

Lenalee: bom dia Miranda-san.

Miranda: bom dia lenalee-chan.

Lenalee: o que esta fazendo aqui a esta hora em Miranda-san?

Miranda: bem eu ia convidar kaname-chan para conhecer a ordem já que ontem ela pediu para ir dormi tão rápido.

Lenalee: humm espera eu levar o café para o pessoal do grupo de ciências e eu ti acompanho, kaname-chan só consegui si soltar um pouco quando eu estou presente.

O que era uma grande verdade a garota japonesa podia ate conversa com os outros mais preferia ficar maior parte do tempo em silencio, Kaname era uma menina tímida que teria certos problemas com o resto do grupo.

Após levar o café do grupo de ciências que mais pareciam um bando de mortos vivos as duas moças foram ate a porta do quarto de Kaname que, pois uns leves batidos surgiram. Uma garota usando um vestido amarelo claro que ia ate metade da coxa usando botas pretas, os cabelos estavam soltos.

Lenalee e Miranda: kaname-chan?

Kaname: bom dia o que foi?

Ela estava diferente demais avia colocado roupas mais femininas.

Miranda: você esta muito bonita assim.

Kaname: obrigado.

Lenalee: eu achava que você só tinha roupas de menino.

Kaname: bem eu tenho mais eu ganhava muitos vestidos de amigos da minha tia e eu sempre gostei de usar vestidos.

Lenalee: então porque só usava roupas de homem?

Kaname: e que bem, minha tia só queria-me ver casada e quando eu completei 12 anos comecei a ficar bem vista pelos garotos, então eu resolvi evitar futuros pretendentes usando roupas de garoto.

Miranda: você e a primeira menina que eu conheço que não gostaria de namorar.

Kaname: e que eu sempre fui do contra.

Lenalee: agora que você falou isso Miranda-san você nunca mim falou sobre gostar de alguém?

Miranda: ehh ah eu não sabe...

A mulher ficou vermelha não sabendo como agir as outras duas garotas ficaram com gostas na cabeçós isso as três começaram a andar pelas entalações da ordem enquanto conversavam, foi ate engraçado estavam quase chegando no refeitório. Logo avistaram Lavi conversando com Allen que estava comendo o seu nono prato Krory no seu cesto prato, bookman em silencio e Kanda também.

As três moças chegaram mais perto para conversa mais Lavi que conversa alegremente ficou em silencio rapidamente da qual Allen que já estava acostumado com o amigo tagarela estranhou, e olhou para o rapaz ruivo que estava parado olhando para frente.

Allen: Lavi...

Krory: o que ouve em Allen?

Allen: o Lavi ficou quieto de repente.

Lenalee: bom dia.

Kaname: eh ola.

Todos os presentes olharam Kaname estranhamente por ela estava com um vestido ate que Lavi falou alguma coisa.

Lavi: Strake!

A maioria capota com o motivo de Lavi estar tão parado tanto tempo. O mesmo estava com corações no lugar dos olhos.

Kaname: ahn?

Lavi: você e muito linda qual e o seu nome?

A maioria capota novamente só de olhar já percebia que era Kaname que estava ali na frente do ruivo, a menina japonesa ficou com uma veia de raiva no rosto.

Kaname_:" como ele não lembra que mim conheceu ontem seu..."_

Krory: Lavi esta ai e a Kaname.

Lavi olhou para o falso vampiro e logo depois voltou a olhar a garota japonesa que mantinha uma das mãos fechado na frente do corpo pronta para bater nele.

Lavi: ah kaname-chan eh saber ahhhh.

Tarde demais o pobre ruivo avia levado um soco que fez passar pela meça, por menor e magra Kaname perecesse ela tinha um temperamento bem explosivo.

Kaname: NUNCA MAIS USO VESTIDO!

E ela saiu pisando forte.

Lavi: não continua o usando, por favor.

Ela ficou parada e torceu bem devagar o rosto com um sorriso assassino e levantou o punho novamente.

Alguns minutos depois.

Reeve: o que esta acontecendo?

Uma meça estava quebrada Kaname estava segurando uma cadeira pronta para jogar em Lavi que si defendia com o martelo.

Lavi: ixi kaname-chan deste jeito você não vai mim acert...

O pobre levou um botada na cabeça bota esta que estava a 2 segundos atrás no pé de Kaname e que por ironia ela arremessou contra o aprendiz de bookman.

Allen: oi Reeve.

Reeve: ah oi Allen eu vi aqui chamar você, Lavi, Kaname e o Kanda mais eu to vendo que bem o Lavi e a Kaname estão bem ocupados porque ela ta atacando ele?

Allen: bem ele só falou que ela era linda e qual era o nome dela e bem depois disso, ela deu um soco nele.

Reeve: só isso

Reeve_:"garotas são estranhas"_

Reeve: ehh Lavi, Kaname, Kanda missão para vocês!

Na fala de Komui.

Komui: ola exorcistas tenho uma tarefa para os quatro mais antes, Lavi porque você esta com um galo na cabeça.

Lavi: bem...

Ele estava realmente com um galo, pois quando Reeve chamou sua atenção Kaname aproveito e jogou a outra bota nele fazendo um estrago maior.

Lavi: deixa para La.

Komui: bem em duas cidades vizinhas estão ocorrendo anomalia e bem podem ser duas inocências então vou mandar você quatro para La onde dois de vocês cuidaram de uma cidade e os outros da outra, e será bom kaname-chan ir com os veteranos como vocês que são ótimos no cambo de batalha ah kaname-chan seria melhor você ir com o Lavi já que suas armas são parecidas.

Kaname: ta bem.

Allen estranhou o fato de ela aceitar calmamente a sugestão de dubla de Komui mais logo olhou para os olhos dela que mostravam frieza.

Alguns tempo depois.

Kanda: onde esta ela?

Allen: ela foi colocar o uniforme.

Kaname: gomene...

Os três olharam para a garota que estava vestindo o uniforme negro que era composto por um Chott curto e um casaco com a cruz dos exorcistas no peito e estava usando postas também pretas. Lavi iria gritar mais um 'strake' mais Allen deu uma cotovelada.

Allen sussurrando: lembra da ultima vez que você falou strake para ela.

Lavi sussurrando: lembro sim.

A viagem foi silenciosa seria três dias de trem sem parar seria cansativo para o quarteto, após um dia de viagem ainda no trem a garota resolveu deixar os rapazes na cabine e foi andar um pouco pelo trem, Kanda que ficou irritado com Lavi li irritando resolveu ficar em outro vagão enquanto Allen tentava inutilmente ficar acordado, mas ele não conseguiu ficar com os olhos abertos por muito tempo.

Kaname olhava de uma janela as montanhas o mundo realmente era um lugar lindo estava louca para conhecer todos os lugares, mais sentia uma dor no peito quando lembrava que poderia estar fazendo uma viagem destas com Kohaku mais por culpa daquela maldita akuma, ela nunca mais veria o seu nin-sama sentia o sangue ferve de raiva queria matar todas as akumas só para poder si vingar, pois a morte de só uma não era o bastante.

Olhou mais um pouco para as montanhas longes ate que sentiu alguém li tocar o ombro.

Rapaz: o que uma bela mocinha como você esta fazendo sozinha aqui.

Kaname: não li interessa.

Rapaz: anh gosto das difíceis.

O rapaz pegou o braço da garota mal sabia que estava cutucando onça com vara curta, a garota estava com o bastão amarrado em uma faixa nas costas si ele não solta se no próximo puxão ele iria corda no outro dia.

Lavi: solta ela.

Rapaz: ah desculpa não sabia que já tinha uma companhia.

O rapaz solto o braço da japonesa e começou a andar como si não tive se acontecido nada.

Kaname: não precisava de sua ajuda eu sei mim cuidar sozinha.

Lavi: nossa um obrigado não mata sabia, alem do mais não seria bom você espancar qual quer um por mais que merecesse.

Kaname: hum.

A velha historia de que uma mulher não pode levantar uma espada, de certo modo queria agradecer por Lavi ter feito o homem sair de perto dela mais seu orgulho era maior que si mesma. Sentindo que a garota não ia agradecer si encostou na parede ao lado da janela onde ela observava a paisagem, sabia que a garota carregava tristeza consigo Lenalee falou que Kaname avia perdido os pais muito cedo e logo depois de ter sido adotada o pai avia morrido e mais tarde o irmão dela também avia falecido, não sabia como ela estava si mantendo tão calma daquela maneira.

Kaname: ei Lavi?

Lavi: sim.

Kaname: o que será que levaria uma pessoa a querer destruir o mundo, um lugar tão bonito e cheio de lugares ainda desconhecido.

Lavi: as vezes o homem esquece que as coisas mais importante não e o poder.

Kaname: e você tem razão.

Lavi: Kaname.

Kaname: sim.

Lavi: você vai voltar a usar vestido vai ne?

Kaname: ora seu...

Kaname abriu os olhos e avia tirado um pequeno cochilo estava na cabine onde Allen também estava dormindo, mas logo si espantou vendo que o rosto sereno de Allen estava completamente cheio de desenhos si assustou mais logo sentiu a terrível vontade de para acorda o pobre garoto de seu sono para avisar dos desenhos.

Lavi: não o acorde.

Kaname: ai caramba você tem a habilidade de aparecer do nada em?

Lavi: shii fala mais baixo.

Ela olhou irritada para o rapaz ruivo mais logo suspirou foi na direção de Lavi e o puxou pelo casaco fechado a porta da cabine sem fazer barulho, Lavi sentiu que Kaname tinha um lado sapeca só não queria mostra o mesmo. Ela olhou irritada para ele e deu uma pancada em seu ombro.

Lavi: porque mim bateu?

Kaname: porque você mim assustou eh bem só isso.

Lavi: eu em ate parece que você chupa limão.

Kaname: e o que?

Ela si preparou para dar mais um pancada no rapaz ruivo mais o mesmo deu um sorriso brincalhão. A morena resolveu não atacá-lo e apenar mudar de assunto.

Kaname: onde esta o Kanda-san?

Lavi: bem o yu-chan pela ultima vez que o vi ele estava em outro vagão e, ele não estava feliz em me ver.

Kaname: hum yu e o primeiro nome o Kanda ne?

Lavi: e sim.

Kaname: não o chame por este nome.

Lavi: porque não.

Kaname: Yu e um nome parecido com o meu e tanto usado para feminino quanto para masculino, mais a grande maioria o usa para masculino já o Yu e usado para o feminino.

Lavi: ta explicando porque ele fica tão puto.

Conversaram por algum tempo Kaname achava que Lavi era chato e pervertido mais ele si mostrou ser brincalhão e bem legal (claro quando não estava si insinuando para ela), estava si sentido menos tímida perto dele conversa com os companheiros exorcistas era uma luta para a garota si sentia mal às vezes.

Lavi: como era a cidade onde você morava?

Kaname: chata e sem diversão o que eu mais queria era sair correndo, e a sua?

Lavi: eu não sei onde eu nasci.

A garota ficou em silencio por um tempo olhando o ruivo que sorriu mais logo ficou serio a olhando também, os olhos de Kaname eram negros mais podia si ver o quanto estavam tristes o ruivo sentiu isso ate que escutaram um barulho de estomago vazio.

Kaname: gomene.

Lavi: você não comeu nada e isso seria uma coisa ate normal.

O estomago de Lavi também fez um barulho estranho e os dois si olharam e começaram a ri, Allen que estava dormindo escutou as risadas e decidiu ir ver o que era.

Allen: o que esta acontecendo?

Os dois exorcistas olharam para a cara do menino de cabelos brancos e os risos baixos si tornaram altas gargalhadas.

Após a viajem de trem os quatro foram a pé para as duas cidades ate que chegaram à estrada que levava tanto para uma como para outra Kanda foi a uma direção sozinho sabendo que alguém dos três iria o seguir, Allen começou a andar na direção onde o espadachim estava indo mais foi parado pela garota de cabelos negros que estava novamente com os olhos frios, ela não o tocou só esticou o braço o impedindo e logo depois abaixo o rosto e seguiu Kanda.

Lavi colocou a mão no ombro de Allen e balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a andar na direção da outra cidade.

Allen: eu achava que ela ia com você?

Lavi: por mais que ela estive começando a si entrosar comigo ela ainda quer aprender com o Kanda.

Allen: ela estava com os olhos tão frios, ela ainda ta magoada com alguma coisa.

Lavi: a minha pergunta e si e a magoa dela que a faz lutar.

Não muito longe dali

Kanda: porque não foi com o Lavi?

Kaname: eu não consegue-ria ficar calma com ele do meu lado e Komui-san só sugeriu a nossa dubla eu poderia ficar tanto com ele como com Allen.

Kanda: bem pelo menos você fica quieta.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente meio irritada.

Kaname: _'' realmente ele não gosta de muita coisa"_

Andaram mais um pouco ate verem um povoado com casas bem parecidas e no centro uma fonte com uma estatua de um anjo era uma cidadezinha calma as pessoas faziam seus afazeres aterem verem o casal de exorcistas um com uma espada na cintura e a outra com um bastão nas costas, isso não era muito comum as pessoas olhavam e cochichavam.

Kanda nem si importou pessoas de cidades pequenas si espantavam com qual quer coisa, olhou mais um pouco para frente e viu um grupo de homens que não pareciam nada felizes com a presença dele e de Kaname. Um dos homens que parecia ser o menor chegou mais perto do casal.

Homem: não sei de onde são mais, não gostamos de estranhos.

Kanda odiava quando isso acontecia por mais que os homens atrás parecessem fortes nem sabia o que cairiam si Kanda os bate se, ele olhou de leve para a companheira que estava a seu lado parecia meia que irritada e estava pronta para pegar o bastão e afrontar quem quer que fosse, o espadachim olhou para a garota que sentiu que não deveria fazer aquilo e ela si acalmou Kanda não precisava usar palavras com Kaname ela era esperta o bastante para entender um olhar.

Kanda: hum.

Homem: o que foi e surdo.

O homem olhou irritado para o espadachim e depois para a garota ao lado dele e dava para perceber certa igualdade entre ambos tinham olhos puxados e pele pálida e cabelos lisos a diferença era que um era azul e da outra era preto mais pareciam irmão e irmã. Talvez si meche si com a garota ele ficasse irritado, homem tolo mal sabia que nem irmãos os dois eram e que si pega se uma briga com os dois a coisa não ia sair bela.

O homem sorriu e foi na direção da garota e colocou a mão na cabeça da mesma.

Homem: sabe menina não queremos problemas com pessoas estranhas então peça pra o seu irmão ter o bom senso de sair daqui, alem do mais você mim parecer uma menina muito meiguinha.

Problema era o que o homem avia acabado de arranjar, não que tive se insultado a garota que bem na percepção dela a insulto por tela chamado de "meiguinha " e como si tivesse chamado o Kanda de Yu o Allen de muyashi e o bookman de panda.o pobre o homem só sentiu uma porrada e tudo girou e viu a garota"meigunha" segurando um bastão maior que ela e a mesma tinha um sorriso de raiva no rosto(ler-se assassino).

Kaname: ninguém... Me chama... De... Meiga!

O grupo de homens que si mantinham atrás do que estava no chão olharam para a garota e depois para o rapaz, e perceberam que o mesmo tinha uma espada na cintura bem entre morrer e correr eles preferiram a segunda opção.

Kanda: não deveria ter batido nele.

Kaname: si fosse com você teria feito o mesmo, ou ate pior.

Ambos si encararam ate que uma fina chuva começou a cair e eles decidiram si abrigar. A chuva ficou mais forte e ambos agora estavam debaixo de uma sacada sem si molhar o silencio estava a si espalhar Kaname estava com vontade que querer saber mais um pouco sobre os outros companheiros mais não quis irritar.

Kanda: si quer pergunta pergunte logo.

A garota ficou com o rosto envergonhado estava assim tanto na cara, ela olhou de leve para o rapaz a seu lado e ele a olhava questionaria mente então abaixou o rosto e falou bem baixo.

Kaname: será que eles dois estão bem sabe, eu ate conheço a anti-akuma do Allen bem nem tanto mais a do Lavi eu bem...

Kanda: deveria si preocupar mais com você que esta começando as chances de um exorcista morre nas primeiras missões e bem grande.

Kaname: vou mim lembra nunca me abrir com você Kanda-san.

Ela falou com o rosto abaixado em falsa depressão, por mais que tive se apenas o objetivo de apenas si vingar estava preocupada com eles. A chuva logo parou de cair e eles começaram a procurar qual quer indicio da inocência estava ficando tedioso ate que voltaram para o ponto centra da cidade onde ficava a fonte com a estátua de anjo.

Era tudo calmo demais ate, akumas deveriam estar atrás da inocência então onde estavam, ate que Kaname olhou para o céu que estava cinzento do à no meu do céu ela viu, alguns pontos negros que si aproximavam cada vez mais.

Kaname: Kanda olha.

Ele olha para cima e vê que são akumas vindo na direção da cidade, os dois exorcistas estavam prontos para atacar mais quando os akumas começaram a si aproximar começou a chover novamente uma fina chuva que mais perto do chão os akumas chegavam a suas peles começaram a de reter mais pareciam que tinham jogado acido na pele dos monstros.

Kanda: deve ser a inocência ela que esta fazendo isso.

Logo só as carcaças dos akumas caíram no chão e começaram a si desoves.

Kanda: vamos estes akumas pelo jeito eram nível um si vier um nível dois não surtira o mesmo efeito.

Kaname: hai.

Na outra cidade.

Allen e Lavi não tiveram a mesma sorte de Kaname e Kanda já aviam atacado inúmero akumas a cidade mais parecia um ninho de akumas.

Lavi: matou quantos?

Allen: uns 38.

Lavi: perdi só consegui 35.

Ambos estavam esgotados nem deu um minuto que colocaram os pés naquela cidade onde será que estava a inocência.

Allen olhou e viu que as akumas aviam sumido o que foi muito estranho, olhou para o céu que estava acinzentado e logo começou a chover as gotas finas si tornaram mais grosas e logo estava caindo uma chuva pesada da qual ate raios cai do céu, Allen sentiu seu olho mudar avia um akuma por perto e viu estava a dez quilômetros e vindo o mais rápido na direção dele e do amigo, mais do céu um raio foi na direção do akuma e o atingiu fazendo ser partido no meio.

Allen: Lavi não sei você mais parece que um raio destruiu um akuma.

Lavi: eu vi, deve ter sido a inocência.

Allen: bem e melhor acharmos logo esta inocência antes dos akumas.

Lavi: e mais vai demorar um pouco para eles já que estavam sendo torrados pela inocência.

O que era um fato por mais que o inimigo estive atrás da inocência iria ser difícil com o cristal em estado bruto.

Naquela noite os quatros exorcistas procuraram a inocência mais não obtiveram sucesso, no dia seguinte Kaname e Kanda tentaram si hospedar em algum mais a cidade era tão pequena que nem hotel possuía. Kanda estava encostado em uma parede esperando a companheira que foi compra alguma coisa para eles comerem. Kaname estava na frente de uma moça que embalava a comida que a japonesa avia comprado.

Moça: eu achava que você era uma menina muito mal educada.

Kaname: eu?

Falou e ela com uma gota na cabeça ela era realmente educada (quando não era irritada).

Moça: os rapazes falaram que você bateu em um amigo deles, mais eles são metidos a justiceiros espero que eles não tentem machucar você e seu irmão.

Kaname: hai... Obrigado.

Saiu da loja si sentido triste ela avia dito ''você e seu irmão'' Kanda não era o seu irmão por mais que quisesse ele não era. Começou a andar na direção de onde o espadachim estava parado chegando ate ele entregou a comida, quando Kanda pegou a sua parte a viu dar um sorriso de satisfação ate que ala o olhou e ele não sorriu mais seus olhos mostram calma isso já era o bastante para Kaname.

Ate que escutaram batidas de palmas e passos os dois exorcistas olharam e viram o mesmo grupo de homens do dia passado segurando pedaços de madeira e outros objetos, no meio do grupo apareceu um homem com cara de quem não estava muito feliz por velos e logo Kaname reconheceu o homem que avia chamado de ''meiguilha''.

Homem: eu falei para saírem, não queremos problemas com estranhos!

Os dois exorcistas o olharam e depois si entreolharam e deram de ombros quem si importava com que ele falava. Logo o mesmo homem ficou irritado como eles usavam fingir que ele não existia.

Homem: estão surdos.

Kanda olhou o céu e viu um akuma si aproxima pelo tamanho e velocidade dava para perceber que era um nível dois.

Kanda: akuma.

A garota estava pronta para acabar com o que fosse puxou o bastão que estava amarrado por uma faixa nas costas e o segurou em posição de ataque.

Kanda: você acha que da conta?

Kaname: hai.

Homem: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh estou os chamando.

Kanda e Kaname: '_' que cara baka''_

Homem: darei um tempo limite para saírem daqui.

Kanda: tcs deveria si preocupar em ficar vivo em vez de ficar fazendo escândalo.

Kanda falava já com raiva pegando e tirando a mugen da bainha.

Homem: você acha que eu tenho medo de você e!

Kaname si irritou como ousava ter tal desrespeito com seu companheiro de missão a garota colocou a mão em uma das pontas do bastão.

Kaname: "inocência ativar"

E quando puxou a mão uma lamina apareceu transformando o bastão em uma foice, os olhos dos homens ficaram impressionados como uma garota pequena estava segurando uma foice a mesma começou a girar velozmente a arma.

Kaname: vocês já esgotaram a minha paciência, sumam agora daqui tem uns monstros vindo para Ca.

Homem: querem me dar medinho e ?

Logo onde o grupo de homens estava começaram a ser atacados por tiros de akumas...

Continua

Por favor, deixem reivews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a quem estar lendo a minha fic( o que eu acho bem difícil)**

**E gostaria de agradecer pelos reivews Lena-chan eu não to puxando saco e que eu gosto de agradecer. E bem sabe eu gostaria muito de dizer a Kaname vai terminar com o.... Mais não posso si não terá graça ( leva uma pedrada) gomenasai mais si quer descobrir com quem será leia( forjadora de barra) gomene não me odeie.**

**Bem tenham uma boa leitura **

4. missão parte 2

Allen lutava contra um akuma nível três não era fácil, avia achada a inocência que era nada mais que uma estatua de um pássaro que estava no alto de um prédio não era a toa que causava tempestades. Lavi avia sido atacado por um grupo de akumas nível um mais este saiu bem pena e que os akumas ficaram bem esmagados, agora a inocência era trocada constantemente entre Lavi e Allen enquanto um defendia a inocência o outro tentava destruir os akumas. Ate que o ultimo akuma foi destruído. Tudo estava caindo Allen avia perdido parte do sangue e estava muito tonto, começou a cambalear ate si encostar em uma parede.

Allen: ai ta tudo meio escuro.

Lavi: Allen... Allen oiiiiiiiiiii... voce ta bem Allen?

O ruivo estava do lado do amigo que estava nada bem ele foi e toco no ombro do garoto de cabelos brancos que caiu sentado no chão.

Lavi: essa não eu quebre o Allen!?

Allen: eu to bem... Pelo menos e o que eu acho.

Lavi: missão comprida.

Allen: ainda bem, será que kaname-chan e o Kanda estão bem?

Lavi: bem o Kanda não ia deixar kaname-chan si ferir e ela e bem esperta acho que estão si saindo bem.

Allen: vamos La só para ver si estão bem.

os dois exorcistas começaram a andar na direção da próxima cidade quando estavam próximos da cidade virão Kanda sendo seguido por Kaname que parecia esta bem.

Allen: oi.

Kaname: ola.

Ela deu um sorriso para o menino de cabelos broncos e o mesmo retribuírem com outro, Lavi a viu sorriso mais logo observou que a mesma estava com dificuldade de andar.

Lavi: Kaname você si machuco?

Kanda e Allen olharam para a garota que ficou parada ela colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça a coçando e sorrido envergonhada. Ela andou na direção dos três devagar como si nada tive se acontecido.

Kaname: eu não Lavi, estou ótima.

Na verdade avia sido atacada por uma akuma e por sorte não foi atingida mais para si livrar do ataque, teve que si jogar no chão e na queda acabou que machucando a perna não queria que si preocupassem com ela então fingiu estar bem.

Kaname: bem vamos indo?

Ela começou a andar na frente Kanda olhou e a cada dois passos ela falhava, ele sabia que Lavi iria perceber mais Kaname ainda não os conhecia direito, mas ela era teimosa não deixariam ajudá-la.

No trem ela quis ficar olhando novamente a paisagem no corredor enquanto si manterá em silencio.

Lavi: porque não falou que esta machucada.

Kaname: aiii... Que susto da para avisar quando esta chegando, vou amarra um sino em você assim fica mais fácil para sabe que e você!

Lavi: calma eu só queria saber por que mentiu.

Kaname: eu não to mentido eu to bem e si você ficar insistiu eu vou bater em você.

Lavi: ta bem sua chupa limão.

Kaname: eh o queeeeeeeeeeee?

Kanda escutou de sua cabine o bate boca que si acabou em um grito de alguém que acabou de levar um soco, e ele tinha plena certeza que não foi Kaname que levou. Mais ficou pensado como a garota era teimosa sabia que ela não ia agüentar a dor.

A viajem demorou quatro dias e ela si manteve ainda quieta de tão teimosa que era, só teve mais sossego quando estava na mesma cabine tirando o fato de as vezes Lavi fazer uma visitinha que acabava em um ataque de mugen ou de foice o que si tornava uma bela comedia.

Kaname olhava as montanhas pela janela ate que escuto o barulho de alguém si aproximando segurou o bastão firme e quando teve certeza que a pessoas estava próxima ela atacou, mas freou quando percebeu que não era Lavi e sim Allen não tinha necessidade de bater nele.

Kaname: gomene.

Allen: bem por isso que o Lavi não queria vir...

Kaname: aquele coelho maldito.

Allen: " ela já ta falando como o Kanda."

Allen: porque você sempre fica tanto tempo olhando as paisagens?

Kaname: ah e que, e finjo que estou em uma viajem sem compromisso apenas para aproveitar, sei que e estranho mais eu faço isso para não ficar nervosa.

Allen: bem todo mundo tem uma mania.

Kaname: eh quando eu estava na casa da minha tia ficava perambulando pela casa a noite brincando de buu.

Allen: brincando de buu?

Kaname: e uma brincadeira parecida com o esconde-esconde só que e no escuro, eu sempre brincava de buu com Kohaku eu fica muito brava com ele sempre me achava e eu não conseguia o achar.

Allen: devia ser muito bom quando ele estava La.

Kaname: era ótimo ele não era um irmão e sim o irmão.

Allen: você ainda esta triste pela morte dele.

Kaname: não por mais que doa eu tenho que continuar ne?

Allen: quando eu perdi o meu pai sofri bastante também.

Kaname: perde uma pessoa que amamos e uma coisa terrível.

Allen: bem eu só espero que você esteja bem mesmo.

Kaname: também desejo o mesmo para você.

Ambos sorriram e foram um para cada lado assim era a diferença entre os caminhos de Allen e Kaname ele lutava para salvar as almas de akumas enquanto ela lutava por pura vingança, Kaname antes de dar mais um passo si virou e viu Allen sumir na escuridão e si virou e continuo o seu caminho quando chegou à cabine Kanda estava dormindo, vir ele daquele modo li doía o coração ele era completamente parecido com Kohaku queria ser abraçada novamente por ele. Sentiu uma lagrima solitária correr pelo rosto, a secou e sentou enfrente de Kanda ele era tão sereno dormindo.

O coração doeu Kaname não conseguiu mais e si levantou devagar e andou sutilmente e sentou do lado do espadachim e bem de leve encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Kanda sentiu um leve peso em seu ombro e acordou.

Kanda: o que esta fazendo?

Kaname: por favor, só um pouco...

Kanda a olhou ela estava quase dormindo por menos que gosta se disso a deixo ficar daquele jeito ela não passava de uma pirralha, logo ele também dormiu.

A chegada à ordem negra foi calma após ter entregado as inocências para Hebraska todos si separaram a garota japonesa estava em seu quarto tentando fazer um relatório mais estava com muitas dificuldades, ate que escutou algumas batidas e logo depois a voz de Lenalee.

Kaname: pode entra.

Lenalee entrou no quarto que estava bem arrumado onde tinha uma cama um pequeno armário uma mesa e uma cadeira que estavam ocupados por Kaname que estava escrevendo algo.

Lenalee: seja bem vinda.

Kaname: obrigado... Onde você esta, porque quando eu chegue você nem tava.

Lenalee: acabei de chegar de uma missão.

Kaname: então seja bem vinda.

Lenalee: arigato.

A outra garota foi ate a que estava sentada e viu que ela estava tentando fazer o relatório.

Lenalee: esta com dificuldade de fazer o relatório ne?

Kaname: sim...

Lenalee: não e muito difícil e como si você conta se o que ocorreu na missão de um modo não pessoal.

Kaname: não pessoal humm ta bem.

Logo Kaname começou a escrever e parou quando o terminou o que levou menos de alguns minutos.

Kaname: termine arigato Lenalee.

Lenalee: de nada, mais como foi à viagem?

Kaname: tirando o fato de o Lavi ficar mim irritando a cada meia hora foi tudo bem.

Lenalee: bem ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras com as pessoas.

Kaname: eh e como gosta e ele tem a mania danada de chegar de mancinho do nada.

Lenalee: e ate hoje o Allen-kun tenta chegar deste jeito mais não consegue.

Kaname: ue porque não?

Lenalee: ou ele bate nas coisas ou ele si perde...

Kaname ficou com uma gota na cabeça, mais logo depois deu uma risada a lembra-se do que Lavi avia feito com Allen no term.

Kaname: o Lavi pintou a cara do Allen toda ficou muito engraçado, e eu tava quieta vendo a paisagem e escutei um barulho achei que era o Lavi e quase bati no Allen.

Lenalee: e o Kanda?

Kaname: ele foi bastante simpático, bem tirando o fato de falar que sou uma pirralha.

Lenalee: e bem normal ele fala isso, ele sempre chama o Allen-kun de muyashi.

Kaname: bem você mim acompanha na entrega do relatório.

Lenalee: claro.

A garota que estava sentada deu um sorriso mais quando ia se levantar e ir na direção da porta sentiu uma pontada de dor e caiu sentada no chão.

Lenalee: kaname-chan você esta bem?

Kaname: si estou bem ai!

Lenalee foi à direção de Kaname e a ajudou a levantar e ir à direção da cama onde a sentou.

Lenalee: você si machuco?

Kaname sentiu a vontade de falar não mais falho com a dor e abaixou o rosto de leve e acenou positivamente.

Lenalee: você e louca si estiver machuca tem que falar.

Kaname: gomene eu só não queria preocupar sabe.

Lenalee: bem vamos à enfermaria saber si esta tudo bem...

Kaname: não, por favor, não só desta vez lenalee-chan.

A japonesa pediu com as mãos juntas não queria ir à enfermaria, porque não queria preocupar ninguém, mais recebeu um olhar negativo da chinesa.

Kaname: eu li peço, por favor, só desta vez.

Lenalee: ta bem mais na próxima você vai falar esta bem.

Kaname: hai.

Lenalee: agora onde foi que si machuco?

Kaname: foi na perna mais só esta dolorida só isso.

Lenalee: tira a bota e vamos ver como esta.

A garota tirou a bota da perna esquerda e perto do tornozelo tinha uma mancha roxa que estava levemente inchada.

Kaname: eu sangre um pouco o machucado pra não ficar inchado, e só eu não colocar a bota de novo que melhora.

Lenalee: você e doida ou que?

Kaname: por favor, eu só não quero que ninguém si preocupe comigo...

Lenalee olhou para a garota e ela estava pedindo mais não gostava de ver ninguém próximo machucado.

Lenalee: olha você tem que deixar o ferimento livre então não usa esta bota ate melhorar...

Kaname: só tenho esta bota.

Lenalee: eu tenho uma sapatilha que acho que vai dar no seu pé, você tem alguma meia que fique folgada.

Kaname: hum eu tenho só que ela e branca.

Lenalee: não importa a cor apesar de que branco vai parecer que e seus tornozelos são grossos, o que vai ser bom.

Lenalee mandou Kaname tirar as botas e colocar as meias enquanto foi em seu quarto pegar um par de sapatilhas que eram na cor marrom escura e volto para o quarto de Kaname, após colocar as meias e a sapatilha não parecia que nada avia ocorrido.

Kaname: bem vamos entregar o relatório.

Lenalee: tem certeza que não esta doendo?

Kaname: doe mais eu consigo andar, mas, por favor, lenalee-chan não diga nada a ninguém.

Lenalee: ta bem eu não digo mais si machucar novamente você vai contar esta bem.

Kaname: ta bem, mais porque esta preocupada.

Lenalee: ah você e minha amiga e claro que eu vou ficar preocupada.

Kaname: _"amiga..."_

A garota ficou parada enquanto a chinesa já estava na porta saindo.

Lenalee: vamos?

Kaname a olhou e balançou a cabeça com um sim e seguiu Lenalee mais estava confusa só avia chegado na ordem há alguns dias, e Lenalee já a considerava uma amiga.

Depois de entregarem o relatório as duas ficaram conversando sobre coisa de garota comum, Lenalee estava feliz por ter uma menina quase de sua idade na ordem Miranda era mulher mais a conversa não era realmente direcionada a sua idade, mais Kaname tinha 14 anos.

Lenalee: Kaname quando vai ser o seu aniversario?

Kaname: bem fazendo as contas só falta duas semanas.

Lenalee olhou para a garota que falou como si não tive se a menor importância.

Lenalee: porque você só disse agora?

Kaname: bem desde que eu fui morar com a minha tia eu parei de comemorar o meu aniversario que foi a data onde eu fui adotada por John, e como eu comemorava junto com Kohaku não tinha o mesmo efeito sem ele sabe.

Lenalee: entendo.

Mais tarde.

Allen: aniversario...

Lenalee: sim em vez de fazer uma festa de boas vindas e depois de aniversario, fazer logo tudo junto ne?

Lavi: iria ser interessante.

Lenalee: e será importante para ela, pois será os de 15 anos.

Miranda: toda menina sonha com o aniversario de 15 anos.

Lavi: então vamos fazer esta festa para kaname-chan.

Allen: ah vamos ter que dar presente ne?

Lenalee: sim e um aniversario normal.

Krory: eu nem sei o que dar de presente.

Lavi: ehh agora que você falou, eu também nem sei, ela e um tanto difícil de lidar.

Bookman: isso porque você fica a desrespeitando seu aprendiz idiota.

Lavi: ora seu panda velho.

Allen: eh eu nem tenho dinheiro.

Lavi: e muito fácil você conseguir Allen, e só começar a jogar poker que você deixa os caras lisos.

Todos olharam para Allen e depois se lembra do pequeno ''dom'' de Allen nos jogos de cartas. Todos si organizaram tramando um plano para tudo sair perfeito.

Dois dias depois.

Kaname: que komui-san!?

Komui: e isso mesmo você vai para uma missão com o Lavi e o bookman.

Lenalee: não fica assim não kaname-chan o bookman bate mais que você no Lavi.

Kaname: esta bem eu vou.

"Lavi:" só porque o panda velho bate mais em me."

Kaname: bem Lavi vai ser um prazer fazer esta missão com você.

Ela falou sinceramente ela realmente batia demais e Lavi e ele, era um rapaz legal não tinha porque bater nele(peso na consciência), no dia anterior ela quase o fez sagrar então estava tentando ser amigável. Lavi a olhou estranho e colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota e a sacudiu de leve.

Lavi: quem e você e o que fez com kaname-chan você e um akuma?

Uma veia de raiva apareceu no rosto de Kaname e a mesma preparou o ponho não importava si tentava ser boa com o Lavi ele sempre fazia com que ela sentiu a vontade de bater nele.

A cena após isso era um Lavi no chão e uma Kaname sendo segurada por Komui que não estava tendo muito sucesso depois que todo o grupo de ciências segurou a garota exorcistas tudo ficou bem.

Reever: supervisor tem certeza que o bookman vai acalmar os dois?

Komui: bem eu preciso de café.

Reever: Oe seu...

Johnny: acho que o Lavi não vai sobreviver, Kaname e pior que o Allen irritado.

Reeve: para ser exato ela tem um pouco do temperamento do Kanda.

Kaname si vestia rapidamente com o uniforme marrando o bastão nas costas si olhou no espelho e estava com o cabelo soltou e balançou tentando os deixar mais arrumados, mais por mais que balançasse eram lisos demais. Si olhou novamente e ficou irritada porque estava si arrumando ora era apenas uma missão.

Saiu do quarto e viu Allen vestido com o uniforme também e estava indo na direção da sala de Komui.

Kaname: ola Allen-kun.

Allen: ola Kaname vai a uma missão?

Kaname: hai com o Lavi e o bookman.

Allen: eu também vou parece que vou com o krory-san.

Kaname: bem a gente si vê daqui alguns dias ta.

Allen: esta bem.

Ambos sorriram e si separaram indo em direções opostas...

Continua

Deixem reivews, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Gostaria de agradecer a os reveiws tanto de dani-chan como de lena-chan e gostaria de dizer que estou pedindo a Deus que minha sensei-patricia volte logo estou morrendo de saudades de vc .

Ah antes que eu me esqueça espero que gostem de ler.

5. missão parte 3 final

Ambos sorriram e si separaram indo em direções opostas, ela estava nervosa si fosse com Allen ou Kanda ou ate Lenalee mais com o Lavi ela ficou aflita, não sabia como agir educadamente perto dele e bookman também nã manteve quieta a maior parte do tempo a viajem iria ser de barco estava tento alguns ataques de akumas talvez fosse uma inocência. No barco bookman percebeu que Kaname ficava maior parte do tempo observando as coisas.

Bookman: vai falar com ela.

Lavi: da ultima vez que eu fui falar com ela apanhei.

Bookman: você e um idiota.

Lavi: o que você disse seu velho...

Kaname: já estamos chegando.

Bookman e lavi: ahn?

Kaname: já estamos chegando à cidade onde teremos que ir de pé ate o próximo porto onde pegaremos mais uma embarcação.

A garota falou com uma veia de raiva na testa, realmente ela tinha um temperamento parecido com Kanda, e depois si virou andando irritada.

Não muito longe dali

Uma garota de cabelos alaranjados e pele clara e de olhos azuis usando um vestido azul claro cheio de laços andava alegremente aquele seria o dia perfeito Mia estava feliz logo, logo iria escutar de seu amado o quanto ele a amava e que iriam si casar. Estava com seus 15 anos e estava louca para si casar com Peter bock, que já tinha 18 anos ele tinha posses e era requintado não faltava motivos para não si apaixonar por ele.

Peter olhava para o relógio logo estaria pronto para falar com seu pai para assumir a empresa da família ele era loiro de pele também clara e os olhos eram castanhos, ate que viu um trio um tanto estranho um rapaz ruivo mais alto que ele usando uma tapa olho a seu lado um velho bem baixinho com uma maquiagem totalmente preta arredor dos olhos e o cabelo em pé, e a ultima era uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos também negros puxados pele bastante clara e ela carregava um bastão nas costas amarrado com uma faixa branca os três usavam roupas prestas com detalhes brancos e uma estranha cruz prateada no peito.

Mais o que mais li encantou foi a garota de cabelos negros, dani-se a conversa com seu pai ele queria conhecer aquela garota.

Começou a seguir o trio avim de escutar alguma coisa que levasse a descobrir onde ela morava ou seus gostos ou o nome de seus pais.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan você gosta de ler?

Kaname: bem ate que gosto?

Lavi: bem eu também você gosta que tipo de historia?

Kaname: humm bem já que a maioria dos livros que eu já li eram romance, mais eu sei La gosto muito de livros de suspense também.

Lavi: eu pensei que não gosta se de livros de romance.

Kaname: só dos que tem historia e ações aqueles melosos me da vontade de vomitar.

Peter escutava tudo atentamente, quem aquele ruivo achava que era para conversa com a sua amada ( o companheiro de missão dela), Peter sentiu a vontade de ir La tirar satisfações. Mais preferiu só os seguir não seria certo fazer uma briga no meio da rua, viu que eles estavam indo na direção do porto.

Kaname: perdoe-me a pergunta bookman, mas qual e a sua idade?

Lavi: mais de 100.

Após escutar a resposta de Lavi Kaname começou a ri enquanto bookman dava uma voadora em seu aprendiz.

Kaname: Lavi você esta bem?

Ele estava no chão quando levantou e olhou estranho para a garota.

Lavi: eu achava que você ia adorar-me ver apanhar?

Kaname: bem si eu bater em você não vou ficar preocupada mais si for outra pessoa ai sim.

Lavi: então você gosta de me?

Kaname: não só quero ter certeza de que você vai sobreviver para que depois eu possa bater em você de novo.

O ruivo a olhou irritado ela o avia alto titulado como saco de pancada (particular), e Kaname avia achado um modo de poder irritar Lavi. Peter não acreditava no que estava vendo ele tinha um inimigo mortal no amor, ainda os seguiu ate o porto onde estavam chegando perto das embarcações que iriam para outra cidade. Os três conversaram com um dono de um barco e o mesmo avisou que o barco estava com problemas e que só iria fazer a viajem depois de dois dias, então o trio teria que ficar na cidade.

Bookman: vamos ficar em algum hotel

Kaname: hai.

Quando o pequeno grupo estava mudando o curso de seus passos apareceu um rapaz de cabelos loiros usando roupas um tanto requintadas.

Peter: seria um prazer ter-los em minha residência?

Os três si entreolharam com gotas na cabeça.

Peter: e claro si você quiser senhorita Kaname?

Kaname: ahn.

Lavi: senhorita.

Peter: você e realmente linda fique maravilhado com tamanha beleza e ar de guerreira que possui.

A garota o olhava meio confusa nunca um rapaz avia a falando estas coisas no Maximo " você e muito linda" mais o que o rapaz loiro falava era uma coisa bem diferente.

Peter: por favor, aceite o meu pedido de ficar hospedará em minha residência?

Kaname: gomene mais não posso eh qual e o seu nome?

Peter: e mil perdoes meu nome e Peter bock a seu dispor senhorita Kaname?

Kaname: Andrean...

Peter: que excêntrico um nome oriental e outro ocidental, vejo que você e filha de pessoas de países diferentes estou certo?

Kaname: na verdade sou adotada.

Peter sentiu a vontade de si enfiar em um buraco como teve a idiotice de falar tal coisa ( apesar que ele estava agindo como idiota) , olhou para a sua amada e a mesma já estava a um metro de distancias quase atrás do ruivo que olhava tudo aquilo estranhamente.

Peter: por favor, senhorita Kaname aceite um pedido de um doente de amor.

Kaname deu mais um passo assim ficando atrás de Lavi, porque logo com ela, estava passando vergonha.

Kaname: desculpa Peter-san mais eu realmente não posso.

Peter: porque não sou um indigno de seu amor ou de sua companhia... Você tem outro amante.

Kaname: não só que você não faz o meu tipo.

Kaname falou firmemente ainda atrás de Lavi quando viu Peter ficar em um estado de podemos dizer depressão após rejeição.

Peter: ah não tem problema, serei tão perfeito para você que acabarei mim tornando seu tipo.

Os três ficaram novamente com uma gota na cabeça ou o rapaz loiro era insistente ou besta demais Lavi sentiu pena do outro ele nem sabia o que Kaname irritada era capas de fazer, bookman olhou para o loiro e caminho na direção chegando perto dele falou calmamente.

Bookman: rapaz me deixe falar uma coisa.

Peter olhou para o senhor idoso e si abaixo um pouco ( ler-se bastante) e quando chegou perto o bastante... Bookman deu uma porrada no loiro o fazendo cair no chão quando viu ele nem si mexer direito olhou para os dois que estavam mais atrás.

Bookman: vamos embora.

Lavi e Kaname: hai senhor.

Mais tarde em um hotel

Lavi: porque não bateu nele?

Kaname: fique com medo.

Lavi: você com medo, queria que acontecesse si isso quando e comigo.

Kaname: e que ele fez quem nem a minha tia falou que aconteceria comigo.

Lavi: como assim.

Kaname: eu fujo da palavra casamento e aquele cara, estava agindo que nem um homem apaixonado que quer casar com uma mulher e eu não quero.

Lavi: era só dizer não.

Bookman: e mais por mais que ela desse se, não ele insista mais.

Lavi: e pensando direitinho e ele bem insistente.

Kaname: bem mais daqui a dois dias estaremos longe o bastante daqui, e isso vai ser ótimo para me.

Ela falou si sentando em uma das camas que era um quarto médio com três camas, ela nem si importavam em dividir quarto estava era preocupada com um certo loiro que estava apaixonado por ela.

Kaname:" será que o que Mark falou era uma pagra mesmo ai kami-sama eu não quero que ninguém si apaixone por me ou pior e si eu começa a gostar de alguém ahhh não, calma Kaname você e um exorcista tem que ter coragem."

E tentou dormi na manha seguinte acordou com a luz do sol avia dormindo tão bem, quando olhou para o lado bookman e Lavi não estavam mais La, se levantou da cama e começou a si arrumar quando estava lavando o rosto percebeu que estava ficando mais alta o que era bom o tempo estava passando rápido quando acabou saiu do quarto vendo Lavi encostado na parede lendo um jornal.

Kaname: bom dia Lavi.

Lavi: ah bom dia kaname-chan.

Kaname: onde esta bookman?

Lavi: foi ver si poderíamos pegar outro barco.

Kaname: hum ta bem.

Lavi: ei quer conhecer a cidade em quanto isso?

Kaname olhou para Lavi e deu um sorriso.

Estavam andando pelas ruas cheia de pessoas estava feliz adorava conhecer os lugares, Lavi observava si ela si interesse por alguma coisa assim poderia dar um presente de aniversario bom o bastante, avia feito uma aposta com Allen de quem iria dar um presente que a deixa se mais feliz e por sorte podia descobrir uma coisa bem legal para presenteá-la.

Mais Kaname achou estranho o fato de Lavi esta sendo tão bom com ela nem piadinhas ele estava fazendo tinha alguma coisa de errado. Ela si virou olhando o ruivo com raiva o rapaz a olhou e si lembrou-se de Kanda irritado isso não ia ser bom.

Kaname: você esta tramando alguma coisa contra me não esta?

Lavi: não, não...

Kaname: pois si estiver vai apanhar tanto que vai pedir água.

"Lavi:"_ ela não ia conseguir ser bondosa tão tempo comigo."_

A alguns passos dali

Mia andava atrás de Peter que manter uma cara triste.

Mia: ah Peter ontem eu nem ti vi e seu pai falou que você iria falar com ele e ne foi, o que aconteceu?

Peter: nada mia nada eu só estava pensando na vida sabe e em uma pessoa.

Mia sentiu uma felicidade crescer dentro de si ele estava penado nela em fazer o pedido de casamento para ela ah era agora.

Peter olhou para as pessoas e no meio delas viu Kaname com uma cara ameaçadora contra o ruivo de ontem, então correu na direção de sua amada.

Peter: senhorita Kaname minha amada!

Kaname si sentiu amaldiçoada seria o cão, olhou e viu o loiro si aproximando com uma garota de cabelos alaranjados.

Lavi: e La vamos nos de novo.

Peter: minha querida Kaname hoje e decidi que perderia os meus medos e faria este pedido.

Kaname: " não, não, nãooo tudo menos isso!!!!"

Peter: você quer cas...

Kaname: não.

O rapaz nem terminou o pedido e foi costada com a resposta negativa da garota, mia sentiu uma raiva crescente como podia ser Peter estava querendo si casar com aquela garota de cabelos pretos, ela era mil vezes melhor que aquela coisinha.

Peter: anh como assim minha amada.

Lavi: ela não quer si casar contigo ou quer que ela escreva para você entender.

Peter: não estou falando com você.

Lavi: e mais eu to contigo, ela já falou que você não faz o tipo dela.

Peter: mais eu falei que iria ser tai perfeito que ela iria me amar.

Kaname: chega!!! será o demônio, eu não quero me casar com um idiota todo certinho e eu não quero ser protegida por ninguém!

Os dois rapazes olharam para a garota que estava com uma áurea assassina sobre si, ate que mia a olhou e com raiva.

Mia: saiba que você e muito feia.

Kaname: eu não ti perguntei nada.

Mia sentiu como si teve se levado uma tapa na cara , Lavi sentiu a vontade de ri com a situação um vento passo por eles e os cabelos longos de Kaname si agitaram e ela tentou afastar os fios. Ela já irritada pegou Lavi pelo casaco murmurando um '' vamos sair daqui'' Lavi a segui mais Kaname no meio do caminho ela tropeço e caiu mais não largo o casaco de Lavi o fazendo cair com ela e por cima dela.

Lavi: kaname-chan.

Kaname: sai de cima de me você e pesado.

Lavi levantou rápido e ajudou Kaname a si levantar a mesma si virou para ele pronta para dar um soco nele.

Peter: eu sabia era por isso que eu não era o seu tipo, porque ele era o seu amante.

Lavi quais foi atingido por um soco mais o mesmo parou no meio do caminho e recuo Kaname estava com uma áurea realmente assassina, ela si virou e começou a andar na direção do rapaz loiro. E deu um soco tão forte nele que ele caiu no chão desmaiado.

Mia tinha que revidar e tentou puxar os cabelos da japonesa mais a mesma desviou e si abaixo e deu uma rasteira fazendo a garota cair no chão, Kaname a olhou e começou a andar.

Mia: o que você e sua coisa?

Kaname: sou uma exorcista e pelo que eu percebi você e uma garota muito chata.

Mia: há saiba você que Peter vai querer e casar comigo não com você.

Kaname: problema e seu si ele vai ou não eu não me importar com isso.

Ela a olhou e logo a japonesa começou a andar sendo seguida pelo ruivo. Mia sentiu uma raiva crescente dentro de si e logo uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça na região da testa, Peter começou a si levantar.

Peter: onde esta Kaname?

Mia o olhou com tanta raiva deu um tapa na cara do rapaz si levantou e começou a andar na direção de sua casa, tudo doía estava com tanta raiva de si ela avia falada que aquela garota era muito feia mais na verdade ela era muito bonita, a pele clara olhos puxados e cabelos negros e uma beleza de boneca.

Estava andando pelas ruas mais sua cabeça doía tanto era como si a sua pele estive se si rasgando na testa ate que a dor ficou pior, ela entrou em um beiço e si sentou no chão doía tanto.

- ei você quer brincar comigo? –

Mia levantou o rosto e tinha uma garota de cabelos azuis bastantes bagunçados sua pele era acinzentada e ela tinha pequenas cruzes desenhadas em sua testa.

Mia: quem e você?

Road: sou Road Camelot e você?

Mia: Mia Christine.

Mia sentiu mais um dor em sua cabeça e sentiu a mão da menina sobre sua cabeça alisando seus cabelos.

Road: fique calma, logo sua dor vai passar irmã...

Conitinua...

Deixem reivews, por favor, faça uma escritora feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a Lena-chan pelo reivew sabe eu as vezes acho que e o Lavi mais penso que será o Kanda.**

**Bem boa leitura. **

Dias depois

Lenalee: então foi por isso que você bateu no Lavi só porque ele caiu em cima de você?

Kaname: e tem maior motivo para não bater, começa assim caindo por cima de me depois a tentando tirar a minha roupa, e eu sou uma menina muito inocente você sabe lenalee-chan.

Lenalee: eu não to li achando muito inocente já pensado nestas coisas...

Kaname: ah deixa para La, bem e verdade que o kanda-san foi com você para uma missão?

Lenalee: e foi por quê?

Kaname: só queria bem saber si ele esta bem?

Lenalee: bem ele esta bem Kanda e muito forte para ficar ferido.

Kaname: que bom... ah e Allen-san onde esta?

Lenalee: bem acho que ele estava treinado com os outros às vezes, ele desafia Kanda na espada.

Kaname: legal Posso ver.

Lenalee: sabe só os rapazes que vão La, eu ainda não fui La.

Kaname: ora lenalee-chan vamos La, e si eles quiserem nos expulsar vou dar um ótimo motivo,para nos deixar entrar.

Lenalee começou a ri e a duas que estavam em um dos corredores da ordem foram na direção da sala de treinamento com a maior alegria bem vinda da parte de Kaname porque Lenalee não achou muito interessante.

As duas quando chegaram à porta ficaram uma olhando para a cara da outra como si espiasse abrir a porta.

Lenalee: você abre.

Kaname: não você que abre.

As duas si entre olharam ate que resolveram decidir de um modo certo e justo.

Lenalee e Kaname: jokembo!

Kaname perdeu com uma pedra quando Lenalee jogou papel, a japonesa abre a porta e as duas pela abertura colocaram as cabeças para dentro da sala. Allen tentava ganhar de Kanda em uma luta de espadas que bem a espada de madeira de Allen só estava pela metade, e ele nem estava mais usando o pedaço da espada e sim a força física. Quanto dos outro rapaz via aquilo taxando como uma criancice.

Kaname surrando: eu acho que o Allen-kun perdeu para o kanda-san.

Lenalee surrando: eu tenho certeza disso.

As duas garotas olharam a cena com a vontade de ri. Allen agora tentava dar um soco em Kanda que desvio e o derrubo no chão mais o garoto de cabelos brancos foi mais rápido e puxou o cabelo do japonês o fazendo cair no chão depois disso, só si podia ver uma cabeça branca e uma azul porque a poeira da briga não deixava ver mais nada.

Lavi: eu aposto que desta vez o Allen vai sair menos apanhado.

Maria: estes dois não tem jeito.

Chão zi: ei Lavi e verdade que você apanhou da menina que chego aqui na ordem.

Lavi: eu não...

Bookman: e verdade.

Lavi: não e não ela so mim deu um cascudo so isso.

Kanda e Allen pararam de brigar e começaram a escutar a conversa.

Kanda: eh um cascudo que ti deixo quase desmaiado.

Allen: e teve a vez que ela ti deu um soco tão forte que você passo pela meça e ela ainda li deu duas botadas.

Lavi: ah sabe que kaname-chan ela e bem esquentada e bem ela e menina não tem lógica de, eu bater nela...

Allen: porque si você bater nela ela volta com mais força.

Lavi: bem e assim a kaname-chan ela e bem meiguinha e ...

Kaname: eh o que!?

Os rapazes olharam para as duas garotas que estava apenas com as cabeças para dentro da sala.

Allen: o quê vocês duas tão fazendo ai?

Lenalee: kaname-chan queria ver o treino.

Kaname: que briga em Allen-kun e kanda-san.

Chao zi: ah então e você e menina nova, e uma prazer conhece La.

Kaname: eh digo o mesmo.

Maria: e um prazer conhece La também.

Kaname: digo o mesmo, porque eu não os conheci antes?

Allen: quando você chego na ordem eles dois estavam em uma missão.

Kaname: ah ta... bem mais antes que eu me esqueça Lavi seu coelho maldito eu não sou meiga, e si repetir isso novamente vou ti moer de pancada.

Todos menos Kaname:" poxa ela e bem direta."

A japonesa pegou na mão da garota chinesa e a puxou fazendo a entra dentro da sala indo na direção do grupo , Lenalee estava meia envergonhada já Kaname parecia ate acostumada estar com os rapazes.

Kaname: eu kanda-san você me empresta a sua espada por favor?

Kanda a olhou e depois jogou a própria espada que era uma espada comum de madeira da qual a garota pegou no ar.

Kaname: arigato kanda-san, faz tanto tempo que eu não pego em uma espada de madeira.

Lenalee: quando foi que você pegou em uma espada?

Kaname: eu não ti contei que meu pai eh John era artesão de armas ele era especialista em espadas, e deixava eu e Kohaku brincar com elas.

Lenalee: mais vocês podiam si machucar?

Kaname: que nada eu e Kohaku temos sangue japonês correndo nas veias, sabíamos manuseá-las sem problema, e também eu já fui menina de rua sei como me cuidar quando os caras queriam me pegar o eu corria ou era pega e apanhava.

Allen: menina de rua.

Kaname: eh eu já fui batedora de carteira.

Lavi: to vendo que todo mundo aqui já teve um podre no passado.

Lenalee: " então e por isso que ela não gosta de ser tratada como uma menininha fraca."

Chão zi : eu não acho que você já tenha sido batedora de carteira.

Lavi: olha eu não duvido de nada o Allen e trapaceiro no jogo de cartas e eu nem, acreditei direito no começo, também a Kaname tem as mãos pequenas seria bem fácil dela roubar.

Kaname: bem começou por carteira depois por jóias e depois coisas mais pesadas.

Todos menos kaname:" poxa roubava de tudo."

Todos escutaram o barulho de alguém tentando respirar e a porta foi aberta deixando uma Miranda muito cansada passar ela estava tentando respirar.

Lenalee: Miranda-san.

Miranda: eu ...eu...ahn

Lenalee: respire e depois fale.

Miranda: os generais estão vindo para Ca... komui-san mando avisar.

Allen: os generais todos os quatros?

Allen perguntou aflito si fosse apenas três deles não ficaria com medo mais o quarto que era Cross era o que assustava realmente.

Miranda: todos os quatro o general Cross foi encontrado recentemente pela ordem.

Kanda: tradução foi encontrada por outro general.

Todos viram Allen ficar em depressão de repente.

Kaname: Allen-kun não fique assim, talvez ele nem tenha feito novas contas em seu nome.

Allen: e verdade eu tenho que pensa positivo.

Lenalee: os generais estão vindo deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Allen: mais ninguém si machuco nas missões...

Miranda: ah e ah eu deveria morrer sou uma inútil... o general Tiedoll esta vindo com novos médicos.

Lavi: não e para menos a enfermeira chefe já estava irritada de nos ver a cada semana do mês.

Maria:hum deve esta alguma coisa de errado...

Mais tarde... na biblioteca.

Kaname: serio lenalee-chan eu não sei nada sobre os generais.

Lenalee: calma eu vou li contar um pouco sobre cada um deles.

Kaname: hai, hai...

Lenalee: bem temos o general Tiedoll ele e bem legal o Kanda não gosta muito dele porque bem ele o chama pelo primeiro nome, tem a general Cloud ela e a única general mulher ela e bem seria mais você sabe lidar com pessoa deste tipo... o general Sokaro ele da muito medo cuidado com ele e o general cross...

Kaname: e o cross?

Lenalee: bem acho melhor você perguntar para o pupilo dele o Allen-kun sabe tudo sobre ele.

Tradução Allen sabia de todos os podres de Marian ficou com um frio na barriga, por mais que fosse corajosa muitas vezes acaba que admitindo que era apenas uma garota comum.

Enquanto isso em outra parte da ordem.

Allen: ah não... ele vai voltar...

Miranda: calma Allen-kun e que nem a kaname-chan falou talvez ele nem tenha feito contas no seu nome...

Allen: mais pensando bem alguma coisa ta errada, da ultima vez que eles vieram para cá foi quando as coisas estavam bem agitadas...

Allen:" será que alguma coisa sobre o conde?"

Em uma cidade em algum lugar do mundo.

Os akumas voavam calmamente e em um dele uma garota de pele branca e cabelos alaranjados estava sentada na parte de cima do monstro que era nível um.

Mia: eu Road onde podemos brincar?

Road: tem uma cidade aqui pertinho... Podemos destruir ela.

A outra garota voava em um guarda-chuva meio rosa com uma abóbora na parte de cima.

Lero: vocês duas deveria estar estudando...

Mia e Road: cala a boca lero.

Mia: alem do mais o milênio nos deu os akumas para nos divertir...

Road: e eu não tinha com quem brincar... Mais agora com uma nova irmã alem da lulu eu posso me divertir muito mais.

Road olhou mia que estava vestida com um vestido vermelho vinho curto na metade das coxas usava meias vermelhas com listras pretas e um sapato preto. Já a outra Noé vestia uma saia azul pregueada uma camiseta branca com um laço no pescoço as meias eram roxa e com listras rosa e com sapatos pretos també sentiu que um novo irmão iria nasce e encontro Mia achou que era uma humana insignificante mais depois de ver as cruzes na testa da garota teve certeza, que o seu novo irmão avia nascido.

Pouco si sabia da habilidade da nova Noé mais Road si sentiu feliz, pois Mia tinha um gosto de brincadeiras parecido com o dela.

Já aviam destruídas duas cidades com akumas e estava indo para a terceira.

Mia: ei road?

Road: sim irmã?

Mia: quando e que vamos esmagar exorcistas?

Road: logo, logo...

Faltando três dias para a festa de aniversario de Kaname...

E tudo estava correndo normalmente sem nem um problema Kaname estava entediada trancada no quarto Lenalee há alguns dias avia indo em uma missão com Allen, e queria ficar pensado um pouco. Estava si sentido um pouco triste estava chegando à data do aniversario dela e de Kohaku, depois do sentimento de tristeza o ódio si estalou por seu corpo estava si ente que avia apenas entrado na ordem negra para matar akumas mais sentia saudade de ter uma coisa de ser abraçada por Kohaku e de um grupo de pessoas que brigavam e a amavam uma família...

Si levantou irritada e olhou o relógio que estava em cima da mesa era ainda nove horas da manha, pegou o bastão e saiu do quarto foi na direção da sala de treinamento precisava gastar as energias.

Quando entrou na sala estava completamente sozinha suspirou de alivio, após fechar a porta atrás de si ativa a sua inocência.

Kanda si perguntava por que aquela garota o olha estranho ela não o olhava como um conhecido ou companheiro de batalha, ela olha de um modo doce e terno. Odiava coisas doces parou de pensar besteiras e tentou meditar.

Miranda caminhava pelo QG em direção do refeitório ate que escutou uma pessoa si aproximando quando si virou era Lavi.

Miranda: ola Lavi-kun.

Lavi:oi Miranda-chan você viu yu-chan?

Miranda: não o vi hoje ainda.

Lavi: e a kaname-chan?

Miranda: eu também ne a vi.

Lavi: esta garota ta a cada dia mais parecida com o yu-chan... bem ate outra hora Miranda-chan.

Miranda: ate mas...

O ruivo pensou em ir irritar Kanda mais este o iria fatiar em dois depois do ocorrido no dia passado, mais também Kanda nem tinha senso de humor ele só pintou alguns fios de cabelos dele de roxo só isso, nem foi rosa. Allen tinha ido para uma missão com Lenalee, Krory provavelmente estava no refeitório e o velho bem este estava na biblioteca.

Pensou um pouco talvez mover os papeis La no grupo de ciências, para derrubar tudo e eles terem problemas de arrumar isso sim seria engraçado. Começou a andar ate que parou na frente da porta da sala de treinamento, e escutou alguns ruídos abriu a porta e viu eu a sala estava sendo usada por Kaname. Ela parecia estar treinado ela estava com os olhos fechado e parecia estar dançando enquanto movimentava a foice rapidamente, ela saltava e rodopiava era meio engraçado mais era bonito Lavi nunca a avia visto daquele jeito só a via irritada e batendo nele tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho e ficou olhando.

Teve uma hora em que ela rodopiou no próprio eixo e abriu de leve os olhos e sorrio, Kaname viu uma macha meio avermelhada e parou de repente e olhou na direção do mesmo e La estava Lavi a olhando sentiu tanta vergonha, ele a olhou deu um sorriso brincalhão e deu um ola com a mão.

Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si.

Kaname:SEU COELHO MALDITO!!!

Depois disso uma Kaname irada estava tentando corta um Lavi risonho no meio, mais o mesmo estava bloqueando o ataque com o bastão do seu martelo.

Lavi: calma kaname-chan, eu só fique quieto só isso.

Kaname: e tem motivo maior para não matá-lo.

Lavi: você ta parecendo uma copiada do yu-chan.

Kaname: seu cabeça de fósforo.

Lavi: chupa limão.

Kaname: copia mal feita de pirata.

Lavi: Kanda de saias.

Kaname: e o que?

Lavi: e isso mesmo você só falta comer soba para parecer com ele.

A garota puxou a foice e depois desativou a inocência e começou a caminhar e inguinorou o ruivo, foi na direção da porta.

Lavi: eu kaname-chan que ir bagunçar os papeis do grupo de ciências comigo?

Kaname: hum não vou perde o meu tempo com isso.

Lavi: ate no modo de falar você e parecida com o yu-chan.

A garota o olhou com fogo nos olhos e foi na direção dele e o olhou era mais baixa que ele mais não importava, respirou e deu um chute na perna do mesmo o fazendo guinchar de dor.

Lavi: aii isso doeu...

Kaname: serio eu nem senti, e para de me chamar de Kanda de saias si não.

Lavi: si não o que?

Kaname: lenalee-chan me falou que a sua arma só esmaga os akumas e bem a minha corta os akumas agora si pergunte, si eu ti atacar com a minha foice o que será que vai acontecer. Bem seria um Lavi e meio para cada lado.

Lavi: yare yare você e toda esquentadinha.

Kaname: e quem não fica com um chato como você no pé.

Ele a olhou e ela não estava mais o olhando estava olhando a porta parecia em burrada.

Lavi: okay vamos fazer um trato?

Kaname: hum...continue...

Lavi: eu não ti irrito e você não bate em me.

Kaname: a pergunta e si você consegue ficar sem me irritar?

Lavi: não eu to me perguntando e si você e que não vai me bater.

Kaname: ta insinuando que eu não sei me controlar?

Lavi: você fica irritada fácil... vai me dizer que não e verdade.

A japonesa olhou o ruivo e suspirou era verdade si entregava rápido demais.

Kaname: ta bem. Mas si me irritar um tantinho que seja, você vai dormi na enfermaria hoje.

Ela passou pela porta sendo seguida por Lavi, percebeu que estava sendo seguida e começou a andar mais rápido sendo se guinda ainda começou a corre e ainda foi seguida pelo rapaz, perdeu a paciência e si virou pronta para dar uma pancada com seu bastão mais foi novamente broqueada pelo cabo do martelo do ruivo.

Lavi: porque esta me atacando?

Kaname: porque você esta me irritando ora.

Lavi: mais to quieto.

Kaname a olhou ameaçadoramente e depois puxou o bastão e ficou de costas para Lavi que a ficou olhando. Quem achou mesmo que Lavi iria respeitar o trato ele falou de parar de chama La por apelidos mais avia outros modos de irritar Kaname.

Ah garota o olhou irritada mais depois si acalmo aprendeu uma coisa com John quando era pequena, quando não pode derrotar uma coisa junte si e ela.

Sorrio docemente foi na direção do ruivo.

Kaname: então Lavi-san vamos ir derrubar os papeis do grupo de ciências?

Mas tarde naquele dia...

Os dois exorcistas riam sem parar Kaname avia conseguido ficar sem bater em Lavi levou tudo na brincadeira e si divertiram muito com o ruivo. Agora estavam conversando no refeitório que estava sem ninguém e comendo dangos sentados em cima de uma das mesas.

Lavi: então você colocou cola no chapéu dele?

Kaname: isso mesmo bem depois deste dia nunca mais ele teve mais cabelo.

Os dois começaram a ri ate que escutaram duas pessoas os chamando os dois si viraram e virão Lenalee e Allen.

Kaname: lenalee-chan, Allen-kun.

Allen: ola… isso ai e dango?

Lavi: si quiser vai ter que pedir para o Jerry.

Lenalee: o que estão fazendo aqui.

Lavi: ah estávamos conversando.

Enquanto Lavi falava com Lenalee, Allen tentava devorar os dangos e Kaname o empurrá-lo para não come-los. No final os quatro pedirão mais dangos e começaram a conversa foi engraçando Kaname estava si sentido parte de um todo mais não só na sua percepção, Lenalee si sentia mais familiarizado com as coisas tento uma garota quase de sua idade na ordem ela nem chorava mais tanto si sentia mais feliz...

No final de tudo foi um dia bom.

Mia si olhou mais uma vez no espero e ficou irritada consigo mesma sua forma branca era simples demais, pegou um batom e o passou nos lábios finos e quando olhou para si ficou irada e quebro o espelho de raiva.

Road: si for contar os espelhos que já crebro você vai ter mais de 50 anos de azar.

Mia: ai Road você não entende... Minha forma branca e tão normal, e eu não posso ficar andando por ai com cruzes na testa.

Road: ahh você e tão dramática Mia.

Mia: e que eu gostaria de ser amada por todos.

Road: você já não e amada pelos seus akumas?

Mia: não e a mesma coisa si eles não me amarem serão destruídos, eu quero uma coisa mais espontânea.

Road: você e louca irmã.

Mia: eu não sou doida só sou uma pessoa com falta de carinho.

Road: você e realmente doida... ei vamos brincar Tyki não esta por aqui...

Mia: e isso fica meio chato sem o Tyki ele sim e divertido, a já que o milênio esta muito ocupado estes tempos e melhor nos como boas meninas não atrapalharmos...

Road: então vamos ajudá-lo como boas meninas que somos.

As duas garotas rirão risadas de meninas que aviam acabado de ganhar vários presentes. risos de noes prontas para destruir coisas...

Continua

Deixem reivews faça uma escritora feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ola gostaria de agradecer a os reivews e gostaria só de lembra sensei –paty eu to morrendo de saudades de ti.**

**E gostaria de lembra joguem lixo no lixo vamos preservar a natureza. **

A festa

15 anos esta e uma coisa importante para muitas garotas, mas para Kaname não faria tanta diferença.

Kaname:" e apenas uma data baka e só uma idade baka... ahhhhhh a quem eu estou querendo enganar"

Bem fazia muita diferença para Kaname afinal de contas estava em uma idade que bem, para toda garota e especial ficou pensando sua tia uma vez falou que quando fizesse 15 anos a apresentaria para muitos rapazes, a japonesa sentiu um arrepio só de pensar de conhecer inúmeros pretendestes ficou amedrontada, mas depois sentiu um pouco de raiva, queria de certo modo conhecer um rapaz legal afinal estava curiosa sobre certas coisas.

Ficou irritada e si levantou da cama já estava acordada dês da noite passada, só pensado si trocou rapidamente vestindo verde escuro com mangas longas e a saia do vestido ia ate os joelhos estava meio frio, quando foi colocar os sapatos viu as sapatinhas que Lenalee avia a emprestado iria as devolver, amarrou os cabelos em um rapo de cavalo alto e saiu do quarto vendo que não tinha ninguém e começou a andar na direção do quarto de Lenalee.

Bateu levemente na porta do quarto e depois de alguns minutos escutou a porta ser destrancada e Lenalee estava vestindo um vestido chinês branco com detalhes roxos ela estava muito bonita daquele jeito, Kaname sorriu ao ver a amiga de manha.

No refeitório...

Allen: e mais para cima...

Krory: e mais fácil falar que fazer.

Lavi: ei kro-chan não solta si não adeus trabalho de duas horas.

Os três exorcistas estavam tentando colocar uma faixa escrito "feliz aniversario Kaname Andrean" mais estava realmente difícil Jerry estava cozinhando varias coisas e tento que expulsar Krory e Allen a cada dez minutos por conta da fome dos dois, alguns membros do grupo de ciências tentava ajudar também com os preparativos. Todos aviam feito um plano para que a garota não desconfiasse.

Após conversa um pouco Lenalee já sabendo de todo o plano iria levar Kaname para conversa com Kanda era estranho mais o espadachim estava ajudando por livre( ler-se forçado) espontânea vontade, e como a ceifadora tinha certa admiração pelo rapaz não seria difícil de conte-la ate certa hora do dia . Allen,Lavi Krory e os outros ajudariam na organização da festa ela e Kanda distraíam a aniversariante e Miranda coitada avia ficando com a parte do vestido para a garota.

Mas por hora estava tudo seguindo o plano.

Lenalee: e então kaname-chan vai fazer o que hoje?

Kaname: ah sabe andar pela ordem depois treinar um pouco e bem depois me recolher para o meu quarto.

Lenalee: que tal você vir comigo meditar faz bem.

Kaname: meditar?

Lenalee: hai... e bom parar um pouco e pensar não acha.

Kaname: eh bem eu preciso mesmo colocar as idéias no lugar, ta bem eu vou.

A garota concordou, mas logo escutaram um barulho de estomago vazio e a japonesa ficou envergonhada.

Kaname: gomene... Ainda não comi nada vamos para o refeitório.

Lenalee: mas bem...

Kaname: vamos!

Lenalee tentou parar a amiga, mas a mesma saiu correndo ela iria descobrir sobre a festa ao ver os enfeites, avia achado que Kaname não iria sentir fome muitas vezes ela nem tomava café da manha só almoçava e jantava não sabia como ela conseguia, mas parecia que o estomago da garota não ajudou desta vez.

A chinesa entrou em pânico estaria tudo perdido e não tinha como avisar da ida da japonesa para o refeitório ate que viu a sua salvação amarela com duas asas um rabo e uma cruz no meio, timcanpi o golen de Allen estava voando sossegado. Ela foi ate o golen amarelo e o pegou.

Lenalee: timcanpi, por favor, avise que kaname-chan esta indo para o refeitório vá agora.

O golen voou meio torto pelo jeito não avia entendendo o pedido e começou a voar na frente do rosto de Lenalee.

Lenalee: vai avisa para o Allen-kun que ela ta indo para La vai, vai.

Timcanpi parou de voar torto e logo começou a bater as asas rapidamente si direcionando para o refeitório si transformando e um borrão amarelo. A exorcista suspirou aliviada ele avia entendendo o pedido agora ela precisava tentar parar Kaname.

Lenalee: kaname-chan espera...

Kaname: lenalee-chan vamos, ate parece que não quer ir La.

Lenalee:" ate quero mais você não pode ir."

Lenalee: ah kaname-chan eu não posso ir para La agora.

Kaname: porque não?

Lenalee: e que bem e um segredo...

A japonesa voltou alguns passos e ficou na frente da chinesa a olhando com curiosidade.

Kaname: um segredo... Posso saber qual e?

Lenalee: eu não sei, eu tenho vergonha.

Kaname: vai Lena-chan me conta.

Lenalee: e que eu não estou me sentido bonita o bastante para ir para o refeitório...

Kaname: isso não e segredo.

Lenalee:'' ai ai ai vai Lenalee pensa em alguma coisa rápido...ah já sei..."

Lenalee: não e que eu não to me achando bonita para ir para La porque bem , e uma pessoa que eu não quero que me veja feia.

Kaname: você esta apaixonada?

Lenalee: sabe eu não sei... ainda si estou mais quem sabe ne.

Lenalee estava suando frio era quase verdade, a parte do si sentido feia era mentira mais estar gostando de alguém era bem uma quase provável verdade, andou pensado melhor sobre suas amizades e tinha alguma coisa de estranho com uma delas,depois Kaname era garota iria de certo modo entender. Kaname pensou com seus botões que era o sortudo porque bem Lenalee era linda, sortudo aquele que ela gosta se, mas quem era ela começou a pensar fez uma lista mental de nomes, e começou a cortar os que não tinham chance ate que os nomes foram ficando poucos ate chegar em três denominadores comuns Allen,Lavi e Kanda bem so podia ser um destes três... mas qual deles.

Lenalee percebeu que a garota a sua frente pensava e quem poderia ser o príncipe encantado, depois de alguns segundos o rosto de Kaname ficou levemente vermelho.

Kaname: quem e ele?

Lenalee: bem eh sabe eu ainda não sei... mas porque ficou vermelha?

Kaname: tava pensando umas coisas ai...

Lenalee:"tradução besteira."

Timcanpi chegou ao refeitório e foi à procura do garoto de cabelos brancos quando o achou começou a tentar chamar a atenção, Allen estava muito ocupado e não podia dar atenção a o golen amarelo.

Allen: sai Tim...

O golen não desistiu e tentou novamente chamar atenção do jovem exorcista mais novamente foi deixado de lado, irritado timcanpi fez o que deveria ser feito abriu a boca e deu uma mordida na orelha de Allen.

Allen: aiiii ta bem o que você quer?!

O garoto falou irritado o golen passou em seu ombro e abriu a boca deixando que a voz que avia gravado sai se.

- timcanpi, por favor, avise que kaname-chan esta indo para o refeitório vá agora. –

A voz era de Lenalee, Lavi e Krory que estavam por perto e escutaram entram e pânico e agora os enfeites estavam quase prontos agora para esconder tudo aquilo ia ser um caos.

Allen: eh agora?

Lavi: demoramos mo tempo e agora já era.

Allen: olha alguém vai ter que ir tentar fazer a Kaname desistir de vir para Ca.

Krory: e quem de nos vai.

Os dois exorcistas tipo parasita si entre olharam e depois olham para o aprendiz de bookman que ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Lavi: nem pensem nisso eu não vou, si ela pelo menos achar que eu to mentindo ela me massacra.

Krory: quem manda ser cheio de graça para ela.

Allen: Lavi vai logo quanto tempo mais você perde aqui, pior vai ser.

Lavi: ah vai você, tu não e o destruidor do tempo.

Allen: posso ate ser mais encarar a Kaname irritada e pior que akuma nível quatro, e você que vai ser sucessor de bookman.

Lavi: serei mais tenho que tar vivo ne.

Os dois rapazes começaram uma discussão enquanto Krory via aquilo com uma gota na cabeça ate que escuto a voz de Lenalee e Kaname si aproximando.

Krory: elas estão chegando.

Allen: como e que você sabe?

Krory: bem e que o fato de eu ter orelhar pontudas ajudam a escutar melhor.

Lavi: e eu achando que as orelhas pontudas era outra coisa.

Allen: mas Lavi vai logo.

Lavi: porque eu.

Allen escutou a aproximação das duas garotas e em um ataque de pânico empurrou Lavi com tudo o fazendo quase cair mais o fazendo sair do refeitório, assuntando as duas exorcistas.

Lenalee: Lavi você esta bem?

Lavi: eh claro lenalee-chan.

Kaname: bem eu vou pedir alguma coisa para o Jerry...

Lavi: você não pode!

A japonesa olhou para o ruivo com um olhar nada amigável odiava ser mandada ela colocou as mãos na cintura e si curvou um pouco.

Kaname: como assim eu não posso?

Ela falou calmamente mais ainda com o olhar ameaçador, uma gota apareceu na cabeça do exorcista poxa tinha tanta coisa que Lavi queria fazer antes de morre.

Lavi: e que bem o Komui tentou fazer uma sopa instantânea e colocou umas coisas dentro e ta terrível de ficar no refeitório.

Kaname: hum sei não, bem, mas e só eu pedir e sair rapidinho não terá problema.

Lenalee: não kaname-chan!

Kaname: porque não Lena-chan, vai ser bem rápido.

Lavi: e que realmente ta ruim a coisa La dentro, olha como eu to mais costumado eu peço alguma coisa para você, e ti trago.

Kaname: você... me...trazer uma coisa... hum tem coisa ai, o que você ta aprontando seu coelho maldito?

Lavi: eu...nada e que bem eu andei pensado que você, e uma menina tão legal e sabe eu não podia fazer estas brincadeiras com você ne...

Kaname: pioro você arrependido quem e você e o que fez com o Lavi... Você estando todo bonzinho isso tem cheiro de...de... eca realmente tem uma coisa cheirando muito mal.

Lavi agradeceu mentalmente pelo efeito especial, mas depois sentiu que realmente tinha alguma coisa fedendo e colocou a mão no nariz Lenalee também fez o mesmo. Logo o corredor estava com um mau cheiro terrível.

Vendo que não tinha condições de ficarem ali os três si retirarão para outro lugar de preferência mais arejado. Já ainda no refeitório.

Allen: isso e realmente fendido.

Johnny: bem pelo menos a bomba de fedor deu um jeito.

Allen: mais e agora para tirar o fedor?

Johnny: e bem simples e só acender algumas velas e o cheiro será queimado.

Após o uso de bombas de fedor para afastar certas pessoas do refeitório tudo estava si encaminhando bem.

Enquanto os três caminhavam Kaname pensava em quem poderia ser o amado de Lenalee, estava curiosa sabia que a curiosidade via matado o gato mais, era engraçado olhou para Lavi e Lenalee e tentou pensar em uma ligação, mas depois si sentiu um pouco incomodada, mas deixou para La ate que viu um certo espadachim de cabelos longos e azuis.

Kaname: bom dia kanda-san.

Falou alto o bastante para ser escutada por Kanda que si virou e viu o trio. A japonesa foi ate ele e sorriu docemente aquilo o irritava, mas deixo quieto.

Kaname: você esta bem kanda-san?

Lenalee prestou atenção no modo em que Kaname falava com Kanda e ela agia de um modo diferente com ele, com os outros ela tinha certo respeito mais acabava que os ameaçando a maioria das vezes, mas com Kanda era bem diferente ela o respeitava, mas não deixava de pergunta si ele estava bem e muitas vezes quando ia para uma missão com Kanda ela depois perguntava si ele estava bem. E o espadachim também agia de modo diferente com a garota ele ainda era ríspido mais nem tanto era mais suave quando si tratava da japonesa.

Eles conversavam Kanda sendo do seu jeito calmo e ela também, mas sendo doce. Lavi olhava aquilo, mas sentiu um pouco triste si um dia a guerra entre os exorcistas contra o noes chegasse a o fim ele não seria, mas Lavi seria apenas o aprendiz de bookman, não podia si envolver sentimentalmente na historia tinha que si manter inerte mais muitas vezes si perguntava, si ele conseguiria deixar de ser Lavi.

Um pouco mais tarde naquele dia...

A japonesa estava pensando um pouco deitada na cama já eram umas 5 horas da tarde, avia meditado de tarde com Kanda e si sentiu bem melhor estava com a cabeça cheia de coisas ela si sentia bem perto do espadachim por mais chato que ele fosse.

Ate que escutou umas batidas na porta, si levantou e foi na direção murmurando um já estou indo. Quando abriu viu uma Miranda segurando um pacote estranho e Lenalee mais atrás segurando uma caixa as duas sorriam alegremente.

Miranda: ola kaname-chan nos viemos aqui conversa um pouquinho com você.

Kaname: ah ta bem entrem...

Ela deu espaço para as duas entrarem no quarto e depois fechou a porta, estranho o fato de estarem com aqueles objetos ali.

Lenalee: sabe kaname-chan eu tava conversando com Miranda-san que deveríamos comemorar o seu aniversario de 15 anos, mas bem só nos três sabe os meninos não precisam saber.

Kaname: bem... E que...

Lenalee: eu sabia que iria concorda, agora vamos arrumá-la.

O único jeito de fazer Kaname concorda era não dar espaço de tempo para ela responder, após algumas tentativas de fazê-la vestir uma roupa bonita com a promessa de que si ela ficasse estranha não iria nem colocar o pé do lado de fora do quarto.

Depois de muita briga a japonesa estava vestindo um vestido longo azul escuro quase preto de alcinha, e tentavam amarra o cabelo dela em um coque mais de tão liso que era não segurava então deixaram solto o penteado de modo que ficou muito bonita, os sapatos eram simples na cor preta com um salto pequeno. Toda a roupa quem avia conseguindo avia sido Miranda que usou Lenalee de modelo já que as duas garotas eram bem parecidas de corpo.

Miranda: vocês esta linda kaname-chan.

Kaname: eu não sei não eu to estranha eu nunca usei este tipo de roupa, vocês juram que eu não vou ter que sair daqui ne.

Lenalee: claro só si você mesma quiser sair, não a obrigaremos a nada.

A garota si olhou em um espelho e estava realmente bonita usava um pouco de maquiagem mais nada de mais, estava gostando de si ver no espelho. Ate que tudo começou a tremer como si estive se tento um terremoto, e depois escutaram um barulho que parecia uma explosão.

Kaname: e o que foi isso?

Lenalee: não sei...

Depois todo tremeu novamente e escutaram um grito, estava ocorrendo alguma coisa. Ate que alguém bateu na porta Miranda deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava sentada de susto com as batidas as três exorcistas olharam para a porta e Lenalee foi ate a mesma e quando abriu, dois vultos entraram quando perceberam era Allen e Reever os dois respiravam alto pareciam ter acabado de chegar de uma batalha.

Lenalee: o que aconteceu?

Reever: o doido do Komui fez mais um komurin... ele esta destruindo o refeitório todo.

Allen: eu tentei destruí-lo, mas a chapa deste e mais forte que o ultimo... esta muito ruim de derrubá-lo...e eu não sei onde fica a nuca.

Miranda: oh de novo não!

Lenalee: talvez si kaname-chan usasse a foice dela poderia cortá-lo.

Todos falavam rapidamente e preocupados Kaname sentiu que deveria ir derrubar o robô, ela foi ate o bastão que estava encostado na parede, mas após pega-lo viu que bem não estava realmente vestida, para uma luta.

Kaname: eu não posso.

Todos menos Kaname: o que?

Kaname: eu não to vestida para ir para uma luta.

Reever: eu estou li pedindo Kaname vá La e o derrote, alem do mais nos temos plena certeza que você conseguirá.

Allen: Kaname, por favor, faça isso.

O garoto de cabelos brancos falou de um modo que Kaname não resistiu dizer um não, e ele falava tão fofo. A garota segurou firme o bastão e saiu do quarto, decidida ate que tudo tremeu de novo, ela tinha que ser rápida começou a correr só que não estava conseguindo muito resultado com aquele vestido, ate que teve uma idéia espetacular ativou a inocência que transformo o bastão em uma foice e ela fez dois corte de cada lado do vestido deixando com as penas a mostra e saiu correndo pronta para tudo...

Miranda: ela acabou de corta o vestido...

Allen: eh bem deixa para La.

Ela corria sendo seguida pelos outros em silencio. Estava chegando a o refeitório era agora ou nunca Kaname entrou no lugar em posição de ataque com as penas levemente flexionadas para baixo e abertas e com a foice atrás de si, mas o que viu não era destruição...

Todos: surpresa!!!

O refeitório ela todo enfeitado e tinha uma faixa com um feliz aniversario Kaname Andrean, todos estavam La todos mesmo, vendo aquilo a garota em um segundo ficou reta e ficou secundando a foice a seu lado com o rosto abaixado, estava muito envergonhada avia achando que era um ataque e não era nada mais que uma festa de aniversario e ela caiu como uma tonta.

Sentiu vontade de bater no primeiro que viesse falar com ela sentiu vontade de chorar de gritar de pular que nem uma retardada, mas preferiu ficar quieta com o rosto vermelho. Ate que Lenalee si colocou a seu lado sorrindo.

Lenalee: feliz aniversario kaname-chan.

Allen: gomenasai pelas mentiras Kaname mais foi o único jeito de não estragar a surpresa.

Todos os exorcistas seu companheiros de missões si aproximaram dela e ela ainda quieta em vergalhada.

Miranda: era uma data importante.

Lavi: foi difícil fazer tudo sem você sabe.

Krory: e realmente foi difícil você e muito esperta.

Sentiu tanta vontade de chorar que logo algumas lagrimas caíram estava si sentido confusa, achava que a vida de um exorcista era apenas matar akumas, e ela mesma si prometeu apenas si torna uma exorcista para si vingar, mas agora estava rodeada de pessoas que estavam li dando feliz aniversario si sentiu parte de um grupo de um todo.

Secou as lagrimas e sorriu os olhando com alegria, ate que todos escutam a voz de Komui chamando a atenção.

Komui: feliz aniversario kaname-chan e bem seja bem vida a ordem negra, faz pouco tempo que você entrou aqui e eu a vejo como uma irmã mais nova, então si alguém mexer com você e so dizer pois o malfeito sentira a fúria de komurin.

Kaname: hum isso e uma oferta um tanto tentadora.

Ela falou balançando as sobrancelhas com sarcasmo e olhando para Lavi que suo frio, mas logo ela voltou a sorri alegre. O Reever foi ate a aniversariantes e si curvou cavaleiramente.

Reever: gostaria de dançar?

Kaname: bem com todo prazer.

Ela falou como si fosse mais madura e tive se recebido um convite de algum lorde, o rapaz pegou em sua mão e a direcionou ate o centro do lugar e começaram a dançar. A garota si sentia muito feliz nunca avia dançado valsa mais seu par sabia conduzir bem, mas ficou curiosa com a musica e percebeu que alguns membros de grupo de ciências e alguns pesquisadores e ficou um tanto surpresa.

Reever: Estes nerds são capazes de tudo.

Ela não falou nada mais de um sorriso logo percebeu que alguém avia chamado Miranda para dançar si não si enganava era um pesquisador, e quando olhou por cima do ombro de Reever viu Allen si direcionado para chamar Lenalee para dançar mais foi interrompido por Komui que literalmente arrastou a irmã para um dança.

Kaname: eh Reever-san eu gostei muito de dançar com você, mas eu gostaria de dançar com outra pessoa.

Reever: tudo bem a debutante pode dançar com quem ela quiser.

Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e foi na direção do rapaz de cabelos brancos si ela podia dançar qual quer rapaz.

Kaname: ei Allen-kun dança comigo?

Allen: eh que eu não sei dançar e...

Kaname: eu conduzo.

Ele sorriu e ela o puxou pela mão dançar com Allen era engraçado ele tentava ser bem atencioso com os passos mais era desastrado, a garota olhou e viu Lenalee ainda dançando com Komui e formulou um plano , bem ela não sabia de quem Lenalee gostava mais podia saber si alguém gostava mancinho Kaname colocou o rosto preto do de Allen e falou em um volume que ele poderia escutar.

Kaname: Allen-kun vocês gostaria de dançar com lenalee-chan?

O garoto deu um pulo de susto com tal pergunta, e ficou meio rubrado.

Allen: eu não sabe...

Kaname: eu sei que você ia chamá-la só que o komui-san foi mais rápido, o eu ti ajudo a dançar com ela.

Allen: mas como, o Komui nem a pau que vai me deixar dançar com ela.

Kaname: ora sou a debutante posso dançar com quem eu quiser, em quanto eu enrolo o komui-san você dança com a lenalee-chan, oh mais vê si não pisa no pé dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e ambos si separaram, sorrateiramente a garota foi na direção dos dois irmãos enquanto o garoto fingia ir beber alguma coisa quando Kaname chegou perto o bastante deu um sorriso.

Kaname: ei lenalee-chan quero dançar com komui-san, já que ele agora e o meu irmão.

Lenalee olhou para Kaname que manterá um sorriso sapeca Komui ficou emocionado por escutar aquela linda menina chamá-lo de irmão era como si vise Lenalee, bem uma Lenalee de olhos negros cabelos também negros e uma personalidade explosiva. Komui pegou a mão de Kaname mais não quis soltar a de Lenalee ele ficou segurando as duas e as olhou tão lindas e inocentes, em um movimento súbito as abraçou fortemente.

Komui: ahhh lenalee-chan, kaname-chan vocês duas são tão lindas eu não quero perde-las.

O momento tosco de irmãos coruja de longe Allen via aquilo querendo ri.

Allen:"acho que a Kaname não vai conseguir."

Lenalee já estava acostumada com aqueles ataques mais Kaname não, mas ate que gostou de ser abraçada, mas Komui começou apertar.

Kaname: ta...me..sufocando...

O rapaz soltou as duas garotar que começaram a respirar de novo quando Lenalee soltou a mão de Komui, Kaname segurou a outra mão com força como si dissesse "estou aqui irmão". A chinesa si distancio deixando os novos irmãos dançarem juntos.

Aquela era a hora de Allen ir ate Lenalee. Ele foi o mais rápido possível e quando chegou ate ela travou não sabia como chamá-la para dançar era tímido demais. Pensou em enumeras maneiras de chamá-la ate pensou e chamá-la como seu mestre chamava as moças para um passeio o que não daria muito certo ( ou daria si depois da dança ele a tenta-se levar para outro lugar).

Olhou em volta e viu que tinham muitos homens querendo dançar e la estava Lenalee sozinha, suspirou tinha que si manter calmo.

Allen: Lenalee.

Lenalee: hai Allen-kun?

Allen: bem… eh…

Longe Kaname o observava.

Kaname: " vai longo besta pede para dançar com ela."

Allen:" eu não imaginava que iria ser tão difícil."

Lenalee:" será que o allen-kun vai pedir para dançar comigo?"

A chinesa ficou a espera si fosse isso queria ouvir sentiu uma alegria descontrola viu si espalhar por seu corpo. Já a japonesa queria, mas e que o garoto de cabelos branco pedi se logo, ate que olhou bem feio para Allen.

Kaname:" si não pedir para dançar com a Lena-chan eu li quebro os dentes."

Allen sentiu uma pontada e olhou na direção do centro do salão onde a japonesa o olhava com um olhar que falava que ela ia o espancar si não fizesse o que deveria ser feito.

Allen:" parece que ela ta dizendo que vai me quebra os dentes."

Bem após a troca de pensamentos bem sucedida, o garoto suspirou e falou com um sorriso doce.

Allen: Lenalee quer dançar?

A garota não respondeu sorriu de volta e deu a ao para o amigo e ele a conduziu para o centro da festa. A debutante sentiu a maior vontade de gritar de alegria pela amiga, mas por hora deixo quieto e direcionou sua atenção a Komui que dançava bem. A ceifadora sonhava desde criança com uma festa de aniversário de 15 anos em quem dançaria com Kohaku, mas no momento ser conduzida por Komui era um sonho, ele realmente dançava como um irmão atencioso.

O resto da festa ocorreu muita dança e na hora de sopra a velas foi ótimo Kaname dançou com muitos rapazes ate com Krory que foi bem engraçado Kaname viu Kanda observado tudo de longe e tentou pedir para que ele dançar se com ela Lavi avia bebido todas e tava mas para La do que para cá, Miranda dançou mais que Kaname, Allen e Lenalee após dança passaram a maior parte da festa conversando e rindo.

No final da festa todos estavam exaustos e o que mais queriam eram dormi.

Continua.

Deixe reivews o natal ta chegando faça sua caridade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gostaria de agradecer pelos reivews e agora a fic vai tomar caminhos diferentes ainda vai rola momentos de humor, mas eu não quero ficar só enrolando quero colocar ação e um pouco de drama...**

**Bem qual quer reclamação e só mandar um reivews**

**Aproveitem a leitura**

.

Allen acordou naquele dia normalmente, mas sentiu que alguma coisa estava de estranho tudo estava quieto, quando saiu do quarto viu Kaname correndo ela estava vestida com o uniforme dos exorcistas e segurava o bastão.

Allen: bom dia Kaname.

Kaname: bom dia Allen-kun, a gente si ver qual quer dia.

Allen: vai para uma missão?

Kaname: hai com kanda-san e Maria-san já ne.

A garota sorriu e saiu em disparada provavelmente ela estava feliz por ir a uma missão com Kanda, ela era a única que ficava alegre por ir a uma missão com ele.

Depois de comer seu café da manha normal (si e que e normal comer 10 pratos de comida de manha), mas não viu seus amigos talvez tivesse se acordado tarde ou Komui tive se dado missões no dia anterior para os outros.

Achou estranho, mas foi para a sala de Komui só para garantir quando estava o mais próximo de La viu Reever que segurava alguns papeis e livros.

Reever: ah você esta ai tem uma missão para você Allen.

Na sala de Komui.

Allen: ninhos?

Komui: exato são cidades que a maioria da população são akumas, já mandei os outros exorcistas para estes ninhos, o problema e que os akumas estão evoluindo rápido demais, após o aparecimento do clã de Noé, tem aparecido com mais freqüência akumas nível dois e três.

Allen: e estas cidades são apenas focos de akumas.

Komui: e o que realmente estranho nem um sinal de inocência apenas akumas mandamos alguns historiadores mais muitos não voltara.

A missão significava o simples fato de ir e destruir akumas nada mais.

Komui: bem você ira com lenalee-chan.

Allen: so nos dois?

Komui: os outros ninhos eram maiores e mandei os exorcistas com poder de destruição maior.

Allen: " ta explicando porque a Kaname ia com o Kanda."

Mais tarde em uma estação de trem.

Lenalee: e estranho que cidades tenham tantos akumas.

Allen: eu pensava que o conde só fazia poucos akumas, usando as pessoas de uma cidade como treino para a evolução do akuma, mas esta agindo diferente desta vez.

Lenalee: talvez tenha a ver com os noes.

Não muito longe dali.

Mia: então aquele ali de cabelos brancos e o Allen?

Tyki: ele mesmo, mas eu nem sei por que o conde mim mando vir com você.

Mia: ah Tyki e que bem... eu pedi para ele.

Tyki:ele e muito bonzinho com você e a Road.

Mia: ah Tyki eu ainda nem sei o meu dom, queria vir com o meu maninho mais velho, já que você e tão forte assim eu aprendo mais rápido.

Ela falava o abraçando e falando melosamente mia era bonita mais as vezes era chata, mas como ela era da família Tyki tinha que simplesmente agüentar, nem sabia de onde tirava tanta paciência alem do mais a jovem Noé agia como uma segunda Road o que piorava bastante as coisa para o pobre Tyki que tinha que agüentá-las.

Mia: ah mais maninho veja pelo lado positivo nos estamos ajudando o milênio.

Tyki: você ajudaria mais si soubesse a sua habilidade.

Mia: você e tão mal comigo, só porque sou a única da família que ainda não tem habilidade.

Mia era um zero a esquerda ainda não sabia sua habilidade de Noé o que fazia com que fosse piada,Devito e Jasdero a irritavam constantemente.

A cidade era realmente comum com casas normais tudo calmo, Allen e Lenalee tinha plena certeza que ali ele era verdadeiros alvos humanos, o garoto olhava em todas as direções saberia quando um akuma aparecesse o seu olho o mostraria as almas dos akumas mas nada apareceu.

Ate verem um rapaz sendo seguido por uma garota as roupas da alta sociedade com pele cinza e cruzes na testa eram noes, de longe Allen reconheceu Tyki mais a garota que estava atrás dele, ele não soube dizem quem era.

Mia tentava fazer Tyki dizer que ela era linda ate que viu os dois exorcistas, La estava o Allen Walker e olhou a garota a seu lado ela era linda, os olhos roxos cabelos verdes escuros e pele clara era estranho como a tonalidade dos olhos dela si encaixavam perfeitamente na cor do cabelo. Mia sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si porque aquela garota era mais bonita que ela.

Mia: olha Tyki são exorcistas.

Tyki: eh to vendo porque não si apresenta para eles.

Mia: sim, sim...

Ela começou a andar alegremente ate alguns metros de distancia e depois sorriu alegre.

Mia: ola sou Mia Christine.

Ela falava como eles fossem pessoas comuns ate que Allen sentiu seu olho mudar e avisar sobre a chegada de akumas, quando ele os viu não eram poucos erma muitos.

Mia: não vão ficar irritados si eu trousse alguns amigos?

Lenalee viu o seu fica repleto de akumas, os dois exorcistas foram lutar contra os akumas Allen estava usando a sua inocência que avia si transformado em uma espada e Lenalee saltava e dançava no ar destruído muitos akumas.

Mia olhava tudo e eles dois estavam si dando muito bem por cima dos monstros isso não era justo.

Mia: ei Tyki você poderia?

Tyki: eu sabia que iria falar.

O Noé abriu uma das mãos onde saíram muitas borboletas que foram na direção dos dois exorcistas, partes dos golens de Tyki foram à direção de Lenalee que conseguiu si livrar mais foi atingida por um akuma nível dois indo parar no chão.

Allen: Lenalee!

Ele tentou ir ajudar a amiga mais foi atacado pelas borboletas, Lenalee levantou com dificuldade avia sido uma queda entanto quando sentiu o mesmo akuma que a atacou estava bem encima de si pronto para atacar.

Allen e Lenalee estavam e mal lençóis tinham que ter atenção apenas para uma coisa quando tentavam si livrar das borboletas os akumas atacavam quando tentava atacar os akumas as borboletas os atacavam.

Mia: estes dois ai são bem espertinhos, pena que não vão durar muito.

Tyki: isso e ate normal.

A garota olhou para o rapaz que estava com cara de tédio.

Mia: ei mano você pode bater bastante no Allen que eu cuido da Lenalee.

A garota falou saindo de perto do rapaz que deu um sorriso, a garota não sabia suas habilidades mais quem daria valor a dons quando possuía armas de guerra. A chinesa tentava atacar mais já estava machucada ate que dois akumas nível dois a atacaram fazendo ser jogada para dentro de uma casa, por mais que tive se uma inocência potente estava perdida seus ataques não surtiam efeito, Lenalee sentiu alguns pedaços de parede sobre si doía mais ela podia si levantar ate que viu quando a poeira começou a baixar.

A garota de cabelos alaranjados si aproximando segurando um machado.

Mia: sabe eu pensava que você era aquela de olhos puxados e cabelos negros, mas você também e linda eu fico mim perguntando porque as garotas exorcistas são tão belas... Isso mim deixa irritada.

Ela fez uma cara de raiva e foi em passos lentos na direção da chinesa, que levantou com dificuldade e ficou em pé, não ia deixar ser derrubada por uma Noé como aquela garota.

Quando mia tentou acerta a inimiga errou porque simplesmente não tinha mais ninguém ali, quando percebeu a exorcista estava atrás dela e deu um chute nela fazendo ir para a parede.

A Noé si levantou com dificuldade sorrindo um pouco aquele ataque avia doido.

Mia: Road mim contou um pouco sobre vocês exorcistas, acho que ela falou sobre você eh Lenalee, seus pais foram mortos por akumas que trágico não, gostaria de ter os visto ficarem com a pele cheia de estrelas e viram pó.

Ela falava rindo, Lenalee sentiu vontade de chorar de raiva foi ate mia e deu uma tapa na cara da garota a fazendo ir para o lado, podia ter atacado com a inocência, mas aquilo deveria ser resolvido com sua anti-akuma.

Lenalee: você monstro.

Ela sorriu mesmo sentido o rosto latejar de dor, ate que a parede foi derrubada por um akuma nível 3 que atacou Lenalee a fazendo a outra parede ficar com um buraco enorme.

Mia: eu monstro, sou uma super-humana.

Em sua mente tudo girava estava com raiva de ter levado um bofetada (bem merecida) na cara e por não ser bonita quem nem aquela garota e nem a outra garota que avia visto primeiro, sua mente vagou pelo rosto da exorcista japonesa e depois pela chinesa, ambas tão simples e belas, porque ela não queria ser bela daquele jeito. Começou a andar na direção da saída ( ou do que restava da mesma) sentia sua pele formigar tanto a do rosto como a do resto do corpo ate que em uma das paredes da casa viu um espero e si espantou com que avia acontecido mais depois deu um sorriso de satisfação.

Mia: maldita exorcista.

Uma japonesa corria da direção de uma cidade sozinha ate que parou no meio do caminho vendo algumas casas. Um golen negro estava voando a seu lado.

- kaname-chan tem certeza que vai dar conta sozinha? –

Uma voz saia do golen.

Kaname: eu posso me virar sozinha Maria-san, ale do mais acabamos com os akumas rapidinho, e komui-san falou que si terminássemos podíamos nos separar e irem ajudar os outros.

- só não estrague tudo pirralha. –

Kaname: ta bem kanda-san.

Kaname estava indo ajudar Allen e Lenalee por mais que eles não precisassem era melhor evitar descuidos, Maria avia advertida que era nova na ordem e não precisava ir sozinha, mas Kaname teimosa do jeito que era não quis companhia.

Quando adentrou na cidade viu algumas casas destruídas e silencio percorria o local.

Kaname: Lenalee-chan, Allen -Kun!

Não teve resposta andou mais um pouco ate avista uma pessoa si aproximando, puxou o bastão que estava amarrado nas costas e colocou na frente ou corpo ate que viu melhor que a pessoa caminhando era Lenalee. Correu ate a companheira de ordem e a viu ela parecia bem alem de alguns arranhões chegou mais perto.

Kaname: lenalee-chan você esta bem?

A chinesa olhou a japonesa e esboçou um sorriso que parecia bem feliz.

Lenalee: sim estou bem Kaname.

Kaname: que bom vamos procurar Allen-kun.

A garota si virou e quando ia chamar o nome do garoto de cabelos brancos foi atacada por um akuma nível 3 que a jogou longe. Kaname só sabia lidar com akumas nível 2 e com dificuldade sempre si mostrava confiante mais, tinha um pouco de raiva por na maioria das vezes precisava de uma ajuda por isso que gostava de ir para as missões com Kanda ele a chamava de pirralha mais a ajudava.

Tentou levantar mais foi pega de novo pelo akuma que a jogou no chão e depois a pegou pela perna, ela viu Lenalee parada a olhando. Ela ativou a inocência e tentou corta o braço akuma com a foice o que não fez nem um aranhão, o poder de um nível 3 era maciço demais para Kaname e si usasse o nível dois da sua anti-akuma ficaria fraca rápido demais, quando Henbreska contou sua sincronização estava em 72% era baixa comparada com a dos colegas.

Começou a tentar desviar dos atraques do akuma sem muito sucesso ate que o monstro fez de suas mãos aparecer duas esferas de energia roxa isso não era bom, quando lançou as duas esferas na direção da garota, ela desvio de uma mais da outra não. Sentiu seu corpo latejar de dor mais foi esperta de colocar o cabo da foice na frente como escudo. Si levantou e saiu correndo não podia lutar contra aquele akuma e si Lenalee estive machucada, ela nem si mexia.

Kaname: vamos lenalee-chan vamos!

Kaname sacudia a amiga e ela si manterá ainda quieta ate que deu um sorriso e uma risada sarcástica, Kaname não entendeu daquela mudança repeti na. Ate que sentiu ser golpeada no estomago por uma dar pernas de Lenalee o que a fez bater em uma casa e cuspir sangue, doeu aquele ataque quando abriu os olhos Lenalee estava em sua frente sorrindo novamente e começou a atacá-la com sua inocência Kaname não podia atacar a amiga não podia, ou podia.

A japonesa fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente ficar vazia, e parou um dos ataques com o cabo da foice e tentou corta a colega que deu um salto e foi parar a três metros de distancia, a chinesa ria e a japonesa manterá os olhos vazios não queria atacara a amiga mais si não a parece iria morre. Passou a mão na lamina da foice.

Kaname: inocência nível dois ativa.

E puxou a lamina para o outro lado fazendo a foice ganhar mais uma lamina, a garota sacudiu a arma de leve e olhou mais uma vez para a amiga e girou a arma fazendo sair um reflexo da lamina sair da mesma em forma de meia lua na direção da chinesa, Lenalee desviou sem problema o ataque era muito lento comparada a sua velocidade.

Correu na direção da outra e ficou na sua frente, e ceifadora parecia cansada ate que ela caiu de joelhos no chão ficava fraca após usar o nível dois de sua arma. Lenalee si abaixo ate ficar cara a cara com Kaname.

Lenalee: gomenasai Kaname.

E tudo ficou escuro...

Allen lutava contra Tyki era uma disputa acerada metade do lugar já estava destruído o Noé não pega leve do mesmo jeito que o exorcista, ate que escutou o barulho de alguma coisa si quebrando e logo depois uma casa foi a baixo, ficou preocupado e si Lenalee tive se si machucado. Tyki também escutou o barulho ate que percebeu que o garoto avia ficado um pouco preocupado, preparou para atacar e matar logo aquele moleque sua mão foi tomada de uma energia negra iria atravessá-lo quando correu na direção de Allen foi bloqueado por uma garota de cabelos negros segurando uma foice a garota girou a foice a fazendo ganhar mais uma lamina e a sacudiu fazendo uma projeção da lamina atingir o Noé que desviou.

Ele sumiu como fumaça não iria enfrentar dois exorcistas parou em uma rua vasia ate que um garoto com aparecia serena andou em sua direção logo uma estrela apareceu em sua testa.

Akuma: mestra mia mandou avisar que ela vai tomar conta dos exorcistas.

Tyki: mais como aquela boboca vai fazer isso?

Akuma: ela falou que descobriu sua habilidade...

Allen viu Kaname segurando sua foice de costa mais logo ela si virou e deu um sorriso.

Allen: Kaname voce...

Kaname: Ola Allen.

Ela deu um sorriso e logo girou a foice fazendo uma projeção da laminar ir na direção do garoto,Allen usou sua arma que era no momento uma espada para bloquear o ataque por que fosse forte a inocência de Kaname não era páreo para a de Allen, quando ia pergunta porque ela o avia atacado ela estava em cima de sua cabeça segurando a foice pronta para cortá-lo e dois usou novamente sua arma para bloqueá-la a fazendo cair no chão.

Allen: o que deu em você Kaname?

Kaname: Allen... Morra!

Ela gritou louca e correu na direção dele puxando a foice ela o atacou inúmeras vezes sem fazes nada ele só si defendia não ia machucar uma "amiga", ate que e garota conseguiu fazer um corte na roupa do de cabelos brancos dali Allen teve certeza que Kaname não estava brincado.

Ela ria alto finalmente avia o acertado foi novamente tentar atacá-lo ela balançava a foice rápido demais e muitas vezes de modo desajeitado, ate que um impulso bateu o cabo da espada na ceifado que caiu no chão ela ficou encolhida após a queda e soltava um gemido estranho parecia que estava chorando.

Allen: Kaname... Gomenasai eu não queria tela machucado.

Ele foi ate a garota que mantia si encolhida no chão, ate que ele sentiu uma dor no corpo que avia sido atravessado pela lamina da foice Kaname levantou o rosto que não tinha nem uma lagrima e riu.

Kaname: gomene Allen.

Lenalee abriu os olhos e estava debaixo de algumas pedras e tentou levantar ate que sentiu seu braço quente quando percebeu estava machado com sangue estava tudo muito confuso, ate que viu Allen andando meio perdido e sem rumo.

Lenalee: Allen-kun!

Ela foi ate ele e ele parecia bem alguns aranhões mais estava bem.

Lenalee: Allen-kun você esta bem?

Allen: Lenalee... estou bem.

Ela o olhou e ele estava sorrindo estranho não era um sorriso doce e confortante era meio que debochado, sua mente estava ainda meio confusa ate que si lembro que avia lutado contra um akuma e depois avia dado um tapa na nova Noé e logo um akuma a atacou e ela apagou.

Lenalee: Allen-kun os akumas?

Allen: não precisa si preocupar com eles e sim com você apenas.

Ela não entendeu a resposta ele ainda sorria debochadamente já avia visto Allen sorri debochando de alguma coisa mais aquele era diferente, sentiu seu corpo gelar algo li dizia que avia alguma coisa de errado. Ate que o sorriso dele ficou maior mostrando todos os dentes sua mão que possuía a inocência si modificou em uma garra e bateu na garota a fazendo bater em algumas pedras o garoto não parava de ri em fazer tal coisa, Lenalee não entendia seu corpo foi tomado pela dor tentou levantara mais sentiu a garra sobre si a empurrando para o chão e depois o peso sumiu ate que foi pega pela cintura e foi novamente jogada no chão.

Estava assustada doía demais as lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto ate que a garra segurou pela cintura de novo e Allen a trousse para perto de si a olhando.

Allen: ah porque você ta chorando Lenalee?

Aquele não era o Allen que ela conhecia não aquele que fazia de um tudo para proteger as pessoas que ele gostava, e que era um exorcista para salvar as almas dos akumas. Então si aquele não era o Allen que ela conhecia não seria problema dela bater nele.

Quando o garoto a jogou novamente no chão a chinesa caiu de pé que nem um gato e correu virando apenas um borrão, Allen só sentiu seu rosto ser atingido por umas das pernas da garota que sumiu novamente e acertou o outro lado saltando para cima e atingiu novamente o garoto na cabeça. O garoto de cabelos brancos caiu sentado no chão parecia bem sonso após algumas pancadas.

Era de si estranhar quando a inocência dele estava ativada ele ganhava mais velocidade parecia bem lento, talvez estive se tomada pela raiva e a sua inocência deu mais velocidade já que a dela era um tipo cristal.

Deu mais um salto e ficou em cima de uma casa preferia ficar longe daquele Allen enquanto ele não si recuperava.

Ate que sentiu um vento perto de si só deu tempo de saltar para outra casa antes de ser atacada por um akuma nível dois, o akuma olhou para Allen e tentou o atacar, Lenalee correu ate pegar o garoto pelo casaco e o puxou rapidamente.

O garoto avia sido salvo, mas era sua chance de acabar com aquela menina, quando a chinesa parou de corre e foi falar alguma coisa para ele a pegou com a garra e a jogou novamente no chão a pegou de novo e fez o mesmo movimento repetidamente ate a garota nem si mexer, ele andou ate ela e sorriu.

Allen: gomenasai Lenalee...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ola obrigado pelo reivews Lena-chan olha que eu nem queria fazer clima entre eles dois ah mais deixa quieto**

**E um aviso**

**Feche a torneira enquanto estiver escovando os dentes vamos economizar água.**

**Aproveitem a leitura**

9. Desconfiança parte 1

- Komui acha mesmo que não vai precisar de minha ajuda? –

Parecia uma voz ser uma moça falando.

Komui: pode deixar comigo Alex-san, eu sei o que fazer.

Allen ficou em duvida avia escutado uma voz de mulher e depois um nome de homem e o que Komui sabia fazer?!

O garoto abriu os olhos e si deparou com Komui segurando uma furadora e com um capacete na cabeça conversando com uma moça toda vestida de branco com, os cabelos loiros ondulados segurados em um coque de olhos azuis.

Allen: ahn!?

Komui: ah que bom que você acordou Allen-kun.

Allen: o que você vai fazer?

Komui: ti conserta.

Alexandra: tentei fazer ele não operá-lo assim, mas sua estrutura física e bem forte então só com uma ferramenta bem grotesca, ah sou a nova doutora daqui mim chamo Alexandra Bordot e um prazer conhecê-lo Allen Walker.

Allen: também e um prazer conhecê-la.

Alexandra: bem vou deixá-lo com komui-san tchau, tchau.

A moça saiu do quarto e depois só escutou um grito, Alexandra avia vindo com general Tiedoll, mal avia chegado a ordem já avia pacientes jurava que os exorcista fossem anciões mais quando viu os três pacientes duas menina e um menino viu que os exorcistas não passavam de crianças.

Sentiu-si um pouco triste por ver, jovens já lutando, já avia visto akumas e sabia do que estes monstros eram capazes de fazer. Olhou para a aliança em seu dedo da mão esquerda e si sentiu um pouco triste. Andou um pouco mais e entrou em um quarto onde uma garota estava deitada em uma cama.

Alexandra: ola Kaname já dei uma olhada em Lenalee e no Allen agora só falta você.

Ela chegou mais perto da garota e observou o soro para ver si estava tudo certo,depois tirou a pulsação de menina e tudo estava escuto uma batida de leve na porta foi ate a mesma e a abriu, si espantou um pouco com o rapaz de cabelos azuis longos e olhos puxados e negros era um rapaz muito bonito.

Alexandra: posso ajudar.

Kanda: eu queria ver a garota.

A doutora deu passagem para o rapaz passar e observou que ele era muito parecido não sabia que alem de Lenalee e Komui avia outros irmãos na andou ate Kaname que estava dormindo e a ficou olhando.

Alexandra: ela esta sedada, ela si machucou muito, mas grande parte dos ferimentos fecharam então vou parar de injetar sedativos para não fazer mal a ela.

Kanda: posso ficar com ela um pouco?

Alexandra: claro vou ver os outros pacientes.

Saiu do quarto deixando os dois "irmãos" sozinhos.

Allen que tentava si recuperar de operação de Komui deitado como um cadáver na cama ate que escutou algumas batidas e logo a porta si abriu, Lavi entrou no quarto sem problema.

Lavi: oi Allen ainda ta vivo.

Allen: to...

Lavi: poxa tu ficou mais tempo dormindo desta fez 4 dias.

Allen: sim...

Lavi: você ta parecendo um morto vivo.

Allen: virar um tipo parasita para saber o que eu to sentido.

Lavi: não muito obrigado, mais mim fala quem foi que fez isso com você um akuma nível quatro?

Allen: si eu ti contar você não vai acreditar.

Lavi: então você deu de cara com aquela Noé que e louca por você?

Allen: quem fez isso foi a Kaname.

O ruivo ficou quieto por poucos segundo sabia que bem a japonesa era meio irritada (ler-se completamente) e que perdia a paciência fácil, mas, fazer o que ela fez com Allen.

Lavi: caramba não vou mais irritar ela.

Allen: e o pior mim atacou com a anti-akuma dela, tu acha que este corte que eu recebi foi de quem foi da foice dela.

Lavi: calma La, porque ela ti atacou?

Allen: e isso que eu to mim perguntando, eu não fiz nada para ela, eu tava lutando contra o Tyki ela apareceu e depois começou a me atacar.

Lavi: que estranho...

Allen: e ela ria enquanto mim atacava era como si fosse outra pessoa.

Lavi: ela ti deixo assim?

Allen: sim.

Lavi: então quem quebro duas costelas dela e a deixo cheia de cortes?

O garoto ficou com os olhos arregalados si lembrou que na luta contra a ceifadora avia a golpeado avia batido tão forte assim a ponto de machucá-la deste jeito. Sentiu a garganta fazer um no só avia batido para afastá-la e avia machucado serio.

Allen: e ela ta bem?

Lavi: ta dormindo eu entre no quarto dela e o Yu-chan tava La ele não parecia muito feliz não, sabe quando o assunto e Kaname ele muda um pouco de jeito.

Allen: eh a Lenalee?

Lavi: ela foi a que mais si machuco parecia que ela avia sido pisada, ela tava com hemorragia interna e alguns ossos quebrados, o Komui ta louco disse que vai matar quem fez isso com ela.

Allen também si sentiu assim uma das amigas o avia atacado ele a ferio e a outra avia sido atacada e ele não pode fazer nada para, defende-la, quando se soube quem fez isso com Lenalee o faria pagar.

Dois dias depois.

Kaname abriu os olhos e viu tudo turvo ela viu alguma coisa parecida com uma esmeralda próximo de seu rosto e depois viu fogo e depois alguma coisa parecida com um tapa olho, seu cérebro reuniu todas as informações. Quando abriu os olhos Lavi a estava olhando de bem pertinho ficou parada o olhando também ate que por impulso deu uma tapa na cara do aprendiz de bookman.

Lavi: porque mim deu um tapa!?

Kaname: só mim defendi.

Lavi: poxa ate depois de ficar uma semana dormindo você bate-nos outros.

Kaname: uma semana, o que foi que aconteceu?

Lavi: você foi encontrada em uma missão machucada e o doutor li deu remédios para dormi este tempo todo.

A garota começou a olhar para todos os lados e depois tentou levantar mais parou quando sentiu uma pontada de dor, nas costelas.

Lavi: não si meche você quebro duas costelas, kaname-chan que foi que li fez isso?

Kaname: a Lenalee ela enlouqueceu eu tentei ajudá-la e ela começou a me atacar, eu tentei pará-la no nível dois na minha arma mais quando a uso gasto tanto a minha energia que acabei que desmaiado.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por uma moça loira acompanhada por Kanda.

Kaname: kanda-san...

Ela levantou da cama mais quando colocou os pés no chão e tentou ir ate ele sentiu uma dor forte e quase caiu no chão, pois fui segurada por Lavi que a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama.

Alexandra: não si mexa Kaname ainda não esta boa dos ferimentos.

Kaname: mas...

Kanda: escute ela.

A garota abaixou o rosto e depois a balançou positivamente.

Alexandra: não preocupe seu irmão.

Kanda: não somo irmãos.

Alexandra: ah desculpe e que você dois são tão parecidos eh...

Ela parou de falar e olhou para o ruivo que estava com o olho arregalado e quieto a olhando.

Alexandra: você esta bem?

Lavi: Strike!

A loira não entendeu porque daquilo mais viu os dois japoneses revirarem os olhos.

Lavi: você o meu tipo de garota seja....

Ele terminaria o resto da frase si não tive se sido atingido pelo ferro que apoiava o soro de Kaname que a mesma estava usando de arma.

Kaname: toma jeito Lavi!

Kanda: tsc.

Alexandra: ahn.

Kaname: liga não ele e assim mesmo e que o Lavi tem um pequeno probleminha com moças bonitas.

Quando ela retirou o ferro da cabeça do rapaz um galo enorme si colocou no lugar e ele foi ate ela irritado.

Lavi: porque bateu em mim.

Kaname: tem motivos aparentes para eu não bater em você?

A menina ficou parada o olhando ate que a cabeça de Lavi foi acertada por um cascudo de Kanda.

Kanda: ele também fala muita besteira.

Alexandra: ele e amigo de vocês?

Kaname: nada e carma mesmo.

Kanda: ela e Alexandra a nova doutora.

Lavi: então você e a nova doutora?

Alexandra: exato, sei que e bem difícil de achar mulheres nesta profissão mais eu sou uma medica.

Lavi: agora que eu fico machucado e feliz.

Kaname: ah e o Allen-kun, komui-san falou que ele avia ido na missão com lenalee-chan.

Lavi: ah ele já acordou e falou que você o atacou.

Kaname: como assim.

Lavi: bem e que o Allen tava com um corte e ele falou que você o atacou do nada...

Kaname: mas eu nem o encontre eu só vi a lenalee-chan e ela mim atacou.

Kanda: muyashi ta dando uma de mentiroso agora.

Kaname: eu vou tirar isso a limpo.

Tradução ela ia bater em Allen por ter dito uma mentira sobre ela, mas foi impedida por Kanda.

Kanda: você ainda ta machucada tem que ficar quieta.

Lavi: o yu-chan ta certo fique quietinha.

Kaname: eu não vou ficar quieta enquanto aquele... aquele coisa fala mentiras sobre mim.

Alexandra: si acalme Kaname você acabou de acorda ainda esta muito debilitada não pode ficar si mexendo muito.

Garota si deitou e ficou quieta olhando para algum ponto perdido, estava tudo errado não avia atacado Allen ela o respeitava e por mais brava que fosse não o enfrentaria sabia o tamanho do perigo.

Alexandra observava Lenalee só faltava ela acorda a olhou mais uma vez e ficou triste a menina parecia tão serena mais avia sofrido tanto, escutou um barulho vindo da porta e nem deu tempo de abrir Komui e entrou no quarto e foi ate e irmã mais nova.

Komui: lenalee-chan...

Ele nem termino o que iria falar e começou a chorar que de um louco, a loira via aquilo com uma gota na cabeça, sabia como Komui era protetor e bem sentimental.

Alexandra: eh Komui.

Komui: lenalee-chan eu não deveria tela mandado para esta missão, eu não deveria.

Alexandra: Komui.

Komui: eu sou um irmão idiota por tela abandonado, não mereço ser seu irmão.

Alexandra: Komui.

Komui: ah lenalee-chan!

A medica que avia perdido a paciência ficou com uma áurea assassina sobre si, foi ate o supervisor e o pegou pela roupa e o arrastou pelo quarto.

Alexandra: mim desculpa Komui mais você esta atrapalhando a recuperação da paciente...

Komui: não, não mim separe de lenalee-chan eu amo.

Alexandra: ah Komui haja como sua idade e mais velho que eu mais esta parecendo com um idiota.

Komui: Alex-san mim deixe voltar para a lenalee-chan.

A moça abriu a porta e depois de passar arrastando o supervisor a fechou ainda arrastando o chinês que ainda choramingava.

Komui: lenalee-chan!

Alexandra: vamos fazer um trato Komui você volta para o trabalho, e quando ela acorda eu vou correndo li avisar.

Komui: então faremos outro você mim deixa La com ela e diz para o Reever que eu to doente.

Alexandra: Komui que coisa feia, vamos ser mais profissionais.

Komui: eu não posso ser profissional sabendo que a minha lenalee-chan esta machucada.

Alexandra: você e tão dramático.

A loira ainda continuava o arrastando ate a sala do mesmo sem muito problema.

Kaname olhou pela fechadura da porta e ninguém, abriu de leve e olhou novamente si certificado parecia uma fugitiva e saiu do quarto andando de vagar,andou pelos corredores sorrateiramente fugido de possíveis inimigos( os inimigos no caso são pessoas que a levariam para o quarto) , ela corria e si escondia na escuridão quando escutava um barulho de pessoas.

Queria ir ate a sala de treinamento La si sentia um pouco mais segura mais teria que andar bastante para chegar La, ela si esquivava e andava como o tom cruz em missão impossível para não ser pega. Ate que um dos inimigos apareceu alto pálido com uma franja branca e o resto do cabelo preto Krory andava calmamente pela ordem pensando um pouco sobre a vida sobre o quanto estava feliz depois que entrou na ordem ainda tinha pesadelos com Eliade mais avia ate si acostumado a isso, a garota si escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e ficou bem quieta.

Krory passou e não a viu suspirou aliviada ate que seu estomago fez um barulho de vazio, o vampiro escutou e foi ate a pilastra.

Kaname: " eu li amaldiçôo estomago."

Sentiu a aproximação do vampiro seu coração acelerou iria ser pega seria levada para sua sela ( o quarto) onde teria que viver em solidão eterna( dramático não), agora só podia fazer uma coisa.

Kaname: eu mim rendo.

Krory: ah e você Kaname.

Kaname: ah oi Krory-san.

Krory: o que você esta fazendo aqui, achei que ainda esteve se na enfermaria.

Kaname: sabe eu tava mais eu tive abri os corpos e sai.

(Ela teve e abre os portos e saiu), ela o viu a olhar com um pouco de reprovação, Kaname olhou o homem e si lembro que Krory tinha uma personalidade um tanto doce e inocente.

Abriu os seus olhos bastante e fez uma carinha de "gatinho quero um abraço".

Kaname: Krory-san eu não quero ficar sozinha naquele quarto escuro e frio, meu espírito e livre e que voar pelas instalações da ordem.

Era de doer do coração Krory tentou ser rígido com a garota mais vela daquele jeito tentando ser apenas livre. E como era esperado Kaname usou a sua malandragem para sair de uma enrascada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Estou postando muito rápido estes tempos e ficarei ausente por conta de semana de prova e eu já to ferrada em um monte de matéria pelo menos precisar de poucos pontos na recuperação e parar de ir na lan hause. Isso que dar ler manga e vem de ler os livros da escola, mais eu nem tenho culpa si todos os livros de La mim fazem ficar com sono.**

10. Desconfiança parte 2 final

Miranda: ela fugiu?

Alexandra: exato sumiu desapareceu, ela esperou tudo mundo sair e saiu do quarto.

Miranda: talvez ela tenha ido comer alguma coisa.

Alexandra: duvido aquela menina tem cara de teimosa, o meu medo e que ela encontre o Allen.

Miranda: por quê?

Alexandra: Lavi mim contou que ela que e bater nele, e Allen e o tipo de menino que não bateria em uma garota, já Kaname e do tipo de menina que bateria bastante em um garoto.

Miranda: bem Alexandra-san vou avisar que ela fugiu do quarto.

Alexandra: obrigado Miranda eh...

A medica escutou um barulho que parecia de alguém que corria enlouquecido.

A duas moças só viram um vulto branco passar sendo seguido por outro vulto preto, mais atrás Lavi e Krory corriam tentando parar os dois vultos.

Alexandra: o que esta acontecendo aqui.

Lavi: ah Kaname ta atrás do Allen querendo arrancar a cabeça dele fora.

Krory avia parado de correr esperando o ruivo acabar de explicar o ocorrido, Miranda estava com os olhos abertos em medo e Alexandra estava de boca aberta de surpresa, a garota avia quebrado duas costelas, mas ainda queria si vingar do colega ( que motivação em)isso prova que e só uma pessoa pensar que consegui fazer.

Alexandra: vamos tentar parar aqueles dois.

Miranda: na verdade e só a kaname-chan.

O grupo saiu em disparada atrás dos dois vultos. Allen avia encontrado Kaname e queria conversa com ela serio, do porque dela ter-lo atacado a ceifadora alegou na verdade que avia sido atacada por Lenalee e que nem avia encontrado ele, Allen não acreditou avia sido atacado e o corte que estava com ele era um prova as duas partes jogaram suas alegações, e como as duas estavam certas, Allen falou uma coisa que deixou realmente Kaname irada com ele.

Agora ele tentava salvar sua vida não iria lutar contra uma garota não era deste tipo, já Kaname era do tipo que não sim importava com sexo, desde que o oponente perdesse já era o bastante.

Kaname: eu vou ti matar.

Allen: mais eu não fiz nada.

Kaname: o que seu!

Allen:" eu e minha boca grande."

A garota deu um pulo e caiu sobre o garoto que caiu no chão depois daquilo ele tentava desviar dos socos dela, Kaname aproveito um movimento de devesa de Allen e deu uma mordida no braço direito.

Quando o grupo chegou na briga Allen esta gritando de dor pela mordida tentando si livra da mesma.

Krory e Alexandra segurarão Allen, e Lavi e Miranda tentavam fazer Kaname larga o braço do menino. E agora estava aquele cabo de guerra terrível,quanto mais puxavam mais a menina mordia tava difícil ate que Lavi teve a idéia de fazer cócegas na japonesa para fazer ela soltar o braço do menino o que deu certo mais Kaname segurou o cabelo de Allen e voltou a aquele cabo de guerra terrível.

Lavi: solta kaname-chan!

Kaname: nãooooo eu vou matar este maldito!

Allen: ahhhhh solta meu cabelo!!!

Krory: Lavi faz cócega nela de novo!

Kaname: si fazer de novo eu solto ele mais eu li mato Lavi.

Lavi: ah então não solta o cabelo do Allen.

Alexandra , Allen,Miranda e Krory,: Lavi!!!

Alexandra: Kaname você e uma mocinha não pode si porta desta maneira.

Kaname: posso ate ser mais não vou deixar falar mentiras sobre mim!

Miranda: vamos kaname-chan solta.

A discutição estava um tanto ruim, Tiedoll conversava com os seus dois pupilos Maria Noise e Yu Kanda e de longe viu aquela briga.

Tiedoll: o que e isso.

Maria: parece que a Kaname ta arrancando os cabelos do Allen.

Maria não tinha seus olhos mais tinha uma audição bem aguçada e pelos ruídos dava para identificar.

Kanda: " ha si ferro muyashi, continue assim pirralha."

Kanda: hu.

Maria: e você ta feliz por isso ne Kanda?

Kanda: aquele muyashi merece mesmo.

Já na briga

Alexandra: chega!!!

Todos pararão rapidamente ela pegou na orelha tanto da garota como do garoto e os saiu arrastando.

Alexandra: Allen você acabou de ter uma recuperação e você Kaname acabou de acorda deveriam estar com vergonha de si mesmos, vocês são o que dois adolescentes em fúria.

Allen e Kaname: mais a gente só tem 15 anos.

Alexandra: eh que seja, mas não devem ficar brigando... eh general Tiedoll.

A moça soltou as orelhas dos dois adolescentes e olhou para o homem que deu uma leve risada.

Tiedoll: Alex-chan sempre tentando manter a paz nos lugares.

Alexandra: tento fazer o que posso... e que estes dois não queriam parar de brigar.

Allen:" eu queria simplesmente mim defender a culpada e a Kaname"

Kaname: " si estes tonto não tive se mim chamado de mentirosa e louca psicótica ai eu não o teria atacado."

Parecia que Kaname e Allen tinham uma habilidade de telepatia, a loira deu um sorriso para o general e si despediu e novamente pegou os dois adolescentes pelas orelhas. Alexandra tinha grande carrinho por Tiedoll primeiro ele era o melhor amigo de seu pai que era medico e segundo a avia ajudado a entrar para a faculdade de medicina, ela agradecia sempre por ele tela ajudado tanto.

Ela abriu os olhos e estava em um quarto claro e viu que estava em uma cama deitada, tentou si mexer mais seu corpo todo doía, tentou refazer a suas ultimas lembras-se do porque de esta naquele estado, ate que lembrou que avia ido em uma missão com Allen e que avia conhecido uma nova Noé e depois de ter sido atacada por um akuma nível 3 ela encontrou Allen e ele a atacou e si divertia com isso.

As lagrimas rolarão porque Allen a avia atacado eles eram "amigos", porque ela a machucou tanto e ainda ria daquilo.

A porta abriu e ela viu uma loira toda de branco passar pela porta quando a viu acordada si assustou e foi ate ela.

Alexandra: Lenalee você esta si sentido bem?

Ela falava tocando vendo si a garota estava bem, ate que a chinesa abaixou o rosto e começou a chorar.

Allen: ela acordou.

Alexandra: sim esta meio confusa ainda, mas já esta acordada.

Kaname: ótimo assim eu posso perguntar por que ela mim atacou.

Allen: deveria ficar envergonhada de si, Lenalee acabou de acorda e você ta querendo atormentá-la.

Kaname: você mim atormentou depois que eu acordei porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo.

Allen: porque e com a Lenalee, e quem li atormentou foi o Lavi.

Kaname: que contou que você falava de mim para a ordem toda.

Allen: o que?!

Kaname:não si finja de santo ate o chaoji já veio mim perguntar porque eu li dei uma foiçada.

Allen: " então foi por isso que ela bateu nele."

Allen: mas eu só falei para o Lavi e para a doutora.

Alexandra: e eu contei para Reever e para o Komui acho que o Lavi falou para o Kanda e Krory.

Os três ficaram pensando em como a fofoca era o meio mais rápido de comunicação no final das contas, do nada a porta foi aberta por Lavi que entrou todo risonho.

Lavi: ola.

Kaname: falando no diabo o ele ai.

Lavi: eu fico mim perguntado por que você e tão cismada comigo.

Kaname: e quem não seria.

Allen: Kaname só quem e cismada com o Lavi e só você.

A japonesa olhou para todos com todos e ficou de cara fechado fazendo bico.

Lavi: não vai responder patinha.

Kaname: eu não sou patinha!

A garota que estava sentada em uma cama da enfermaria si levantou e saiu batendo o pé forte.

Alexandra: Kaname você não pode andar sozinha por ai.

Kaname: ah Alex-sempai eu nem vou bater em ninguém, só não quero ficar na mesma sala que este cabeça de algodão e do cabeça de fósforo.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu andando.

Allen: cabeça de algodão...

Alexandra: que menina teimosa.

Lavi: ela e assim mesmo, com o tempo si acostuma com ela.

Alexandra: eu jurava que os exorcistas eram pessoas mais velhas mas olhando pra vocês são apenas crianças.

Lavi: eu já sou o homem o Allen que e menino ainda.

Allen: só porque e mais velho, não só eu que fico apanhando todo santo dia de uma menina.

Lavi: ei não fui eu ontem levou uma mordida no braço e teve pelo menos metade do cabelo arrancado pela mesma menina.

Alexandra: crianças sem brigas, olha eu vou avisar a o Komui que a Lenalee acordou e bem depois de arrastar o Komui de La vocês podem ver ela.

Allen: que bom.

Lavi: hum sei não, você ta muito feliz de ir ver a Lenalee.

Allen: claro ela e minha amiga.

Lavi: só amiga?

O garoto de cabelos brancos deu uma olha para o ruivo de quem não gostou de piada.

Lavi: calma que foi o mesmo bicho que morde a Kaname ti mordeu.

Algumas horas depois

Kaname estava encostada do lado da porta do quarto onde Lenalee estava esperando Alexandra conseguir arrastas Komui de dentro do quarto, suspirou irritada e depois gemeu de dor tanto física como mental, suas costelas ainda doíam mais o que mais doía era o fato de estar duvidando de Lenalee si sentia mal de achar que a amiga era uma duas caras Lenalee a avia visto chorar avia li feito li sentir bem na ordem e agora avia atacado, isso não estava certo.

Ate que viu Allen si aproximando os dois ficaram si olhando e depois viraram os olhares para direções opostas, outro que Kaname estava si sentido mal era Allen ele falava que ela o avia tacado mais ela ne o viu na cidade.

Allen estava chateado tanto pelo fato de não ter ajudado Lenalee como ter sido atacado por Kaname ele a respeitava e ela porque não tinha o mesmo respeito.

Ate que escutaram algumas vozes e depois Reever saindo do quarto arrastando Komui que chorava que nem uma criança que avia perdido o brinquedo favorito.

Komui: lenalee-chan!

Os dois adolescentes ficaram com gotas na cabeça e depois viram Alexandra aparecer na porta.

Alexandra: entrem.

Entraram no quarto e Lenalee parecia bem estava com uma expressão um pouco triste, ate que olhou para os dois e arregalou os olhos, Allen foi ate ela e sorriu por vela bem Kaname ficou quieta só observando.

Allen: Lenalee você esta bem?

A garota não respondeu ficou quieta o olhando parecia assustada confusa ou mesmo tempo.

Allen: Lenalee quem foi que ti atacou?

Lenalee: você.

O menino não entendeu e perguntou novamente a olhando nos olhos.

Allen: não Lenalee quem foi que ti machucou?

Lenalee: foi você.

Kaname: que?

Lenalee: foi você Allen-kun que mim atacou.

Kaname perdeu as palavras Allen sentiu um no na garganta, não ele nunca a teria machucado nunca Lenalee ela era sua amiga ele não a tocaria para machuca La, mas e si tive se atacado porque avia feito isso.

Kaname: perai Lenalee você ta falando que quem li deixou assim foi o Allen-kun?

Lenalee: hai.

A garota olhou para a amiga que parecia confusa com sua resposta.

Kaname: lenalee-chan nunca que o Allen-kun li atacaria tem certeza talvez você tenha recebido remédios demais.

Alexandra: nada disso eu parei de aplicar remédios tanto e Lenalee como em você, as duas estão com cem por cento de normalidade mental.

Kaname: então não si lembra que você mim atacou?

Lenalee: não... eu nem ti vi na cidade.

A garota arregalou os olhos e si encostou-se à parede parecia que estava tonta, o celebro de Kaname travou naquela hora si Lenalee avia sido atacada por Allen por quem avia tacado ela.

Allen estava irritado com sigo mesmo então quem avia deixando a chinesa daquele jeito avia sido ele, saiu do quarto rapidamente sendo seguido por Kaname que o chamava mais parou de segui-lo depois que já estavam em um dos corredores da ordem.

Kaname: Allen-kun não foi você quem a atacou.

O garoto parou de andar e ficou de cabeça baixa.

Kaname: eu sei muito bem que você não faria isso com ela, poxa vocês dois si adoram nunca iria ocorrer isso.

Allen: então quem a deixou naquele estado?!

Ele si virou e parecia estar furioso e começou a andar na direção da japonesa que si assustou com o modo de falar do garoto.

Allen: quem foi que a machucou em?

Kaname: não foi você, não duvide de si mesmo Allen-kun si um dia você chegasse perto deste ponto você pararia antes de come-telo, quando tu ama alguma coisa você a tenta proteger com a vida.

Allen: então quem foi ?

Kaname: só sei que foi um Allen que não e você.

Allen: agora que você falou quando lutou contra mim, você estava no nível 2 de sua arma.

Kaname: pêra La a luta toda?

Allen: toda.

Kaname: não eu só consigo no Maximo ficar dois três meninos depois eu desmaio.

Allen: a luta durou mais que três minutos.

Kaname: então...

Allen: então a Kaname que lutou contra mim não era você.

Tinha mais coisa nestas historia os dois corriam para o grupo de ciências talvez alguém La pudesse ter uma idéia disso. Entraram na sala onde alguns dormiam outros trabalhavam.

Reever: Allen Kaname o que estavam fazendo aqui, e que caras brancas são estas?

Pareciam que os dois aviam visto fantasmas.

Allen: alguém qual quer pessoa pode nos ajudar...

Alguns minutos depois.

Reever: que estranho.

Allen: realmente e Kaname desmaiaria si estive se no nível dois.

Reever: eu vou ver o que posso fazer Kaname você estava com um golen certo?

Kaname: hum hai, por quê?

Reever: golens conseguem gravar imagem e sons, o seu deve ter gravado uma das lutas.

Kaname: e mesmo si a gente conseguir ver pelo menos uma das lutas...

Allen: podemos descobrir alguma coisa.

Depois de terem ido ao quarto da garota e terem achado o golen, o entregaram para o líder do esquadrão que com a ajuda de mais dois cientistas conseguiram as imagens da memória do golen e a colocaram em um cubo onde si podia ver varias imagem da memória.( aquele cubo que a galera da ordem viram o Allen pela primeiras vez.)

Kaname: so tem a da luta onde eu fui atacada pela lenalee-chan.

Allen: mesmo assim deve ter tido alguma coisa.

Viram tudo e reviram ate que acharam uma fanha, quando Kaname desmaio, Lenalee oi ate ela e deu dois chutes nas costelas onde a menina não pode fazer nada, pois estava desacordada a chinesa ainda não satisfeita pegou a japonesa pelo casaco e batel o seu corpo muitas vezes na parede depois ela saia andando e passava por um poste e dali não saia uma menina de cabelos verdes escuros amarrados e duas Chiquinhas e sim uma menina de cabelos pretos amarados em um rabo de cavalo baixo segurando um bastão.

Dava para si perceber, como e que Lenalee iria si torna Kaname do nada.

Na sala onde eles viam as gravações entrou Krory e Lavi que eram seguidos por timcanpi.

Krory: que bom que vocês dois não estão brigando.

Kaname: descobrimos uma coisa.

Allen: o golen de Kaname tinha gravado ela sendo atacado por Lenalee mais depois da luta Lenalee si transformou em Kaname.

Lavi: ahn esta eu não entendi.

Kaname: vem aqui.

Os dois foram ate o cubo e viram a gravação e depois perceberam também mudança repentina.

Krory: tem coisa errada ai.

Lavi: ah Allen o Kanda achou o Tim e falou para eu devolver ele a você.

Allen: arigato.

O golen amarelo vôo e posou na cabeça do garoto ficando ali.

Kaname: que estranho eu não vi o Tim estes dias.

Lavi: nem eu.

Allen: nem quando eu tava dormindo.

Krory: e quando você chegou aqui, ele nem tava com você, e só pareceu hoje de manha.

Reever: Allen peça para o Tim li mostra a ultima imagem que ele teve de você.

Allen: timcanpi mostre o que viu?

Tim vôo e posou na mão do rapaz de cabelos branco e abriu a boca ele viram Allen, mais parecia o Allen que eles conhecem sem nem uma modificação.

Lavi: nada de estranho.

Krory: não, não tem mais porque o timcanpi seguiu o Allen e só apareceu agora si o Allen estava aqui.

Kaname: krory-san você e um gênio, o Tim seguiu o outro Allen-kun.

Reever: e depois que não o encontrou mais volto à ordem onde o encontraria provavelmente.

Allen: agora que falaram deste jeito, La na cidade nos vimos o Tyki e outra garota que era um Noé.

Lavi: e noes tem habilidades diferentes.

Krory: então esta menina pode copiar a aparecia de uma pessoa.

Kaname: então no final das contas nos nem nos tocamos e nem nos vimos.

Allen: fomos jogados um contra o outro.

Continua

Deixem reivews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ola estou muito feliz por esta continuando com esta historia e gostaria de agradecer pelos reivews muitos obrigado.**

**E que tenham uma boa leitura.**

**11. Desculpas part. 1**

Road e Mia olhavam Devito e Jasdero brigarem por nada um dava um tiro no outro e xingavam inúmeras vezes.

Road: ai ai quando estes dois vão parar de brigar?

Mia: ah deixar eles brigarem ta tão divertido.

Road: claro que você ta gostando foi você e que os provocou.

Devito: há o que esta tabua poderia fazer contra nos dois em?

Mia: eu não sou tabua só não tenho um corpo bem desenvolvido.

Jasdero: você não sabe fazer nada.

A garota deu uma risada e si levantou de onde estava sentada ao lado de Road foi ate Jasdero e tocou de leve seu braço e depois seu corpo si modificou e La estava um Jasdero.

Os dois gêmeos abriram os olhos e logo o Jasdero que ria parou.

Mia: o que acham do meu poder em?

Devito e Jasdero: muito fraco hahahhahahaha.

Mia: grrrrrrrrrrrr seu dois idiotas .

A garota transformou em si mesma e depois transformou o seu braço esquerdo em uma garra enorme e tentou acerta os dois gêmeos que si abraçaram mais ela errou a mira e acertou a parede atrás deles.

Mia: ah droga ainda não controlo bem esta porcaria.

Lullubel: interessante esta sua habilidade Mia.

Mia : finalmente alguém que aceita o meu dom.

Devito: olhando bem esta garra parece com aquela garra daquele exorcista.

Jasdero: então mia copiou a mão dele.

Road: mia pode copia a aparência e também as habilidades físicas.

Lullubel: isso faz com que ela seja um Noé de nível alto.

Mia: na-na-na-ana eu sou mais forte que vocês dois seus babacas.

Road: nem tanto assim mia.

Mia: ah Road acabou com a minha alegria.

Lullubel:Mia porque não conta para o milênio o que consegue fazer.

Mia: ah ta bem.

Kaname estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e balançava os joelhos freneticamente estava esperando Allen terminar de contar a Lenalee sobre o ocorrido, e que no final ele não a avia tacado nem ela avia atado Kaname. Naquele momento ela teria que engolir todo o orgulho que possuía e pedir desculpas para Allen e Lenalee.

Quando Allen saiu ele parecia bem mais calmo parecia que avia tirado um peso de cima de seus ombros.

Kaname: Allen-kun.

Allen: sim.

Kaname: eh… ah …gomenasai…

Allen: eh.

Kaname: gomenasai Allen-kun por ter li mordido e ter puxando seu cabelo, e ter li chamado de idiota, coisa, miserável e mentiroso.

Allen: você não mim chamou de idiota, coisa, miserável e mentiroso.

Kaname: bem não na sua frente, mas gomene por isso.

O garoto ficou meio surpreso a garota não era muita de pedir desculpas ela si curvou em um gesto de sua cultura e Allen fez o mesmo, ela levantou o rosto e sorriu andou na direção da porta do quarto de Lenalee e entrou.

Dias depois.

Lenalee: finalmente estou bem.

Alexandra: isso mesmo todos os seus ferimentos si curarão, agora você pode voltar para as suas atividades normais mais não se esqueça de tomar o remédio que li dei, e para evitar que sinta dores musculares.

Lenalee: hai.

A garota saiu da enfermaria feliz da vida, ate a japonesa já avia tido alta de ter que ficar de cama( como si ela respeita se este fato) soube que Allen avia ido em uma missão para o Canadá e estava voltando e Kaname avia ido para Londres mais já fazia uma semana então ela da deveria ter voltado.

Foi ate o refeitório e viu Kaname com o rosto abaixado olhando para a comida bem era o que parecia e Lavi do seu lado falando Kanda e bookman estavam comendo em silencio e Miranda e Krory estavam conversando.

Lenalee: bom dia.

Lavi: lenalee-chan que bom vela.

Miranda: e tão bom ver você bem.

Lenalee: arigato.

Ela escutou mais alguns comentários mais Kaname si mantia em silencio ainda olhando a comida.

Lenalee: o que aconteceu com a kaname-chan.

Lavi: e que ela não esta com muitas palavras hoje, ne kaname-chan.

Ele falou e a garota nem si móvel.

Kanda: ela ta dormindo.

Lenalee foi ate a menina e afastou a franja do rosto da japonesa e seus olhos estavam fechados como e que alguém conseguia ficar dormindo sentada.

Lavi: e eu achando que ela atava mim escutando.

Bookman: desperdiçou a suas palavras com uma pessoa que estava dormindo que aprendiz idiota você e.

Lavi: ah panda velho.

Krory: ela tava tão quietinha que eu achei que ela so estava pensado.

Kanda: na ultima missão ela ficou de vigia por três dias seguidos e no meio da viajem de volta fomos atacados, ela esta cansada.

Bookman:ela ainda e uma criança não esta acostumada com isso.

Lavi: e a casulinha da ordem ne kaname-chan.

Ele cutucou a garota que foi para frente e para trás e depois ficou parada, tava em um sono de pedra.

Kanda: ei coelho.

Lavi: ahn?

Kanda: diga akuma no ouvido dela.

O ruivo chegou perto da ceifadora e falou baixo.

Lavi: akuma.

Kaname acordou e por pouco que não acertava Lavi com um soco de direita, só não acertou, pois ele avia desviado a tempo.

Kaname: onde?

Lenalee: que despertador.

Kaname: Lenalee-chan você esta bem que bom, eu tava preocupada com você, ah gomene lavi-san.

Lavi: eu não sei si fico assustado com o golpe ou com o desculpa.

Kanda: ela fica mais suave quando acorda com susto.

Lavi: anda sabendo bastante coisa sobre a kaname-chan.

Kanda: eu só quero evitar levar uma de direita dela.

Lenalee: que bom que já voltou da sua missão.

Kaname: eh mais to um bagaso não consigo nem ficar de olho aberto.

Bookman: vá descansar um pouco menina , provavelmente você terá uma nova missão terá que estar bem descascada.

Kaname: hai bookman-san, eu to com um sono danado.

Lenalee: vamos eu ti levo ate o seu quarto si não você acaba que dormindo no meio do caminho.

Kaname: hai lenalee-chan.

Mia andava calmamente procura do quarto onde milênio estava acostumada com as salas nem si perdia mais, quando achou a porta entrou alegremente.

Mia: ola milênio.

Conde: mia-chan como esta linda.

Mia: obrigado milênio você e tão carinhoso, ah milênio, milênio eu descobri o meu dom.

Conde: que bom.

A garota foi um pouco mais para frente e o seu corpo começou a si modificar do nada, La estava um Allen sorrindo.

Conde:e tão bom saber o que você consegui fazer Mia-chan, já ate tenho uma nova tarefa para você.

Mia: eu posso fazer mais exorcistas ficarem um contra o outro isso e tão divertido.

Conde: não querida mia-chan, eu tenho outros planos para você.

Mia: ah mais eu quero poder destruir cada laço de sentimento que liga cada um daqueles exorcistas.

O Allen que falava irritado si transformou em uma Lenalee.

Mia: quero poder fazer com que cada um odeia o outro, pois a inveja ataca assim corroendo todos próximos.

Conde: mia-chan o que eu estou planejando ira atingir muito mais os exorcistas do que jogo de esconde - esconde que você fez da ultima vez.

Mia: iria atingir mais do que a minha travessura?

Conde: muito mais.

Logo ela voltou a sua forma verdadeira e deu um abraço no conde alegre da vida, o que mais queria era destruir aquelas duas garotas tinha tanta raiva delas.

Logo ela si transformou em Kaname e deu uma risada de satisfação.

Mia: e aonde vou brincar desta vez milênio?

Conde: peça para Lullubel li levar para alguma festa da alta sociedade e conhecer algumas pessoas importantes, onde você dançara com inúmeros homens fluentes em seus países.

Mia: eu não entendo?

Conde: mia-chan só deve fazer o que seus irmãos mais velhos a mandam e depois poderá si divertir bastante.

Mia: esta bem milênio.

A garota não tinha a cabeça capas de entender os planos do conde mais ela tinha a habilidade, agora era só colocar os planos em ação.

A japonesa escutou um barulho e depois um rangido estranho e um pouco de luz, mais deixou quieto e voltou a dormi estava tão cansada que nem conseguiu sentir o que era.

Acordou bem mais disposta nem olhou para o relógio tinha certeza que avia dormido mais que uma hora, si trocou e colocou um vestido verde com mangas que tanto gostava e saiu do quarto estava com o estomago roncando.

Quando chegou no refeitório viu Allen que comia rapidamente inúmeros pratos percebeu que ainda não era 9 horas avia dormido 5 horas muito bom, após pedir ma sopa a Jerry foi na direção da mesa onde o amigo estava sentado, amigo claro após ocorrido da briga Allen e Kaname si tornaram mais amigos o que era bom.

Allen: oi Kaname.

Kaname: oi Allen-kun.

Allen: onde você tava esta tarde?

Kaname: dormindo como uma pedra a ultima missão foi muito puxada.

Allen: e o que diga, os akumas estão ficando mais fortes.

Aquilo fazia a garota tremer por dentro era uma dos mais fracos exorcistas, seria um peso morto pra os seus colegas.

Kaname: ehh mais fortes...

Allen: ah que estranho você de trança.

A japonesa colocou a mão no cabelo e sentiu a longa trança mais quem fez, será que antes de dormi Lenalee fez a trança no cabelo dela ou ela mesma avia feito, estava tão dopada que não conseguir identificar quem era quem.

Kaname: ah tentei optar e bem mais confortável.

Sorriu alegre deixando o assunto de lado.

Kaname: ei Allen-kun quando sua sincronização e ainda a mesma de quando você entrou aqui?

Allen: não ela aumento.

A garota ficou aliviada talvez a sua sincronização também aumentasse, era so treinar mais um pouco.

Lenalee estava pensado como avia sido facilmente enganada por uma Noé, como ia saber que aquela pessoa não era um amigo ora era idêntico, mas o modo de sorri e de falar eram diferentes. Logo si fez a luz a Noé só conseguia copiar a aparecia física e não psicológica isso seria de grande ajuda.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Allen e Kaname que a chamavam, os três começaram a falar sobre inúmeros assuntos, nem parecia que a duas semanas atrás queriam era mais matar um ao outro.

Tudo parecia calmo...

Kaname: nãooooo...por favor komui-san isso não.

Bem nem tudo...

Komui: mais e so uma missão com o lavi.

Kaname: e tem coisa pior que isso.

Lavi: assim voce feri os meus sentimentos kaname-chan.

Kaname: ahhh de onde você surgiu, e serio eu vou pendurar um sino em você.

Komui: vamos La kaname-chan e só uma missão.

Kaname: mais komui-nin-san eu não quero.

A garota estava com uma carinha de gatinho quero aperta.

Lavi: "apelo pro lado sentimental."

Komui: ahh kaname-chan.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan ta com medo de mim e eu nem mordo.

Kaname: eu não tenho medo de você.

Lavi: pois ta parecendo, na verdade ta com tanto medo que nem quer ir para a missão.

Allen e Lenalee que olhavam aquilo com gotas na cabeças era estranho mesmo a japonesa nunca querer ir para missões com o ruivo parecia que tinha medo.

Kaname: eu não to com medo.

Lavi: pois parece que ta.

Lavi sabia que si fica se no pé dela, ela renderia gostava de ir a missões com Kaname ela o fazia ri muitas vezes, quando não estava irada com ele contava coisas que fazia na infância.

Kaname: ta bem eu vou...

Komui: tem certeza disso kaname-chan?

Kaname: hai, komui-nin-san alem do mais bookman vai junto.

Bookman: não menina eu não vou.

Kaname: o que?!

Komui: eh que bookman ira mim ajudar para saber mais sobre os noes.

A garota suspirou em derrota e saiu andando da sala sem falar nada.

Komui: vai mesmo para a missão?

Kaname: hai Komui-nin-san, mas lavi-kun lembre se a minha arma corta então si mexer comigo eu vou cortá-lo no meio ta bem.

Ela falou tudo docemente e saiu da sala, Allen e Lenalee tentaram abafar as risadas por conta da cara de medo que Lavi fez.

Allen: vou cortá-lo no meio, cuidado Lavi.

Lenalee: vai que ela faz isso mesmo.

Lavi: não ela não faria isso ou faria?

Allen: ela e bem parecida com o Kanda...

Lenalee: e quando você entrou aqui na ordem ele quase li cortou no meio com a munge.

Uma área negra apareceu sobre o ruivo enquanto os dois amigos tentavam novamente não ri.

Lenalee: você acha Alex-san?

Alexandra: claro que sim Lenalee porque bem seria bem provável que esta Noé só consiga a aparecia física, mais por hora deixe si acalmar Lenalee.

Lenalee: mas esta mim preocupando, quando eu fui atacada pela aquela Noé não tive reação porque toda a vez que olha era o allen-kun que estava La, eu não teria coragem de atacar ele.

Alexandra: hum... Lenalee você e bem amiga do Allen ne?

Lenalee: sim ele e um grande amigo.

Alexandra: que estranho.

Lenalee: o que e estranho?

Alexandra: e que quando você fala nele seus olhos brilham ai eu achei estranho.

Lenalee: Alex-san!

Alexandra: o que foi eu já mim apaixonei e tenho certa maturidade sei identificar os pontos.

Lenalee: não ele e a penas o meu amigo e nada mais.

Alexandra: mais uma que vai futuramente pagar com a língua.

Lenalee: como assim?

Alexandra: eu não sei de nada viu, mais vamos e convenhamos Allen e um menino, bem um rapaz bonito, sei que amigos são cegos para isso mais ele e muito bonito.

Lenalee: Alex-san.

Alexandra: ta bem eu paro.

Lenalee: mais o que você quis dizer com mais uma que futuramente pagara com a língua.

Alexandra: ah a pessoas aqui que vem uma coisa mais sente outra.

Lenalee: quem, por exemplo?

Alexandra: bem alem de você tem...

Lenalee: Alex-san!

Alexandra: ta bem você não ta na lista, mas olha a tantos que o a folha de papel vai ter que ter uns oito metros no mínimo.

Lenalee: Alex-san você e casada?

Alexandra: viúva.

Lenalee: ah gomenasai.

Alexandra: tudo bem Lenalee eu nem tiro a aliança do dedo mesmo, e como si eu o estive se esperando voltar.

Lenalee: deve doer bastante.

Alexandra: que nada já mim acostume desde que ele foi embora tive muito trabalho para fazer, prometi para mim mesma que iria salvar todos que estivessem a meu alcance que nem Richard fez comigo.

Lenalee: Richard era o nome do seu marido?

Alexandra: sim, nos conhecemos na faculdade de medicina foi amor a primeiras vista bem depois nos casamos e estava tudo muito bom, mas uma noite um akuma nos atacou e ele levou um tiro si colocando na minha frente, ele mim protegeu depois de ficar muito tempo perdida sem sentido decidi ajudar as pessoas foi para isso que mim formei.

Lenalee: todos aqui perderam alguém por conta do conde.

Alexandra: todos?

Lenalee: meus pais foram mortos por akumas e só ficou eu e o nin-san, quando descobriram que eu era compatível fui levada a força para a ordem tentei inúmeras vezes fugir ate que o Komui veio para Ca não tinha mais porque fugir.

Alexandra: nossa por isso que ele e daquele jeito com você já ficou muito tempo longe de você.

Lenalee: hai.

Alexandra: eh Lenalee e o Allen sabe?

Lenalee: ah ele foi abandonado por ter nascido com um braço estranho e foi encontrado pelo pai adotivo mais ocorreu um acidente e o pai dele morreu, o conde apareceu para ele falando que podia trazer de volta o pai dele...

Alexandra: o conde do milênio sempre si aproveita das pessoas, e horrível.

A doutora olhou para a garota e viu ficar um pouco mais seria então sentiu o problema.

Alexandra: Allen transformou o pai em um akuma?

Lenalee: hai, o pai dele tentou matá-lo foi ai que o braço dele começou a si mexer e a inocência acordou.

Alexandra ficou com uma dor no coração, como eles tão jovens sozinhos já tinham que lidar com coisas deste tipo, achava que o conde só procurava adultos mais um criança que não tem quem a indique o que e certo ou errado, seu corpo si tremeu de medo ate entendeu o lado de Allen ele era uma criança não queria ficar sozinho sem o pai que o aceitou.

Alexandra: meu deus vocês dois passaram por coisas terríveis ainda tão pequenos ,porque ele tem aquela cicatriz no olho?

Lenalee: antes da inocência dele acorda, o pai dele o maldiçoou, agora ele vê almas de akumas, Lavi mim falou quando viu pela primeira vez uma alma de akuma e horrível e ele agüenta isso sozinho.

Alexandra: nossa e tem mais alguém?

Lenalee: hai kaname-chan também perdeu uma pessoa por conta dos akumas.

Alexandra: mim conte.

Lenalee: ela e o nin-san dela perderam os pais cedo mais foram adotados quando ela tinha 10 anos o pai adotivo morreu por conta de uma doença e ela e o irmão foram morar coma tia deles, só que o irmão dela foi trabalhar fora e prometeu voltar para um dia eles conhecerem o mundo.

Alexandra: Kaname tinha um irmão, eu achei de começo que ela era irmã do Kanda.

Lenalee: eh sabia que ela abraçou o Kanda quando o viu achando que era o irmão dela.

Alexandra: perai então o irmão dela e parecido com o Kanda?

Lenalee: hai, mas o irmão dela foi morto por um akuma e o amigo dele foi falar para ela que o irmão dela avia morrido e que ele iria voltar para levá-la si ele não tive se morrido, eu vi quando ela escuto a noticia o mundo dela foi destruído.

A medica não sabia que Kaname si sentia bem com Kanda porque ele e parecido com seu falecido irmão, Allen avia perdido o pai e tentou revive-lo como akuma foi amaldiçoado e via almas de akumas Lenalee perdeu os pais e a chance de ficar com seu irmão por ser uma exorcista.

Ela quando os viu pela primeira vez eram apenas três adolescentes que aviam si machucado bastante quando os viu acordados, queriam si matar mais depois viu que eram adolescentes normais ficou feliz depois que os viu conversando como três crianças podiam sorrir e agora sabia do fardo que os três tinham que carregar sozinhos, avia perdido aquilo que mais amavam e foram levados a luta nas sombras.

Alexandra: vocês são bem fortes em, si eu tive se pelo menos em uma das situações eu tentaria mim matar eu não agüentaria.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. desculpas part. 2 final.**

Kaname si mantia quieta olhando pela janela do trem.

Kaname:" uma arvore outra arvore, mais uma arvore, arvore,arvore ai eh legal e mais um arvore e mais outra arvore."

Kaname: ai vou ficar enjoada.

Lavi: si for vomitar avisa em.

Kaname: ta bem.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan.

Kaname: hai?

Lavi: mim fala mais um pouco da sua infância.

A japonesa não entendia porque o ruivo era tão fascinado por sua infância.

Kaname: hum...uma vez Oto-san ah eh John mim contou uma historia, quando eu fique doente. A historia da ninfa da lua e do deus do sol...

Lavi: ninfa da lua e deus do sol?

Kaname: hai, eh assim bem si e que eu mim lembro bem ele contou que ninfas eram moças muito bonitas e inocentes e sua pureza era tanta que ela ficavam entre os deus e os o deus do sol controlava o sol e um dia ele viu uma bela jovem maravilhado com ela a transformou em uma ninfa e todos os dias a ia ver, só que os outros deuses ficaram irritados com o amor que o deus do sol nutria pela ninfa e a transformarão na lua e trancafiaram o deus no sol, eles nunca mais poderiam si ver pois o sol não pode si mostra a noite e nem a lua pode si mostra no dia mas uma vez a cem anos eles poderiam si ver novamente e si amarem de novo.

Lavi: eu não sabia que era do gênero príncipe e princesa.

Kaname: e não sou bem nem tanto todas as vezes que eu ficava doente ele mim contava esta historia.

Lavi: tem mais historias?

Kaname; hai bem e que algumas eu não mim lembro e que faz tanto tempo e a maioria delas Oto-san inventava.

Lavi: todo pai faz isso.

Kaname:eh todo, eh Lavi.

Lavi: hum.

Kaname: mim fala um pouco da sua infância.

Lavi não podia falar pois não avia tido uma infância, quando iria responder escutou um estranho zunido e quando olhou pela janela viu um akuma nível um si aproximando e começou a atirar os dois exorcistas si jogaram no chão da cabine do trem esperando ter uma brecha no ataque inimigo.

O akuma atirava ate que teve seu corpo atravessado por um martelo, parte da cabine estava destruída Kaname si levantou e viu Lavi segurando o martelo que já estava de um tamanho maior que o normal e viu mais alguns akumas.

Kaname: Lavi estão em toda a parte.

Lavi: vamos ter que saltar do trem.

Kaname: hai.

Mais um akumas nível um começou a chegar por cima do trem mais foi surpreendido por uma foice que o partiu em dois, Lavi e Kaname ficaram em cima do trem atacando os akumas que viam ate que mais um grupo de akumas veio já atirando na direção dos dois.

Lavi: cresça, cresça,cresça...

O martelo ficou tão grande que impediu o ataque dois akumas tentaram atacar o rapaz pelas costas.

Kaname: inocência nível dois.

A foice ganhou maus uma lamina e a garota a sacudiu fazendo um reflexo da laminar corta os akumas ao meio.

Lavi: kaname-chan temos que pular ou eles vão atacar o trem.

A garota olhou e viu que o trem estava chegando próximo de uma ponte onde tinha um rio em baixo.

Kaname: vamos pular da ponte assim os akumas nos seguem e a gente si esconde na margem.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça a garota desativou o nível dois e caiu de joelhos ficava facilmente fraca, ate que vários akumas ficaram de cada lado do trem e começaram a atirar na direção dos dois exorcistas.

Lavi pegou Kaname pela cintura e a segurou e segurou firmemente o cabo do martelo e o fez expandir fazendo ele e a garotar irem para cima si livrando das abriu os olhos e viu tudo ficar menor então agarrou o casaco de Lavi. O aprendiz de bookman sentiu vontade de ri com aquele ato, mais percebeu que já estavam na ponte era pular ou levar tiro de akuma.

O ruivo desativou o inocência fazendo o martelo ficar pequeno e os dois exorcistas caíram no trem e foram direto para o rio.

Quando abriu seus olhos de novo só viu a água e depois subiu para pegar ar.

Kaname: cadê o meu bastão?

Lavi: toma.

Ele avia segurado para ela após pegar a sua arma de volta os dois nadaram ate a margem, quando saíram do rio si esconderam atrás de algumas pedras paras não serem vistos pelos akumas. Mas agora estavam ensopados e tremendo de frio.

Kaname: to com frio.

Lavi: vamos ir andando ate chegar a alguma cidade.

Kaname: vamos morre de frio no meio do caminho.

Lavi: deixa de ser negativa.

Algumas horas depois do nado.

Kaname: ai ai que quentinho.

A garota estava toda enrolada em uma manta de Lã, aviam dado sorte de acharem uma cidade próxima, após ter tomado um banho quente estava quentinha em uma cama só para ela.

Kaname: onde ta aquele cabeça de fósforo?

Escutou umas batidas na porta e cobriu parte do corpo com a manta.

Kaname: entra.

Lavi: oi.

Kaname: onde você tava?

Lavi: tava falando com o dono do hotel vamos ficar aqui hoje e amanha vamos ir para a estação.

Kaname: hai.

Lavi: porque ta toda enrolada?

Kaname: eh que to com frio.

Lavi: já deveria ter si acostumado com o frio, mim lembro quando eu e o Kanda fomos para um lugar que tinha muita neve.

Kaname: neve...

Lavi: nunca viu neve?

Kaname: eu tenho a estranha sensação que já vi, sabe as vezes eu vejo algumas lembranças de quando eu era muito pequena na época que eu ainda estava no Japão.

Lavi: que estranho.

Kaname: eu sei, mas acho que já vi neve sim.

Os dois ficaram em silencio o rapaz si sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para a garota que parecida perdida em pensamentos.

Lavi: ai kaname-chan porque aqui e diferente?

Kaname: diferente como?

Lavi: ora você e toda estressada comigo La na ordem porque aqui você e tão calminha.

Isso era a pura verdade quando ia para uma missão Lavi não mudava em nada seus atos mais Kaname mudava, a garota pensou e ela mudava o seu modo.

Kaname: eh que bem, quero me manter calma para não fazer nem uma burrada no meio da missão.

Tinha medo de ficar nervosa e colocar tudo a perder era novata naquela luta constante. O ruivo a olhou e ela parecia duvidar um pouco de suas palavras.

Lavi: si esta com medo e só falar.

Ele foi atingido por um travesseiro no meio da cara.

Kaname: eu não to com medo o cabeça de fósforo.

Lavi: ah ta então porque, segurou tão forte em mim naquela hora?

A garota corou bem teve um certo medo, mais isso era golpe baixo ele não sabia de nada.

Kaname: eu não to com medo seu...

Uma mulher olhava o tempo passar estava tão chato ficar de olho no hotel.

Moça: ei quem eram os dois que si hospedaram agorinha a pouco?

Mulher: ah sabe eu não sei só sei que era um rapaz e uma garota, eles dois estavam vestidos com roupas estranhas.

Moça: será que eles são amantes que fugiram juntos por serem jovens demais para ficarem juntos?

Mulher: pode ate ser, mas o rapaz pediu dois quartos não tem como serem amantes.

Moça: ah então eles devem ser parentes.

Mulher: acho difícil, a garota e muito clarinha e tem olhos puxados já ele tem cabelos vermelhos.

As duas escutaram uns barulhos vindos do andar de cima pareciam batidas de alguma coisa. Si entre olharam e depois olharam novamente para o teto que ainda rangia estranho.

Moça: o quarto dele e do lado do da menina?

Mulher: sim e.

Si entre olharam novamente e depois subiram as escadas bem rápido não tinha muitas pessoas nos quartos foram ate a porta aonde vinha os barulhos e colocaram as orelhas n madeira para escutarem melhor.

- para kaname-chan eu não falo mais isso. –

-nada disso lavi-kun juro que não vai ser ruim, vai ser rápido. –

-epa solta isso. –

-não solto mim obrigue. –

Depois mais rangidos e uma grito de raiva.

-pare com isso, e saia daqui seu coelho maldito e mim solta.-

- eu ate soltaria mais assim você não vai fazer nada contra mim. –

- sai daqui, si não sair eu dou uma mordida em você que arranco sua orelha-

- calma si prometer não tentar fazer nada eu ti solto. –

Depois mais alguns barulhos e depois um barulho de alguma coisa que caiu no chão, depois mais nada. Ate que a porta foi aberta e a duas mulheres saíram correndo o mais rápido para não serem pegas.

Lavi: isso ta doendo ta.

Kaname: eu nem to sentido bobão.

Lavi: nunca mais deixo nem um objeto de metal perto de você.

Kaname: agora vá para o seu quarto e nada de vir mim amolar novamente.

A porta foi fechada e depois e escutam o barulho de oura porta sendo aberta e si fechando após isso.

Mulher: agora não sei o que eles dois são.

Moça: acho melhor deixamos quieto.

Miranda: e agora o que eu faço?

Lenalee: ora seja você mesma.

Alexandra: isso mesmo Miranda seja você mesma.

Miranda: e que eu nunca fui para uma missão com krory-san.

Alexandra: Krory?

Lenalee: hai, Arystar Krory.

Alexandra: ah ele e o Krory ele e tão gentil, Miranda porque medo.

Lenalee: ele tem dubla personalidade.

Alexandra: ah e isso, ele fica violento?

Lenalee: bem fica mais quem e atacados são os akumas.

Miranda: Allen-kun falou que eu mim daria bem com ele mais tenho um pouco de medo.

Alexandra: e o Komui mim falou ele e tipo parasita e eu achando que aquele sorriso cheio de dentes pontiagudos era porque ele era um vampiro.

Lenalee: todos nos já o confundimos com um vampiro, mas porque não falou alto vampiro.

Alexandra: sempre quis conhecer uma criatura assim, sou fã de livros quem tenha vampiros.

Miranda: e que bem tenho vergonha de faze alguma coisa de errado quando ele estiver lutando.

Lenalee: não vai, nunca fez nada de errado em todas as missões que fomos juntas.

Miranda: bem e só eu pensar positivo que nada acontecera de errado.

Lenalee: e assim mesmo.

Alexandra: Miranda e só ser mais um pouco confiante só isso.

A mulher levantou da cadeira mais feliz e saiu da sala para si arrumar para sua missão, Lenalee olhou para Alexandra que tomou mais um gole de chá e deu um suspiro.

Lenalee: pensando muito.

Alexandra: bastante, andei cuidando de alguns cientistas que bem estavam doentes, os coitados não tem tempo de descansar?

Lenalee: ate tinha mais ágoras as coisas ficaram mais difíceis e eles tem que trabalhar mais, as vezes allen-kun e eu ajudamos a vezes que Lavi também ajuda e Kaname tenta as vezes ajudar mais ela quer sempre copiar a assinatura do meu nin-san ela fala que e mais fácil assim.

Alexandra: esta menina dever ser muito bagunceira.

Lenalee: ela ate que não e, e muito quieta, bem quando não quer bater em Lavi.

Alexandra: e estranho ela querer bater nele o tempo todo.

Lenalee: e isso eu tenho que concorda.

Ele sentiu alguém li chamar e chamar bem longe, depois sentiu seu corpo ser balançado quando abriu o olho viu aquela garota de cabelos negros o olhando, ela o chamava parecia impaciente ela o chamou mais uma vez e ele levantou o corpo e tentou ir ate ela mas, despenco da cama e bateu a cabeça.

Kaname: Lavi você ta bem?

Lavi: uhn.

Ele teria respondido si não estive com a cabeça doendo, estava com muito sono avia passado a noite acordado não estava conseguindo dormi a garota foi ate ele e estendeu a mão ele a pegou e si levantou Lavi sentiu que Kaname o estava olhando ate demais.

Lavi: que foi?

Kaname: seu cabelo eu nunca o vi sem a bandana.

O ruivo bagunçou um pouco o cabelo e pensou e realmente ela nunca o viu sem a bandana deve ter achando estranho ele com o cabelo daquele jeito.

Lavi: ah e eu nunca ti vi tão quietinha.

A garota deu uma olhada feia e depois suspirou.

Kaname: levanta a gente tem que ir para a próxima cidade o cabeça de fósforo.

Lavi: sim Kanda de saias.

Kaname: e o que!?

Os dois estavam lado a lado em uma estação onde não passava uma alma humana, esperando um trem, ela o avia batido e agora estava com uma cara de poucos amigos silencio era a conversa dos dois. Kaname si sentiu um pouco mal por ter batido no colega e iria pedir desculpas ate que sentiu uma coisa fria tocar sua cabeça e depois ficar molhada, depois mais uma e mais outra e quando olhou para cima pequenos pontos brancos caiam do céu.

Lavi: que bom esta nevando.

Kaname: neve.

Ela estendeu a mão e deixo os flocos de neve caírem, era branca e gelada fechou a mão e ficou um pouco envergonhada.

Kaname: gomene lavi-san.

Lavi: tudo bem kaname-chan só não mim chama de lavi-san não sou um velho.

Kaname: e sim e mais velho que eu.

Lavi: ah só três anos.

Kaname: ta bem lavi-kun, eh você não mim respondeu.

Lavi: o que?

Kaname: eu quero saber um pouco sobre a sua infância.

O ruivo ficou em silencio, não avia tido uma infância ainda criança avia renunciado ao próprio nome e si tornou aprendiz de bookman não avia tido de fato uma infância.

Lavi: eh não mim lembro acho que quando era pequeno bati a cabeça e mim esquece.

Kaname: que pena, eu tava curiosa sobre isso.

A neva caia mais e mais ate que tudo ficou coberto de branco, a garota ficou triste pelo ruivo sabia que avia tido uma infância tardia mais queria saber mais um pouco sobre o companheiro.

Ate que ela teve uma idéia, foi ate o ruivo que estava quieto e o pegou pelo casaco e saiu o puxando.

Lavi: o que foi?

Kaname: vem.

Ficaram um pouco afastados da estação e depois ela solto o casaco de Lavi e ficou de frente para ele.

Kaname: sabe lavi-kun andei sendo uma garota muito ruim com você, e eu queria bem mim desculpar de outra forma você não si lembra da sua infância então vamos criar uma lembrança para você, olha finja que tem bem dez anos e eu tenho sete e que nos acabamos de nos conhecer.

Ela si afastou um pouco dele, Lavi tentou falar que não precisava mais então ela sorriu como uma menininha e foi ate ele.

Kaname: ola eu nunca vi você menino qual e o seu nome?

Foi uma cena engraçada claro, mas o ruivo si sentiu um pouco confuso naquela idade ele tinha outro nome outra personalidade, então suspirou e sorriu também ele tinha que colaborar si Kaname estava tentando ser legal com ele e não estava o batendo já era uma vitoria.

Lavi: mim chamo Lavi e você menina?

Kaname: Kaname você e engraçado.

Lavi: por quê?

Kaname: mais parece uma fogueira com este cabelo vermelho.

Lavi: e você que tem estes olhos tão pequenos você enxerga bem?

Kaname: muito bem saiba você.

Ela ficou meia irritada e fez bico já era comum dela fazer bico quando irritada, Lavi pegou um tanto de neve e fez um bola e jogou na cabeça da garota.

Lavi: quem sabe a neve esfria a sua cabeça.

Kaname: e assim e?

Ela pegou um pouco de neve e fez uma bola e jogou no ruivo e daí começou uma guerra de bola neve, seria taxado como uma criancice ora ele tinha 18 anos e ela 15, mas quem si importava com as aparências estavam sendo apenas duas crianças. Depois da guerra fizeram um boneco de neve que ficou muito torto e a cabeça do mesmo, caiu enumeras vezes, e depois caíram no chão branco e ficaram rindo, nem parecia dois adolescentes que lutavam contra akumas e que a cada dez minutos estavam brigando.

Lavi parou de ri e olhou para Kaname que depois de um tempo também fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram si olhando ate que escutaram o apito do trem. Os dois si levantaram em loucura e saíram correndo para não perde o trem.

Naquele dia ele si sentiu bem por ter uma lembrança infantil, ele naqueles poucos minutos de neve si sentiu mais feliz verdadeiramente. Mas estava si apegando demais as coisas ele logo seria um bookman não poderia ter lembranças disso, si sentiu triste em não poder lembrar-se do dia em que nevou e ele conheceu uma garotinha japonesa que brincou com ele.

Si Lavi tinha receio com coisas do passado Kaname tinha receio de coisas do presente.

Estava confusa consigo mesmo avia entrado na ordem simplesmente para si vingar e nada mais, mas estava si apegando demais aos colegas não podia, mas, não queria ficar sozinha com aquele sentimento frio que doía o peito.

Continua...

Deixe reivews.

Eh boas férias!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo reivews Lena-chan e gostaria de também falar que o ultimo capitulo eu tive uma certa ajuda da milha aka-san, e que este capitulo 13 e uma homenagem a o capitulo 8 do anime...**

**Bem espero que gostem.**

ção da ordem

Allen andava calmamente pela ordem era ainda cedo ate que viu a Kaname também andando solitariamente parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Allen: bom dia Kaname.

Kaname: eh bom dia Allen-kun.

Allen: tão cedo já acordada?

Kaname: não dormi muito bem estes dias mais tarde vou falar com Alex-sempai para ela me receitar algum remédio.

Allen: bem eu vou indo para o refeitório quer vir?

Kaname: não obrigado to sem fome.

Allen: ta bem ate mais tarde.

Kaname: ate...

Lenalee levava uma bandeja cheia de xícaras de café para o grupo de ciências.

Lenalee: quem quer café.

Todos: eu...

Todos pegaram suas xícaras menos Komui que estava em cima de um monte de papeis o coitado do irmão estava dormindo, pelo jeito ficou muito tempo lendo muitos papeis ( ou fingindo ler). Saiu silenciosamente da sala deixando dormi um pouco.

Alexandra: sonífero?

Kaname: hai.

Alexandra: nada disso você e muito jovem para ficar tomando estes remédios.

Kaname: ai ai ta bem.

Alexandra: hum, Kaname esta usando trança que estranho.

Kaname passou a mão no cabelo e sentiu a trança será que antes de pegar no sono fez uma trança no cabelo deixo quieto.

Kaname: e nunca uso mesmo, opte por este penteado.

Alexandra: ficou muito bonita, bem eu não posso li dar estes remédios va tentar dormir por si mesma.

Kaname: ta bem.

Alexandra: de preferência agora mesmo, ta parecendo um zumbi menina.

Kaname: ta...bem...

Lenalee: ela tava dormindo aonde?

Lavi: na frente da porta no quarto dela.

Allen: mais logo em pé?

Lavi: kaname-chan tem a habilidade de dormi sentada e em pé.

Lenalee: bem pelo menos ela já esta quieta no quarto dela.

Allen: mas o que você queria conversa com a gente Lenalee?

Lenalee: e sobre a aquela Noé Allen-kun.

Lavi: ta ainda preocupada com isso Lenalee?

Lenalee: e muito eu ela teve a habilidade de colocar eu contra o Allen-kun, mas o poder dela tem uma fanha, ela só conseguiu copiar a aparência física.

Lavi: por isso que quando você e falou da luta contra o Allen parecia ser outra pessoa porque esta Noé ai copio apenas a aparência.

Allen: o medo agora e que alem desta Noé nova tenha mais novos com mais habilidades deste tipo.

Lenalee: acho que os condes alem de procurar o coração esta procurando novos noes também.

Allen: Lavi você sabe mais ou menos quantos noes são?

Lavi: hum, si não mim engano são 13°.

Os dois mais novos olharam para o ruivo e depois ficaram meio que, tristes, já estavam em uma corrida para acharem o coração antes do conde e alem dele agora os noes e ainda ele estava procurando mais ajudantes, isso não era bom.

Kaname sentiu a água fria tocar em sua cabeça precisava de um banho tava com um sono desgraçado e tinha agora que dividir seu tempo com missões, treino e noites de insônia fechou os olhos e tentou colocar seus pensamentos no lugar a cada missão sentia o bastão ficar cada vez mais pesado e quando chegava no nível 2 da sua arma simplesmente depois desmaiava era tão fraca que não conseguia ser mais rápida e forte.

Ate que escutou o barulho de alguém entrando no banheiro.

Lenalee: kaname-chan voce ta ai.

Kaname: ah Ola Lenalee-chan.

Lenalee: dormiu bem?

Kaname: hai, ate tive um sonho.

Lenalee: legal posso saber?

Na verdade Kaname avia sonhado que estava sozinha no meio de uma ponte de um lado ela via pessoa rindo da outra o seu irmão como uma sombra que si decepava no ar, não queria falar para Lenalee sobre tais coisas, então sorriu.

Kaname: ah sonhei que estava andando em um campo de flores e que alguém estava mim chamando não e estranho?

Lenalee: bastante.

Lenalee tirou a roupa para também tomar um banho Kaname nem si importou eram garotas e tinham corpos parecidos, então para que brigar.

Lenalee: eu não sonhei nada, estou feliz por isso.

Kaname: como assim?

Lenalee: toda vez que eu sonho eu vejo coisas ruins que acontecem com as pessoas que eu amo.

Kaname olhou para Lenalee que estava com o rosto levemente abaixando e com os cabelos molhados si sentiu, um lixo, Lenalee toda preocupada com os outros e ela daquele jeito egoísta.

Si abaixou e deixou a água cair novamente sobre si.

Lenalee: o que foi kaname-chan.

Kaname: eu sou uma coisa.

Lenalee: não e o que ta ti incomodando?

Kaname: acho que não estou indo muito bem nas missões kanda-san nem esta mim olhando normal.

Lenalee: ah você ainda e novata aqui, vai si acostumar.

Acostumar já avia si passado três meses e ainda que as duas escutaram alguém entrando e era Miranda que estava cheia de lama.

Lenalee: Miranda-san o que ti aconteceu?

Miranda: eu cai quando estava voltando da missão e fique toda suja.

Kaname: deveria prestar mais atenção.

Lenalee: olha só quem fala o Lavi mim falou que quase no final da missão de vocês dois, você caiu em um poso.

Kaname: aquele fofoqueiro, e não foi no poso foi em uma posa ele e que mente sabia.

Miranda: bem eu vou tomar um banho, e depois vou passar um novo creme que compre na missão.

Kaname: creme?

Lenalee: podemos usar também Miranda-san?

Miranda: e claro.

Reever: onde foi parar o supervisor?

Johnny : ele não possui nem um pouquinho de consideração pela gente.

A porta do local si abre e releva um Komui feliz da vida.

Komui: ola criaturas da escuridão, o salvador do grupo de ciências surgiu para salvar vocês.

Ele fala de modo como si realmente ele os tivesse salvado, isso soava estranho muito estranho.

Reever:" nem si ele quisesse faria isso."

Komui: eu fiz uma coisa que vai nos ajudar no trabalho rapazes.

Johnny; ah nãoooo.

Reever: não mim diga que você construiu mais um komurin?

Komui: muito melhor que isso Reever, eu construí dois komurin.

Tradução da cena... Ajustem seus relógios para destruição da ordem negra para menos de uma hora.

Enquanto isso.

Krory: não ia ser um treino.

Lavi: como todas as outras vezes ia mais eles sempre pegam uma briga.

Bookman: isso já ate virou uma rotina.

Os três olhavam Kanda e Allen tentarem arrancar a pele um do outro pela milésima vez. Após o quinto rande que deu Kanda na cabeça e um Allen que não gostava de perde reclamando, resolveram andar um pouco pela ordem conversando.

Allen: eu andei escutando alguns ruídos estranhos hoje de manha.

Krory: eu também.

Lavi: Eu não escutei nada.

Bookman: você dormiu como uma pedra não iria escutar.

Os quatro escutarão um barulho de alguma coisa sendo derrubada e depois um monte de cientistas correndo quem nem um bando de loucos.

- salvem suas vidas!-

- o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso! –

E depois um robô enorme atrás deles, os exorcistas suspiraram irritados toda vez era a mesma coisa o Komui construía os robôs, os robôs destruíam a ordem e os exorcistas tinham que destruir os robôs.

Allen: que emprego.

Krory: a gente sempre tem que destruir estes robôs.

Kanda: tinha que ser um baka para construir estas coisas.

Bookman: Komui não tem vergonha de fazer estes robôs?

Lavi: velho si ele continua fazendo acho que não.

Os exocistias si prepararam para lutar ate que escutaram o mesmo grupo de cientistas voltar correndo e gritando e perceberam que alem de um robô avia outro robô ambos enormes e destruíam tudo que via pela frente, tradução problema dobrado.

Komurinx1: exorcistas encontrados destruí-los.

Allen: o que agora e para destruir a gente.

Lavi: antes era só a cirurgia.

Como o robô em vez de capturas estava querendo destruir então, pernas para quem ti quero.

Enquanto isso no banheiro.

As garotas conversavam enquanto si secavam e riam alto, só tiverem suas risadas interrompidas por um estrondo alto que pareceu um terremoto.

Lenalee: o que será que aconteceu?

Kaname: não sei.

Miranda: que medo...

Passos...

Passos rápidos...

As três moças nem avia acabado de si secar.

Passos rápidos em desespero.

A porta quase foi derrubada por três exorcistas Krory caiu de costas e Allen e Lavi de cara no chã dois mais jovem si levantaram no pulo mas quando olharam para frente viram uma visão um tanto paradisíaca três belas moças, quase nuas os dois adolescentes ficaram de boca aberta e de rostos vermelhos já Krory levantou ainda de costas reclamando estava na sua forma de batalha.

Krory: maldito robô, ei vocês dois porque estão assim?

Os dois não responderam então vampiro precisou si virar e olhar quando viu aquelas beldades seu coração não agüentou tamanha emoção e muito menos a sua narinas sangraram e o pobre romeno caiu no chão desmaiado.

Lenalee,Miranda e Kaname: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Os dois rapazes correram como si suas vidas dependesse disso ( e dependia) pois duas das três garotas tinham poder de destruição bem alto, Kaname pegou seu bastão e Lenalee estava pronta para ativar as Dark Bots e saíram em disparada atrás dos pervertidos ( que caíram La sem querer) só que foram surpreendidos por um robô imenso fazendo os quatro voltarem correndo e si trancarem no banheiro.

Lenalee: tem um robô La fora.

Kaname: bem e só a gente vestir os nossos uniformes e acabar com esta lata velha.

Só foi a japonesa falar isso que a parede onde os uniformes femininos estavam pendurados foi derrubada por um dos robôs. Sabe si La si praga era real a única coisa que podiam fazer era si agarra as suas toalhas e tentar si esconder do robô.

Allen: e agora?

O rapaz avia acordado de seus pensamentos e olhava para os lados, Lenalee abaixou o rosto vermelho não sabia o que fazer e Kaname também estava com o rosto vermelho e tentou ajeitar a toalha para nada mais ser visto e Miranda também tentava inutilmente não adiantava de nada olharem uns para a cara dos que Kaname olhou para Allen e depois para Lavi e depois para onde deveria estar o seu uniforme arrumadinho.

Kaname: Allen-kun e Lavi-kun tirem a roupa.

Os rapazes ficaram com os olhos arregalados olhando para a garota que falou seriamente.

Lavi: kaname-chan você e bem danadinha.

O ruivo após esta levou uma pancada no meio da cabeça com um bastão de metal.

Kaname: não e isso seu pervertido, e para vocês dois tirarem os uniformes.

Lenalee escutou e depois entendeu o que a colega queria fazer.

Lenalee: vamos Allen-kun Lavi tirem os uniformes.

Após alguns segundos.

Reever: agora a gente vai morre.

Johnny: calma os outros vão voltar e nos salvar.

Reever: claro quando eles conseguirem fugir do outro komurin.

O robô foi atingido uma garota pulava e si esquivava do robô era Lenalee que usava um uniforme maior que ela que si olha se bem seria do Allen uma das mãos do komurin foi costada por outra garota que usava um casaco que era o uniforme de Lavi.

Johnny: eu não ti falei que eles viam.

Reever: para ser exato são as meninas.

O mesmo robô tentou pegar a ceifadora só que teve seu braço segurando por uma enorme garra enquanto um martelo li acertou a cabeça. Lavi esmagou parte do robô.

Lavi: eu vou bater para valer si afastem.

Lenalee: Kaname saiu daí.

Kaname: hai.

O ruivo ativou o nível dois da sua inocência e levantou o martelo fazendo aparecer vários símbolos bateu em um deles e depois batel o martelo no chão.

Lavi: gouka kaijin: hiban!

Tudo pegou fogo e depois só a carcaça do robô ficou no lugar.

Allen: Lenalee levante o robô Kaname eu e você vamos o mandar para longe.

Lenalee acenou com a cabeça e girou o corpo rápido fazendo um redemoinho de vendo levantar o komurin, Kaname ativou sua arma no nível 2 fez com que o reflexo da lamina de sua foice atingisse o robô no meio, Allen fez com que uma parte do robô fosse destruída usando sua garra mas uma grande parte do robô foi para cima e depois caiu, mas esta parte foi atingida por inúmeros insetos que fora um ataque de Kanda que olhava de um lugar mais alto para o quarteto.

Kaname: kanda-san você esta bem?

Kanda: pirralha.

Allen: ele nunca muda.

Antes que todos pudessem rir, outro robô apareceu e tentou acerta a japonesa que si livrou por pouco a garota desativou a sua inocência por instantâneo e caiu de joelhos avia si gastado rápido. Komurin viu a exorcistas de joelhos e tentou pega-la só que foi parado por Allen.

Allen: Lenalee tire Kaname daqui.

Lenalee: Allen-kun…hai…

A chinesa segurou a garota e deu um salto indo parar em um andar mais alto do castelo deixando o robô para os rapazes quando caiu em um dos andares viu que alguns cientistas estavam escondidos.

Kaname: eu estou bem lenalee-chan.

Lenalee:você ainda esta fraca precisa ficar quieta.

Kaname:mas...

Lenalee: mim escute kaname-chan.

A japonesa si calou toda vez ela tinha que escutar os outros sempre era salva por todos e não podia salvar ninguém era muito fraca.

Ate que um garoto de cabelos brancos foi arremessando indo para perto das duas exorcistas.

Lenalee:allen-kun!

Allen: eu estou bem...

O robô que parecia que realmente queria destruir o garoto tentou pegar ele com a imensa mão, só que Allen desviou Lavi bateu com o martelo no robô tentando chamar a tensão do mesmo o que não serviu de muita ajuda pois komurin nem deu tanta bola parecia que Komui avia feito um ótimo trabalho( claro falando de modo irônico), os três tentaram muitas vezes fugir do robô só que ele era muito rápido. Ate que Allen preparo si para destruir mesmo, Komui procurava tentar parar os exorcistas para não destruírem komurinx2 que era a sua criação mais perfeita ( e mais destrutiva), ate que viu o rapaz ir com tudo na direção do robô Komui pegou sua zarabatana e sobrou fazendo um dardo ir na direção do garoto.

Lenalee: cuidado Allen-kun.

Allen desvia o dardo bateu na parede na lataria do robô e depois voltou e atingiu Kaname na coxa perto da bunda, que de teimosa que era estava si levantando pronta para reclamar com Komui. Todos olharam para ela e ela tremendo de raiva pegou o dardo e retirou de si e olhou para o chinês que estava com cara de " foi sem querer" e ela jogou na direção dele acertando o ombro do mesmo.

Komui: ahhhh!

Kaname deu um sorriso de trinfo mais começou a ficar com sono soltou o bastão e começou a cambalear.

Reever: ela vai cair!

Lenalee foi à direção da japonesa para segurá-la só que a garota si caiu mais rápido como eles estavam em um andar mais alto ela si foi.

Allen: deixa que eu a pego.

O garoto pulo na intenção de pegar a japonesa e que si a pegou só que ela foi pega por alguém antes dele e ele viu Kaname sendo segurada por uma pessoa e tudo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Allen:" Kaname...mestre."

Allen: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

O coitado caiu.

Kaname abriu os olhos e viu tudo meio embasado e depois viu uma pessoa estava tão quente, ate que viu os cabelos ruivos longos e um homem lindo a olhando.

Kaname:" eu morri e fui salva por um anjo."

Kaname: te..te.. **tenshi*...**

**Cross: hum, não fale.**

**E ele colocou indicador nos lábios da garota que ficou vermelha bem si ela tinha morrido ela morreu feliz pelo menos.**

**Cloud: o que esta aconteceu aqui?**

**Sokaro: resolverem si divertir sem nos.**

**Reever: generais... então...**

**Os dois olharam para o lado e viram Cross levitando segurando uma Kaname bem sonolenta, o ruivo estava em cima do caixão onde ficava uma de suas inocências.**

**Lenalee: generais... Kaname-chan.**

Kaname: lenalee-chan então eu não morri?

A garota olhou mais uma vez para o seu tenshi e depois deu um sorriso.

Kaname: arigato tenshi-san.

O ruivo a solto e ela saiu correndo meio torto ate chegar na amiga,que a olhou.

Lenalee: tenshi-san?

Kaname: vamos acabar logo com aquele robô, que eu quero voltar para os braços do meu tenshi-san.

A garota saiu correndo e pega o bastão que estava no chão e continuo a corre sendo seguida por Lenalee. Ate que onde elas estavam foi destruído pelo robô só que Lenalee pegou Kaname pelo braço e a puxou para o ponto mais alto, a japonesa olhou para Lenalee e ela assegurava firmemente e si sentiu bem por ter uma pessoa que nem ela ativou sua inocência fazendo uma foice.

Elas não falavam mais seus ataques falavam por elas Kaname balançava a foice como uma shinigami e Lenalee saltava como uma dançarina, pareciam ninfas de tão bonitas e guerreiras de tão fortes. A japonesa si senti bem fechou os olhos e deixou seu tato e sua audição a guiar sua foice parecia bem mais leve, já a chinesa si sentia livre poucas vezes si sentia leve e feliz por bailar daquele modo não via mais nada não queria estragar aquele momento de liberdade.

Robô foi atingido pelos golpes livres e balançados das duas garotas a te não conseguir ficar mais em pé ate que teve parte do corpo cortado no meio e a outras parte foi atravessada por Lenalee. A duas exorcistas ficaram de costas uma para a outra ate que ambas abriram os olhos para perceberam que nada não avia passado de uma dança.

Kaname desativou sua inocência, e caiu sentada estava muito cansada ate que viu uma mão estendia na sua frente era Kanda ela aceitou e foi levantada. O espadachim a olhou estranho.

Kanda: este uniforme?

Kaname: bem na hora da agonia foi este mesmo.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan.

Kaname: lavi-kun...olha eu não vou poder devolver o seu casaco agora.

Ela falou um pouco envergonhada e o ruivo a olhou e percebeu que ela estava realmente bonita usando o casaco dele.

Lavi: eh depois você mim devolve.

Lenalee si aproximou dos três e depois os quarteto escutou Allen vindo na direção deles um pouco triste.

Kaname: arigato lenalee-chan.

Lenalee: pelo o que?

Kaname: por ter mim segurado.

O grupo começou a subir as escadas ate chegarem em um certo andar onde Reever estava ajudando Alexandra a levantar Komui que estava desmaiado( culpa do dardo), avistaram os quatro generais.

Kaname:tenshi-san.

Os colegas olharam na direção em que ela olhava e percebera, que ela si referia a Cross Marian.

Allen e Lavi: tenshi?

Kanda: significa anjos em japonês.

Allen: ele ta mais e para demônio que anjo.

A japonesa tentou ir parar dar um abraço do seu anjo só que foi parada por Lenalee que falou baixo.

Lenalee: kaname-chan este ai e o general Cross.

Kaname: Cross Marian, aquele que era mestre do Allen-kun?

Lenalee: este mesmo.

A garota a olhou novamente e si lembrou-se do que Allen avia falado do antigo mentor, e ela literalmente duvidou da palavra do colega ora aquele homem era muito lindo, para ser um ladrão, canalha e mulherengo.

Kaname: Allen-kun tem certeza que falou a verdade sobre o general Cross?

Allen: toda.

Cross: aluno idiota, qual e o seu nome garota?

Kaname: ah Kaname Andrean, e uma prazer conhecê-lo general.

O homem foi ate a japonesa e colocou a mão no rosto dela e chegou bem perto a deixando vermelha.

Cross: eu que tenho o prazer de conhecê-la.

Allen: Kaname si afastar dele, e isso e pedofilia ela só tem 15 anos.

Cross: aluno estúpido, alem do mais ela e bem desenvolvida para a sua idade.

A garota foi puxada por Allen, Kanda e Lavi fizeram uma barreira impendido o avanço de Marian também protegendo Lenalee que não entendeu o motivo do alvoroço dos três.

Já na sala de espera da enfermaria.

Alexandra fazia um curativo no braço de Lavi, já em um sofá estava Lenalee, Miranda e Kaname estavam quietas em quanto em uma poltrona estava Cloud sentada.

Cloud: a quanto tempo Alexandra, como anda o casamento.

Lavi: o que você e casada Alex-chan?

Alexandra: não sou viúva.

Lavi: hehehe a si a situação e assim...

O ruivo levou uma porrada de uma japonesa bem irritada que o jogou para fora da sala.

Kaname: toma jeito seu cabeça de fogo.

Miranda:" nossa que agressividade."

Cloud: viúva?

Alexandra: sim.

Cloud: homens bons o viram padres ou si casam e pelo destino acabam que morrendo cedo.

Alexandra: mas ele deve esta em um lugar melhor, mas que historia era esta de tenshi em?

Lenalee: kaname-chan achou que avia morrido, e foi salva por um anjo.

Kaname: ah mais si eu tive se mesmo morrido eu morria feliz.

Cloud: vá por mim não seria, Cross e realmente um canalha.

Alexandra: ele ainda tenta fazer investidas contra você Cloud?

Cloud: ele ainda não desistiu, mas ainda bem que eu tenho Lau jimin do meu lado.

Kaname:Lau jimin?

Lenalee: e a inocência da general Cloud, e aquele macaquinho branco que você viu.

Kaname: ahh ta.

Miranda: ele fica enorme quando luta, isso mostra que as aparência enganam.

Alexandra: bem, ainda bem que todos estão bem.

Miranda: si não teria muitos feridos para cuidar.

Alexandra: ah e terrível eu não sabia que o emprego de exorcista era tão perigoso.

Lenalee: si o meu nin-san não tivesse tentando ajudar-nos novamente isso não teria acontecido.

Cloud: bem deveriam ficar mais atentas, o conde também esta procurando os outros noes.

As três exorcistas de nível mais baixo ficaram quietas realmente estavam andando para uma guerra.

Continua...

Deixem reivews... e boas férias a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eh demorou para sair eu sei gomene mais eu to meia que enrolada bem aqui esta o capitulo 14 este vai ser bem drama com cena de ação espero que gostem**

**Boa leitura**

Inocência infantil.

Kaname acordou no meio da noite assustada, avia sonhando que estava correndo na direção de Kohaku mais foi pega e levada para longe dele, porque ainda sonhava tanto com o falecido irmão.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo e novamente sentiu uma trança, será que ela avia feito a trança antes de dormi avia feito um treino tão puxado com Kanda no dias anteriores que caia na cama já dormindo.

Resolveu andar um pouco para ficar mais calma quando saiu do quarto estava silenciosa a ordem e andou pela escuridão sem problema ate que esbarrou em alguém.

Kaname: quem esta ai?

Allen: Kaname e você?

Kaname: ah Allen-kun que susto.

Allen: gomenasai, o que ta fazendo acordada?

Kaname: ah acordei der repente, e eu tenho estes tiques nervosos.

Allen: bem cada louco com a sua loucura.

Kaname: e você albino ta acordado por quê?

Allen: eu tive um pesadelo com o tempo que eu tava com o mestre.

Kaname: poxa isso ti persegue.

Allen: mas bem deixando isso de lado, quer comer alguma coisa?

Kaname: bem não mais to com sede.

Era muito engraçado Allen sabia exatamente como entrar na cozinha no silencio da noite sem que ninguém descobrisse, enquanto o garoto comia alguma coisa a garota bebia um pouco de água era só o que precisava, após alguns minutos os dois começaram a conversa e depois vendo que o dia já estava para nascer os dois decidiram voltar para os seus quartos.

Allen quando si deitou teve medo de seu pesadelo, não sonhava com seu mestre avia mentido para a colega, avia sonhado com Lenalee e ela estava chorando e ele não conseguia fazer ela parar, ate que quando tentou a tocar a abraçar foi engolido por uma sombra. Só esperava que não sonhasse com isso novamente.

Kanda tentava fazer a japonesa aprender a lutar com espada de madeira, o era ate fácil, pois a garota sabia si posicionar certo e controlar sua força, mais ainda não era uma espadachim.

Ele tentou atacá-la e ela si defendeu colocando a espada na frente do corpo e deu alguns passos para trás Kanda entendeu que ela iria pegar velocidade e ataca, dito e feito só que Kaname tinha uma nova tática tentou o atacar de frente e si abaixou o atacando de baixo o japonês deu um passo para trás si livrando e no mesmo movimento atacou a garota na cabeça si estive se com uma espada normal teria cortado o inimigo no meio, mas não fez isso.

Depois Kaname estava com raiva por ter perdido para ele na espada.

Kaname: não valeu kanda-san você deveria ter aliviado para mim.

Kanda: nada disso você ficou no meu pé para eu ti treinar agora agüenta.

Kaname: você e mal, alem do mais a minha especialidade e bastão

Ela ficou quieta ate que si levantou de repente.

Kaname: eu vou ganhar de você, e depois não fique triste com isso kanda-san.

Kanda: no dia que isso acontecer, o México vai nevar.

Quando a garota ia revidar a resposta os dois foram chamados por Reever, avisando que tinha uma missão para os dois.

Komui: Allen, Kanda e Kaname vocês três vão para a Holanda a um estranho fenômeno ocorrendo em uma cidade próxima a capital, provavelmente e uma inocência.

Allen: que fenômeno?

Komui: e a aparição de uma aurora bureau.

Kaname: aurora bureau?

Komui: hai, e um fenômeno que ocorre pólo norte que são estanhas luzes que aparecem no céu.

Quando chegaram à Holanda os dois rapazes ficavam atentos a tudo, já a garota ficava encantada com tantas flores e campos lindos. Quando chegaram à cidade era uma cidade grande podia si dizer mais não muito agitada resolveram cada um procurar em uma parte da cidade Allen estava andando ate que sentiu o seu olho reagir fazendo mono óculo na frente do seu olho o deixando perceber a presença de um akuma, antes que o monstro chega se perto ele o destruiu usando seu braço em forma de uma garra era um nível um ate que viu mais três si aproximando puxou o próprio braço transformando em uma espada. Quando si aproximaram o bastante ele os destruiu sem problema era nível dois e usando a sua inocência neste estado ficava bem mais fácil.

Ate que olhou para o céu e viu as belas luzes que dançavam belamente no ar, certa hora eram azuis depois rosas e depois um amarelo era lindo.

Não muito longe dali Kaname também avia acabado de lutar conta alguns akumas si sentiu bem por ser, simples nível um ate que também viu as luzes no céu e ficou encantada com tamanha beleza ficou admirada ate que do nada elas sumiram foi estranho.

Kanda procurava ate que chegou no ponto central da cidade onde possuía igreja e viu algumas crianças saindo da igreja todos eram de 10 anos si podia dizes ate que viu uma coisa que li intrigou uma garotinha pequena que caiu no chão era desajeitada tinha olhos cor de mel e os cabelos castanhos ondulados , ela si levantava e caia novamente Kanda balançou a cabeça negativamente irritado que pirralha mais desastrada.

Ate que ela o olhou e o ficou olhando ate que ela escutou alguém chamá-la e era um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel bem vestido, ela correu na direção dele e o abraçou feliz da vida.

- e um belo dia não? –

Os espadachim olhou para o lado ate perceber um senhor idoso vestido com uma batina.

Padre: eu não sabia que vocês exorcistas iriam vir aqui.

Kanda: temos umas coisa a resolver aqui.

Padre: entendo...

Allen: Kanda!

Kanda: moyashi.

Allen: meu nome e Allen, você viu as luzes?

Kanda: hai, mas duram pouco tempo.

Si passaram dois dias e nada deles acharem a inocência e pequenas batalhas com akumas si tornaram normal mais nada mais que akumas de nível um, um dia Allen estava sentado na frente da igreja esperando os colegas ate que viu as crianças entrarem resolver entrar também para ver o que acontecia depois de alguns minutos todas as crianças si formaram e começarem a cantar era um coral infantil e no meio das crianças maiores uma pequena menina estava, as crianças cantavam ate que todas si calaram e a menor começou a cantar apesar de ser pequena sua voz era linda.

Kaname e Kanda si aproximaram da igreja ate que avistaram as luzes novamente só que elas começavam exatamente na sobre a igreja tinha alguma coisa de errado quando si aproximaram da igreja escoraram o coral infantil cantar e depois que todas as crianças, pararam de cantar as luzes si foram.

Kanda: uma das crianças deve ter a inocência.

Allen: a pergunta e quem esta com esta inocência?

Kaname: a gente pode sair perguntando para as crianças si ganharam algum brinquedo novo ou objeto uma delas tem a inocência.

Os três exorcistas falaram com o padre e ele forneceu a lista de nomes das crianças, Allen e Kaname conversaram com todas as crianças mais nem uma avia ganhado algum objeto estranho e si ganhado não era a inocência.

Kanda estava perdendo a paciência era só uma inocência,por que tanta dificuldade em achá-la.

Um dia os dois rapazes estavam esperando a garota que avia indo comprar alguma coisa apara eles comerem ate que avistaram a pequena garotinha, ate que ela tropeçou e caiu Allen foi ate ela e a ajudou a levantar.

- obrigado moço. –

Allen: não tem de que.

A garotinha olhou para Allen e depois sorriu divertida.

-você tem cabelo branco mas não tem pele enrugada que nem o meu vovô. –

Allen: e que eu sou diferente bem qual e o seu nome?

- eu mim chamou Laura. –

Allen: e um prazer conhecê-la Laura eu mim chamou Allen.

Laura: também e um prazer conhecê-lo, to indo cantar tchau Allen.

Allen: tchau.

Quando a menina entrou na igreja sumindo da vista dos dois.

Kaname: poxa Allen-kun você tem jeito com criança.

Allen: acho que sim.

Kanda: vocês dois falaram com todas as crianças?

Kaname: a parte da lista que você mim deu falei com todas.

Allen: comigo a mesma coisa.

Kanda: e aquela pirralhinha?

Allen: eh mesmo não tinha Laura na minha lista.

Kaname: na minha também não.

Kanda: então a inocência esta com aquela garotinha.

Depois do ensaio do coral infantil.

Allen: você não ganhou nada?

Laura: não.

Allen: mas nada de estranho li ocorreu?

Laura: não.

Kaname: kanda-san acho que a inocência não ta com ela não, talvez tenha alguma estatua na igreja que tenha a inocência.

Kanda: e também to achando que e isso.

Allen: bem obrigado mesmo assim Laura.

Laura: eu vou voltar a ver você Allen?

Allen: por quê?

Laura: e que eu sinto que você e o meu melhor amigo.

O garoto não entendeu direito o que a pequena falou, ate que viu um homem a chamar.

Laura: tchau, papai esta mim chamando.

Laura: e ele tinha cabelos bem branco papai.

Lucio: que estranho não e Laura, fique aqui que eu vou comprar o pão que a mamãe pediu.

Laura: ta bem.

O homem entrou em uma loja e a garotinha ficou quieta no mesmo lugar, ate que viu uma garota que parecia ter a mesma idade dela com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes segurando um gato preto nas mãos.

Menina: ola qual e o seu nome.

Laura: e Laura e o seu?

Menina: pode mim chamar de Mary e esta aqui e a lulu minha gatinha.

Laura chegou mais perto da menina e viu o gato de perto era um animal bem tratado e tinha uma estranha mancha no pelo em forma de cruz no meio da cabeça, Laura alisou o pelo do felino e logo depois olhou para a menina que sorria.

Quando seu pai a chamou Laura estava conversando com a menina ainda.

Lucio: temos que ir filha si despesas da sua amiguinha e vamos.

Laura: ta bem tchau Mary tchau lulu.

A menina loira esperou a outra sumir de sua vista e olhou para a gata que estava no seu colo.

Mary: achamos uma nova amiga lulu.

Kaname: kanda-san já si passou mais de uma semana e não encontramos esta inocência o que a gente vai fazer.

Kanda: vamos achar esta inocência.

Kaname: hai...

A japonesa sentiu que avia alguma coisa de errado e foi conversa com o outro rapaz.

Kaname: Allen-kun.

Allen: sim.

Kaname: eu acho que a gente ta deixando alguma coisa passar despercebida.

Allen: eu também to achando, mas eu to mim perguntando o que foi que deixamos passar.

Kaname: eu acho que tem a ver com aquela menina a Laura, olha você vai tentar conversa com os pais dela e vê si descobre alguma coisa e eu e o kanda-san vamos conversa novamente com o padre.

Allen: esta bem.

No dia seguinte Allen esperou a Laura na igreja e depois dela cantar perguntou si ela queria que ele a leva se em casa, e ela aceitou o garoto de cabelos brancos sabia como lidar com uma criança e Laura era bem comportada. No meio do caminho os dois encontraram uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes segurando um gato preto.

Laura: Mary...

Mary: ola Laura, vejo que já conhece Allen.

A menina deu um sorriso e soltou o gato que foi para longe logo o sue corpo si modificou a deixando com a aparecia de uma adolescente de cabelos alaranjados e cruzes na testa.

Allen: mia.

Mia: ola eu vi li matar.

A garota modificou um dos braços o deixando parecido com a garra de Allen e tentou matar a pequena menina, que foi puxada por Allen rapidamente, mas metade do vestido de Laura foi rasgado o albino só pode defender a criança ate que mia foi ataca por Kanda que deixou um corte no braço onde estava a garra e Kaname corria na direção da garota fechou o punho e deu um belo de um soco na Noé que caiu no chão com tamanha força.

Kaname: e o troco por ter lutado contra mim e ter mim colocado contra uma amiga.

Ah garota rosnou de raiva e tentou acerta a japonesa com a garra só que foi atacado por Kanda que não deu chance.

Kanda:moyashi saiu daqui.

Allen: e Allen...

Kaname: vai logo cabeçudo.

O garoto pegou a menina nos braços e saiu em disparada após correr alguns metros parou e olhou para a menina que estava quieta, ela estava assustada.

Allen: Laura você esta bem?

Quando perguntou isso percebeu uma coisa de errado o vestido da garotinha avia sido rasgado na frente na parte de cima e um pouco mais abaixo do pescoço avia uma cruz encravada na pele da menina. Os exorcistas nunca iam achar a inocência pois só estavam procurando a inocência em si não imaginavam que a mesma já tinha um exorcista que era tipo parasita.

O gato preto viu a inocência e saiu correndo Lullubel era esperta não era que nem mia que só queria matar os exorcistas primeiro elas deveriam achar o coração e destruí-lo depois assim matar os exorcistas, e agora que soube que aquela criança era um exorcista iria tirar mais um peão do jogo.

Quando Allen chegou na casa onde Laura falou que era onde morava foi recebido por uma mulher muito bonita dona de cabelos longos e castanhos claros ondulados que nem os de Laura só que seu olhos eram castanhos escuros.

Laura: mamãe!

Betina: Laura o que li aconteceu?

Ela pegou a menina nos braços e olhou para o garoto em sua frente.

Betina: quem e você?

Laura: ele e o meu amigo mamãe, e si chama Allen, o deixa ele jantar aqui hoje?

Allen não teve tempo de responder a garota falou por ele.

Betina: bem e a Laura gosta tanto assim de você Allen, bem a claro que pode jantar com nos hoje.

Allen: bem obrigado, mas eh...

Kaname: Allen-kun!

Betina viu uma garota segurando um bastão si aproximar e mais atrás dela u rapaz que segurava uma espada na cintura olhando para os dois pareciam irmãos.

Allen: Kaname, Kanda o que fizeram com a mia?

Kaname: nada que ela não merecesse...

Ate que a japonesa olhou para a mulher segurando a pequena menina e depois deu um sorriso.

Laura: esta ai e a Kaname e o La de trás e o Kanda.

Betina: Laura deixe os outros falarem.

Laura: ta bem mamãe.

Allen: bem queríamos conversa com você sobre a Laura.

Betina: eh Laura meu amor, vai brincar La no seu quarto sim?

Laura: ta bem mamãe.

A mulher solto a filha e ela correu para dentro da casa sumindo da vista dos três exorcistas.

Betina: entrem, por favor.

A casa era bem simples a sala avia dois sofás e alguns quadros ma o objeto que mais si mostravam era o belo piano de calda que no momento estava fechado.

Betina: eu gostaria de saber o que Laura fez de errado ela sempre e uma menina educada.

Allen: não ela não fez nada de errado pelo contrario, eu vi perto do pescoço dela uma cruz encravada bem...

A mulher si levantou com os olhos arregalados.

Betina: bem, por favor, fiquem aqui eu vou trazer um pouco de chá, enquanto esperamos o meu marido.

E saiu da sala rapidamente... Perto da sala avia um telefone ela o pegou e ligou para o numero do trabalho do marido relatando que aviam três pessoas querendo fazer mal a sua filha, e ele prometera que estaria na casa em poucos minutos.

Já na sala.

Kanda: ela acha que vamos fazer mal a menina.

Kaname: porque kanda-san.

Kanda: parece que ela gosta muito da filha e não quer que ninguém saiba da inocência.

Allen si manteve calado o tempo todo, quando nasceu avia sido abandonado por ter um estranho braço e ficou um bom tempo sozinho ate conhecer mana. Já aquela criança não teve o mesmo destino que ele, Laura tinham pais que a amavam e ela tinha um lar si sentia um certa dor no coração ele nunca teve esta chance já ela teve mais teria que renunciar para entrar na ordem.

Lucio corria quando p assunto era a segurança de sua esposa e de sua filha ele agia de outro modo não percebeu que era seguido por algumas pessoas. Quando chegou em casa já foi direto para a sala querendo saber quem estava querendo machucar sua filha e estranhou um pouco, quando viu apenas dois rapazes e uma garota um dos rapazes parecia japonês e tinha cara de 18 anos já o outro tinha os cabelos brancos e parecia ter 17 já a menina parecia ter 15 com aparência também japonesa, será que sua esposa avia si confundido.

Betina: oi querido este são eles.

Lucio: tem certeza Betina?

Betina: claro, eles falaram sobre o sinal que Laura tem.

o homem ficou serio e foi na direção dos visitantes.

Lucio: boa tarde, vocês querem falar sobre minha filha não e mesmo.

Allen: sim, Laura.

Lucio: então falem.

Allen: bem nos somos exorcistas, e procuramos um cristal que si chama inocência e bem a uma inocência cravada na pele da sua filha.

Lucio:exorcistas? Vocês não deveriam estar expulsando espíritos ruins?

Kaname: na verdade esta não e a nossa habilidade destruímos akumas.

Lucio: akumas, interessante vocês destroem demônios.

Allen: não akumas também podem ser armas de guerra usadas para destruir os humanos, e a inocência e a nossa arma, algumas inocência são moldadas para si tornar armas como a do Kanda e da Kaname, e outras nascem no corpo de pessoas.

Lucio: e a minha filha e a que tem esta inocência no corpo e quem mais possui uma inocência no corpo mim fale?

Allen: eu tenho uma...

O garoto tirou a luva e o homem percebeu que a pele do braço do mesmo era diferente da do resto do corpo e o mesmo cristal que sua filha tinha encravada no corpo aquele rapaz também tinha só que era no braço.

Kaname: e ele não e o único a outro exorcista que tem o mesmo cristal no corpo.

Allen: não vamos fazer mal a Laura não ela sendo uma de nos, só vamos levá-la para um lugar seguro para que nem um akuma tente fazer mal a ela.

Lucio: exorcistas, inocência akumas não passa de uma pura bobagem minha filha foi apenas abençoada por deus com aquele sinal e com uma voz de anjo, agora si não quiserem que eu chame a polícia si retirem de minha casa.

Allen: senhor não vamos fazer mal a Laura só queremos o bem dela, si ela ficar aqui akumas viram para matá-la os akumas só querem destruir a inocência.

Lucio: eu quero que saiam agora daqui!

Laura: papai eu tenho uma inocência?

Betina que escutava tudo em silencio percebeu a presença da filha quando ela falou, a menina olhava para todos parecia estar feliz por saber que tinha alguma coisa.

Laura: e o meu sinal e ele si chama inocência papai?

Lucio: va para cima Laura.

Laura; mais papai eu quero saber o que e o meu sinal.

Lucio:LAURA JÁ PARA CIMA!

A menina arregalou os olhos seu pai nunca a avia gritado ele parecia irritado com ela Betina foi ate a filha com uma expressão de tristeza e a colocou no colo e a levou para o quarto, Laura olha o rosto da mãe que parecia triste.

Laura: mamãe porque você ta triste porque o papai ta com raiva ele ta com raiva de mim, por eu ter este sinal e fiz alguma coisa de errado mamãe mim fala?

Betina: não querida você simplesmente e especial, agora você vai dormi ta bem.

Laura: eu não to com sono.

Betina: mas você tem que dormi para não ficar cansada e sem animo meu amor.

A mulher colocou filha sentada na cama e tentava a fazer dormi ate que a garotinha a olhou nos olhos e falou sorrido.

Laura: eu ti amo mamãe.

Ela sempre falava isso parecia que Laura sabia o que os outros sentiam a mulher deixou algumas lagrimas caírem e abraçou forte a filha que alisava os cabelos dela.

Desde que Laura nasceu ela era assim uma menina que gostava de brincar e perguntar enumeras coisas, e que sempre queria ajudar os outros muitas vezes Laura pegava animais e os levava para casa muitas vezes machucados e não durava muito os animais ficavam curados era estranho, tudo a seu redor parecia ficar mais cheio de vida, sua vida sem Laura não teria sentido.

Os três exorcistas tentaram conversar calmamente com o homem mais ele não aceitava e decidiram sair quando Lucio fechou a porta, sentiu uma dor no coração Laura a sua filha a sua princesa.

Quando ela nasceu os médios falaram que ela tinha um defeito, achava que era uma doença ou alguma coisa do gênero ate que viu o cristal encravado no peito da filha, o mesmo medico que ajudou no parto o falou que Laura ale de nasce pequena e fraca alem de ter o estranho sinal ela não iria sobreviver, então o mesmo medico que a fez nasce deu a idéia de deixá-la em qual quer orfanato e colocar outro bebe no lugar já que Betina não poderia ter mais filhos. Quando pegou o pequeno bebe e o iria levar viu pela primeira vez ela abrir os olhinhos e si acomodar em seus braços e dormi novamente ela respirava e vivia, ela era a filha dele ele não podia fazer isso.

Quando a batizou colocou o nome Laura que em latim significava vitoriosa, e desde que ela ganhou aquele nome ela cresceu e viveu e tornou a vida dele e de sua esposa cheia de vida.

Allen estava quieto na frente da casa a alguns metros tendo a presença dos dois japoneses, Kanda não falou nada não gostava quando a família era metida no meio da situação e não falou nada com Kaname já que a garota também avia tido problema familiar para poder si torna uma exorcista.

Kaname: kanda-san?

Kanda: fala pirralha.

Kaname: você lembra-se da sua família?

Kanda: não.

Kaname: pois eu me lembro de algumas coisas de quando eu ainda estava no Japão.

Kanda: então nunca perca estas lembranças.

Kaname: sabe kanda-san você deveria ser mais calmo quando estamos La na ordem.

Kanda: olha só quem fala, La você só não bate nos cientistas porque eles correm rápido.

A garota fez um bico de raiva, e depois o desfez Kanda não percebia quando ela ficava irritada diferente de Lavi que geralmente percebia e a irritava mais. Ela foi ate Allen e si sentou no chão perto dele.

Kaname: eu sei que esta doendo Allen-kun.

Allen: obrigado por compreender.

Kaname: eu também to incomodada por isso ela e feliz com os pais dela, mas para ela não morre e em os seus pais temos que levá-la daqui e muita coisa em jogo.

Allen: bem vamos tentar falar novamente com eles amanha.

Kaname: hai.

O garoto levantou depois ajudou a garota ate que o olho de Allen sentiu uma presença de akuma e si transformou em mo no óculo.

Allen: akuma.

Kaname: onde?

Allen: indo para a casa de Laura.

O garoto saiu correndo e foi seguindo por Kaname que gritou Kanda e também saiu correndo.

Em uns dos akumas mia estava sentada irritada com um olhos roxo, iria matar Kaname por tela deixado com um olho roxo e ela ainda a avia chamado de tabua como aquela chinesa(leia- japonesa pois na percepção dela o Japão era china e china era Japão) ousava bater seguia o grupo de akumas ate a casa em forma de gato preferia ser assim e era melhor assim pois podia fugir da irritação de Mia que era extrema.

Lucio: o que vocês querem aqui ?

Allen: tem um grupo de akumas vindo para aqui, saiam daqui rápido.

Lucio: já não nos perturbou o bastante.

Kaname: olha senhor só queremos ajudar só isso.

O homem tentou fechar a porta só que ela foi impendida pela bainha de uma espada Kanda já estava sem paciência e iria bater em alguém.

Allen si posicionou os akumas aviam chegado.

Lucio andou ate que viu a filha e olhando sentada perto do piano.

Laura: papai porque você esta irritado comigo?

Lucio: eu não to com raiva de você meu amor só estou um pouco irritado com aquelas pessoas...

Ate que parte da parede foi derrubada por um monstro que parecia uma cobra que tinha uma boca com uma metralhadora, o mesmo apontou para atirar na direção de Lucio só que ele foi atacado antes por Allen que o cortou no meio.

Mais outro akuma apareceu e tentou matar Laura só que Kanda o atacou e correu na direção da menina e a segurou desviando dos ataques Kaname lutava com alguns akumas do Aldo de fora ate que seu pescoço foi atingido por alguma coisa que a jogou na parede e fazendo derruba e indo parar em uma parede de dentro da casa, Lullubel estava segurando o pescoço da garota seu braço estava em um tipo de material que si expandir já que ela tinha a habilidade de transforma o corpo em qual quer matéria.

Betina quando saiu de saiu quarto e foi ate a sala viu o que estava acontecendo aqueles monstros e tentou ir ate o marido, mais foi impendida por uma garota que parecia ter 14 anos.

Mia: porque não fica um pouco mais senhora?

Ela transformou um dos braços em uma garra e jogou a mulher longe Lucio não aquentou ver sua esposar si machucou e tentou bater na garota só que ela usou o mesmo braço para o jogar na mesma direção da a braços de Kanda Laura si mexia constantemente e gritava pelos pais.

Lullubel foi atacada por Allen e soltou Kaname que tentou defender o casal mais foi atacada por um akuma que a segurou e começou a aperta a deixando imobilizado ate que Mia pegou um pedaço de madeira e foi risonha na direção da garota.

Mia: agora vou devolver a gentileza que você teve com o meu olho.

A ela bateu a madeira no olho da exorcista Kaname gritava de dor e depois que o sangue escorreu do olho da menina, a Noé bateu forte a fazendo ir ate a aprende e não parava de bater, mas uma hora Kaname levantou rapidamente e segurou o cabelo de mia e um movimento de raiva o puxou com tanta força que arrancou uma mexa da inimiga.

Allen tentava atacar Lullubel mais ela era forte demais e Kanda defendia a pequena menina lutando contra os akumas ate que ele foi atingido por uns dos ataques da Noé da luxuria também atacando Laura os pais de Laura si levantou e iriam fugir mais um akuma apareceu na frente dos mesmos e atirou.

Laura si soltou dos braços de Kanda e foi na direção dos pais que estavam feridos e seus corpos começaram e ficar cheios de pentagramas.

Laura: mamãe papai! Vocês vão ficar bem vocês vão eu prometo parar de deixá-los irritados eu prometo mais não mim deixem sozinha!

Lucio: nos a amamos Laura

Betina: saiba que sempre a amaremos.

Ate que os dois si tornaram pó na frente da garotinha, ela levantou e chorando e olhou para o akuma que avia matado seus pais o mesmo monstro foi para mais perto dela ate que Laura deu um grito, que fez o akuma si explodir Lullubel parou de atacar e Mia também parecia que estavam sendo rasgadas por dentro todos os akumas começaram si explodiria sucessivamente, os exorcistas sentiram dor nos ouvidos e Allen e Kanda tamparam os ouvidos já Kaname começou a tremer ate que caiu desmaiada no chão Allen também ficou tonto parecia que alguma coisa o estava destruindo por dentro. Ate que parte da casa caiu em cima da pequena menina.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Ai esta o capitulo 15 espero que gostem..**

**Despertar... **

Quando abriu os olhos estava na enfermaria e viu Alexandra terminar de colocar o soro novo.

Allen: alexa...

Alexandra: Allen você acordou que bom, já estava preocupada.

Allen: Laura?

Alexandra: a garotinha ela vou trazida com você e a Kaname, parece que desta vez o menos ferido foi o Kanda.

Allen: e como eles estão?

Alexandra: bem a Laura ainda esta dormindo ela levou uma batida na cabeça mais logo vaia corda e a Kaname torceu o pouso e machucou o olho direito, e o Kanda ficou com alguns aranhões e um pouco tonto parecia que o sistema auditivo de vocês três foram afetados.

Allen: espero que todos fiquem bem?

Alexandra: e vão ficar.

Lenalee: cabelo?

Kaname: eh o kanda-san mim falou que bem eu estava com alguns fios cabelos na mão.

Lenalee: e era de quem?

Kaname: era da mia e vou e grada como troféu.

Lenalee: e o seu olho?

Kaname: meu olho...

Ela avia acordado alguns dias após Allen, ela ficou em silencio e depois ficou triste.

Kaname: eu vou ficar sem um olho lenalee-chan...

Lenalee: mas a Alex-sempai não falou que você iria melhorar e ate voltara ver com ele.

Kaname: era conversa dela eu tenho certeza eu to cega de um olho.

Escutaram algumas batidas e depois a porta foi aberta por Lavi que entrou todo feliz, Kaname si cobriu com o lençol tudo menos Lavi ele não si soube o que aconteceu com ela.

Lavi: e ai kaname-chan ainda ta viva.

Kaname: claro ne.

Lavi: ta brincando de fantasma para tá com este lançou em cima de si.

A porta foi a Berta novamente, mas desta fez por Allen e Alexandra.

Allen: Kaname eu vi ver si você esta bem?

Alexandra: Lenalee Lavi que bom ver que estão preocupados com a sua amiga.

Lavi: temos que ter certeza si a casulinha do grupo ta bem.

Allen: ei Kaname como esta o seu olho?

Lavi: olho?

Alexandra: e Kaname foi ferida no olho direito e só esta usando o esquerdo agora.

Kaname: seus dedos duros.

Ela falou ainda por de baixo do lençol, não queria que Lavi a vise assim ele a iria irritar para o resto da vida.

Lenalee: ela ta com vergonha.

Lavi: de quem?

Alexandra: acho que e de você Lavi, não a irrite por conta do curativo.

Lavi: ta bem...

Ele saiu andando ate a cama e tentou fazer a garota sair de baixo dos lençóis.

Lavi: vamos kaname-chan, eu prometo que não vou ti irritar.

Ela ficou em silencio pensado si podia mesmo confiar no rapaz e depois escutou Allen e Lenalee.

Allen: vamos Kaname si ele ti irritar eu o seguro para você bater nele.

Lenalee: e quando Lavi promete ele cumprir alem do mais si ele quebra a promessa.

Alexandra: você o crebra em dois.

Lavi: nossa depois disso e to ate com medo de prometer.

A garota continuo debaixo do lançou ate que escutou mais uma vez a porta abrir.

Alexandra: Kanda veio ver Kaname.

Kanda: tsc.

Lavi: ele gosta muito de Kaname então ele veio sim.

Kanda: cala a boca coelho, ei pirralha saiu daí de baixo.

Kaname: sem chance kanda-san.

Kanda: não sei para que tanto drama só foi um olhos você nem perdeu um braço.

O japonês tentou fazer uma piada para fazer a menina sair de seu abrigo, mas ocorreu o contrario e ela ficou mais enrolada e começou a fazer um barulho parecido com choro.

Lavi: yu-chan si você quis ajudar, você pioro a situação.

Lenalee: vamos kaname-chan sai daí.

Allen: vai Kaname.

A garota ficou em silencio e depois começou a levantar o lençol ate mostra o rosto o rosto que parte do mesmo estava enfaixada por conta do ferimento no olho direito. Ate que ela saiu de seu esconderijo quando percebeu que ninguém estava rindo.

Depois de alguns dias a japonesa já podia sair da enfermaria, mas ainda não tinham si recuperado do ferimento e as chances de voltar a usar o seu olho direito começavam a diminuir.

Alexandra observava Laura mais ela ainda não avia acordado o viu a pequena dormi era acalma dor mais quando escuto a historia da boca de Allen ficou triste, tão pequena já com o fato de ser um exorcista sem chances de escolha e perdeu os pais. E agora era mais uma que perdia as pessoas que amava por culpa do conde.

Kaname estava andando pela ordem ate que viu Krory.

Kaname: ola krory-san.

Krory: oi Kaname você esta melhor do ferimento.

Kaname: sim para onde você vai?

Krory: para uma missão com o Kanda mim deseje sorte.

Kaname: estou desejando.

Krory: obrigado Kaname.

E o romeno saiu andando e continuo a andar iria conversa com Allen sobre o fato de Laura ter sido trazida para a ordem, seria um choque para a menina quando não vise seus pais.

Andou mais um pouco ate que viu Lavi que parecia um pouco pensativo.

Kaname: ei Lavi-kun.

Lavi: ahn a oi kaname-chan.

Kaname: você sabe onde esta o Allen-kun?

Lavi: bem ele estava conversando com Lenalee e Alexandra na enfermaria.

Kaname: preciso conversa com ele.

Lavi: epa, epa, epa nada de sair espancado os outros.

Kaname: eu não vou bater e ninguém.

Lavi: você falou isso da ultima vez e eu fique com um galo na cabeça.

Ah garota si irritou e chegou o punho e tentou acerta o ruivo mais seu golpe não fez nada, pois o soco passou longe do rosto de Lavi e o outro e o outro, então o aprendiz de bookman percebeu que pelo fato de Kaname ser destra usava o olho direito para mirar si no caso ela só tinha o esquerdo ela ficou sem mira e não podia acerta ele nem com ajuda de um espelho. Ficou um pouco aliviado de não ter sido acertado por Kaname, mas triste pelo fato de ela ficar naquela situação a cada soco errado ela si irritava mais e depois ela desistiu e saiu andando com um bico de raiva.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan eu ti ajudo a si acostumar em usar um olho só.

Kaname: eu não preciso da sua ajuda...

Mal falou isso ela meteu a cara em uma pilastra foi um tanto cômico, Lavi teve que si segurar para não ri.

Lavi: e então ainda não precisa de ajuda?

Kaname: ai ai não, eu sei mim virar sozinha.

Lavi: ta bem então vou com você, só para ter certeza que você pode sozinha.

Kaname sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si, começou a andar mais não ia se entregar tão rápido colocou as mãos na frente de si vendo si não teria uma pilastras ou parede foi um tanto estranho mais ela era espertinha.

Lenalee: ela vaia corda quando?

Alexandra: dentro destes dias.

Allen: ela ta assim porque eu não foi mais persistente com o pai dela.

Lenalee: Allen-kun...

A porta foi aberta por Lavi e deu espaço para Kaname passar só que a coitada bateu novamente com a cabeça na parede, ela já avia baruado em três pilastras e quatro paredes Lavi não tava si agüentando de tanto prender a risada pois Kaname batia e soltava alguns pragas as vezes mais depois si mantia calma ela não queria admitir que precisava da ajuda dele, era humilhante para ela pois quem mandou ter um orgulho maior que a ordem inteirinha.

Alexandra: você ta bem Kaname?

Kaname: claro eu to ótima.

Todos olharam para ela que estava com a testa vermelha de tanto bater a cabeça nas coisas e ficaram com uma gota na cabeç olho para a cara de Lavi com um olha que falava '' deveria ajudá-la'' mais o ruivo balançou a cabeça de leve e depois balançou os ombros em resposta '' ela que não quer ajuda''.

Kaname: ei Allen-kun o que vamos fazer sobre a Laura.

Allen: vamos contra a verdade.

Kaname: mas Allen-kun ela só tem 6 anos ainda não sabe a diferença entre morte e vida.

Allen: deixa que quem fala com ela só eu.

Kaname: Allen-kun eu fui para a missão também metade do erro também foi meu, deixa de ser teimoso mim escuta.

Allen: não o erro foi meu, eu deveria ter defendido os pais dela e não ter esperado você tentar.

A japonesa tremeu de raiva quando ela deu mais um passo na direção de Allen sentiu que Lenalee avia si metido no meio dela e de Allen.

Lenalee: Allen-kun pare de si culpar, porque sempre você quer carregar tudo sozinho?

Allen: Lenalee...

Lenalee: você acha que ta fazendo o certo agindo desta maneira, pois não esta passando de um egoísta fazendo isso, acha que não e doloroso para nos seus amigos o vermos si machucar em?

A conversa ficou mais tensa Kaname deu um passo para trás e mais outro ate ficar do lado de Lavi, que observava ele sabia que Allen iria tentar ser mais calmo pois agora não estava conversando com Kaname e sim com Lenalee, o assunto quando era a chinesa o albino pensava nas próprias palavras para não machucá-la a ligação deles dois eram bem forte mais por um erro podia ser rompida. Alexandra olho novamente para Lavi e apontou para porta isso significava que eles deveriam sair e deixar Lenalee e Allen si resolverem.

A medica saiu de fininho Lavi colocou a mão no ombro de Kaname que entendeu o gesto, o ruivo foi o segundo a sair da sala quando Kaname tentou passar meteu o nariz na parede si segurou para não falar um monte de palavrões, e saiu da sala também.

Kaname: ai, ai meu nariz...

Lavi: e ai vai deixar de ser teimosa?

A japonesa que estava com a mão na frente do nariz que sangrava olhou para Lavi e depois ficou quieta.

Alexandra: deixa eu ver este nariz?

Kaname: eu o quebre?

Alexandra: não, não apenas o machuco mesmo, daqui a pouco para de sangrar.

Kaname: eu vou lavar.

Lavi: espera, deixa que eu ti levo no banheiro.

Kaname: por quê?

Lavi: ti ver bater a cabeça mais uma vez eu vou morre de ri kaname-chan.

Kaname: coelho maldito.

Já na enfermaria

Lenalee estava si segurando para não chorar porque Allen era daquele jeito por quê?

Allen: desculpa Lenalee eu não queria ti deixar preocupada.

Lenalee:" não e isso seu idiota, eu só não to preocupada com você porque? Porque esta deste jeito porque tudo ta tão bagunçado na minha cabeça."

Ela ficou quieta estava tão confusa ate que sentiu ser abraçada por Allen que alisava seus cabelos foi um gesto muito carinhoso da parte dele, Allen também não entende porque estava fazendo aquilo só achou o certo ele sentia que devia confortá-la e fez isso claro que eles dois já aviam si abraçado antes mais não era aquele calor gostoso era uma coisa mais profunda...

Alexandra estava fazendo um curativo no braço de Miranda que avia si ferido em uma missão, ate que na sala entrou um quarteto ( que não e fantástico mais ta bem próximo disso) Allen e Lenalee andavam na frente enquanto Lavi ajudava Kaname a não bater com a cara em nada, e timcanpi seguia os adolescentes.

Depois de alguns minutos eles saíram tristes ela ainda não avia acordado,Alexandra percebeu que faltava mais uma faixa no curativo de Miranda e suspirou pensativa e depois olhou para Lavi e par Allen que pareciam um pouco tendia dos.

Alexandra: ei rapazes podiam por favor vir comigo esta faltando faixas e remédio aqui, eu pedi par o Reever comprar mais deve esta na dispensa só que eu não tenho força para carregar as caixas.

Lavi: ta bem a gente vai.

Os dois seguiram a medica e Kaname e Lenalee após uma curta conversa com Miranda saíram da sala.

Timcanpi avia sido esquecido dentro do quarto da menina, e si sentiu chateado com o esquecimento de Allen ate que viu a menina abrir os olhos depois levantar o tronco a deixando sentada, o golen amarelo tentou sair pela porta mais não deu em nada então foi ate a menina e posou no colo dela.

Laura não entendia porque estava La, o que avia acontecido onde e que ela tava ela estava bem, ate que viu o bichinho amarelo e ficou intrigada.

Laura: você e um passarinho?

Ele si mexeu de um lado para outro como si dizes se um não.

Laura: eh você não tem pico, mas tem assas, você e o que?

Tim vôo e passou na cabeça da menina e começou a esfregar o rabo na orelha dela fazendo ri ela depois com delicadeza o pegou e colocou novamente em seu colo.

Laura: você já tem nome?

Ele balançou o corpinho em afirmação, depois ele voa novamente e começou a puxar uma mecha de cabelo dela e depois soltou e foi na direção da porta e começou a voar como si quisesse sair.

Laura: ahhh você que sair, eu vou abrir a porta espera.

Ela desceu da cama com dificuldade por ser muito alta e foi na direção da porta e a abriu o golen amarelo saiu voando. Só que Laura viu Miranda e a alemã também a viu as duas ficaram si olhando ate que Tim voltou e posou na cabeça da menina.

Miranda: Laura-chan...

Laura não entendeu si aquela moça estava ali era porque a estava esperando então ela só podia ser uma pessoa...

Laura: ma... mamãe.

Miranda arregalou os olhos e depois disso si levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala. Correu procurando qual quer pessoa que ajudasse ate que viu a chinesa e a japonesa e as chamou.

Lenalee: o que ouve Miranda-san?

Miranda: Laura... Laura-chan ela acordou.

Kaname tentou correu só que Lenalee correu bem mais rápido ate que a japonesa bateu mais uma coisa, si concentrou.

Kaname:" ta bem o lavi-kun falou que eu deveria direcionar o meu olho para as duas direções ."

Ela olhou para os lados e viu tudo certo ate que no segundo passo ela pisou em alguma coisa que a fez cair no chão.

Kaname:" eh ta bem o lavi-kun não mim ensino este nível, sabe de uma coisa eu vou ficar aqui esperando eles voltarem."

Lenalee correu bem rápido e avistou o ruivo e o albino junto com a loira.

Lenalee: Allen-kun, Alex-sempai Lavi a Laura-chan acordou.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e a medica saiu em disparada correndo ato que foi feito pelos dois rapazes.

Quando todos chegaram à enfermaria La estava ela brincando com timcanpi ela olhou para todas aquelas pessoas e não as reconheceu só a moça que viu primeiro.

Laura: mamãe?

Todos menos Miranda: mamãe?!

Miranda: eu esqueci de mencionar isso.

Allen e Kaname si entre olharam e depois andaram na direção da menina.

Allen: Laura você si lembra de mim?

Laura: não.

Kaname: e de mim?

Laura: não.

Lenalee: o que aconteceu?

Alexandra: deixa eu resolver isso.

A medica foi ate a menina e pediu para ela ficar quieta e colocou a mão na cabeça da menina quando ela tocou em um ponto e criança reclamou.

Alexandra: ehh Laura brinca um pouquinho com o timcanpi sim.

E ela saiu sendo seguida por todos.

Allen; o que aconteceu Alexandra?

Alexandra: ela teve um traumatismo craniano eu achei que não avia sido nesta região.

Kaname: que região?

Alexandra: a uma área no celebro que a que guarda as lembranças Laura levou o ferimento bem nesta área a fazendo si esquecer-se de tudo.

Lavi: ta falando que a menina ta com amnésia?

Alexandra: sim, mas não sei dizer si esta vai durar alguns dias ou meses ou ate anos a amnésia não si da para calcular o tempo.

Allen: Kaname e si a gente não falar nada para ela.

Kaname: o que allen-kun?

Allen: eu andei pensado no que você falou, ela ainda e muito pequena e não entenderia,seria melhor ela si acostumar com agente e depois quando ela estiver mais grande podemos contra para ela.

Kaname: bem sendo nesta circunstâncias.

Alexandra: seria uma boa alternativa mais não sei quanto tempo isso ia durar.

Allen: a gente arrisca.

Lavi: e vocês arisca e mais a menina ta achando que a Miranda e a mãe dela e agora?

Os dois olharam para Miranda e depois si colocaram em suplicas.

Allen e Kaname: por favor Miranda faça isso por nos.

Lenalee: deveriam si sentir envergonhados por faze isso.

Depois de alguns minutos todo o grupo volto, para a enfermaria onde a menina ainda estava quieta os esperando.

Alexandra: vai Miranda...

Miranda; oi Laura-chan que bom que já acordou.

Laura: mamãe...quem são estas pessoas.

Miranda: bem... eles são os seus tiús.

A garotinha os olhou e deu um sorriso.

Laura: poxa eu tenho muitos tiús, mas eu não sei os seus nomes.

Allen: tudo bem nos vamos nos apresentar eu sou Allen.

Lenalee: e eu sou Lenalee.

Kaname: mim chamou Kaname.

Lavi: e Lavi.

Alexandra: e eu sou Alexandra sua tia e sua medica.

Laura: ah ta bem e o nome deste bichinho.

Allen; e o timcanpi.

Laura: tim...timcanpi.

Miranda: e você tem muito tiús agora temos que ver si você esta bem.

Laura: mais a tia Alexandra não e medica.

Alexandra: não sou a única tem outra medica alem de mim.

Allen foi à frente para avisar a Komui sobre a recuperação de Laura enquanto os outros tentavam conversa com a menina o que era bem fácil de fazer, a menina si distraia fácil e era muito curiosa. Miranda acabou que tendo que mentir não gostava de mentir mais já avia escutado a historia da pequena e seria duro demais para ela saber que avia tido os pais mortos por akumas.

Quando Allen chegou na sala de Komui avia pequena fila de cientista esperando ele assinar alguns ( ler-se muitos) papeis.

Allen: Komui!

Komui: eu to meio ocupado agora.

Allen: mais e...

Reever: Allen si o Komui hoje ta disposto a trabalhar deixa quieto.

Allen: mas e sobre a Laura.

Komui: Laura aquela garotinha?

Allen: sim ela acabou de acorda, só que ela perdeu a memória, e ta chamando a Miranda de mãe e não si lembra-se de nada que ocorreu no dia em que a conhecemos e...

Reever: calma Allen, supervisor não achar melhor levar ela para Henbreska?

Komui: eh pêra ai ela ta chamando quem de mãe?

Allen: ah Miranda.

Reever: bem ela deve achar que a Miranda e a mãe dela.

Allen: e acha.

Komui: bem vamos levá-la para Henbreska para ver si sua inocência esta bem.

O chinês falou ajeitando os óculos e pegando alguns papeis em cima da mesa e saiu andando todo decidido.

Komui:" ainda bem que apareceu isso, já tava ficando sem alternativas para fugir da escravidão, que eles chamam de trabalho."

Lenalee: Laura-chan você vai conhecer o meu nin-san.

Laura: nin-san?

Lavi: significa irmão, e que Lenalee e de outro país.

Laura: pais? O que e um pais?

Lavi: eh bem e um lugar que geralmente tem língua e territórios próprios.

Kaname: ta mandando bem na aula de geografia lavi-kun.

O grupo viu aproximação de Allen e Komui.

Komui: lenalee-chan.

Todos:" ele nunca muda."

Alexandra: e Kaname da para quebrar um pouco o cuidado do Komui.

Kaname: hai.

A japonesa foi ate o supervisor e fez um cara de tristeza si colocando entre os dois irmãos.

Kaname: komui-nin-san você não si importa mais comigo?

E colocou as mãos no rosto e falso choro.

Komui: não kaname-chan eu também ti amo muito mas eu também amo muito lenalee-chan.

Allen:"eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar."

Alexandra vendo que o Komui estava na duvida mais cruel de sua existência mais duvidosa que ser ou não ser eis a questão, pegou a prancheta das mãos do superviso e bate de leve na cabeça do coitado.

Alexandra: nos já sabemos sobre o amor que você possui Komui, bem podemos ser um pouco mais profissionais sim.

Laura olhava para o um ponto perdido, era o tipo de criança que si distraia fácil, só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando estavam todos em um tipo de aparelho que estava descendo indo pra um lugar escuro.

Komui: Miranda-san diga para a Laura não si assustar...

A alemã acenou a cabeça foi na direção da menina e colocou a mão na cabeça da mesma e fazendo presta a atenção.

Miranda: Laura-chan não fique assustada com nada que aconteça esta bem?

Laura: com o que eu mim assustaria mamãe?

Após a menina falar isso seu corpo foi envolvido por mãos brancas transparente e foi erguido, Laura não ficou assustada quando viu o que a segurava era uma criatura estranha, mas a menina sentia que a já conhecia a muito tempo.

Henbreska:inocência...

Laura: inocência?

A menina sentiu seu corpo ser invadido pelas mãos transparentes mais só sentiu uma leve fumigação na pele, aquela deveria ser a outra medica que a sua tia Alexandra avia falado então não iria atrapalhar ela e ficou calma e quieta. Henbreska sentiu que avia alguma coisa de errado com aquela menina ela parecia tão fraca.

Henbreska: 15%....24%...37%....48%.....53%...62%....

Os que observavam acharam que a contagem avia parado por ali, ate que depois de três segundo Henbreska continuo a contagem.

Henbreska: 78%...

Ela avia ultrapassado a sincronização de Kaname.

Henbreska: 83%...

Ela avia ultrapassado Allen e muitos outros exorcistas.

Henbreska: 91%...97%...100%...

Todos ficaram de boca aberta , cem porcento ninguém ate agora ninguém tinha chegado tão longe de um exorcista normal e tão perto de um general, o mais estranho era que de fato ninguém sabia o que a inocência de Laura era cabas de fazer ainda e o pior era que ela era ainda uma criança.

Henbreska: Laura, tão pequena, mas tão forte sua inocência nasceu com o propósito de guiar os outros e também salva-los nas trevas...

A menina sorriu.

Laura: sim Henbreska.

Komui: ehh alguém ai falou sobre a Henbreska para a Laura-chan?

Todos responderão com um balançar negativo de cabeça, então como e que ela sabia o nome da guardiã das inocências. Henbreska a colocou no chão calmamente, e a menina sorriu.

Laura sentiu que avia reencontrado uma pessoa.

Chaoji: cem porcento?

Kaname: e serio eu achava que no Maximo seria 83% que nem o allen-kun mais ela passou todos nos...

Allen: o pior e que ela e uma menina de 6 anos que nem sabe o que e um akuma.

Kanda: isso nos coloca no chão.

Lenalee: hum.

Allen: que foi Lenalee?

Lenalee: eu tava pensado aqui a Henbreska falou que a inocência da Laura nasceu para guiar e salvar, mas pelo que vocês contaram não parece isso.

Allen: e verdade.

Lavi: eu to arrepiado eu não acredito que uma menina daquele tamanho tem tanta força.

Bookman: tamanho não e documento.

Kaname: e a gente tirar por você bookman-san.

Os presentes sentiram vontade de ri com a piada, mas depois esperarão que o idoso castigasse a garota mais nem um castigo aconteceu, Lavi ficou confuso.

Lavi: ei velho, ela não merece um cascudo não?

Bookman:ela ate mercê mais e uma menina e eu tão vou bater em uma menina.

Lavi: pust...

Kaname: há, há engoli esta cabeça de fogo salva pelo fato de ser mulher.

Lavi: depois fica reclamando que quer ser tratada sem desigualdade de sexo.

Kaname: eh mais eu tenho que admitir eu gosto de ser mulher.

Kanda: mas o mais preocupante, e o fato da pirralhinha não lembra do próprio passado.

Allen: isso realmente e um problema.

chaoji: vocês pelo menos sabem quando ela vai recuperar a memória.

Allen: não da para saber.

Continua...

Para quem passou de ano feliz férias e festas, para quem não passou e esta em recuperação que saiu desta agonia. Bjs já ne


	16. Chapter 16

**O pai da menina...**

Laura: mais porque ele e assim?

Allen: eh eu não sei...

Laura: mais eu quero saber.

Allen: eh Laura que tal a gente brincar de olha as nuvens e falar o que vemos.

Laura: sim, sim vamos.

Allen:" ainda bem que ela si distrai fácil."

Depois do ocorrido da na ultima semana Komui decidiu que pelo fato de ainda não saberem o que a inocência de Laura fazer e por ela ser muito pequena os exorcistas deveriam cuidar dela, tradução cada um deles deveria dar uma de baba todos aceitaram sem problemas( menos o Kanda claro), e desta vez era a vez de Allen tomar conta da pequena ate que dava para cuidar dela sem problemas mais o que cansava era as perguntas dela que geralmente era curtas mais complicadas de responder.

O método usado para fugir das perguntas eram simples e eficaz era falar para ela para brincares de suas brincadeiras favoritas ate cansar, como toda criança Laura iria si cansar e ter que dormi um pouco.

Maria: Kanda a Alexandra tava ti chamando.

Kanda: eu não vou à enfermaria.

Maria: bem você e que sabe, ela aprendeu o método da antiga enfermeira chefe si não quiser ficar com a orelha inchada sabe o que fazer.

Kanda: tsc.

Lavi: ei Yu-chan a Alex-chan falou que si você não for agora para a enfermaria ela vai vir aqui e li puxa pelo cabelo ate La.

Bookman: e ela sempre pareceu tão calma.

Maria: acho que a maioria das moças daqui tem este defeito, calmas ate que si prove o contrario bravas ate matar o inimigo.

Kaname: bom dia.

Os rapazes viram Kaname e ela estava com o uniforme e sem o curativo no olho direito mais ainda estava com o mesmo fechado.

Bookman: que bom que seu olho já esta bom menina.

Kaname: nem tanto bookman-san ele esta curado mais ainda não enxergando com ele.

Lavi: então vai optar pelo tapa olho.

Kaname: si você não calar a boca eu e que vou ti dar um tapa no olho.

Lavi: e tão bom saber que a kaname-chan voltou a ser a mesma.

Maria: como assim?

Lavi: ela tava toda gentil comigo não durou nem duas semanas já voltou a ser a mesma Kanda de saias de antes.

Kaname: e o que seu... ah deixa para La kanda-san ah Alexandra mandou avisar.

Alexandra: Kanda!

Kaname: que ela ia arrancar o seu corro fora si você não fosse à enfermaria agora.

Alexandra: Kanda eu to li chamando a mais de dez minutos na enfermaria para verificar os seus ferimentos da ultima missão.

Kanda: tsc.

Alexandra: nada de tsc deu japonês de um raio, não mim faça ir ate ai em você e o sair arrastando porque e teimoso que nem uma mula, a única coisa que eu quero e que você tire o uniforme e mim deixe ver o ferimento.

Kanda: eu não vou.

Alexandra: grrrrrrrrrrr... ahhh ta bem você e ganhou senhor Yu.

A medica falou si virando e colocando as mãos na cintura, sabia que avia pisado no calo de Kanda.

Kanda: não mim chame pelo primeiro nome.

Alexandra: mais porque a raiva do nome apesar de ser bonito e feminino, deveria gostar dele senhor, ou melhor, senhorita Yu.

O espadachim si levantou e foi na direção da loira que avia acabado de si virar e os dois ficaram si olhando com fúria nos olhos.

Kanda: já falei para não me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Alexandra: o que ti faz melhor que eu não possa o chamar pelo primeiro nome, e o fato d e você ser homem ou ser exorcista mesmo, pois eu vou ti falar uma coisa você não passar de uma cabeça dura idiota.

Ela si virou irritada e saiu pisando forte mais depois si virou rapidamente.

Alexandra: e si pegar uma infecção o não será a minha culpa.

E saiu andando forte.

Lavi: ela da medo quando brava.

Kaname: Alex-sempai e a minha Heroína.

Maria: eu ti falei Kanda que ela e pior que a enfermeira chefe eu ti falei mais você não dar ouvidos.

Kanda: problema e dela.

Kaname: kanda-san entenda Alex-sempai só estava fazendo sua parte ela e medica deveria entender isso.

Kanda: quieta.

Kaname: olha como fala comigo.

Kanda: que seja pirralha.

Kaname: ahh sabe a Alex-sempai tem ração, vou e falar com ela.

A japonesa saiu andando irritada.

Lavi: yu-chan, sei não a Alex-chan mim parece terrível, e você foi logo puxar briga com ela.

O espadachim levantou a espada na direção do ruivo que entendeu que ele já tava irritado o bastante.

Lavi: eh sabe de uma coisa eu vou ajudar o Allen com a Laura-chan.

Miranda: calma Alexandra-san.

Alexandra: ahhh e fácil falar você não si irrita com nada.

Kaname: e serio também to irritada com o kanda-san poxa eu sei que sou de um nível bem mais baixo mais precisa ficar mim chamando de fraca.

Lenalee: não leva para o lado pessoal gente o Kanda e assim mesmo.

Alexandra: não e só ele e todos.

Lenalee: e você falando deste jeito eu também tenho certas raivas dos rapazes.

Laura: mais alto tiú Lavi mais alto.

Lavi: ta bem, cresça, cresça.

A menina estava segurando no martelo que já estava com 5 metros de tamanho e ainda queria mais alto Lavi não entendia o porquê dela não ficar com medo da altura.

Allen: tem certeza que ela não vai cair?

Lavi: só si ela soltar.

Laura: ai tiú Lavi quero descer.

Lavi: okay,inocência desativa.

O martelo na hora ficou pequeno e a menina foi segurada por Allen.

Allen: então Laura já esta com vontade de dormi?

Laura: não.

Allen: ah eu so queria que você dormi se uns 15 minutos só isso.

Laura: tiú Allen tiú Lavi onde esta a minha mamãe?

Lavi: si eu não mim engano,deve esta conversando com Alex-chan.

Laura: então vamos La.

A garotinha saiu andando enquanto os dois rapazes olhavam ela sair andando.

Allen: bem vamos.

Lavi: sei não Allen... yu-chan pegou uma briga triste com a Alex-chan.

Allen: e qual e o problema.

Lavi: qual o problema, depois brigou com a Kaname agora faz a junção de problema Alex-chan+ kaname-chan= a problema na certa.

Allen: acho que você e que ta exagerado.

Lavi: você não entende porque e um menino ainda...

Allen: eh você e tão homem que apanha da Kaname que e três anos mais nova que você.

Lavi: e mais mim fala quem ate agora não apanhou da Kaname.

Laura: tiú Allen, tiú Lavi vocês vão ficar ai falando mal da tia Kaname...

Após muitas brigas entre Alexandra e Kanda tudo ficou mais calmo, bem nem tão calmo as vezes Laura sumia e todos tinham que procurá-la pela ordem que de longe não era nada pequena. Mas também tinha as vezes em que ela era facilmente domada e dormia maioria destas eram feitas por bookman que geralmente contava alguma historia e a menina pegava no sono quando não Allen tinha que brincar com ela ate ela cansar.

Kaname finalmente avia conseguido voltar a enxergar com olhos direito, e treinava constantemente com Lenalee as duas garotas estavam realmente preocupadas em ficarem mais fortes, e Miranda avia aprendido a ser uma "mãe" mais cuidadosa e a ficar mais calma apesar que muitas vezes com as perguntas de Laura a deixarem sem respostas, mas ela sempre tinha o suportes dos amigos.

Todos comiam calmamente no refeitório ate que no mesmo entrou aquela que era a dor de cabeça constante dos exorcistas pequena mais curiosa.

Laura: bom dia.

Miranda: bom dia minha querida.

Laura: o mamãe, eu tava pensado uma coisa...

Allen:" ixi ai vem jumbo grosso."

Laura: cadê o meu pai?

Todos si engasgaram, Allen avia sentido sabia que era jumbo grosso Kaname não sabia si engasgava ou raciocinava Lavi também não, Lenalee ficou pasma com a pergunta Kanda colocou a mão na frente dos olhos em vergonha Maria queria ter certeza que avia escutado aquilo bookman pensou um pouco, e Miranda ficou com os olhos arregalados.

Eles aviam preparado tudo, tudo mesmo para que a menina não precisasse de nada mais falto um fator importante um pai, claro que Laura iria querer saber onde estava seu pai, o pior e quem seria o pai desta menina.

Miranda ainda a olhava Kaname levantou e apontou o dedo para Lavi que balançou a cabeça negativamente, e começou uma discussão mental entre os dois Kaname queria que o ruivo fala se que era o pai da menina já Lavi queria era si livras desta dor de cabeça, Allen também tirou o corpo fora disso ate que Lenalee si levantou.

Lenalee: eh Laura-chan que tal a gente brincar de esconde-esconde, vai eu você o Allen , Lavi e a Kaname em?

Laura: sim vamos.

Realmente que fácil distrair ela, ate que ela si virou novamente para Miranda e sorriu.

Laura: mamãe eu vou ir brincar mais depois eu quero saber onde esta o meu pai ta.

Bem não estava mais sendo tão fácil distrair Laura, ela saiu andando alegre sendo seguida pelos quatro adolescestes que pensavam em alguma forma de driblar este novo problema...

Allen: agora Laura você vai contar ate 100.

Laura: mais eu não sei contar ate cem só sei ate 60...

Lavi: não tem problema conta 60 duas vezes.

Kaname: ai seria 120 cabeção.

Lenalee: não tem problema você conta duas vezes 60 e depois nos procura si você achar todos nos vamos pagar uma prenda que você escolher.

Laura: ta bem.

Todos estavam em um dos corredores da ordem, Laura escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e ficou na frente de uma parede e começou a contar, os quatro saíram e disparada para o refeitório tinham que resolver quem seria o pai de Laura e logo.

Chegaram La e todos os exorcistas si reunirão para decidir quem seria.

Lavi: eh coloca o Allen ele tem cara de pai mesmo.

Allen: eu não só tenho 15 anos e eu fui pai dela quando tinha 9 anos e?

Lenalee: de preferência uma pessoa da mesma idade da Miranda-san.

Allen: ah tem o Maria.

Kaname: não ele já e tiú da Laura do nada ele iria ser pai fala serio.

Lavi: ah gente podia colocar o yu, eh deixa para La.

Kaname: eh tive uma idéia, podemos falar com um dos rapazes do grupo de ciências eh.

Allen: não vai dar a Laura já conhecer todos de La.

Lenalee: será que a alguém que ela não tenha conhecido e que seja pelo menos três anos mais velho que a Miranda.

Eis que chega o salvador ( ler-se a vitima).

Krory: ola...

Todos olharam para ele e depois a luz si fez, Krory avia saído para uma missão no dia que Laura acordou e estava fora a mais de duas semanas, todos o analisaram de baixo para cima.

Kaname: ei krory-san você te que idade?

Krory: 28...

Ate na idade ele era compatível.

Allen: Krory meu amigo.

O albino foi na direção do romeno com aquele jeito Allen Walker de ser.

Allen: Krory você sabe que você e um grande amigo nosso ne.

Krory: sim e vocês também são os meus amigos.

Lavi: que bom saber isso kro-chan.

Lenalee: sabe krory-san estamos precisando de sua ajuda.

Kaname: e só você pode fazer isso.

O romeno ficou preocupado.

Krory: o que aconteceu, e uma missão eu tenho que enfrentar um Noé?

Lenalee e Kaname: não, não.

Allen: nada disso e só que e pior que isso...

Lavi: mas saiba que não importa o que aconteça nos estamos do seu lado kro-chan.

Krory ficou mais preocupado o que podia ser isso que só ele podia fazer, será que era destruir um akuma muito forte, mas si ele só podia fazer ele faria.

Laura: achei vocês.

O vampirou viu a menina de cabelos castanhos claros ondulados si aproximando vestindo um vestido azul claro procurou em sua mente onde tinham vindo àquela criança, ate que si lembrou de que antes de ir para uma missão Allen e Kaname voltaram de uma missão machucados e consigo eles trouxeram uma menina que era um tipo parasita. E agora La estava àquela menina tipo parasita si mexendo e falando, não deixou de ficar admirado.

Laura: que estanho vocês si esconderem em um lugar tão aberto como o refeitório.

Miranda: Laura-chan...

Laura: mamãe, e então onde esta o meu pai?

Tudo parou Miranda não sabia o que falar Krory não estava entendendo nada, e na cabeça de Allen, Lavi, Lenalee e Kaname já estava tudo bolado.

Os quatro apontarão para Krory.

Todos ( do quarteto fantástico): o ele aqui.

Na maior cara de pau responderam chamando atenção da menina para o pobre exorcista tipo parasita, o a menina olhou para a mãe e perguntou.

Laura: mamãe ele e o meu pai?

Miranda olhou para Krory que balançava a cabeça negativamente, já os dos outros era de positivamente ela não sabia si fazia o certo (que era livra Krory) ou fazia a maioria queria.

Miranda: ehh ele...eh ele e seu pai.

E ela optou pela maioria. Laura sorriu e si virou e começou a olhar o romeno o analisando ele era muito alto e pálido, e ele parecia estar nervoso a cabelo era preto mais a franja era branca ate que ele tentou dar um sorriso para a menina e ela viu alguns dentes pontiagudos. Todos sentiram que ela não avia gostado muito do pai.

Lavi:" não gostou."

Laura: papai!

Lavi:" e ela gostou dele."

A menina foi abraçar ele mais como ela era realmente pequena só alcançou a pena dele e abraçou, ela depois do abraço foi um pouco para trás e o ficou olhando feliz.

Laura: papai mim pega no colo.

Krory não sabia como fazer, ou melhor, o que fazer ele era um monstro e aquela menina queria que ele a pega se no colo, Miranda a pegou no colo.

Miranda: querida o seu pai acabou de chegar de uma missão e esta cansado outro dia você brinca com ele ta bem.

Laura: ta bem mamãe...

A alemã saiu do refeitório com a menina no colo o vampiro si virou olhando feio para os quatro.

Krory: amigos da onça.

Kaname: amigos do vampiro isso sim.

Allen: Krory não tinha mais alternativa e candidatos só sobro você.

Lavi: e Laura-chan ti adorou.

Krory: e mais eu sou um mostro e ela mais dia o menos dia vai sentir medo.

Lenalee: não vai não.

Allen: Krory não queremos que Laura saiba o que aconteceu no seu passado...

Após contar o que realmente tinha ocorrido na missão onde conheceram Laura, o romeno soube o porquê ela era uma criança e não saberia o que era morte ainda nem eles que constantemente estavam tento que matar akumas sabiam como lidar com uma morte.

Kaname: entende krory-san Miranda-san também nem pediu si podia ou não fingir isso, nesta mentira todos nos estamos juntos.

Lenalee: e errado mais si cada um de nos pudesse a maioria e depois soubesse o que aconteceu acho que todos gostariam de começar dali mesmo.

Allen: e si ela teve esta chance acho melhor nos só a ajudamos a não sofrer.

Lavi: e você bem gentil não vai machucar Laura nunca, apesar de que a inocência dela que pode ti machucar.

Krory: como assim?

Lenalee: laura-chan tem 100% de sincronização.

Continua...

Deixe reivews...


	17. Chapter 17

**Eu gostaria de agradecer pelos recados ^^ estou feliz por isso para aqueles que estão lendo esta historia eu digo muito obrigado.**

**17. ****A filha**

Krory olhava para a menina que estava tentando ler um livro, tão pequena e já uma quase general, todos aviam ido para missões e como só ele sobrou teve que ficar com a ''filha'' essa palavra ainda dava medo bem Laura não era um monstro claro mais ela era pequena e frágil e ele realmente tinha medo de machucá-la.

Ate que sentiu seu, sobretudo ser puxado d eleve e quando olhou para o lado La estava Laura sorrindo querendo, mostrar uma coisa ou perguntar algo.

Ele sempre olhava ela brincar com os outros era estranho muitas vezes ela si dava bem com todos, ela era curiosa e engraçada esta era Laura. Na noite estava dormindo sem problemas os sonhos com Eliade si tornaram mais suportáveis ate que sentiu ser levemente sacudido e quando abriu os olhos La estava Laura o olhando.

Krory: o que foi?

Laura: eu tive um pesadelo deixa eu dormi com você papai?

Ele duvidou mais depois a viu ficar triste.

Krory: eu não ti dou medo?

Laura: não, você e o meu papai nunca mim daria medo.

As duas garotas estavam sentadas um do lado da outra a espera de um trem havia ido as duas para uma missão Kaname si manterá inquieta já Lenalee estava bem quieta e pensativa.

Kaname: Lena-chan você gosta do Allen-kun?

Lenalee deu um pulo de susto com a repentina pergunta da amiga.

Lenalee: não ele só e o meu amigo.

Kaname: não parece...

Lenalee: mais ele e.

Kaname: ei Lena-chan você já namorou.

Lenalee: não...e você?

A japonesa ficou em silencio e escondeu o rosto com a franja.

Kaname: não...

Lenalee: e já beijo na boca?

Kaname: não...e você?

Lenalee: também não.

Lenalee também escondeu o rosto com a franja, ambas estavam envergonhadas.

Kaname:eh a gente não sabe de nada.

Lenalee: poise.

Kaname:eh Lena-chan...

Lenalee: Kaname-chan …

As duas si entreolharam depois esconderam o rostos vermelhos, já iria perguntar uma para a outra coisa muito erradas.

Lenalee: nos podemos perguntar para Alex-sempai... ela e uma medica e alem do mais e mulher.

Kaname: bem lembrado kana-chan.

As duas garotas ficaram novamente em silencio, o assunto era muito pesado para ser resolvido na hora tinha que ser com coerção e depois analisado, Lenalee estava muito confusa nunca os rapazes foram tão interessantes na sua opinião claro que os meninos eram bonitos mais ela andava os observando mais, já Kaname era o mesmo caso e estava amedrontada avia jurado que não ia gostar de ninguém e agora babau.

Ela colocou a mão na testa do menino e percebeu ainda estava quente.

Alexandra: e Allen, para você e um bom descanso.

Allen: mas eu to bem.

Alexandra: o repertorio e o mesmo, mas você vai discutir contra uma medica.

Lavi: e melhor fica Allen, quem mandou você cair no rio.

Allen: si você não tive se mim soltado.

Lavi: gomenasai, mais eu tinha que ajudar aquela moça.

Allen: eh você tinha que ajudá-la ne...

Alexandra: meninos nada de briga aqui na enfermaria, ah Lavi fale para o Kanda que ele não precisa ficar na porta esperando.

Lavi: como e que você sabe que ele ta na porta do lado de fora?

Alexandra: eu escutei o tsc dele, diga que eu vou ver si o ferimento do braço esta bem.

Lavi: ta bem.

O ruivo chegou perto da porta mais a mesma foi aberta por duas garotas exorcistas que aviam acabado de chegar de uma missão.

Lenalee e Kaname: Alex-sempai precisamos falar com você.

Alexandra: falem então.

Lenalee: e que e meio difícil de perguntar isso...

Kaname: eh lenalee-chan vai pergunta...

Lenalee: não pergunta você kaname-chan eu to com vergonha.

Kaname: e eu também...

Alexandra: eu presumo que o assunto envolva o sexo oposto estou certas.

Lenalee ficou em silencio, já Kaname olhou para a cara de Allen e depois para a de Lavi.

Alexandra: ta vendo eu to certa.

Os rapazes ficaram quietos isso era interessante queriam saber o que exatamente as meninas queriam saber já do lado de fora da enfermaria, Kanda escutava tudo em silencio não que isso li interessante mais era melhor ficar quieto.

Alexandra: calma meninas e não si importem com os rapazes , Lenalee pode perguntar primeiro.

A chinesa andou na direção da doutora e falou no ouvido dela Alexandra coçou a cabeça e depois respondeu.

Alexandra: ah então esta e a duvida de vocês duas?

As duas meninas balançaram as cabeças, e a loira deu um sorriso.

Alexandra: ah isso não e tão terrível assim.

Lavi: o que?

Alexandra: beijar na boca.

Lenalee e Kaname: Alex-sempai!

Alexandra: qual e o problema?

Kaname: não precisa falar alto ne.

Lavi: hum lenalee-chan quando o Komui descobrir vai cair em de preção.

Lenalee: LAVI!

Kaname: não e serio deve ser pior do que ocorre em um casamento.

Alexandra: Kaname, não sei por que este medo de casamento e beijar e muito bom so porque não tem experiência não significa nada.

Allen: Kaname nunca beijo?

Lavi: acho difícil com este jeito menina macho que ela tem.

A garota ficou com irritada e uma veia de raiva surgiu no seu rosto.

Kaname: saiba você Lavi que eu sou muito feminina.

O ruivo deu uma risada e Allen balançou a cabeça negativamente Allen sabia que Kaname como Lenalee era feminina só que do seu jeito, ate que escutaram uma leve risada do lado de fora e Alexandra que ficou irritada.

Alexandra: Kanda não ria dela só porque ela e diferente.

Kanda: eu tenho que concorda com o baka usagi, a pirralha tem jeito de macho.

Kanda falava do lado de fora da enfermaria mais alto o bastante para todos escutarem. Kaname ficou realmente irritada Lenalee também si sentiu ofendida por isso. A sua vontade era de sair da sala e bater em Kanda ou melhor bater em Lavi primeiro e depois bater em Kanda, mas depois si perguntou si com aquela atitude seria mais taxada de machona mais ficou realmente triste por saber que eles dois li achava masculina.

Ela abaixou o rosto e saiu da sala sem falar nada, Lenalee deu uma olhada feia para Lavi e saiu andando da sala.

Lenalee: muito bem Kanda.

Laura andava pela ordem procurando alguém para brincar iria para a sala de Komui para fazer bichinhos de papel(o que mais tinha La era papel ), ate que viu Kaname andando de cabeça baixa e entrar no seu quarto e fecha a porta ela parecia triste.

Miranda: Laura-chan...

A menina si virou e viu sua mãe que avia acabado de chegar de uma missão, ela sorriu e saiu correndo na direção da mulher e a abraçou estava com tanta saudade.

Após tomar banho e trocar de roupa Miranda ficou com Laura a menina pediu para a mãe pentear os seus cabelos, e a mulher penteava o cabelo da menina.

Laura: mamãe eu vi hoje a tia Kaname triste.

Miranda: kaname-chan triste?

Laura: sim mamãe, ela tava triste...

Lenalee ficou na frente da porta na intenção de bater,ate que escutou alguém si aproximar.

Allen: Lenalee o que ta fazendo ai?

Lenalee: eu só queria conversa com a kaname-chan.

Allen: acho melhor a deixar ficar quieta...

Lenalee: so fique preocupada...

Allen: você si preocupada demais, com todos nos.

Ela suspirou, era verdade ela si preocupava demais com todos que faziam parte do seu mundo, era uma to um tanto egoísta só si preocupar com aqueles que estive sem presentes no seu mundo e resto que não importava, ela não sabia como ela e a japonesa si davam tão bem pensando de modo tão diferentes era estranho.

Lenalee: e eu sempre fico preocupada...

Allen: isso mim deixa as vezes triste Lenalee, vela sempre assim...

Allen si sentiu mal por fazer a chinesa ficar preocupada, quando via ela quieta demais ficava triste sempre queria a ver sorri de uns tempos para Ca ele percebeu que andava olhando ela com mais freqüência talvez a sua amizade estive mais forte ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Lenalee olhou para Allen bem nos olhos aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, depois virou o rosto envergonhada.

Lenalee: ah gomene vamos comer alguma coisa ta bem Allen-kun.

Após o jantar e dormi Lenalee teve um sonho ruim ela via todos sorriam e sentia seu corpo ser segurado por alguma coisa uma sombra risonha a puxava seu corpo estava sendo puxado ela gritava pedindo ajuda,e quando todos seus amigos aqueles que faziam parte de seu mundo si viravam para ajudar também eram engolidos pela sombra.

Acordou assustada...

Lenalee si sentiu um pouco triste sentia que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer, mal si levantou foi no quarto de Kaname para ver si estava tudo bem mais a japonesa estava acabando de acorda e perguntou si ela avia feito uma trança no cabelo dela que Lenalee respondeu negativamente.

Depois viu que Allen e os outros também estavam bem estavam tomando café.

Então achou que era tudo coisa da sua cabeça e deixou para La.

Enquanto bebia um pouco de chá, no refeitório percebeu que Laura e Krory não estavam presentes.

Lenalee: kaname-chan?

Kaname: hum.

Lenalee: onde estão Laura-chan e Krory-san?

Kaname: bem, ele esta tomando conta dela.

Miranda: krory-san e bem cuidadoso com Laura-chan e ela gosta muito dele.

Kaname: traduz isso para ele e um ótimo pai.

Reever: Miranda uma missão para você e o Kanda e chaoji.

Kaname: ei Reever quando chega missão para mim.

Reever: Komui ainda ta pensado bem em ti mandar para uma missão.

Kaname: mais eu já falei que quem destruiu a ponte foi o Lavi não eu.

Reever: e ele destruiu a parte de cima e você as estruturas.

Kaname: ou era as estruturas ou o akuma tem duvida mais cruel que esta.

Lavi: e a kaname-chan ta certa.

Todos começaram a ri enquanto Lenalee ainda si mantém em silencio.

Laura: mamãe.

Miranda: laura-chan prometa si comportar ta bem.

Laura: mais mãe.

Miranda: eu vou voltar ta bem.

Laura: ta bem.

A garotinha ficou quieta enquanto via sua mãe ir embora para um missão, ela não gostava quando seus tiú e nem os seus pais iam para missões as vezes eles voltavam muito machucados.

Após alguns dias

Lenalee andava pela ordem ate que escutou seu nome ser chamado por Kaname.

Lenalee: kaname-chan.

Kaname: lenalee-chan?

Lenalee: hum.

Kaname: você acha que a ordem e assombrada?

Lenalee: não por que.

Kaname: nada não.

Todos tomavam café calmamente ate que Kaname que bebia um pouco de chá, parou o que fazia e falou em alto bom som.

Kaname: tem um fantasma aqui...

Todos olharam para ela com gotas na cabeça.

Allen: eh Kaname você ta si sentido bem?

Kaname: mais e serio, tem um fantasma entrando no meu quarto e fazendo tranças no meu cabelo.

Kanda: de tudo que eu achava que você acreditava isso nunca mim passou pela cabeça.

Lenalee: o Kanda ta certo kaname-chan você ta exagerando.

Maria: e mesmo Kaname você deve esta imaginado coisas.

Kaname: não to não e serio.

Chaoji: si você ta com medo e só falar.

Kaname: mais eu não to com medo.

Allen: bem eu escuto barulhos de noite mais nada que pareça ser um fantasma.

Krory: talvez você esteja treinado tanto que faz a trança e depois acha que não fez.

Kaname: mas eu achei que era isso.

Allen: olha Kaname fica acordada hoje si aparecer alguma coisa e só visar.

Kaname: ehh boa idéia.

Lavi: mais você não tem uma missão amanha kaname-chan.

Kaname: poxa só porque eu tava preparando uma investida contra o senhor fantasma.

Allen: bem e melhor você descansar hoje para amanhar ir sem problemas.

Lenalee observava quieta,sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer,todos estavam presentes todos Miranda estava tentando fazer Laura comer verduras que como toda criança não aceita muito,Allen conversava um pouco mais depois voltava a devorar sua comida o mesmo era feito por Krory, Lavi irritava Kaname que prometia bater nele, Kanda tentava comer seu soba fingindo que ninguém estava ali chaoji tentava acalmar Kaname que não dava certo Maria ria das atitudes dos dois e bookman ficava envergonhado de como Lavi era infantil.

Eles faziam parte de seu mundo.

Kaname acordou e colocou a mão na cabeça e La estava novamente à trança ficou irada mais que fantasma mais canalha si levantou e começou a si preparar para a sua missão.

Allen comia dangos ate que viu Kaname chegar um tanto irritada no refeitório.

Allen: o que ouve Kaname?

Kaname:o maldito do fantasma fez di novo.

Allen: tem certeza, que não e uma pessoa.

Kaname: como assim?

Allen: e serio fantasma não devem saber fazer tranças, e pelo jeito esta pessoa ta querendo ti assustar.

Kaname: poxa allen-kun tu de burro não tem nada.

Allen: o que?!

Kaname: eh que quando eu ti conhece achava que você era um boboca mais to vendo que eu tava errada.

O garoto ficou irritado e olhou feio para a garota que ficou com vergonha e com carinha de não briga comigo.

Allen: você não ia para a missão?

Kaname: e vou só to esperando o kanda-san,allen-kun que historia e esta de coração?

Allen: ninguém ti falou sobre o coração?

Kaname: si eu to perguntando e porque não mim falaram.

Allen: não precisa falar assim.

Kaname: gomene mais mim fala.

Allen: e a mãe de todas as inocências, si o conde destruí-la todas as outras inocências si destruíram.

Kaname: e onde esta o coração?

Allen: ate agora nada o conde e os noes já destruíram muitas inocências ate mataram um general e mais alguns exorcistas mais suas inocências não eram o coração.

Kaname: então pode ser qual quer uma?

Allen: sim...

Kaname: valeu Allen-kun mais mim conta tem ate que nível de akuma?

Allen: nível 4 e também tem quando os akumas si fundem formando um só bem grande.

A garota ficou meia amedrontada sabia que avia dificuldades na vida de um exorcista, mais ela ia tirar de letra si sua inocência não tivesse uma queda de sincronização as vezes ela sentia o bastão ficar mais pesado e quando usava o nível dois as vezes desmaiava de automático.

Allen: o que aconteceu em Kaname você ficou pálida?

Kaname: ei não vem não meu filho, eu já sou pálida e si a lenalee-chan ver isso ela vai ficar com raiva.

Allen: ah Lenalee e só a minha amiga.

Kaname: mais eu não insinue nada...

Allen: ah você entendeu, e todo mundo ta falando isso.

Kaname: que você gosta da lenalee-chan?

Allen: e.

Kaname: olha allen-kun encare os fatos você e a lenalee-chan e como si falasse que e príncipe e princesa, você o príncipe que lutou contra todos os monstros e ela a princesa na torre mais alta que e guardado por um dragão.

Allen: quem e o dragão?

Kaname: o komui-san.

Allen: e bem a cara dele.

Kaname: mais falando serio, Allen-kun olha que ninguém ta aqui pode confiar em mim, não sou fofoqueira que nem o Lavi.

Allen: eu não sei Kaname, o que eu sinto por ela e um carrinho e uma vontade de protege La e de sempre a fazer sorri...

Kaname: traduz para você ta apaixonado.

Allen: mais serio falar Allen e Lenalee e como si fales se Kaname e...

Kaname: pêra La o cabeça de algodão eu sou caso a parte.

Allen: você não gosta de ninguém mesmo?

Kaname: não.

Allen: eu achei que você gostava do Kanda?

Kaname: por quê?

Allen: toda missão que ele e ferido ou você quase si machuca serio depois você o abraça por mais que ele odeie você sempre o abraça.

Kaname: sabe Allen-kun o kanda-san eu o vejo como um irmão pelo fato de ele se idêntico a o Kohaku, e desde que eu nasci fui guiada por alguém e quando este alguém si foi eu fique perdida, então eu sinto como si o kanda-san fosse um guia.

Allen: sabia que eu fico triste quando Lenalee fala que esta preocupada com nos.

Kaname: e o mundo dela ne?

Allen: e o mundo dela quando eu quase perdi a minha inocência ela ficou tão triste parecia que ela avia perdido o rumo.

Kaname: o rumo?

Allen: o Lavi e o Krory mim falaram que ela estava triste, preciso o bookman falar que eu era difícil de matar.

Kaname: nisso ele tem toda ração o menino difícil de morre e você em.

Allen: para com isso.

Kaname: ta bem eu paro, mais serio você gosta dela ou não?

Ele a olhou e depois ficou pensativo seria mesmo que ele gostava de Lenalee.

Allen: bem eu...

Kanda: ei pirralha.

Kanda chamava Kaname isso só queria dizer que era hora dela ir.

Kaname: to indo kanda-san, ei Allen-kun depois você mim fala ta bem.

Allen: ta bem a gente si vê.

Kaname: hai.

Ela saiu correndo ate chegar perto do japonês que a repreendeu pela demora, depois de perdi desculpa os dois foram para a missão, e Allen ficou quieto pensado.

Allen: " eu sempre a vi como uma amiga, e agora esta tudo misturado..."

Allen: será que eu gosto dela?

Lavi: da lenalee-chan

Allen: de onde você surgiu?

Lavi: eh bem...

Allen: eu to concordando em colocar um sino em você em...

Lavi: fique calmo

Allen: eu to calmo só que...

Laura: tiú Allen...

Komui: não era uma inocência?

Kanda: não tinha inocência nem uma só akumas, bem pelo menos a pirralha conseguiu ficar mais de 5 minutos no nível dois isso ajudou.

Komui: eh mais porque a kaname-chan voltou toda molhada?

Kanda: depois da luta ela desmaio e caiu em um rio.

Kaname: tira logo Alex-sempai.

Alexandra: fique quieta, sanguessugas devem ser retiradas com fogo.

Quem iria imaginar que no rio que Kaname avia caído tinha sanguessugas e que avia umas dez destas criaturinhas grudadas nas costas da japonesa que estava só de roupa intima esperando que a Alexandra as remove se com o auxílio de uma vela acesa.

Alexandra tocava a vela nas criaturinhas que com poucos segundos caiam no chão ate que as costas brancas ficaram sem nem uma sanguessuga, alem de manchar vermelhas onde elas aviam chupado o sangue.

Alexandra: pronto Kaname.

Kaname: minha contas vão ficar cheias de cicatrizes.

Alexandra: não vão elas foram removidas de modo certo, as marcas vermelhas vão desaparecer logo, logo.

Kaname: que vexame ficar com sanguessugas.

Alexandra: nada disso uma vez a Lenalee ficou com uma enguia dentro do uniforme e também teve a vez que sem querer o Allen caiu em um lago congelado e ficou com um resfriado terrível.

Kaname: eh bem pelo menos só foi sanguessugas.

Alexandra: deveria ficar tranqüila.

Lenalee: vocês a perderam.

Allen: ela disse que iria brincar na biblioteca mais nada.

Krory: Allen você tem a mania de perde a Laura.

Allen: não vem não quem dependeu ela na semana passada?

Lenalee: deixem disso nos vamos achá-la.

Como avia sido decidido os exorcistas iriam tomar conta de Laura por ser muito pequena, mas a cada dia si tornava cada vez mais difícil, ela sempre sumia ou fazia as suas perguntas...

E como de costume já estavam procurando a menina.

Laura andava pela ordem calmamente já estava acostumada com o lugar ate que começou a rodopiar e fingir que era uma bailarina ate que bateu em uma coisa ou melhor em uma pessoa, e quando olhou era uma mulher loira que estava com um macaquinho no ombro.

Laura: desculpa.

Cloud:tudo bem.

Cloud:" esta garotinha ela e a que..."

Cloud: o seu nome e Laura não e?

Laura: sim, e o seu e Cloud ne.

Cloud:" não da para acreditar que uma criança tenha 100% de sincronização a não ser que ela seja..."

Laura: senhorita Cloud?

Cloud: sim.

Laura: este macaquinho ai e a sua inocência?

Cloud: sim, você tem uma inocência certo?

Laura: sim, eu tenho.

A menina abaixou um pouco a gola do vestido e a mulher viu a cruz encravada na pele da menina, mais uma exorcista tipo parasita...

Allen: você a achou?

Lenalee: nada.

Krory: acharam?

Allen: não.

Os três estavam em um dos corredores da ordem ate que escutaram a risada que era bem familiar e a seguiram , e quando chegaram na porta onde estava vindo a risada pararam aquela era uma sala onde os generais si reuniam o que será que Laura estava fazendo La.

Depois de alguns segundos decidiram bater educadamente na porta e recebesse uma permissão de entrar que veio logo quando Allen abriu a porta La estava os quatro generais e a pequena menina, Cross estava um pouco distante fumando um cigarro Sokaro estava um pouco próximo de onde a menina estava sentada quieta com o lau Jim em sua cabeça Cloud observava em silencio enquanto Tiedoll desenhava a garotinha.

Krory: Laura.

Laura: papai.

Tiedoll: aqui esta o retrato.

Laura: muito obrigado senhor Tiedoll.

Cloud: Laura estava andando pela ordem quando a achei, e ela falou que logo o pai dela a encontraria.

O romeno olhou para a menina que deu um sorriso.

Krory: não deveria dizer mentiras, Laura poucas vezes eu ti acho.

Laura: mais você e o meu pai vai mim achar.

Lenalee: ei Laura quer ir brincar no refeitório?

Laura: sim, sim...

A menina saiu correndo na direção da garota que a pegou no colo e saiu andando sendo seguida por Allen e Krory.

Cross: ei aluno estúpido, e você também Krory fiquem precisamos conversa.

Os dois si entre olharam, Lenalee entendeu do que si tratava e saiu levando Laura que não entendeu.

Quando fecharam a porta ficaram.

Cross: quando ela falou papai eu fique mim perguntado quem era o pai dela e fique surpreso.

Krory: bem foi, uma ironia do destino.

Cloud: si você e o pai quem e a mãe?

Krory: Miranda...

Sokaro: Miranda?

Tiedoll: Miranda Lotto.

Sokaro: ela não e meia atrapalhada para ser mãe?

Allen si colocou um pouco a frente pronto para responder mais foi surpreendido por Krory que respondeu antes dele.

Krory: ela não esta presente, peço que tenha um pouco de respeito.

Cross: seu avô li ensino bem a ser controlado.

Cloud: mas não muda o fato de estarem mentido para aquela menina.

Allen: a culpa e minha.

Cloud: a mentira já foi longe demais você não e o único a ser culpa.

Tiedoll:porque mentiu Allen?

Allen: bem ela perdeu os seus pais e a memória e, e todos nos achamos melhor ganhamos a confiança dela e dar uma chance de ser feliz de novo.

Sokaro: ser feliz sendo uma exorcista, isso nunca Dara certo.

Allen: e si der.

Sokaro: e vão ficar entre si der e não de certo.

Allen: como disseram eu não sou o único a mais pessoas envolvidas, e si der errado todos nos vamos tentar corrigir.

Krory: alem do mais Laura pode ser uma exorcista, mas esta sendo cuidada como uma criança comum e continuara assim, não importa si ela e uma tipo parasita ainda continuara sendo tratada como uma criança normal.

Cloud: que bom, mas não si esqueça que por mais criança ela ainda e uma exorcista e como tal logo,logo vai ter que si envolver na guerra.

Krory: então não só eu como os outros vamos lutar mais para que ela não tenha que entrar na guerra.

A conversa foi breve e sem rodeios os dois exorcistas saíram da sala e foram na direção do refeitório.

Allen: Krory eh.

Krory: ela não mim vê como um monstro.

Allen: quem?

Krory: Laura, ela as vezes tem pesadelos e pede para dormi comigo pois si sente protegida, quando ela olha para mim ela não mim vê como uma ameaça mas como uma pessoa que a protegera.

Allen: Krory e uma promessa não só você como eu e todos nos vamos lutar para que o fato dela ser uma exorcista,não a impeça de ser uma menina normal.

Kaname acordou naquela manha bem disposta ate que levou uma das mão para a cabeça e La estava trança, ficou irritada mas ela ia pegar o fantasma.

Após tomar café foi treinar com Kanda, ela ficou pensado em como iria pegar o fantasma.

Laura rodopia e dançava, enquanto Krory a olhava ele adorava vela ficar feliz, ate que parou e pensou e nunca mais avia sonhado com Eliade não tinha porque si lembra de coisas que o machucava quando aviam pessoa que o deixava feliz.

Ate que sentiu alguém o tocar no ombro e quando olhou La estava Miranda que si assustou um pouco mais depois sorrio timidamente.

Miranda: arigato por ter cuidado de laura-chan.

Krory: ah eu também sou o pai dela só estou fazendo o meu dever.

Ele falou educado como sempre Miranda sempre si sentia envergonhada em falar com Krory ele era um conde sabia como si porta educado, enquanto ela era uma perdida comparada a ele.

Miranda: ela deu muita dor de cabeça?

Krory: não so perguntou algumas coisas.

Miranda: que bom.

A conversa era breve entre eles dois e quando a menina si deu conta que Miranda estava ali ela saiu correndo e abraçou a mulher estava feliz por rever a sua mãe.

Já era de noite

Kaname si preparou para dormi penteou os cabelos e os deixo soltos como de costume, e pegou o bastão de metal e o colocou na cama e o cobriu com o lençol si colocou em baixo do mesmo, deixando os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e fechou os olhos era hoje que ela ia pegar o fantasma.

Não demorou muito ate ela escutar a porta ser aberta o os olhos fechados era apenas um sono fingido, ate que sentiu o seu cabelo ser puxado bem de leve para ser feita a trança o fantasma era habilidosos era silencioso o deixou fazer a trança e de leve foi levando a mão ate o bastão, em um impulso rápido ela puxou o bastão e bateu no fantasmas que deu um grito de dor ai começou o quebra pau no quarto.

Mais o fantasma era bem esperto e segurou o bastão inúmeras vezes e si defendeu muitas vezes, ate que ele em um movimento pegou o lençol e jogou em cima da garota e a empurrou para a cama, onde caiu sem si machucar quando Kaname si livrou do lençol e saiu do quarto não avia mais ninguém ali.

Lenalee: você fez o que?

Kaname: eu bati nele, quando o Allen-kun falou que podia ser uma pessoa eu tive a idéia de bater nele.

Lenalee: mas você descobriu quem era?

Kaname: não ele era esperto mim imobilizou e saiu correndo, mas eu tenho um as na manga.

Lenalee: e qual e?

Lavi: bom dia.

Kaname: bom dia o Lavi qual e o tamanho do seu pé?

Lavi: ahn?

Kaname: vai mim fala?

Lavi: 41.

Kaname: ah não e você.

Lenalee: kaname-chan, o que o pé do Lavi tem haver coma historia?

Kaname: e que o fantasma fugiu mais eu coloque uma massa de farinha de trigo no chão perto da porta e quando ele pisou ficou no chão a forma de um pé 42, provavelmente uma bota.

Allen: bom dia.

Lenalee: bom dia Allen-kun.

Allen: bom dia Lenalee e ai Kaname e o fantasma?

Kaname: eu o espanquei, e descobri que ele causa 42.

Allen: causa?

Lavi: a kaname-chan ta dando uma de sherloke.

Kaname: mais eu vou descobrir quem e o fantasma e quando eu souber quem e, ele vai se arrepender por ter entrado no meu quarto.

Os três ficaram com gotas na cabeça claro que ele iria si se arrepender, ser espancado a ter uma morte prematura era triste.

Mas tarde naquele dia

Lenalee: kaname-chan o que aconteceu?

Kaname: eu não descobri.

Lenalee: não descobriu quem era?

Kaname: não o kanda-san causa 42, mas o formato da bota e diferente o Krory não foi e chaoji não foi também, pois ele voltou hoje de uma missão Allen também não e nem o Maria e nem o Lavi, e também os rapazes do grupo de ciências.

Lenalee: então o caso do fantasma será encerrado?

Kaname: acho que sim, mas um dia eu descubro quem era o fantasma.

Miranda: vamos Laura e só comer.

Laura: mas eu não quero mamãe.

Krory: escute a sua mãe Laura coma.

Os dois adultos tentavam fazer a menina comer verduras mais ela não gostava e era difícil todos estavam no refeitório, fazendo as suas costumeiras refeições.

Laura: papai eu tava pensado...

Krory:" La vem mais uma pergunta."

Laura: porque eu não tenho orelhas que nem a do senhor?

Os mais próximos pararam para escutar a resposta de Krory.

Krory: bem e que você puxou as orelhas da sua mãe?

Laura: e os cabelos?

Krory: da sua mãe.

Laura: e os olhos?

Krory: da sua mãe.

Si colocassem Laura ao lado de Miranda falariam que ela era uma versão infantil da alemã, os outros exorcistas suspirarão alivio parecia que a anciã de saber da menina avia acabado.

Laura: ah papai eu sai uma copia da mamãe foi, mamãe eu não puxe pelo menos uma coisa do papai?

Os exorcistas reviraram os olhos e Laura ainda sentia fome de saber, a menina olhou para Miranda que ficou sem palavras precisava inventar alguma coisa, qual quer coisa ela olhou para Krory que estava com uma cara de "eu não sei o que falar" e deu um sorriso nervoso ate que veio a resposta.

Miranda: você puxou o sorriso do seu pai.

Todos capotaram.

Tudo bem que Krory tinha um sorriso bonito (claro que dentes mais perfeitos XD), foi cômico demais a vontade de ri foi lógica na hora.

Laura: ah ta mais então porque eu não tenho os dentes afiados?

Krory: bem eh Laura você ainda e pequena, quando você crescer mais um pouco você vai perde os seus dentes e ai que nascera os dentes afiados.

Claro que como uma criança comum ela iria perde os dentes de leite para vir os definitivos.

Laura: e ai eu vou poder morde ate metal papai?

Krory: He vai sim.

Miranda: Krory.

bem os dois como mãe e pai era uma verdadeira comedia, todos riam claro como não iria rir com as trapalhadas dos dois.

Continua...

Deixem reivews...por favor... eu gosto de recados...


	18. Chapter 18

**18. nascer**

Komui: talvez este La...

Lenalee: talvez?

Komui: eh talvez...

Kaname: reever-san acho que o komui-nin-san precisa de café.

Reever: quem mandou dele dar uma de cientista louco ontem.

Lenalee:nin-san seja mais um pouco atento.

Komui: claro lenalee-chan, mas eh que...

Ele falava como si estive se com alguma coisa, as duas garotas ficaram com gotas, as duas aviam sido chamadas para uma missão juntas, e após conseguir as informações com Komui partiram para Escócia parece que avia a chance de uma inocência La levaria cinco dias para chegar La.

Após os cinco dias de viagem ela chegaram La e começaram a sua procura.

Tiedoll olhou novamente para a jogada que seu adversário avia feito tudo começou com uma partida besta de xadrez e agora já era a terceira que ele perdia Cross olhava a cena com um sorriso estampando na cara por isso que eles dois não si davam bem o ruivo não perdia chance de tirar uma com a cara do colega general, suspirou e fez a sua jogada pegando uma peça forte do adversário ate que sinuosamente o inimigo pegou seu cavalo e deu um xeque mate belíssimo.

Tiedoll: de novo.

Cross: com esta e a quarta vitoria.

Ate que na sala entrou Allen, Lavi, Krory e Cloud.

Krory: onde esta Laura?

Laura: aqui Oto-san.

A menina estava senta na frente à Tiedoll jogando xadrez Cloud olhou para o tabuleiro e viu que a menina avia acabado de dar um xeque mate.

Tiedoll: ela queria brincar de xadrez achei estranho mais jogue.

Lavi: e ela ganhou?

Cross: quatro vezes.

Krory: Laura com quem você aprendeu a jogar?

Laura: eu pedi para o tiú Johnny mim ensinar.

Cloud: você e bem espertinha.

Laura: hai,hai...

Allen: Laura tem a habilidade de aprender rápido e também só observando.

Lavi: so olhando o yu-chan e kaname-chan falar que ela já ta falando japonês.

Laura: tiú Cross quer jogar comigo?

Cross: aprenda a jogar poker que eu jogo com você.

Laura: ta bem vou pedir para o tiú Allen.

Todos: nãooo.

Si ela já era esperta e aprende se com uma especialista como Allen já era, Allen olhou a cena e seu lado negro apareceu.

Allen: claro que eu ti ensino Laura, você será uma ótima aluna muahahhahaaha.

Lavi:Allen você da medo as vezes.

Krory: nem morto eu vou deixar você levar a minha filha para o mal caminho.

Depois de falar isso Krory ficou em silencio pensado, não que ele não quisesse proteger Laura mais poucas vezes ele a chamava de filha.

Cloud: Laura não deveria aprender estes jogos.

Laura: não?

Cloud: não, você deveria aprender alguma coisa que levaria para o alto, como canto ou tocar algum instrumento.

Allen si lembrou que Laura antes do acidente que perdeu a memória ela fazia parte de um coral infantil.

Allen: Laura que tal canto?

Laura: canto?

Lavi: isso todas as crianças pelo menos sabem cantar alguma coisa.

A garotinha colocou o dedo no queixo e ficou pensado parecia estar pensado em alguma coisa, ate que ela fechou os olhos e começou a cantarolar uma musica de ninar, dava si perceber de longe que a menina tinha um dom para canto.

Allen ficou feliz e si sentiu bem por escutar aquela canção e como si estive se em um mundo que não tive se maldade, Lavi também sentia isso , Krory reconheceu a canção muitas vezes Laura pedia para Miranda canta La para ela dormi .os três generais escutaram a canção em silencio a cada dia mais eles observavam mais a menina avia alguma coisa de errado com aquela criança.

Reever: que mais curativos Alexandra?

Alexandra: sim na ultima missão chaoji si feriu muito e levou parte dos curativos e quero que peça mais, so para prevenir alem do mais Lenalee e Kaname foram jutas para uma missão e geralmente elas duas si machucam bastante.

Reever: e mais são as que mais fortes.

Alexandra: disso eu não duvido, mas Kaname tem um ego terrível e sempre que provar que e capas, Lenalee como sendo mais responsável e mais velha tenta para La e nisso que elas duas si machucam.

O que era a pura verdade Kaname sempre si metia em problema, mas não podia falar só da japonesa Allen também si metia em lutar onde as chances de ganhar eram pequenas Kanda quando irritado também fazia o mesmo que os dois Lenalee quando via um companheiro sendo atacado partia também para o ataque e Lavi nem ficava fora da lista dos que mais si machucavam a lista deveria ser elaborada com a seguinte pergunta quem vinha das missões menos machucado.

Kaname:falando de mim NE que feio.

Os dois olhavam na direção da voz e viram a japonesa sendo segurada por Lenalee que alem de segurar a colega também segurava um arque fecha lindo todo cheio de detalhes em toda sua intenção Alexandra não deixou de ficar admirada com a beleza da arma ate que voltou sua visão para as duas garotas que estavam cheias de aranhões e marcas vermelhas.

A moça saiu correndo na direção das duas iria levá-las ate que Kaname levantou a mão na frente do corpo com um sorriso.

Kaname: eu estou bem aquento.

Lenalee: e ainda temos que levar esta inocência para Henbreska.

Alexandra: este arque flecha e uma inocência?

Ela falou olhando para a arma e tentou tocá-la mais Lenalee a puxou rapidamente não deixando a medica si aproximas da arma.

Lenalee: você não pode tocar.

Reever: só os exorcistas podem tocar nas inocências si uma pessoa comum tocar ela passara mal.

Lenalee: principalmente uma arma que ainda esta sem sincronização certa.

Alexandra: esta bem, mas Kaname fica para os curativos.

Kaname: mas eu to...

A garota si soltou da colega e caiu sentado no chão com dor, Lenalee si apoio no arque fecha para não cair dava para perceber que as duas não estavam em perfeita saúde.

Alexandra: parem de pulse e vamos para a enfermaria.

Alguns minutos depois

Kaname: eh lenalee-chan não esta bem?

Alexandra: esta só esta com ferimentos mais profundos que os seus.

Kaname: ta bem Alex-sempai.

Alexandra: sim.

Kaname: como e o amor?

Alexandra: hum curiosa, bem só posso falar que bem ele e inexplicável.

Kaname: não ajudou...

Alexandra: porque esta querendo saber sobre isso?

Kaname: bem só curiosidade.

Alexandra: ta achando que sou cega, você e uma garota e como tal esta crescendo vai acabar amando alguém.

Kaname: nunca, sou um exorcista não posso perde o meu tempo com isso.

Alexandra: os que mais falam isso são os que mais si apaixonam rápido.

A garota fez um bico de raiva e depois suspirou.

Alexandra: quem e ele?

A garota ficou com o rosto pensativo e depois levantou uma sobrancelha.

Kaname: eu não sei, sabe as coisas estão estranhas estes tempos.

Alexandra: só posso falar uma coisa que não seja o Allen porque a Lenalee já esta de olho faz tempo.

Do quarto onde estavam si pode estudar a voz de Lenalee com uma frase de ''fiquem quietas'' pela piada, Alexandra e Kaname começaram a ri, ate que a porta do quarto foi aberta por uma chinesa um pouco irritada cheia de curativos.

Lenalee: parem de falara sobre mim.

Alexandra: mas e a pura verdade não e Kaname.

Kaname: hai,hai Alex-sempai.

Lenalee: si eu falecem que uma de vocês duas estivessem interessadas em alguém ai vocês veriam.

Alexandra: bem si eu estive gostando de alguém podia tirar saro da minha cara a vontade.

Kaname: e eu não gosto de ninguém ainda.

Alexandra: errado você ainda não sabe de quem gosta.

Kaname: e mais eu prefiro que continue assim.

Allen estava quieto em seu quarto pensado, tinha três relatórios para fazer, mas não estava com cabeça para isso estava pensado no que Kaname o avia falado que ele gostava de Lenalee bem Lenalee...

Sentiu o seu rosto ficar vermelho realmente estava gostando de Lenalee, mas tinha medo de ir ate ela e falar que gostava dela,tinha medo de que si ela também gosta se dele e por algum tempo eles pudessem ficar juntos acontece si alguma coisa que a levasse de si, Komui não era um motivo para ter medo sabia que si quase mesmo enfrentava o irmão mais velho dela, ora ele era um exorcista tipo parasita e tinha 83% de sincronização e avia enfrentado um Noé sozinho e uma frota de akuma e com a ajuda de Lenalee também enfrentou um akuma nível 4 porque não enfrentaria um cientista louco que e irmão coruja...

Sentia seu coração acelerar cada vez que a via e as vezes queria vela muito mais que o normal, queria poder abraçá-la como fez quando ele e seus amigos foram tragados pela arca mas porque não ia falar que gostava dela, tinha medo de amá-la e depois nunca mas a vela sabia que ser um exorcista era não saber do dia seguinte, mas ele só queria pode amá-la então para não faze La sofre seria melhor não falar nada e continuarem amigos.

Começou a escrever, mas parava muitas vezes ate que desistiu, escutou algumas batidas na porta...

Lenalee olhou para Kaname que tirava um cochilo mal aviam ficado boas da ultima missão já tiveram que ir para outra missão parecia que em uma cidade onde avia acabado de construírem um hospital algumas pessoas estavam morrendo por conta de uma doença que fazia o corpo da vitima virar pó, como a doença parecia ser causada nada mais nada menos que ataques de akumas.

Estava pensado um pouco nas pessoas que amava e estava si sentido estranha perto de Allen, tinha mais vergonha de esta perto dele e ficava encabulada quando sem querer ele tocava nela...será que as brincadeiras das garotas da ordem era verdade Kaname era a que mas tirava saro Alexandra também ate Miranda estava começando a insinuar alguma coisa.

Ate que viu que estavam chegando à cidade estavam em um trem e a chinesa foi ate a colega que dormia e a acordou.

Lenalee: já estamos chegando.

Após chegarem à cidade que era bem desenvolvida, decidirão que iram fingir serem duas jovens que queriam aprender a serem enfermeiras foi ate fácil passar pelos responsáveis do hospital disseram ser irmãs que só queriam ajudar as pessoas doentes, e a procura por qual quer vestígio de akuma começou, e também o trabalho as duas ficaram de aprender a ajudar na ala onde ficavam as mulheres grávidas nos primeiros trabalho Kaname passou mal não sabia li dar com esta situação enquanto Lenalee si sobre saiu melhor que a amiga.

Ate que algumas semanas si passaram e nada de acharem inocência nem akumas.

Allen: elas estão aqui?

bookman: foi o que o Komui falou elas duas iaô investigar alguns ataques de akumas mas parece que não conseguiram achar nada.

Lavi: as meninas são assim não conseguem as coisas ai chama a gente.

Os três andavam na direção da cidade Allen avia acabado de vir de outra cidade avia indo com Kanda atrás de uma inocência que foi recuperada com sucesso e o japonês foi levar para a ordem Lavi e bookman estavam próximos da cidade onde Lenalee e Kaname foram então decidirão irem ajudar as garotas Allen também fez o mesmo.

A cidade era grande ate que viram o hospital quando entram no mesmo era não muito grande mas organizado, um homem que parecia um medico falava com uma garota que estava vestida de enfermeira.

Dante: tenha mais cuidado Mary, não quero mais ver nem um recipiente de vidro quebrado.

O homem olhou para os três exorcistas e estranho.

Dante: o que posso ajudar.

Allen: bem procuramos duas garotas chamadas Lenalee e Kaname.

Dante : não a nem uma Lenalee e Kaname por aqui.

Ate que a garota vestida de enfermeira que estava com o cabelo preto preso em um coque mais com a franja cobrindo o rosto olhou para os três e afastou de leve a franja mostrando os olhos negros e puxados.

Lavi ia falar o nome de Kaname alto ate que ela piscou o olhou e levou o indicado a os lábios e gesto de silencio.

Bookman deu um sorriso interior Lenalee e Kaname tiveram a idéia de fingir ser outras pessoas dando nomes falsos de bobas as duas não tinham nada.

- os senhores estão machucados? –

Kaname perguntou afinando um pouco a voz para parecer outras pessoa.

Lavi: eu estou com um ferimento você poderia fazer um curativo senhorita?

Kaname: Mary...

Ela si curvou educadamente, e fez um movimento para que a seguinte o medico não os seguiram ate que entram em uma sala a garota suspirou.

Kaname: vocês em querem mim matar de susto.

Lavi: Mary, não deveria falar assim.

Kaname: ta olha, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Allen: achamos que estão vocês duas precisando de ajuda não voltaram não mandaram nem uma noticia.

Kaname: eita que confiança si a rose escuta uma desta.

Allen: rose?

Bookman: si ela no caso e Mary rose só pode será senhorita Lenalee.

Lavi: usa a lógica Allen.

Allen: ta bem, mas onde esta ah Lenalee?

Kaname: na ala das grávidas, ate que eu ajudo as vezes mas sou nova demais para ficar La.

Ela foi na direção de um pequeno armário que tinham alguns medicamentos e curativos.

Kaname: você esta machucado ou e apenas conversa?

Lavi: estou sim.

Avia si machucado no ombro sabendo que como Kaname estava fingindo ser uma enfermeira iria ter que fazer o seu papel, ele tirou o casaco e a camisa que certamente vestia por baixo do uniforme, quando a japonesa si virou com os remédios e viu o ruivo sem camisa ficou com o rosto rubrado, ate que já avia visto os rapazes sem camisa ate já avia visto Kanda e não deixou de ficar encabulada, mas Lavi não, respirou fundo e foi na direção dele que estava sentado em uma cama suspirou mais uma vez e depois esvaziou a cabeça e ficou calma.

Bookman: alguma coisa aconteceu por aqui?

Kaname: nada mas muitos doentes acabam que morrendo aqui com os mesmo sintomas que as vitimas de akumas.

Ela falava seria mente enquanto limpava o ferimento do ruivo que si manterá quieto sem a atrapalhá-la.

Allen:o que vocês descobriram?

Kaname: nada, algumas noite nos rondamos a cidade, mas nem um sinal de akuma.

Allen: e realmente estranho eu não senti a presença de nem um akuma mesmo.

Era uma verdade o olho de Allen percebia akumas ate a quilômetros de distancia. A garota terminou o curativo e si virou para os outro dois exorcistas.

Kaname: peço que no momento a penas nos trate como Mary e rose, Dante o medico chefe esta sempre de olho em nos, e antes que eu mim esqueça no relógio da cidade sempre e bom si ver as estrelas principalmente a meia noite.

Ela terminou de falar e saiu da sala Allen entendeu a informação era para uma delas encontra eles três no relógio da cidade a meia noite e eles iriam.

A japonesa foi ate a ala das grávidas onde no momento a chinesa estava arrumando algumas coisas.

Kaname: ai irmã.

A garota si virou e sorrio estava também vestida de enfermeira com o mesmo, penteado que Kaname.

Lenalee: sim.

Kaname: hoje as estrelas no relógio.

Lenalee entendeu a mensagem mas tarde decidirão que Kaname iria ficar no hospital para que ninguém suspeita se enquanto Lenalee iria encontra os colegas exorcistas iria ser rápido. Quando saiu pela janela do quarto onde ela estava saltou felinamente caído no chão em pé apesar que era quatro andares. Ativou a inocência e saiu em disparada quando chegou no relógio que era uma torre si escondeu nas sombras ate que ouviu um barulho de uma pessoa quando viu quem era reconheceu de longe o cabelo branco de Allen.

Lenalee: Allen-kun...

Ela correu ate ele e o abraçou parecia que nem si viam a anos.

Allen: Lenalee, e estava preocupado com você.

Ele parou de abraçá-la e ela si afastou um pouco dele e sorriu.

Lenalee: a kaname-chan mim contou, hum acha que somos fracas e?

Allen: não, e que bem...

Ela fez uma cara de raiva e depois deu língua para o garoto.

Lenalee: eu estou brincado.

O rapaz si sentiu feliz por vela alegre ate que sentiu o seu olho mudar e sentir a presenças de um akuma.

Lenalee: o que ouve?

Allen: akuma, ah dez metros daqui, não e apenas um e cinco.

Lenalee: em que direção?

O garoto olhou para uma direção e Lenalee percebeu que era a direção do hospital.

Kaname olhou para a lua pela janela e estava linda, ate que escutou um leve barulho na porta andou em silencio ate o armário e tirou um bastão de metal e si colocou do lado da porta, ate que a mesma foi aberta e uma pessoa entrou a garota ativou a inocência e a foice surgiu mas não atacou, não precisava pois era Lavi.

Kaname: afffe o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ela falou baixo ele iria responder ate que do nada foi na direção da garota e a empurrou para um armário e o trancou deixando os dois dentro do mesmo, ela ia gritar mas teve a boca tampada pela mão do ruivo que fez um gesto de silencio.

Lavi estava andando ao redor do hospital ate que viu um akuma si aproximar era para telo atacado mas si lembro que Kaname estava sozinha dentro do hospital, o akuma que era nível um voltou a forma humana que era de um senhor e entrou no hospital o ruivo temeu pela vida da colega e entrou por uma porta dos fundos e correu para avisar a japonesa do akuma.

E agora estava tampado a boca da garota que tinha o punho, mas pesado da ordem toda,olhou pela pequena abertura que avia na porta do armário e viu o homem que era um akuma vasculhar o quarto geralmente nível um de akumas eram meio lentos mas seguiam ordem certo pelo jeito a ordem era atacar a garota. Kaname estava com o rosto vermelho e agradeceu a deus por estar escuro e Lavi não a ver rubrada não gostava, pois ele sempre a irritava com apelidos idiotas, mas agora era ele e ela e nada mais trancados em um armário pequeno que fazia com que ficassem com os corpos colados, seu coração batia tão rápido que não conseguia pensar direito não estava respirando direito por culpa da mão do ruivo, ate que sentiu a mão dele sair de sua boca.

Lavi: você ta bem?

Ele pergunto baixo, mas a garota não respondeu ela a sacudiu de leve ate que ela fez um barulho que quem esta sem respirando e depois voltou a respirar. Lavi escutou o homem sair do quarto e depois de alguns segundo ele abriu a porta do armário e saiu sendo seguindo por uma Kaname um pouco tonta.

Lavi: os akumas só vêm aqui de noite, ainda bem que eu deu tempo de li salvar.

A garota si manteve calada e depois saiu andando irritada o Lavi não entendeu o porquê da irritação da garota...

Allen e Lenalee conseguiram destruir quatro dos akumas só faltava um os dois corriam pelos corredores do hospital atrás de Kaname e Lavi.

Bookman deixou a fulia para os mais jovens e pensou nas informações que Kaname avia falado tinha uma coisa de errado no hospital.

No outro dia as duas garotas tiveram muito o que fazer e estavam cansadas por ficarem boa parte da noite acordadas, Lenalee andava pelos corredores ate que viu Dante que parecia um pouco preocupado.

Lenalee: ola senhor Dante

Dante: ah ola rosa.

Lenalee: o senhor esta bem?

Dante: não muito alguns pacientes morreram durante a noite, os familiares estão arrasados mas logo, logo vamos achar uma cura para esta doença.

Lenalee: claro que vamos senhor...

Dante: bem continue trabalhando rosa continue trabalhando.

O homem saiu andando sendo seguindo pelos olhos da garota que não entendeu ele podia falar que iria achar uma cura mais parecia tão falso.

Lenalee continuo seu caminho ate que viu que escutou a voz de Kaname que conversava com outras pessoas, quando entrou no quarto era uma moça que estava grávida e parecia nervosa.

Kaname: irmã...

Lenalee: ola o que aconteceu?

Kaname: e senhorita Diana andou sentido dores, mas não passava de, mas um sinal falso.

Diana era um jovem de 21 anos que iria ser mãe pela primeira vez já estava no nono mês de gestação e com a hora de nasce o bebe qual quer coisinha já era um sinal, mas, já era a décima quarta vez que o sinal não estava certo.

Diana: mas eu senti...

Lenalee: talvez o bebe tenha só chutado.

Kaname: e senhorita Diana logo, logo ele vira não precisa ficar nervosa.

Diana: mas eu tenho medo que o meu bebe não...

Lenalee: ora isso não são pensamentos que uma jovem mãe deveria ter, tudo vai ficar bem.

A chinesa falou segurando as mãos da moça tentando a fazer ficar animada, logo ela sorriu e pedido desculpas pelo ocorrido e si retirou falando que iria esperar.

Kaname: eu gostaria de ver você sendo mãe.

Lenalee: quee?!

Kaname: ah esquece.

Naquela noite novamente Lenalee saiu novamente avisando para Kaname ficar alerta.

A japonesa andou de um lado para o outro do quarto não ia deixar Lavi chegar perto dela não mais, mas sentiu um tanto estranha quando volta se para ordem iria conversa com Alexandra.

Ate que escuto um barulho estranho e abriu a porta do quarto e só viu Dante caminhando ate que ele em vez de ir para a ala dos doentes foi para sua sala e a garota escutou susuros que pareciam que Dante conversava com alguém.

No outro dia Dante estava tentando acalmar uma menina que avia perdido a mãe.

Dante: nos não podemos fazer nada, mas si tive se um jeito de revive La...

Depois disso Kaname ficou pensativa.

Lenalee estava fazendo um curativo em um menino que estava chorando ate que foi surpreendida por Kaname que entrou na sala.

Lenalee: o que ouve Mary?

Kaname: nada só estou cansada.

Lenalee: eu compreendo.

Kaname: bem eu vou ir compra algumas coisas na cidade esta bem?

Lenalee: tome cuidado.

Kaname: esta bem.

Kaname tinha que conversa com Allen ou Lavi eles poderiam ajudá-la.

Lenalee andava pelo corredor ate que ouviu um grito saiu correndo na direção que vinha da sala de Dante.

Lenalee: senhor Dante, responda a alguém problema?!

A porta foi aberta e La estava Dante a olhando com uma cara de susto.

Dante: o que ouve senhorita rose?

Lenalee: eu ouvi um grito...

Dante: eu não escutei nada.

A chinesa viu a silueta de uma garota sentada em uma poltrona na frente da mesa do medico.

Lenalee: eh...

Dante: esta tudo bem senhorita rose só estou conversando com aquela menina que perdeu a mãe, ela esta muito abalada pela perda, mas logo, logo vai ficar bem... Pode ficar calma nada aconteceu aqui.

Depois disso Lenalee ficou pensado não gostava de desconfiar das pessoas, mas estava desconfiando de Dante, e muito.

Kaname andava pelas ruas a procura ate que viu um o que procurava o menino de cabelos brancos.

Kaname: Allen... Allen!

Ele virou o rosto surpreendido.

Allen: kan... digo Mary o que esta fazendo aqui?

Ela correu ate ele e quando chegou perto colocou as mãos nos joelhos em casaco.

Allen: o que aconteceu?

Kaname: mim diga uma coisa Allen, você sabe como um akuma e feito?

Allen arregalou os olhos depois ficou serio e pegou a mão da japonesa e a levou ate uma rua onde não avia ninguém.

Allen: porque quer saber disso?

Kaname: ninguém ainda não mim contou, você sabe ne?

Allen: sei...

Kaname: então desembucha.

Allen: ta bem, Kan.. e Mary eh…

Kaname: mim chame de você.

Allen: ta bem você quando perdeu seu irmão você si sentiu sozinha e queria velo não e?

Kaname: hai ,mas o que isso tem haver?

Allen: você sabe que o conde fala que pode ressuscitar os entes queridos das pessoas?

Kaname: hai, mas...

Allen: ele fala que pode e mostra um esqueleto metálico que vai receber a alma da pessoa que você chama, quando esta alma si aloja naquele esqueleto e controla pele conde...

Kaname: bem, mas os akumas tem forma humana ne?

Allen: sim...

Kaname: então como este esqueleto vira um humano?

Allen: ele mata a pessoa que o chamou e veste o seu corpo.

A garota ficou assustada sabia parte da historia mais não toda, sentiu seu estomago revirar ficou um pouco tonta, ate que si lembro que Allen avia pedido quando pequeno para o conde que revive se o seu pai adotivo, si sentiu mal, mas li veio na cabeça que si não tive se com a inocência e não tive se conhecido Allen, Lenalee e Kanda... E o conde a pergunta se si ela quisesse reviver Kohaku ela faria o mesmo que Allen, mas não teria a mesma sorte de sobrevivência.

Lenalee sabia que avia escutado um grito, esperou Dante sair de sua sala para poder entrar.

Dentro da sala era comum como toda sala de um medico, ate que olhou para o tapete que cobria a sala era vermelho sangue ate que viu uma estranhas manchas e quando tocou percebeu que eram gotas de tapete não estava ali por ironia Lenalee olhou em cima da mesa e viu um cigarro aceso como era um tipo de tabaco diferente ficava um cheiro na sala assim escondia o cheiro de sangue. Mas porque Dante queria esconder manchas de sangue na sua sala a não ser que ele tivesse matado alguém.

Kaname: entendo.

Allen: você entende, porque veio saber disso.

Kaname: não sei você mas eu estou desconfiando de Dante ele parece Ser calmo demais na minha opinião.

Allen: por quê?

Kaname: eu escutei ele conversando com alguém na sala dele ontem, e bem ele falou para uma menina que lamentava pela morte da mãe dela mas e si tive se uma maneira de revive-la ele falou, como si disse se ah uma forma...

Allen: calma, eu vou falar com o Lavi e o bookman e ficaremos de vigia perto do hospital e avise a Lenalee de suas suspeitas.

Kaname: hai...

Quando voltou da cidade procurou Lenalee para avisa La mal sabia que a chinesa já estava dois passos a frente, e estava procurando a japonesa.

O tempo si passou e Lenalee avia finalmente encontrado Kaname.

Lenalee: Mary venha Ca.

Kaname: estou indo eu queria falar com você...

Lenalee: shiii, a uma coisa importante que preciso li contar que o....

Dante: Mary e rose o que fazem aqui cochichando não gosto de fofocas no meio do trabalho.

Lenalee: não estávamos fofocando só queria avisar Mary que a um rapaz passando mal e que ele e muito passado para eu carregar sozinha.

Dante: deixe Mary levá-lo para um quarto eu quero conversa com você rose.

As duas si entreolharam ate que Lenalee começou a andar seguindo o homem que ia direto para a sua sala, após abrir a porta passou e deu passagem para a garota passar e fechou a porta.

Dante: senti se.

Lenalee sentou sabia que estava encorajada mais não ia ter medo não ela.

Dante: rose você e irmã mais velha de Mary certo?

Lenalee: sim.

Dante: você duas chegaram aqui, e mim contaram que seus pais as abandonaram em um orfanato e que só tem uma a outra.

Lenalee: e isso mesmo.

Dante: hum, bem o que você acha que Mary sentiria se você acabasse por falecer?

Lenalee: ela ficaria muito triste perderia o próprio sentido, mas porque esta pergunta senhor Dante?

Dante: porque uma menina levada entrou na minha sala sem a minha permissão e ela deve ser castigada...

Ele falou e rapidamente tirou do palito uma arma e tentou atirar em Lenalee, mal sabendo que a garota tinha ativado a inocência antes por precaução e si desviou, vendo que não a ia acerta atirou em uma prateleira que caiu em cima da chinesa ela tentou levantar só que seu cabelo foi puxado pelo homem.

Dante: acha que eu não iria saber de suas mentira Lenalee, o conde mim contou sobre vocês exorcistas.

Lenalee: mim solta.

Dante: li soltar, e você estragar o meu negocio ser um medico não esta mais valendo de nada então e vendo a vida de algumas pessoas desta cidade com a falsa promessa de que terão os seus parentes revividos.

Lenalee: você e um nojento, porque faz isso com as pessoas?

Ele puxou mas forte o cabelo da garota a fazendo soltar um gemido de dor.

Dante: porque da dinheiro, mas fique calminha Lenalee a sua amiginha Kaname será morta por um akuma jovem.

Lenalee: não...

Ela acertou um soco no estomago de Dante e si levantou a tempo , e com um único chute derrubo a porta...

Kaname andava ate que foi surpreendida por uma garota.

- você vai para onde senhorita enfermeira? –

Kaname: ver alguns pacientes, então com licença.

- não quer conversa um pouco senhorita exorcista... -

Antes da garota si torna um akuma seu corpo foi acertado por enumeras agulhas, Kaname si virou e viu bookman com a cara de velhinho não muito feliz de sempre.

Kaname: bookman-san.

Bookman: voce esta bem menina?

Kaname: hai si não fosse por você,eu estaria em pedaços.

Lavi: ei panda-jiji, deu tempo?

Bookman: sim, kaname onde esta lenalee?

Kaname: ela tinha ido falar com o Dante.

Bookman: Lavi vá com Kaname pegar o bastão dela e vou ir atrás de lenalee-chan.

Kaname: não!

Bookman olhou para Kaname e a viu ficar com um rosto vermelho e depois sair andando ate ele e pegar em sua mão e o sair arrastando.

Kaname: deixa o Lavi ir atrás da lenalee-chan bookman-san eu a tanto tempo não converso com o senhor sabe então vamos.

E a garota saiu arrastando o pobre velhinho Lavi estava com os olhos arregalados sem entender nada. Ele simplesmente saiu correndo ate que foi parado por uma moça que estava grávida.

Diana: eh senhor você viu a enfermeira rose ou ate a Mary?

Lavi: eu to procurando as duas espere ai, por favor.

E saiu correndo, a moça não entendeu nada, mas estava si sentido um pouco incomodada com a barriga parecia, mas pesada.

Lenalee corria ate que esbarrou em alguém e caiu em cima do mesmo quando viu os olhos azuis acinzentados e os cabelos brancos ficou feliz.

Lenalee: Allen-kun.

Allen: eh Lenalee eu tava ti procurando.

Ele parou de falar quando percebeu que Lenalee estava como podemos dizer em uma posição um tanto constrangedora e ficou na hora com o rosto vermelho, ele era uma garota com corpo claro que Allen como um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele iria ficar louco da silva. Ate que abraçou de volta tento a fazer sair de cima de si.

Ate que os dois foram surpreendidos por Lavi que gritava por Lenalee.

Lavi: lenaaa... eu acho que to atrapalhando alguma coisa.

E saiu descaradamente, Lenalee só falto sair correndo quando percebeu a posição que estava.

Allen continuo deitado no chão parecia que avia milhos de formigas andado por seu corpo e estava quente, parecia que estava morrendo de que olhou para a garota e a viu com uma pequena marca vermelha no rosto.

Allen: Lenalee, você si machucou?

Lenalee: ah só foi o que aconteceu por eu ter tido uma conversa com Dante.

O rapaz si levantou meio irritado (leia muito) como aquele homem teve a coragem de tocar nela e a machucar.

Os dois começaram a andar Allen sentiu o seu olho si modificar sentido a presença de um akuma.

Allen: têm muitos por aqui.

Lenalee: Dante vende pessoa para o conde, ele e um canalha.

Allen: vamos achá-lo e acabar com os akumas.

O garoto modificou o braço em uma garra sentiu a presença de muitos akumas e alguns estavam si aproximando o estranho que parte deles começou a sumir ate que foram surpreendidos por bookman e Kaname que aviam destruído os akumas.

Lenalee: kaname-chan, bookman.

Kaname: lenalee-chan eu tava preocupada você esta bem?

Lenalee: bem.

Bookman: Allen, ainda tem akumas por aqui?

Allen: tem apenas 16 e são nível um.

Kaname: bem vamos acabar com eles.

A garota si colocou na frente do grupo estranhamente onde Kaname estava o chão começou a rachar e tudo despencou levando as duas garotas e o velhinho para um andar a ficou preocupado e tentou encontrar os três mas só viu tudo escuro ate que sentiu que os akumas estavam La e pensou em pular para ajudá-los, mas parou quando viu os akumas atirarem tudo parecia em fleche ele viu Lenalee correndo e lutando contra os akumas sem problema nem um, Kaname avia ativado o nível dois da sua inocência também não esta com cara de quem iria si render bookman ajudar as duas garotas sem dificuldade.

Ate que escutou um barulho de tiro e uma dor forte do braço, Dante não ia perde o seu tempo procurando as duas exorcistas garotas si já tinha um na frente dele.

Dante: acho que não vai si importa si eu atira novamente...

Antes que ele termina se a frase levou uma martelada na cabeça que o fez desmaiar.

Lavi: espero não ter chegado tarde.

Allen: não chegou.

Lavi: ue onde estão?

Allen: caíram no buraco.

Lavi: tu também podia parar de ficar olhando a Lenalee e si ligar em.

Allen: ahh cala a boca.

Os dois pararam de brigar ate que escutaram o som de alguma coisa caindo no chão vindo com a voz de Lenalee chamando Kaname que avia desmaiado, os dois rapazes pularam no buraco que avia no chão e caíram já prontos para lutar contras os akumas enquanto bookman e Lenalee ajudavam Kaname.

Allen correu e destruiu muitos akumas sua inocência estava na forma de uma espada e lavi nem ativou o nível dois para esmagar os akumas, ate que após derrotar literalmente os inimigos tudo ficou silencioso.

Lavi: tem mais algum?

Allen: não eu não estou sentido nada...

Kaname: ahhh...

Os dois si viraram vendo japonesa si levantar tonta.

Lenalee: kaname-chan que susto deu em nos, antes você estava agüentando ate cinco minutos, foi menos de dois você desmaio.

Kaname: eh foi ma...

Ela começou a tosse e depois pediu desculpas, Lavi sentiu que Kaname estava com medo de alguma coisa ela si levantou risonha e começou andar como si nada tive se acontecido. Allen também a repreendeu por ela agir daquele jeito sem dar muita importância a si mesma. Ate que parte do teto começou a cair separando as duas garotas e bookman de Allen e Lavi.

Allen após a queda do teto tentou retirar alguns pedras.

Allen: eu tenho que ajudar.

Lavi: para Allen, si tira-las pode provocar mais um desabamento.

-Allen-kun. –

Os dois si entreolharam.

-Allen-kun e Lavi...-

A voz parecia bem abafada eles procuraram ate que a ouviram nova,mente saindo de uma cano de ar, era tubulações usadas para mandar mensagens e medicamentos pelo prédio do hospital todo era pratico e eficiente.

Allen: Lenalee Kaname vocês duas estão bem.

- hai Allen-kun kaname-chan não deixo uma pedra cair em cima de nos mas bookman esta um pouco machucado.-

Lavi: tem alguns jeito de saírem daí?

- não no momento,mas vamos tentar achar uma saída.-

Allen: si talvez removêssemos alguns pedras.

-não Allen-kun podemos nos virar.-

Pelo tom da voz si percebia que não era Lenalee falando e sim Kaname.

Allen: sei não.

-não confia em nos Allen-kun.-

Agora era Lenalee falando, claro que ala confiava nelas mas bem elas bem ela era importante demais para deixá-la La.

Ate que escutaram passos de uma pessoa que parecia esta si arrastando Lavi ativou sua inocência, mas não preciso atacar pois era uma moça que segurava grande barriga de grávida.

Diana: por favor, mim ajudem... eu preciso da ajuda de rose... mim ajudem...

Ela quase caiu no chão si não fosse por Allen que foi rápido e a segurou ela suava frio e parecia estar com muita dor.

Allen: o que foi senhora?

Diana: o meu bebe vai nascer agora.

Allen ficou mais branco do que seu próprio cabelo, Lavi si sentiu petrificado, bebe uma parto após colocar a moça sentada no chão começaram a tentar tirar as pedras para que Lenalee ou ate Kaname ajudassem aquela moça.

Allen: Lenalee, Kaname tem uma moça que esta bem preste a dar a luz.

-quem e? –

Lenalee perguntou preocupada si fosse uma mulher que estive se de sete meses iria ser problema.

Lavi: qual e o seu nome moça?

Diana: eh Diana...aii...

Lavi: e Diana!

-bem que eu sabia que o nenê dela ia nascer logo,logo.-

Kaname falou alegre.

- poise nove meses, pergunte em quanto tempo ela sente as contrasoes? –

Lenalee perguntou profissionalmente

Allen: contrasoes?!

-eh dores seus cabeção. –

Kaname falou irritada.

Lavi: em quanto tempo você sente as dores?

Diana: de 30 segundos...ahhh...

Allen: e de 30 segundos.

-ooouu o bebe já ta nascendo si continuar deste jeito. –

Kaname falou sorrindo, sabendo o que Lenalee iria falar.

-allen-kun e Lavi vocês terão que fazer este parto.-

Lenalee falou cheia de si.

Allen e Lavi: e o queeee?!

-isso mesmo que escutaram, poxa nos duas estamos aqui eu estou tentando fazer um curativo no bookman que não esta nada bem.-

Kaname falou seriamente.

Lavi: mas, mas eu não sei nada de partos...

-deveria sentir vergonha você e um aprendiz de bookman deveria saber disso. –

Kaname falou em deboche.

Lavi: eh como si, bookmans fossem fazer partos a presas.

Diana: ahhh esta doendo...

- quietos vocês dois Diana precisa de ajuda allen-kun leve a para um quarto Lavi pegue toalhas limpas e água quente. –

Lenalee falou dando todos os ensinamentos básico de parto as presas, os dois rapazes seguiram tudo corretamente mas tremendo de medo após colocar a mulher em uma cama e fazer os primeiro procedimentos ES que vem a pergunta quem ia ficar na frente esperando o bebe.

Lavi: você fica na frente esperando o nenê, e eu fico do lado da Diana dando apoio moral.

Allen: nada disso você e que fica na frente eu que dou apoio moral.

Lavi: nada disso os mais novos.

Allen: não os mais velhos.

Lavi: os de cabelos brancos.

Allen: os de cabelos ruivos.

Diana: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-da para vocês decidirem isso de um modo organizado?-

A voz era de bookman que estava já impaciente com o impasse. Os dois si entreolharam e so viram um único modo de decidirem isso.

Allen e lavi: jokebom!

Lavi saiu vitorioso com pedra e Allen perdeu por culpa de um tesoura, o pobre albino ficou mais amedrontado.

Allen: e agora o que fazemos?

- escutem direitinho a pessoa que esta na frente dela, vai ajudar a receber o bebe e deixe o resto com Diana. –

Kaname respondeu.

Lavi: só?!

- a mãe e quem mais ajuda, e uma dica não olhe para baixo.-

A japonesa respondeu novamente

Allen: porque não?

- si você olhar vai ficar assaltado e não conseguira mais fazer nada.

Lenalee falou meia que irritada.

Allen: não entende.

- e serio allen-kun não olhe homens não tem estomago para isso.-

A chinesa falou.

Lavi: sabia vocês duas que nos dois...

- seu aprendiz idiota si elas duas estão falou que não e para olhara não e para olhar.-

Bookman falou irritado com tantas pesguntas.

Diana: ta doendo ahhhhhhhhh!

Allen: ta bem Diana fique calma, e faça muita força.

Lavi: isso estamos aqui.

Após isso começou o sofrimento minutos pareciam séculos, enquanto os rapazes cuidavam a situarão terrível Lenalee,Kaname e bookman retiravam as pedras rapidamente.

Ate que após um grito da mulher o bebe nasceu Allen o pegou nas mãos e era pequeno mas não si mexia.

Allen: nasceu!

Lenalee escutou a voz de Allen mas tinha alguma coisa de errado não escutou o choro do bebe será que o bebe avia...

Ela olhou para a japonesa que respirou e falou alto.

-bata nele agora! –

Kaname falou seria.

Allen e Lavi: e o que?!

- ele não chorou deve estar dormindo ainda precisa acordado. -

Lenalee espricou.

Lavi: e mais não com porrada.

- não e porrada e apenas um tapa no bumbum, vai logo!-

Kaname falou.

Lavi: Kaname o bebe mal nasceu e você ta querendo que a gente o espanque?

- mas ela tem toda a razão ele precisa acorda para respirar, vai Allen-kun de um tapa nele.-

Lenalee falou preocupada.

Allen: eu... não tenho coragem.

- ehhhhhh e o queee?!-

Lenalee,kaname e bookman falaram.

Allen: isso mesmo eu não posso bater em uma criança inofensiva.

- Allen Walker você e um exorcista, que já lutou com muitos akumas e ate com um Noé e ainda teve treinamento com o pior general, você tem todos os motivos para dar um tapa neste bebe!!-

Silencio no lugar.

- eh antes que eu mim esqueça quem falou foi a lenalee-chan.-

Kaname falou amedrontada.

Após isso o bebe começou a chorar Allen avia dado o tapa necessário...

Alguma minutos depois.

Diana segurava cansada o seu bebe enquanto Lenalee lavava as mãos após ter cortado o cordão bilical.

Kaname: viu lavi-kun agora você saber fazer uma coisa que outros bookmans não sabem.

Lavi: e mais eu to tremendo de medo como vocês mulheres são fortes.

Kaname: e mais olhando para a Diana-san e o bebe, e mim sinto mas não sei...

Bookman: acho que si sente de construir uma família, a comovente e uma coisa que nos homens não conseguimos sentir que e o amor de uma mãe para um filho.

Allen: nossa eu to mal.

Lenalee: e olha que eu e a Kaname-chan cada uma já fez 15 partos.

Allen: eu to assim em um só imagine 15.

Lavi: bem Diana-san você vai colocar o meu nome nele ne?

Allen: nada disso o meu.

Diana: não.

Allen e Lavi: porque não?

Diana: porque e uma menina .

Lenalee: e vocês dois boiaram.

No outros dias os cinco saíram da cidade indo para a ordem negra.

Kaname: eu sei o nome que ela colocou na menina.

Allen: e qual foi?

Kaname: Lívia.

Lavi: e muito bonito.

Lenalee: mas sabia que Diana fez uma Homenagem com este nome.

Allen: qual?

Bookman: Lívia significa pálida ou alva.

Lavi: o que o Allen tem direito a homenagem e eu não.

Kaname: claro ele fez a maior parte do trabalho.

Lavi: ah isso não e justo.

Lenalee: mas si sentiu feliz Allen-kun?

Allen: muito bem agora alem de exorcista sou parteiro.

Todos comeram a ri e continuaram a sua viagem...


	19. Chapter 19

**Gostaria de agradecer pelos reivews e que continuem lendo a minha fic.**

**.**

Todos estavam reunidos no refeitório.

Krory: um parto?!

Kaname: isso mesmo o Allen-kun fez um parto.

Lavi: e mais ele teve ajuda minha.

Miranda: não ficou com medo Allen-kun?

Allen: bem muito mais valeu a pena.

Lavi: e realmente valeu.

Alexandra: ola gente.

Todos: oi Alex-san.

Alexandra: nossa Allen e Lavi que sorte de fazer um parto em, a primeira vez que fiz um parto não fui La estas coisas.

Lavi: o Allen ficou todo enrolando mais eu...

Kaname: quase desmaio.

Lenalee: ah kaname-chan, você desmaio novamente não acha melhor...

Kaname: eu to bem lenalee-chan só um pouco cansada.

Chinesa olhou triste para a colega que sorria forçado, Lenalee temia que Kaname si machuca se e Kaname tinham muito medo de que sua inocência a bando na se, mas o que ela estava fazendo de errado ela estava lutando pelos exorcistas e contra o conde porque ficava mais fraca.

Ate que no refeitório entrou Laura que estava um pouco pensativa, Miranda olhou para a menina com aquela expressão e sentiu um ventinho frio no estomago La vinha mais alguma pergunta.

Laura: bonju.

Allen: Laura deveria decidir em que língua vai começar a falar.

Laura: mas hoje eu to gostando de Frances, aka-san Oto-san?

Era ate normal Laura juntar duas línguas diferentes só tava faltando ela aprender a falar inglês, mas o que tava dando medo era o fato de chamar Miranda e Krory quando Laura tinha sua perguntas que quebrava qual quer um ela sempre o perguntava para eles dois quando estavam na presença de todos.

Krory: sim querida?

Laura: eu posso pedir uma coisa?

Ela pediu educadamente, nada alem de pedido de uma criança comum doces, brinquedos e doces Laura só pedia isso.

O romeno olhou para a alemã que deu um sorriso .

Miranda: claro querida.

Laura: ah então eu quero um irmãozinho.

Todos capotaram.

Tanta coisa neste mundo para pedir porque logo isso.

Miranda e Krory: comua?

Laura: e eu tava vendo o tiú Komui e ele e irmão da tia Lenalee ai eu pensei si eu pedir para vocês um irmãozinho ai poderia ser uma irmã mais velha não e?

Alexandra: e isso mesmo Laura mais não acha que bem...

Lavi: e um pedido um tanto inusitado.

Laura: mas eu perguntei si podia pedir.

Krory: ta aprendo a ser maliciosa desde jeito com quem em?

Kaname: e culpa e do Allen-kun.

Allen:minha nada e do Lavi.

Lavi: pois eu podia jurar que a culpa era da Lenalee.

Lenalee: eu mesma não quem foi que deixo a Laura-chan ficar aquele dia com o Cross?

Kaname: fazendo os cálculos era o dia do kanda-san.

Todos ficaram em silencio...

Kaname: eh bem esquece.

Laura: mas então Oto-san e aka-san, eu quero um irmãozinho parecido com o Oto-san, ai sim eu poderei ser irmã mais velha.

Miranda: meu amor, não e tão fácil assim, e olha que bem...

Krory: no momento preferimos só ter você Laura.

Laura: mas eu...

Miranda: Laura-chan bem eu e seu pai decidimos só ter você.

Laura: mas...

Krory: sem mais no momento só você e o bastante.

Laura: ta bem.

Ela ficou um pouco triste Krory si sentiu mal por ter que falar aquilo, mas ele e Miranda eram apenas amigos nem namorados eram.

A garotinha por não ter mais nada para perguntar começou a andar na direção da saída ate que sua mente infantil foi tomada por mais um duvida, ela si virou e voltou.

Laura: Oto-san aka-san.

Krory: o que foi Laura?

Laura: de onde vem os bebes?

Todos capotaram mais uma vez.

Allen:" tanta coisa para pergunta porque logo isso?!"

Lavi:"sacanagem da Laura-chan ela não podia esperar fazer 18 anos não e."

Lenalee:" si continuar deste jeito, eu vou acabar que pedindo para o nin-san fazer alguma coisa para a Laura-chan parar de perguntar!"

Kanda: " esta piralhinha já ta mim irritando."

Kaname:"pust logo isso."

Si os jovens pensavam isso imagine só a situação dos pais da menina, ela só tinha 6 anos e já era curiosa sopre isso Krory ficou com o rosto vermelho e olhou para Miranda que estava mais vermelha que um tomate os dois não tinham nem feito o processo como iriam explicá-lo.

Krory:ehh...bem...

Miranda: ahh...que...

Laura: de onde vem os bebes?

Kanda: da cegonha.

Todos que estavam em estado de choque olharam para Kanda que parecia bem calmo pra e resposta um tanto óbvia demais( demais e pouco).

Laura: cegonha?

Lavi: isso mesmo e da cegonha.

Laura: mas como e que eles vem?

Allen: bem as cegonhas trazem um reponho que e plantado pelos pais...

Lenalee: e depois de alguns meses nasce um bebe.

Laura: serio.

Lavi: claro.

Laura: mas e como si pede os reponho.

Kaname: ora através de cartas.

Laura: cartas?

Lenalee: hai lembra daqueles papeis que vem em envelopes que tem um monte na fla do meu nin-san?

Laura: ahhh sim, mas quem pode mandar as cartas?

Allen: bem os pais ou alguém bem próximo do casal só isso.

Laura: ta bem, mas si os bebes vem do reponho então porque as vezes eu como reponho.

Lavi: não laura-chan e reponho de bebe e diferente.

Laura: ta bem, agora eu entende.

Todos suspiraram ate que a menina volta à pergunta.

Laura: mas e o...

Krory: meu amor vamos brincar um pouquinho o que acha?

Laura: sim, de que?

Bem a pesa de tudo Laura ainda si distraia fácil.

Krory:hum. Bem você escolhe.

A menina foi ate o romeno e si enrolou no sobretudo dele e deu um sorriso.

Laura: de vampiro.

Krory balançou a cabeça meio irritado mas acabou que tirando o sobretudo e o colocando na menina, que ficou um verdadeiro lençol e a pegou no colo.

Krory: tudo bem vamos.

e os dois saíram do refeitório.

Miranda: ufa, porque Laura-chan e tão curiosa?

Bookman: e normal da idade dela.

Lavi: e mesmo mim lembro quando perguntei isso para você panda.

Bookman: um moleque que mal sabia andar.

Kaname: ei bookman-san com que idade você começou a aturar o Lavi?

Bookman:com seis.

Alexandra: ah o Lavi deveria ser uma gracinha.

Miranda: e verdade alexandra-san.

As garotas presentes começaram a ri deixando o ruivo um pouco envergonhado.

Lavi: parem de ficar tirando saro.

Kaname: não estamos, só estamos colhendo informações.

Alexandra: isso mesmo queríamos saber como os rapazes eram quando pequenos só falta mesmo o Allen.

Allen: eu...

Lenalee: hai, ontem eu e as garotas perguntamos para o general Tiedoll como o Kanda eram antes de chegar aqui na ordem.

Alexandra: só posso dizer uma coisa ele era fácil de irritara mais só de olhar dava vontade de abraçar.

Kanda: parem já com isso.

Kaname: ah não fique irritado kanda-san uma vez eu conversei com o general Cross e ele falou que avia visto uma pintura do Krory ainda pequeno e posso dizer ele era muito fofinho.

Alexandra: eu gostaria de ter visto, apesar que não e uma difícil de imaginar ele pequeno.

Lenalee: difícil e mais que fácil.

Miranda: bem...acho melhor ficar ir ajudar o Krory com a laura-chan não quero que ela morda as pessoas.

Após brincar bastante com os pais Laura pediu para dormir um pouco mas quando os pais saíram do quarto ela colocou o seu plano em ação.

Reever estava lendo mais um documento da terceira pinha de documentos que ainda iria ter que ler.

Laura: tiú Reever.

Ele olhou de lado e viu a pequena garotinha segurando um envelope na mão.

Reever: ola Laura o que foi?

Laura: quero mandar uma carta.

Reever: carta? Carta para quem?

Laura: para a cegonha.

Lavi a olhava Allen desviar de ataques feitos por Kanda todos estavam treinado com suas armas,depois de Allen e Kanda seria Kaname contra ele a japonesa podia ser de um nível mas baixo mas era bem esperta, após ele e Kaname ainda iria Lenalee Krory chaoji Maria bookman e Miranda olhava tudo como sua inocência era defensiva não era muito bom ela treinar contra uma ofensiva.

Ate que escutou a voz de Reever que estava com cara de sono como de costume.

Reever: ei Lavi, pode entregar isso para a Miranda ou para o Krory?

Lavi: ok.

Lavi estava um pouco afastado do grupo ate que olhou para o envelope e viu com letra ainda rabiscadas o nome de Laura ate que virou o outro lado e La estava a pessoa que iria receber a carta.

Lavi: eii gente!

Kanda e Allen avia acabado de treinar e Kaname estava si preparando todos olharam na direção do ruivo que estava com uma cara de quem avia escutado uma piada.

Lavi: laura-chan esta apreendido a ser espertinha o só, ela escreveu uma carta para a cegonha.

Todos estavam sabendo da historia da cegonha os que não riram ficaram de queixo caído, o ruivo para piorar abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

Lavi: querida cegonha estou fazendo um pedido pelo os meus pais que tem vergonha de pedir. Eu quero um irmãozinho que seja bem aprendido com e Oto-san espero que mande logo o reponho que eu mesma o plantarei assinando Laura.

Bookman: eu não sei si o mais inusitado foi a carta ou o quando ela escreveu" pelo os meus pais que tem vergonha de pedir".

Lenalee: bem ehh a Laura-chan pelo menos não desiste pensa bem.

Kaname: e isso mesmo ela e bem perseverante, não acha Miranda-san e krory-san.

Os dois estavam em um estado de puro choque, ate que o romeno comeu a falar um monte de coisa que saíram um tanto difíceis de si entender e Miranda estava com os olhos arregalados ainda.

Na mesma noite os dois resolveram conversa novamente com Laura e deixar claro que não queriam ter mais uma criança.

Mas quem avia dito que a menina avia desistido.

Laura andava pelos corredores segurando um envelope já era um quinto que ela avia mandado para a cegonha falando que era brincadeira de seus pais de não quererem o bebe.

Ate que esbarrou em alguém e quando olhou para cima de um sorriso feliz.

Laura: tiú Cross, faz uns dias que não o vejo.

Cross: ola Laura.

Apesar de ser uma criança e o general não gostar muito delas( por isso maltrato Allen) tratava a menina bem, olhou a pequena que segurava uma carta.

Cross: o que e isso ai.

Laura: ah e a minha carta para a cegonha ela não anda recebendo as minhas cartas mas ainda vou continuar mandando.

Cross: pera ai esplica isso dereito.

Laura: e que eu quero uma irmãozinho so que meus ais tem vergonha ai eu to mandando para a cegonha uma carta para ela mim mandar um reponho para depois que eu plantar nasceu um bebe.

Cross:" que mentira mais mal feita."

Cross: esta historia da cegonha e uma pura de uma mentira, não e assim que um bebe nasce.

Laura: não, mas... porque disseram que existir.

Cross: isso eu não sei mas e uma mentira.

o ruivo si fez de desentendido pois sabia que a mentira era para manter a menina ainda inocência mas não precisava mante-la burra ela tinha direito de saber isso.

Laura: mas de onde os bebes vem e tiú Cross?

Cross:bem qual e a sua idade?

Laura: seis.

O general si viu incapaz de falar tudo então pensou em um modo de contra a verdade mas omitindo certas partes.

Alguns dias depois.

Krory avia acabado de recebe um aviso de que teria uma missão, estava andando acelerado ate que viu Miranda que andava um pouco pensativa.não sabia porque mas achava bonito quando a alemã ficava daquele jeito calmo e despreocupado.

Krory: bom dia Miranda.

Miranda: há, bom dia krory-san.

Krory: como você esta?

Miranda: muito bem e você?

Ela tinha vergonha de falar alguma bobagem bem ele era um conde e ela uma qual quer, ate que escutou dele um sim e depois um sorriso meio atrapalhado, ele podia parecer um vampiro e ser um conde mas era muito gentil e atrapalhado isso e fazia ser uma pessoa cativante.

Ate que os dois escutaram alguém os chamando.

Laura: Oto-san aka-san, preciso de ajuda.

Krory: o que ouve?

Laura: no quarto da aka-san eu fui pegar a minha boneca La e, e tem um bicho muito feio to com medo.

O romeno saiu em disparada sendo seguido por Miranda Laura como era pequena demais tentava inutilmente acompanhar os passos dos dois.

Sendo um homem si sentiu obrigado em ver o que amedrontava a menina quando entrou no quarto, sendo seguido por Miranda que também queria saber o que tinha o recinto, subitamente a porta si fechou e si pode escutar o barulho de sendo trancada.

Miranda: abra a porta agora!

Laura: não ate vocês dois fazerem o meu irmãozinho.

O rosto da alemã ficou em chamas.

Krory: de onde tirou isso Laura?

Laura: a historia da cegonha e mentira , vocês contaram só para eu não poder ter um irmãozinho ne, pois eu sei que bebe nasce depois que os pais si trancam no quarto ta e não vou abrir ate amanha.

Krory: abra esta porta Laura.

Laura: não.

Miranda: mocinha você vai ficar de castigo si não abrir.

Laura: eu não mim importo desde que depois eu tenha o meu irmãozinho.

Miranda e Krory tentavam ser rígidos o bastante com a menina mas ela era corajosa e saiu andando calmamente segurando a chave da porta na mão.

Alguns tempo depois.

Kaname: ei Allen-kun você achou o krory-san?

Allen: não eu to procurando a Miranda para avisar que eu vou em uma missão com ela e o Kanda mas nada dela.

Lavi: ei o que aconteceu em?

Kaname: o Krory e a Miranda sumiram.

Lavi: bem que eu sabia que o kro-chan tinha uma quedinha pela Miranda-chan.

Allen e Kaname si entre olharam e depois olharam com um olha de reprovação para o ruivo que riu deles dois.

Lenalee: ei gente kaname-chan já era para a gente ter ido a muito tempo onde esta o krory-san.

Lavi: namorando com a Miranda-chan.

Kaname: não liga não lenalee-chan e que ele desapareceu com a Miranda.

Allen: tem alguma coisa de errado nisso.

Ate que os quatro viram Laura andando calmamente cantarolando.

Laura: ola.

Lavi: ei laurinha você viu a sua mãe e o seu pai?

Laura:sim eles estão no quarto fazendo o meu irmãozinho.

Os quatro si entreolharam e depois ficaram calados.

Mas pêra La tinha uma coisa de errado.

Allen: Laura como você diz isso do seus pais?

Laura: mas eles tão no quarto, mas também só vou soltar eles amanha.

Lavi: que historia e esta?

Laura: vocês também mentiram para mim, só para eu não ter o meu irmãozinho a historia da cegonha a pura mentira eu sei que para os bebes nascerem os pais tem que si trancar no quarto e ficar La por uma noite inteira e depois de nove meses o bebe nasce.

Allen: perai quem li falou isso?

Laura: o tiú Cross.

Todos: tinha que ser.

Lavi: bem laurinha você vai ter que solta-los, os dois tem que ir para um missão.

Laura: mas vai demorar muito e...

Lenalee: Laura-chan pare com isso, eles já falaram que só querem você como filha.

Kaname: e eu sei que quer muito ter um irmãozinho mais eles no momento não podem entende.

Laura: e tudo por culpa desta guerra ne?

A menina ficou com um olhar triste.

Laura: eu não gosto quando vocês vão para missões vocês sempre voltam machucados, todos tentam fazer eu não perceber mais eu percebo, eu não quero mais ver ninguém machucado eu só queria que ninguém...

Lagrimas brotaram dos olhos de Laura, ela si sentia mal por não poder fazer nada por eles, mal sabia a pequena que eles lutavam para que ela não precisa si envolver nesta guerra.

Miranda: isso foi muito feio da sua parte mocinha.

Laura: desculpa aka-san.

Krory: por isso vai ficar de castigo entendeu.

Laura: sim Oto-san.

Todos observavam de longe.

Kaname: Miranda-san e krory-san aprenderam a ser durões quando necessário.

Lavi: e isso veio com a Laura-chan.

Allen: mas só que preocupa e o fato de Laura saber das missões.

Lenalee: bem vamos aos esforça para que esta guerra acabe logo.

Ela falou tão cheia de confiança que os outros estranharam.

Kaname: quem deveria falar isso seria o Allen-kun.

Lenalee: e convivência.

Algumas semanas si passaram.

Lenalee avia ido em uma missão com Kanda e Allen, enquanto Miranda avia em uma com Maria e chaoji.

Kaname andava pensativa avia ido para uma missão com bookman e Lavi.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan eu to falando com você.

Kaname: ahn... ah gomene.

Lavi: porque esta tão pensativa.

Kaname: bem sabe que eu não sei.

O ruivo ficou com uma gota na cabeça, ate que estranhamente ela o olhou nos olhos e começou a andar na direção dele e parou quando faltava um passo para chegar nele.

Kaname: lavi-san eu sou muito masculina mesmo?

Lavi a olhou de cima a baixo.

Lavi: e bastante.

Após isso Lavi levou uma bastãozada que o deixo com um galo enorme.

Lavi:itai...PORQUE FEZ ISSO?!

Kaname: você mim chamou de homem não tem motivo mais forte para bater me você.

Lavi: eu não ti entendo quando eu ti chamo de bonita você mim bate quando eu ti chamo de feia você mim bate, si eu ti chamo de estressada La vem porrada de novo.

Kaname: eu tenho culpa si você eh tão chato que da vontade de bater em você só de olhar para você.

Bookman: pare vocês dois de brigar.

Lavi: mais eu não to brigando e esta Kanda de saias que tava mim batendo.

Kaname iria dar uma segunda bastaozada, mas foi broqueada pelo cabo do martelo de Lavi ele deu um sorriso triunfante, mas o ruivo teve o joelho chutado por dois só pararam o arranca rabo após levarem os ambos cada um cascudo.

Kaname: porque bateu em mim bookman-san?

Lavi: e em mim panda-velho?!

O senhor deu mais uma porrada em Lavi que ficou com três galos enquanto Kaname massageava a cabeça que nem galo tinha.

Bookman: vocês dois são bem grandinhos para ficarem brigando.

Miranda olhava para algumas roupas de criança enquanto andava em uma rua da Inglaterra, os vestido eram lindos queria comprar um para levar para Laura.

Chaoji: Miranda-san vendo roupas de criança.

Miranda: ah...eh que eu queria levar uma para a Laura-chan sabe...

Maria: era para você apenas fingir ser mãe dela mais já estar si tornando mesmo a mãe dela.

Miranda: eu sei tanto eu como krory-san estamos bem nos apaixonado por ela.

Chaoji: Laura tem isso por mais sapeca e curiosa seja e uma menina muito boa.

Miranda: eu sentia tanto medo quando ela mim chamava de mãe mas as vezes de noite eu acordo pensado si elas esta bem si esta tendo um sono agradável.

Maria: e bonito o que sente em Miranda.

Chaoji: e bastante bonito.

A alemã deu um sorriso tímido, em vez de fingir ser a mãe de Laura avia si tornado a mãe dela tantas vezes si preocupava com ela e brigava com ela si fosse preciso coisa que ela nunca faria.

Avia sido um passo então estava deixando de ser a Miranda Lotto que era inútil e fraca, para uma Miranda Lotto que alem de exorcistas era uma mãe podia si dizer.

Maria: mas o que mim deixa intrigado e porque as vezes o seu coração bate tão rápido perto do Krory.

Miranda: Maria-san pare de ficar escutando as coisas.

Ela ficou vermelha Maria não tinha seus olhos, mas sua audição não li enganava e escutou o coração da mulher dar um alto pulo parecia que ela estava correndo de alguma coisa pois batia bem rápido.

Maria: as vezes os olhos não vem o que o coração senti.

Chaoji: então Miranda-san gosta de krory-san?

Miranda: eh bem gosto dele como gosto de vocês dois e do Allen da Lenalee da Kaname...

Maria: para de ficar contando mentiras, eu tenho a audição bem aguçada vou saber si esta mentido ou não.

Miranda parou de falar e abaixou o rosto em pensamento e suspirou bem nem ela mesma sabia o que estava sentido as vezes si sentia tão feliz perto do romeno mas ficava com vergonha e não falava nada.

Simon Hart formado em artes plásticas grande bonequeiro, jovem no auge de seus 21 anos mas tudo não passava de uma pura farsa, queria tanto revive La a sua querida Acony sua menina sua bonequinha viva, seu corpo frágil ele queria novamente abraçá-lo ate que aquele pessoa apareceu o conde do milênio dizem que ele poderia reviver a sua amada mas logo após olhar para o rapaz que avia acabado de sair das sobras que após o falecimento de Acony si mantia confinado a muitos dias que avia sentido muita dor nos primeiros dias da morte dela , o conde sorriu mais ainda e conversou com ele.

Pois ele não passava de mais um familiar...

Lavi suspirou mais uma vez após uma luta contra um akuma Kaname avia ficado suja de sangue de akuma e agora estava de tomando banho em um riacho, como sentia volta de só dar uma espiadinha desde que avia visto ela e Lenalee e Miranda no pequeno ocorrido contra dois komurin ficava pensado quando conheceu Kaname ela era frágil e bela isso quem a via de longe mas agora ela estava ficando mais alta e bem seu corpo estava ganhado novas curvas, suspirou novamente ela tinha 15 anos uma criançinha depois pensou novamente, Lenalee também era uma criançinha mas bem as criançinhas dos dias atuais estavam bem desenvolvidas.

Kaname: termine.

Ela apareceu com o cabelo solto e molhado teve que suspirar novamente para parar de pensar coisas erradas, e tentou levar sua mente a outro lugar ate que sentiu um cheiro salgado.

Kaname: algum problema lavi-san.

Lavi: deve ter uma praia por aqui perto.

Kaname: praia?

Lavi: você ainda não foi para uma praia?

Kaname: não já vi o mar, mas a praia ainda não.

Lavi: então vamos La.

Kaname: mas o bookman-san?

Lavi: ah o velho depois gente encontra ele, ele não deve nem ficar um pouquinho preocupado comigo.

Kaname: tem certeza?

Lavi: claro já sou um homem sei me cuidar, mas e ai que ir ou não?

Kaname: ta bem vamos.

Os dois andaram pouco tempo ate que chegaram a uma praia a japonesa ficou maravilhada com tudo que viu.

Kaname: kirei.

Lavi: e realmente bonito.

A japonesa começou a andar ate que chegou perto da água e sentiu aquele ar salgado bater em seu rosto ate que sentiu ser molhada nas costas, quando percebeu Lavi avia jogado um monte de água nela, irritada fez o mesmo e começou a briga e La estava eles dois brincando e brigado como duas crianças Lavi si lembrou-se da vez em que ele tinha 10 anos e Kaname 7 e que brincaram um dia quase todo na neve , sabia que não podia nutrir tais lembranças que logo,logo ele teria que esquecer para si torna um bookman mas sentiu um vazio em pensar em abandonar esta lembrança ate que olhou para a japonesa que o empurrou fazendo cair na água e si molhando ela começou a sorrir era um sorriso sapeca e doce mas ela acabou de tropeçando em alguma coisa e caindo na água e si molhando.

Bookman olhava de longe aquela cena sabia que uma hora Lavi iria chegar a uma encruzilhada ele estava comendo a si importa mais e a fazer laços de amizade deixando de lado o seu dever que era ser um bookman, o senhor sabia que como Allen Kaname tinha coisas a destruir, mas si sentiu um pouco entristecido por nunca ter tido a chance de Lavi e si contentou apenas em ficar olhando.

Lavi si levantou e deu a mão para Kaname pegar e ele a ajudar a levantar, ela pegou a mão do ruivo e foi puxada a deixando de PE, ate que ela viu uma coisa na água e apegou era uma concha do mar branca e polida.

Kaname: olha lavi-kun.

Ele olhou para as cocha nas mãos da garota e depois ficou um pouco pensativo, quando Kaname o chamava com um ''san'' significava que ela queria fazer uma pergunta que li interessava muito, mas quando chamava com um ''kun'' estava agindo como si ele fosse um menino de 10 anos gostava quando ela o chamava deste jeito.

Kaname: ei lavi-kun vamos pegar cochinhas?

Lavi: ta bem.

Ele procurava algumas cochas bonitas e via Kaname ir de um lado para outro ela literalmente procurou por uma hora ate achar uma concha linda, ate que deu um sorriso.

Lavi: esta cocha e muito bonita.

Kaname: e para o kanda-san, eu gostaria de levar um pouco deste lugar para ele.

Ela olhou o rapaz que fechou um pouco a cara e começou a olhara para algum lugar sem importância, ela não entendeu. Porque ela sempre si lembrava-se do Kanda ele era ríspido e grosso com ela por ela sempre era gentil com ele.

Kaname: o que foi em lavi-kun?

Lavi: nada não kaname-chan bem acho melhor a gente ir procurar o velho.

Kaname: ah ta bem.

Ele começou a andar ate que sentiu Kaname li puxar de leve o casaco.

Kaname: lavi-kun gomene pela pancada.

Lavi: eu não ti entendo você mim bate mim xinga e depois pede desculpas

Kaname: ta bem não peço mais desculpas.

Saiu andando irritada na frente, sendo seguida por Lavi que ria da falsa irritação da garota.

Os dois encontraram bookman e foram atrás de seu objetivo que era uma inocência.

Allen andava olhando para Lenalee que estava na sua frente não deixava nem um detalhe li fugir, ela era simplesmente linda, por isso que avia indo procurar a inocência junto com Lenalee enquanto Kanda iria procurar em outra parte sozinho (pois só Kaname agüentava o mal humor do espadachim.)

Allen: Lenalee bem você dormiu bem esta noite?

Lenalee: hai Allen-kun.

Allen: não parecia você estava um pouco desatenta hoje de manha.

Lenalee: eh que eu tive um sonho ruim só isso.

Allen: si quiser falar estou aqui.

Lenalee: eu não quero preocupa Allen-kun.

O rapaz queria tanto poder abraçá-la, mas tinha medo de que, mas tarde ela sofresse então iria ser apenas um bom amigo não prestava atenção muito em Lenalee mais agora estava prestante muitas vezes ela acordava no meio da noite por conta de seus sonhos.

Allen: pode falar somos amigos, pode contar.

Lenalee: hum... eu sonhe que uma sombra tentava mim levar para longe de todos vocês.

Allen: bem, não fique pensado nisso toda hora alem do mais nada vai li levar nem ninguém a uma promessa.

Lenalee: não precisa agir assim Allen-kun.

Ate que ele andou um pouco mais rápido e parou na frente da chinesa que ficou surpreendida.

Allen: preciso sim, porque você e minha amiga e muito importante para mim.

Ela sorriu e desceu uma lagrima solitária no seu rosto e ela o abraçou.

Lenalee: ah Allen-kun.

Allen si sentou muito bem por aquele abraço e por ela ter falado o seu nome, mas queria envolve La com seus braços e nunca a deixar ir embora, desceu uma de suas mãos que estavam nas costas da chinesa para a cintura queria a puxar para mais perto do seu corpo.

Kanda: ei moyashi, Lenalee.

Lenalee o soltou rapidamente.

Lenalee: ah Ola Kanda.

Allen:" maldito Kanda."

Allen: e Allen, bakanda.

E saiu irritada sua vontade era de bater em Kanda ate ele pedir água, mas seria uma maldição nem abraçar Lenalee ele podia mais.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ebaaaa chego a vinte capítulos para uma coisa que poucos botaram fé esta indo muito bem não? **

**Bem eu gostaria de mandar um super beijo e abraço para Lena-chan que esta sempre lendo esta fic e sempre mandando reivews que sempre mim levantam o astral e mim fazem continuar, a escrever e gostaria de agradecer pelo ultimo reivew ele pode ser enorme mas quando o vi,e terminei de ler não consegui mim conter e tive que postar este capitulo.**

**E gostaria de mandar um super beijo e abraço de saudades para a minha sensei paty que esta muito ocupada estes tempos e não pode mais ler muitas fics, mas saiba que você esta no meu coração sensei, pois por você eu aprendi e mexer este sate( que não e fácil para quem não tem um ampla sabedoria na língua inglesa) e mim fez escrever mais e mais pois gostaria de fazer uma fic que chega se perto da que você crio " a ultima noite" desde primeira vez que a li quis produzir uma que chega se a tal nível pois ela e uma das minha favoritas sensei.**

**E gostaria de agradecer a ate aqueles que falaram que não era para eu escrever fics, pois isso não mim levaria a algum lugar.**

**Bem vou parar de falar e ir logo ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura e si divirta. **

**20. as bonecas vivas part 1**

Krory olhava Laura que tentava ler um livro que era em romeno a pesar de não saber dominar a língua ainda a menina si saia muito bem na leitura.

Laura: e assim ela viu as estrelas.

Krory: muito bom Laura, continue assim.

Laura: hai.

Ela deu um sorriso ate que parou de sorrir e colocou uma mão na cabeça e outra no peito deixando o livro que segurava ir ao chão.

Krory: o que aconteceu Laura?!

Ele foi ate a menina que deixava lagrimas saírem dos olhos arregalados mais parecia que ela estava sentiu uma dor terrível.

Krory: Laura?! Responda?!

Laura: dor, dói muito porque, dói ...

Ela ainda chorava , o romeno a pegou nos braço e saiu em disparada. Alexandra entregava um relatório a Komui sobre os feridos da semana.

Komui: sempre pontual Alex-san.

Alexandra: eh bem sou profissional.

O romeno procurava a doutora Alexandra mas na enfermaria ela não estava ela tinha que estar em algum lugar, continuo a corre ainda segurando Laura nos braços.

Ate que viu Alexandra conversando com Komui.

Krory: Alexandra ajuda!

A loira olhou e viu a pequena menina sendo segurada nos braços do homem, e saiu em disparada sendo seguida pelo supervisor.

Alexandra: a deite no chão eu preciso ver si seus batimentos estão normais.

Pegou o pulso da menina e seu coração estava celerado, seus olhos si reviravam em dor.

Alexandra: eu não sei o que e.

Krory: não sabe!

Alexandra: fique calmo.

Komui: espere um minuto.

O chinês si abaixou perto da menina e abriu os primeiros botões do vestido dela mostrando a sua inocência cravada na pele, cheia de veias saldas em volta.

Komui: acho que a inocência de Laura-chan esta si modificando.

Alexandra: o que devemos fazer?

Komui: vamos levá-la para Henbreska agora.

Os três foram correndo ate o elevador para chegar na parte mais baixa da ordem onde ficava a guardiã das inocências, quando chegaram La Komui chamou ela de imediato.

Henbreska: Laura .

Ela a envolveu com suas mãos sentia que a inocência da menina estava si modificando e sim si mexendo batendo como um coração, ate que ela si acalmou e Laura parou de chorar e desmaio.

Krory: o que aconteceu, ela esta bem?

Ele perguntava aflito, por mais que Laura não fosse sua filha ele acabou que si apaixonado por ela mais era uma amor de pai para filha e vela daquele jeito o fez ficar louco.

Henbreska: eu não sei dizer, e como si a sua inocência não si modifica se mais apenas si meche se como um coração, como os batimentos de um coração.

Komui: um coração será que...

O supervisor ficou com o olhar preocupado será que Laura era o coração a inocência que era origem de todas as outras, será que aquela pequena menina era a fonte do poder dos exorcistas...

Laura abriu os olhos e estava na enfermaria , si levantou procurando alguém mais ninguém estava La.

Komui: porque logo aquela criança.

Alexandra: não e certeza Komui, lembra poderia ser a do Allen ate a da Lenalee.

Reever: e isso e preocupa dor.

Komui: Alexandra fale para o krory-san não falar nada para ninguém sopre esta hipótese e você também silencio sobre isso.

Reever: Komui?

Komui: não podemos achar que ela e o coração sem ter mais provas alem do mais não quero que Leverrier, saiba disso.

Reever: mas ele literalmente comanda a ordem Komui.

Komui: e mais fazer de Laura ou qual quer exorcista de projeto de pesquisa seria o mais procurado por ele, eles já sofrem demais por ter que lutarem contra o conde.

Alexandra: Komui, Tiedoll mim falou sobre o Leverrier e ele não e coisa boa, e melhor mesmo mantemos segredo ate que si prove o contrario.

Reever: esta bem minha boca e um tumulo, mas ainda sinto que isso não vai dar certo.

Malcolm Leverrier ultimo da linhagem dos Leverrier tinham mais poder sobre a ordem que tudo.

Isso preocupava muito Komui lembrava do que Leverrier avia feito com Lenalee e não queria que outros exorcistas sofre sem o mesmo.

Alguns dias depois.

Kaname corria ate o refeitório levando com sigo seu presente para Kanda que estava um pouco ferido por conta da ultima missão.

Quando chegou La estavam todos conversando, andou ate chegar perto do espadachim.

Kaname: bom dia kanda-san.

Kanda: o que você quer?

Kaname: bem eu queria li dar isso.

Ela mostrou a concha para Kanda que a olhou intrigado.

Kaname: sabe kanda-san eu e o lavi-san fomos para uma praia e eu queria que você tive se estado La, então eu troce uma pequena parte de La para você.

Ele falou feliz, ate que o espadachim a olhou friamente.

Kanda: será que você não consegue entender que eu não sou o seu irmão, porque ainda insiste com isso ele morreu e nunca voltara e eu não quero esta cocha idiota.

Si irritava pelo fato dela sempre o tratar como o seu irmão mais velho ele não que nada dela, nada mesmo?!

A japonesa deixou a concha cair no chão e si partir no meio seu olhar ficou vazio.

Kaname: gomenasai Kanda.

Lenalee: kaname-chan você...

A japonesa saiu em disparada, Lenalee deu uma olhada feia para Kanda e saiu correndo atrás da amiga Allen si levantou de onde estava sentado e também saiu correndo.

Lavi: você e um idiota Kanda ela si matou para achar esta cocha para li dar e como você a trata como lixo.

Kanda: baka isso e assuntou meu não li interessa.

O ruivo si levantou e foi na direção do espadachim com o punho fechado , já o japonês também si preparou para uma briga nem iria usar a mugen. Ate que Maria si meteu no meio dos dois o fazendo os parar.

Maria: o erro já esta feito, alem do mais não vão resolver isso com briga.

Lavi: droga.

Lavi saiu andando, mas foi parado por bookman.

Bookman: Lenalee e Allen já estão falando com ela não precisa ir.

Lavi: sai da frente velho.

Bookman: lembre se que você ainda e meu aprendiz.

Aquela foi direta si Lavi fosse falar com Kaname estaria si envolvendo com ela e na historia e ele não podia fazer isso, ele avia renunciado a o próprio nome para ser um bookman e seria um bookman.

Lenalee procurava Kaname tento ajuda de Allen, mas a garota quando queria si esconder ela si escondia. Kaname chorava bastante Kanda estava certo, ele não era Kohaku e ele avia morrido e sua única prioridade era simplesmente si vingar nada mais como foi tonta em pesar que poderia esquecer a sua vingança fazendo novas amizades e uma nova família.

No dia seguinte Kaname saia de seu quarto um pouco cansada, ate que foi surpreendida por Reever que a avisou de uma missão que seria feita com chaoji e Krory.

Assim sem dizer um ate mais ou ate outro dia ela partiu decidida apenas a lutar e nada mas.

Road tentava fazer um dever de matemática que estava realmente difícil de resolver, enquanto mia já estava terminado a sua lição de geografia.

Road: ah matemática e uma chatice.

Mia: não e tão difícil e o que?

Road: porcentagem.

Mia: e só dividir o numero total pelo numero de porcentagem que e dado.

Road: eu sei mas fazer contas de dividir e multiplicar e que são ruins.

Mia: bem eu já estou terminado a minha lição de geografia isso não e bom?

Road: aquela que você demorou uma semana para começar.

Mia: bem você sabe que em localização não sou La estas coisas.

Road: não você e ruim mesmo em localização para destruirmos uma inocência você demorou um ano para chegar a uma rua e olha que você estava com um akuma.

Mia: não precisa humilhar

Ate que a porta da sala onde as duas estavam foi aberta por um homem risonho.

Road e mia: milênio.

As duas correram na direção do conde e o abraçaram eram realmente carinhosas.

Conde: fazendo as lições?

Road: hai, mas ta meio difícil.

Mia: eu mesma não estou sentido dificuldade.

Ela falava cheia de si ate que Road deu uma olhada feia e depois deu língua gesto este feito por mia.

Conde: bem tenho uma pessoa para apresentar a vocês duas.

Ele deu espaço ate que as duas garotas viram que avia um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel, mas sua pele e as cruzes em sua testa mostrava que ele era mais um familiar dos noes.

Simon: boa tarde senhoritas, sou Simon Hart e uma prazer conhecê-las.

Ele falava polidamente todo educado as duas si entreolharam e deram um sorriso malvado cada uma, Tyki avia ido para Portugal atrás de destruir mais uma inocência e sem o Noé tudo ficava meio sem graça.

Roas: seja bem vindo Simon, eu sou Road Kamelot.

Mia: eu sou mia Christine.

Simon:milênio não avia mim dito que elas eram tão educadas.

Conde: bem as duas estão com dificuldade nos estudos você poderia ajudá-las.

Simon: será um prazer.

Mia: milênio logo um professor particular ninguém merece.

Road: não concordo muito com a mia mas ela ta certa.

Mia: eh o que Road.

Road: com o seu senso de direção eu não cofio mesmo.

Mia: ah saiba que sou muito boa sim e direções.

Road: ae onde fica o Cairo?

Mia: na Espanha não e obvio.

Conde: como vê elas realmente precisão da sua ajuda.

Simon: bem eu vou tentar ajudar.

Os dois conversavam com gotas na cabeça Cairo não era nada mais nada menos que a capital do Egito.

Kaname: lutava contra alguns akumas sozinha avia si distanciado de propósito, já para não ser interrompida, sabia que chaoji tentaria destruir os akumas ou Krory beberia o seu sangue ate sumirem mas ela tinha que provar ser forte.

Longe dali chaoji tentava si livras de akumas ele estava com uma inocência recentemente encontrada e tinha a ajuda de Krory que já avia abatido uns nove akumas. Ate que o ultimo dos akumas foram destruídos, o romeno salto ato fazendo ir parar perto do rapaz.

Chaoji: onde esta a Kaname?

Krory: ela queria lutar sozinha, vamos atrás dela.

Chaoji: ta certo.

Ele falou meio amedrontado ate que Krory o olhou e achou estranho.

Krory: o que foi?

Chaoji: e que eu ainda não mim acostumei a sua mudança de humor.

O que ele falava era simplesmente o fato de Krory beber sangue de akuma ficava um tanto serio e sarcástico. O vampirou fez um careta de raiva e saiu resmungado, mas o que estava realmente incomodando chaoji era o fato da mudança de humor do vampiro era o fato Miranda estar gostando de Krory não que ele fosse ma pessoa ( isso quando não avia um akuma na situação) mas era engraçado pensar nos dois juntos.

Os dois andaram ate achar a japonesa que estava segurando a sua arma olhando para algum lugar sem importância.

Chaoji: ei kaname-chan vamos ir embora já achamos a inocência.

Do nada começou a chover e a garota fez que sim com o rosto que estava sendo escondido pela franja e saiu andando. Já alguns minutos de caminhada a garota ainda si manterá calada, Krory sentiu sua franja cair e ficar novamente na frente do rosto e olhou para a menina e si sentiu mal por ela estar daquele jeito.

Krory: ei Kaname que tal nos paramos um pouco você parece estar cansada.

Kaname: não krory-san eu to bem.

Ela falou ainda andando, o vampiro olhou para o rapaz do lado que fez um gesto de ele tentar falar novamente com a menina.

Krory: eh Kaname você ainda esta triste com que ocorreu La na ordem?

Ela suspirou e parou de andar e ficou pensado na sua resposta ou era falsa ou verdadeira. Optou por ser falsa, mas foi interrompida por alguém que os chamava.

Pesquisador: ei senhores exorcistas?!

Krory: pesquisador.

Pesquisador: desculpa à demora eu trago uma mensagem da ordem o supervisor quer que senhor Krory e chaoji voltem para a ordem e a senhorita Kaname vai para uma missão que será com Allen e Kanda.

Os dois rapazes olharam para Kaname primeiro ela era nova demais para ir sozinha de uma missão para outra e o problema era que a missão era com o Kanda.

Isso piorava tudo.

Krory: Kaname si você quiser eu vou no seu lugar.

Chaoji: e muito ariscado você ir sozinha...

Kaname: eu vou, arigato pela preocupação, mas eu posso me cuidar sozinha.

Pesquisador: bem eu vou com a senhorita Kaname ate ela encontrar seus companheiros.

Krory: tem certeza Kaname?

Kaname: toda posso ir sozinha.

Ela sorriu e si despediu dos colegas e saiu andando sendo seguida pele pesquisador.

Simon olhava para as duas menina uma si olhava no espelho e outra brincava com lero,elas duas eram lindas como bonecas.

Ate que sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

Conde: Simon-kun hora e nos ajudar.

Simon: o que eu tenho que fazer.

Conde: apenas matar alguns exorcistas e destruir as suas inocências.

Simon: será um prazer fazer isso.

Ele si retirou sorrindo docemente.

Alguns dias depois.

Kaname olhava pela janela do trem tudo que passava ate que sentiu seu ombro ser levemente tocado.

Pesquisador: senhorita Kaname , e esta estação.

Kaname: hum...

Ela sacudiu de leve a cabeça e si levantou.

Allen olhava si os trens que passavam mas nem um deles era o que Kaname estava ele sabia que o clima entre Kanda e Kaname estava pesado, Lenalee avia pedido para ele ser uma barreira humana entre eles dois .

Kanda pensava no que avia dito para Kaname no dia em que ela tentou dar uma concha, todos sempre o respeitavam e o deixavam d elado em comemorações e tudo que envolvia grupo mas ela sempre o fez participar o fazendo si sentir mais irritado com isso.

Mas si sentindo mal a cada vez que lembrava de como ela ficou arrasada parecia com a expressão que ela fez quando soube que o seu irmão avia morrido. O problema de Kanda era simples seu ego era maior que si mesmo achava que si não gosta se de ninguém si não s aproximasse de nada seria melhor assim.

Ate que o albino viu a japonesa sendo acompanhada pelo pesquisador.

Simon andava pela cidade ate que viu um rapaz de cabelos brancos que conversava com uma garota japonesa.

Simon: "o de cabelos branco e Allen Walker e a japonesa só pode ser Kaname Andrean, acho que alem deles dois deve ter mais algum exorcista, bem por hora vou acabar com eles agora."

Allen: que bom que você veio para Ca Kaname, estava ficando meio sem graça.

Kaname: ta bem Allen-kun.

Ela falou sem vida, Allen não gostava de ver um amigo triste.

Allen: olha Kaname si alguma coisa estiver li incomodando e só mim falar ta bem.

Kaname: **Daijoubu.**

Ela sorriu não estava muito feliz, mas ficou um pouco mais alegre pela preocupação do amigo.

O pesquisador que os acompanhava observava tudo, apenas crianças duas crianças que ariscavam suas vidas.

Kanda olhou mais uma vez para a janela do quarto onde estava e suspirou irritado, si levantou e pegou a mugen. Iria pedir desculpas a Kaname pela grosseria ora ela o tratava bem e por alguns minutos Kanda podia sentir que era amado de alguma forma, quando ela o abraçava era quente não que era quente como fogo mais como o sol de manha que e quentinho e agradável, abriu a porta e saiu a procura do muyashi, que avia ido esperar Kaname na estação.

Allen ficou mais feliz por ver que Kaname ficou mais relaxada, ate que sentiu seu olho si modificar avia um akuma por perto, quando ia avisar a o pesquisador que estava logo atrás dos dois adolescentes o akuma apareceu era um nível três isso não era bom.

O akuma começou a atira na direção dos dois Kaname tentou defender o pesquisador mais foi em vão, ela viu o homem virar pó na sua frente sem poder fazer nada.

Allen foi atacou o akuma com a sua inocência em forma de uma espada cortando o akuma em dois, logo seu olho sentiu a aproximação de mais akumas, quando estes apareceram foram na direção do rapaz tentando o atacar, mas parte deles foram cortados por uma meia lua, Kaname avia ativado o nível dois da sua inocência , e começou a lutar Allen ficou preocupado geralmente ela desmaiava após entrar neste nível. Mas teve que começar a lutar todo os akumas eram nível três após muito lutar um akuma tentou atacar a garota por trás Allen sentiu a presença dele, e si virou para ajudar a amiga mas o akuma foi acertado por vários insetos Kanda estava La.

Kaname falou mentalmente o nome do espadachim e ficou triste rapidamente ate que escutou palmas solitárias vindo de um rapaz que via tudo do alto de um prédio.

Simon: que cena mais dramática exorcistas, mim chamo Simon Hart e um prazer conhecê-los.

Ele falou polidamente si saiu em disparada a balançou a foice fazendo uma meia lua ir na direção do Noé que quando o ataque chegou perto de si, e móvel o braço e bateu na meia lua a fazendo ir para uma prédio e o parti no meio.

Simon: nossa e assim que você si apresenta para as pessoas?

A japonesa girou novamente a foice fazendo mais uma meia lua sair da lamina o Noé deu um salto felino fazendo o ataque passar longe de si e caindo bem na frente da garota.

Simon: você e linda sabia.

Kaname: morra!

Ela tentou dar uma foiçada no rapaz que segurou a lamina com a mão delicadamente. Kanda e Allen decidirão atacar o Noé, mas este com a outra mão livre a sacudiu e estranhamente correntes apareceram a seguraram os dois rapazes pelos braços pernas e pescoço.

Simon: por favor, não atrapalhe a minha pequena conversa com esta jovem.

Kaname: maldito.

Ela puxou a arma e deu muro na cara do Noé que caiu no chão.

Simon: pequena, linda e agressiva e uma pena que uma jovem como você perda o seu tempo como uma exorcista.

Ele levou a mão ate o rosto e o sentiu formigar de dor, si levantou e limpou o palito.

Simon: mas onde estão as suas boas maneiras em?

A garota já estava pronta para o atacar de novo mais sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado por correntes as mesma e levantaram no ar deixando seus pés suspensos.

Allen tentou sair das correntes mais parecia que elas pesavam toneladas, ate que começou a ouvir susuros alguém falava para ele alguma coisa ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ate que tudo na sua visão ficou preto estava com os olhos abertos estava respirando bem.

Ate que viu tudo diferente estava em um lugar estranho era um quarto normal.

- filho acorde. -

Allen: ahn?

A porta si abriu e uma mulher apareceu ela tinha cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos azuis e pele e pálida que nem a dele.

- meu filho vamos acorde, o café da manha já esta na mesa. -

Allen: quem e você?

- hora meu bem sou a sua mãe, vamos fiz torradas e panquecas aquelas que você tanto gosta.-

Allen: minha mãe.

Ele não entendendo era o que estava acontecendo, si levantou e foi na direção de uma espelho que estava na parede e viu a si mesmo mais estava diferente seus cabelos eram castanhos quase loiros ainda tinha olhos azuis acinzentados, mas não estava com a estranha cicatriz no olho esquerdo, olhou para o braço e ele era normal não era o que tinha a inocência o que estava acontecendo.

Ele andou na direção da porta e viu um pequeno corredor e depois que chegou no fim dele viu a mulher que si dizia mãe dele fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha e na sala um homem que poderia ser Allen mais velhos tomava um pouco de café.

-bom dia filho. -

O homem falou calmamente, Allen não estava entendendo será que avia sido pego pelos noes.

Allen: bom dia senhor. -

Falou educadamente, o homem o olhou e deu um sorriso.

- o que ouve em filho porque esta sendo assim tão educado?-

Allen: quem e você?

- seu pai quem mais seria. -

Ele falou meio surpreendido a mulher veio e colocou na frente do homem um prato com panquecas.

-ah querido ele hoje acordou assim ate parece que não reconhece os seus próprios pais.-

Allen: eu não entendo, eu sou um exorcista.

- exorcista, meu filho você bateu com a cabeça?-

O homem perguntou.

Allen: mas e as inocências?

-o que e isso, meu bem você esta hoje com uma imaginação fértil.-

A mulher falou.

Allen não estava entendido nada ate que começou a ouvir alguém o chamando de longe.

Allen: não eu sou um exorcista e eu não tenho pais pois vocês mim abandonaram por conta da inocência que eu tenho no braço.

- meu filho porque fala isso para a sua própria mãe.-

A mulher falou com lagrimas nos olhos ate que Allen sentiu correntes apertarem no seu pescoço.

- como você ousa falar isso para os seus próprios pais, Allen eles ti amam porque não si entrega para este amor cego, sempre ficou si perguntando como seria si não tivesse nascido um exorcista ou nascido com a inocência si tivesse nascido uma criança comum.-

O homem e a mulher falavam ao mesmo tempo seus olhos si tronarão vermelhos que nem sangue e tudo na sala ficou escuro.

Ate que sentiu seu corpo ser chamado di novo e novamente.

-acorde!-

-levanta moyashi, acorda!-

Ate que abriu os olhos e Kanda o estava balançando de um lado para outro.

Allen: Kanda, o que aconteceu?

Kanda: levanta Kaname esta com problemas.

Allen ainda atordoado levantou e viu que estava deitado no chão da rua onde fora atacado pelo Noé, sentiu as correntes em seus pulsos e pescoço ser removidos por Kanda.

Allen: eu vi coisas estranhas.

Kanda: estas correntes fazem as pessoas tem alucinações, eu também vi coisas estranhas.

O espadachim saiu correndo sendo seguido pelo albino.

Simon carregava Kaname nos braços ela estava com os olhos abertos vazios, seus braços estavam envolvidos com correntes e seus pescoço também e em uma das mãos ela ainda segurava o bastão pesadamente.

Kaname: nin-sama, nin-sama...

Simon: sim meu amor eu estou aqui.

Sabia que o conde avia o mandado matar os exorcistas mais queria levar aquela garota com sigo, como a ordem negra chamava jovens tão belas iria transformá-la em uma linda boneca viva.

Ate que sentiu a presença dos dois rapazes.

Simon: ah ainda vivos que irritante da parte de vocês dois.

Kanda: solta ela.

Simon: eu soltar ela, você mesmo a queria afastar de si, estou praticamente o ajudando ela fez um gesto tão carinhoso lembrado de você li levando um presente e trazendo aquela calor tão humano que você sente falta.

Uma porta si formou a alguns metros a frente e si abriu.

Simon: si mim dão licença.

Allen foi na direção do Noé mais este fez com que as correntes pegassem o garoto, iria fazer ele ver o pior pesadelo dele, ate que sentiu o Kanda vir na direção dele pronto para acertá-lo com sua espada, Simon fez com que as correntes o pegassem e ele viu uma imagem turva era uma menina caminhando para um penhasco ela andava e parecia esta chorando ate que a viu si jogar e ele viu Kaname sumir.

Ate que abriu novamente os olhos e Simon estava quase que entrando na porta ele correu e tentou segurar o braço de Kaname que segurava a foice.

Kanda: Kaname acorda não deixe que ele li controle,acorda eu to pedindo acorda.

Simon sentiu a menina ficar um pouco lúcida, as correntes em volta de seu corpo si afrouxaram e ela bateu com o cabo da foice no Noé que foi um pouco para longe, ela levantou pesada e seus olhos estavam tristes.

Kanda si sentiu feliz por ela ter reagido, ate que as correntes a seguram nos braços e pernas e a levantaram três metros de altura.

Kanda: Kaname.

Kanda foi acertado pelo Noé no rosto com um soco, ele levantou do chão revidando e Noé caiu com o golpe do japonês indignado com Kanda, Simon fez com que uma esfera negra segura se Kanda, ele ficou si debatendo sem ar.

Allen avia visto o que mais temia ate que abriu os olhos e viu Kaname ter seu corpo coberto por muitas correntes.

Allen: Kaname acorda.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu tudo estranho, ate que na sua mente a voz de Allen sopro " qual quer inocência pode ser o coração si o coração for destruído as outras inocência si destruirão." Sentiu que sua consciência iria si perde e fez o que achou mais certo soltou a sua foice a fazendo cair no chão já em forma de um bastão, não iria deixar aquela inocência ser destruída.

Allen não queria que ela solta se a sua arma ela ainda podia lutar mesmo naquela situação mais ela desistiu, ela fechou os olhos ate que a correntes fizeram uma bola onde no interior estava Kaname sonhando. A bola começou a si mover e começou a entrar na porta o Noé deu um sorriso.

Simon: tchau, Allen e Kanda.

E entrou na porta a mesma si fechou e virou cinzas na frente dos dois rapazes.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Bem deu para perceber que a coisa ta ficando mais feia para o lado dos exorcistas ne, mais lembre se no túnel escuro quando vem uma luz pode ser a saída ou um trem vindo.**

**Bem espero que gostem.**

** bonecas vivas parte 2**

Alexandra fazia os curativos em Kanda que estava desacordado ele avia ficado muito tempo sem oxigênio, Allen também estava machucado quando viu o garoto segurando Kanda nas costas e carregando o bastão de Kaname sentiu uma intensa vontade de chorar.

Após ter feitos os curativos em Allen ela perguntou o que aconteceu, e ele falou que Kaname avia indo embora.

Todos os outros exorcistas estão em missões como eles reagiriam com esta noticia.

Após ver si estava tudo bem com Kanda ela saiu da enfermaria e levou as mãos a o rosto e sentiu as lagrimas caírem, ela era apenas uma menina só uma menina porque ela si foi.

Miranda tomava um chá quando tocou na sua xícara ela si partiu.

Maria: aconteceu alguma coisa?

Miranda:não sei o que aconteceu mais a minha xícara si partiu do nada.

Maria : isso e um mal pressagio.

Lenalee sentiu um vento estranho bater em seu corpo, ela olhou para os lados.

Lenalee: que estranho.

Lavi: ei lenalee-chan vamos?

Lenalee: esta bem.

Ela estava em missão com Lavi e bookman, estava um pouco preocupada com todos, dentro de uma semana eles voltariam para ordem e ela iria ver todos novamente era sempre assim.

Já estavam com a inocência em mãos, andavam a pé.

Lavi: ei lenalee-chan você ta preocupada.

Lenalee: não eu estou bem só, estou um pouco dolorida da ultima luta.

Ate que chegaram a uma cidade e resolveram desças uma noite.

Simon após ter preparando a sua mais nova boneca, após tirar aquele uniforme estranho de exorcistas lavou todo aquele corpo, inocente e jovial após isso a secou cuidadosamente aquela pele sedosa e colocou uma roupa que mostrava tudo de belo que ela possuía e ficou penteado as longas madeixas negras, infelizmente ele não podia tirar as correntes dos pulsos e do pescoço dela, si não ela fugiria e lá estava Kaname vestida parecida com uma boneca de olhos fechados em um sono de sonhos falsos.

Kaname estava sonhando com Kohaku, Simon controlava as pessoas a partir dos seus sonhos mais profundos ou os seus piores pesadelos.

Ate que terminou de arruma La estava linda a pegou nos braços e colocou deitada em um caixa que poderia ser considerada um caixão todo forrado por dentro para não danificar a sua mais nova boneca, a olhou mais um pouco e fechou a caixa ela não sairia dali.

Tyki: ei Simon.

Simon:sim Tyki.

Ele falou docemente como si nada estivesse acontecendo.

Tyki: não gosto quando você e gentil demais.

Simon: estou tentando ser agradável, mas o que trás aqui a o meu quarto de trabalho.

Tyki: você destruiu aqueles exorcistas?

Simon: ah eu não consegui sabe que sou fraco demais.

Tyki: sei.

Ele falou revirando os olhos Simon era muito falso na verdade ele só queria conhecer seus inimigos para os usar mais tarde as lembranças mais terríveis que estes possuíam.

Tyki: deveria tentar mais uma vez não acha?

Simon: só estava colocando a minha Acony para dormi.

Ele falou sorrindo e depois disso saiu do quarto iria atrás de mais uma boneca viva.

Lenalee olhava para o céu parecia que iria chover, não avia conseguido dormi bem sonhou com a sombra risonha de novo isso não era uma coisa boa, ou melhor isso não significava uma coisa boa. Queria voltar para a ordem logo e poder ver Allen sorrindo ver Kaname brigando por tudo e todos ver Kanda irritado como sempre e Komui sempre tentando ser um cientista genial.

Lavi olhou para Lenalee e ficou preocupado, ela foi a primeira a acordar e queria chegar logo na ordem, sabia que na verdade sabia porque ela estava daquele jeito e não deixou de também ficar ansioso para chegar na ordem.

Lenalee: quando eu chegar na ordem, vou comer bolo de chocolate.

Lavi: o que?

O ruivo achou estranho o que Lenalee falou, mas depois percebeu que ela só estava querendo conversa.

Lavi: e eu vou comer, hum **yakiniku*.**

Lenalee: acho que Allen-kun vai pedir um monte de dangos.

Lavi: o yu-chan vai pedir soba.

Lenalee: sabia que a kaname-chan gosta de pudim.

Lavi: eu achava que ela gostava de soba.

Lenalee: ela concorda com que o Allen-kun falou sobre soba.

Lavi: que não tem doce.

Lenalee: hai.

A conversa sobre comida durou mais um pouco ate que os dois ficaram perdidos em pensamentos novamente.

Bookman olhou para os dois jovens e viu que estavam com os pensamentos em outros lugares. Quando ia chamar a atenção dos dois sentiu ser atingido por alguma coisa.

Lenalee e Lavi olharam para trás e bookman estava sendo segurado por inúmeras correntes, Lavi ativou a sua inocência e foi tentar ajudar o senhor.

Mais foi pego por correntes que o fizeram ficar paralisado, Lenalee foi mais rápida as correntes baterão no chão e ela já estava a mais de cinco metros de altura, mas as correntes pareciam ter vida própria começaram a si mover tentando pegar Lenalee, mas ela era realmente rápida.

Nas sombras Simon estava começado a ficar excitado de felicidade, aquela exorcistas era bem difícil de pegar estava em uma verdadeira brincadeira de rato e gato, ele sorriu de leve a outra mão e fez com que mais correntes aparecessem agora aquela linda dançarina seria dele.

Lenalee estava desviando as correntes ate que foi pega de frente por outras sendo enrolada por ela ate ficar sem visão, a chinesa não ia desistiu as correste começaram a si mexer ate que ela viu entre as brechas um rapaz sorrindo apareceu este estava usando um terno fino e uma cartola ate que ele levantou mais o rosto mostrando as cruzes que avia em sua testa, e seus olhos amarelados a olhavam docemente.

Simon:você e Lenalee Lee, Kaname tem muitas lembras suas.

Lenalee:" Kaname mas..."

Simon: esta si perguntando como a conheço, foi difícil de pega-la mais agora ela esta em um lugar onde ninguém vai fazer mal.

Lenalee sentiu seu sangue ferver, si concentrou e bateu com força as penas nas correntes a fazendo a soltar e salto na direção do rapaz pronta para atacá-lo com um chute, chute este que foi impedido pelas correntes que fizeram uma barreira.

Simon: nossa que força em diferente dela você tem mais força de vontade.

Lenalee: cala a boca.

Ela desvio mais uma vez das correntes e saltou alto e tentou atacar ele novamente,e o Noé simplesmente fazia nada pois sua correntes o defendiam.

Lavi estava sendo enforcado pelas correntes estava tendo dificuldade de ver estava tudo ficando escuro, ate que viu um campo todo branco de neve.

- ola.-

Uma menina de cabelos e olhos negros usando um kimono branco.

Lavi: ahn?

-ola você quer brincar comigo?-

Lavi: quem e você?

-eu mim chamo Kaname e você como si chama?-

Lavi:" então a Kaname era assim?"

Lavi a olhou e ela era pequena e inocente sempre imaginava ela pequena e agora estava vendo ela daquele jeito. Ate que prestou atenção em si mesmo estava com a aparência de um garoto ele estava sonhando.

Lavi: mim chamo Lavi.

Kaname: vem vamos brincar na neve.

Ela corria alegre e si jogou si alvo manto branco no chão ele a olhou e sentiu seu coração palpitar rápido, ate que foi ate ela e ela sorria aquele sorriso sapeca e doce.

Lavi: Kaname onde estão todos?

Kaname: que todos só a você e eu lavi-kun.

Ela si levantou e ficou na frente dele sorrindo, ate que ele sentiu o seu corpo ser abraçado por ela apesar de estarem como crianças ele não deixo de sentir aquele calor.

Ela estava no corpo de uma criança de 7 anos e ele com 10 anos.

-Lavi.-

Ele escutou outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

Lavi: Kaname.

Kaname: Lavi-kun.

-Lavi!-

Lavi: tem alguém mim chamando.

Kaname: não lavi-kun não escute continue aqui comigo.

Ela o abraçou fortemente.

-Lavi!-

Continuava chamando esta pessoa e o chamou mais vezes e mais alto.

Ate que tudo ficou escuro e ele não viu mais nada.

Lenalee: Lavi! Lavi!

Lavi: ahn Lenalee?

Lenalee: Lavi levanta.

Ate que ele olhou em volta e estava em uma parte da cidade e viu bookman lutando ou tentando lutar contra um Noé que Lavi não conseguiu saber quem era só sabia que ele estava sendo protegido por correntes.

O ruivo pegou o seu martelo e o ativou o nível dois de sua inocência, Lenalee si preparou para atacar ate que apareceram uma nuvem negra no céu repleta de akumas.

Simon sorriu que pena que aquela peça dramática iria acabar.

Os akumas foram rapidamente atacar os dois jovens bookman lutava ate que no mesmo nível que Simon.

Simon: bem que dizem que com a idade si vem a sabedoria, bem mas não quero perder o meu tempo.

Ele estralou os dedos e suas correntes atacaram o senhor que foi literalmente interado por uma montanha de correntes, ate que o Noé viu um brilho sair do uniforme do velhinho e cair no chão ate que viu uma inocência.

Simon: ah que presente em senhor livreiro.

Simon andou calmamente na direção da inocência que estava no chão mas esta foi pega por Lenalee que parecia um vulto de tão rápida que estava, Simon quando iria atacá-la foi acertado por um martelo o fazendo cuspir sangue.

Simon: ora mim esquece si de você garoto livreiro.

Lavi: já to irritado com você.

Simon: ah saiba que o sentimento e correspondido meu caro.

Simon estralou os dedos e uma corrente pegou Lavi no pescoço o aprendiz de bookman pegou na corrente tentado si livrar da mesma ate que viu do lado do Noé uma imagem si forma, e era a Kaname que ele avia visto no seu sonho ela era como avia visto pequena e usando um kimono branco.

Lavi: Kaname.

Simon: ah então você si preocupa com ela, tão pequena e agressiva, mas esta personalidade e apenas uma fachada para uma menina cheia de medos e frá vi o seu sonho queria ter um beijo infantil dela não?

Lavi: cala a boca.

O ruivo saiu correndo na direção do Noé pronto para atacá-lo mais foi segurado por inúmeras correntes.

Simon: infelizmente tenho que finalizar nossa conversa eu vim aqui para pegar mais uma boneca e eu vejo que a bailarina Lenalee faz o meu tipo, tchau,tchau garoto livreiro.

Lavi começou a sentir as correntes o envolve.

Simon: akuma.

Akuma: sim mestre.

Simon:faça o favor de parar a bailarina.

Akuma:sim mestre.

O akuma que era um nível 2 e parecia uma espécie de largato com um corpo parecido com de um ogro, abriu a enorme boca e solto uma fumaça verde que si espalhou.

Lenalee parou de corre quando chegou na fumaça verde não espirou era veneno de akuma, ate que girou o próprio corpo fazendo um vendaval si forma e fazendo a fumaça si decepar, mas quando si deu conta o Noé estava em cima dela com um tipo de esfera na sua mão a mesma esfera começou a crescer e a engolir.

A chinesa si debatia estava sem ar.

A inocência caiu no chão e o Noé a pisou fazendo si quebrar.

Ate que soltou Lenalee da esfera e ela caiu desmaiada, Simon foi ate ela e a pegou no colo.

Abriu mais um portal e saiu dali deixando o bookman e o seu aprendiz para trás.

Miranda alisava o rosto de Laura que dormia calmamente na enfermaria,avia acabado de presenciar a menina passar mal e Alexandra a avia falado que não era a primeira vez que Laura passava mal já era a quarta vez dores terrível que levavam a menina a chorar.

Ate que escutou uma leve bater na porta e depois ela foi aberta e por ela passou Krory que estava com um uniforme de exorcista.

Krory: ela esta bem?

Miranda: esta dormindo.

Krory: fique preocupado.

Miranda: porque não mim contou que ela estava doente.

Krory: Komui pediu para não contar, e alguma coisa haver com a inocência de Laura.

Miranda:krory-san mim fale por favor.

Ele a olhou e ela estava com o semblante preocupado, não queria a deixar mais preocupada mais tão bem não queria mentir para ela.

Krory: venha vamos conversa em um lugar mais calmo.

Estavam em um dos corredores da ordem,a maioria dos exorcistas estavam em missão e o grupo de ciências como sempre estava trabalhando então ninguém iria os interromper.

Miranda: Laura-chan então a inocência dela e o coração?

Krory: ainda não si sabe si e mesmo a dela lembra que muitos fatos levaram a acharem que era da Lenalee e ate a do Allen.

Miranda: mas... eu não queria que ela fosse o coração, ela e tão pequena e eu não quero que ela si machuque eu sei que ela não e a minha filha mais...

O romeno em vela naquele estado, foi ate a alemã e a abraçou Miranda sentiu o abraço de Krory e ficou com o rosto em chamas.

Krory: eu também Miranda fique com medo, Laura eu gosto muito dela e não quero a ver sofrer nem ela e nem você.

Ele falou com a voz um pouco rouca e ainda a abraçando, Miranda não estava entendendo muito de começo mais deixou si levar pelo abraço.

O vampiro sentir ser abraçado de volta, si assustando um pouco mais depois si acalmou.

Foi um momento silencioso mais que falava muitas palavras. Ate que uma pessoa viu a cena e sorriu estava atrás de uma pilastra e ficou feliz e saiu andando novamente.

Alexandra: Laura era para você esta na enfermaria.

Laura: eu só estava procurando o Oto-san e a aka-san.

Alexandra: e os achou?

Laura: não e não os vi.

A pequena sorriu e saiu andando de volta para a enfermaria, nunca avia os visto si abraçando no Maximo era uma aperto de mão e nada mais.

Mas agora ela tinha certeza que seus pais si amavam.

Simon: isso e para vocês duas não entrarem La novamente.

Road e mia: ta certo Simon.

As duas garotas alisavam os bumbuns aviam entrado no quarto de Simon e bem sujado as duas bonecas dele e ele irritado com as duas deu umas palmadas.

Após ter dado um bom sermão voltou a o encontro de suas duas mais novas Aconys, as limpo e depois as vestiu com vestidos iguais a diferenças era a cor vestido estes compostos de um corvete e uma saia rebitada e curta em sentir no caso de Lenalee era vermelho já no de Kaname era roxo avia penteado os cabelos das duas e fez um penteado semelhante já que ambas tinham cabelos lisos, quando as terminou de arrumar as colocou uma do lado da outra em um sofá pareciam duas meninas gemias dormindo.

Não deixo de ficar maravilhado com tamanha beleza.

Mas sentiu que estava faltando algumas coisa para suas duas Aconys,pensou mais um pouco e depois sorriu avia si dado conta do que faltava.

Komui ficou com o rosto em tristeza estava escutando os relatórios de Allen e Kanda sobre a missão que terminou com o sumiço de Kaname, ela era uma menina jovem mais uma criança perdia sua vida nesta guerra.

Allen: e ela deixou a sua inocência para trás.

Allen entregou o bastão dela a Komui, que acenou positivamente iria levar para Henbreska guarda a inocência ate a chegada de outro exorcista.

Foi quando entregou o bastão a guardião quando teve um susto Henbreska relatou que aquela inocência ainda era de Kaname, isso só significava que ela ainda estava viva.

Naquele mesmo dias quando Komui sentiu um pouco de esperança em si ele viu Lavi e bookman voltar.

E darem a noticia que Lenalee também avia indo embora.

E seu coração si encheu de dor.

A sua irmã Lenalee, Kaname as duas eram importantes demais para terem sido levadas.

Todos os exorcistas e seus generais estavam reunidos esperando Komui falar.

Komui: eu tenho apenas a dizer que duas de suas colegas de ordem si foram.

Ele olhou um pouco para todos e viu Allen ficar com o rosto triste, Kanda por mais frio que sempre foi estava com o semblante de culpa, Lavi estava também triste.

Todos os outros eram de tristeza.

Komui: mas acho que ainda tem uma esperança de que elas ainda estejam bem.

Allen: como assim?

Komui: eu levei a inocência de Kaname para Henbreska e ela mim contou que aquela inocência ainda e de Kaname, isso significa.

Kanda: que ela ainda estava viva.

Todos os presente pareciam que aviam visto no meio da escuridão um fleche de luz.

Lavi: e como foi o mesmo Noé que as levou.

Komui: elas podem estar vivas.

Cloud: esta sugerindo que ela podem estava vivas.

Komui: por hora sim, mas a cada minuto que si passa isso pode nos levar a perde-las.

Tiedoll: bem o mais sensato a fazer e procurá-las, não si desisti de um companheiro de ordem.

Cross: muito menos de logo duas.

Era muito fácil falar mais como eles iriam achar duas garotas que poderia estar em qual quer lugar do mundo.

Foi decidido que qual quer coisas sobre elas já era o bastante, na outras semana Allen foi com Miranda e Krory para a Inglaterra enquanto os três exorcistas procuravam uma possível inocência, o Noé os observava de longe e avistou aquilo que faltava para as duas irmãs Aconys e irmã mais velha.

Allen sentia que precisava encontrar Lenalee e Kaname eram a suas amigas e não conseguiria viver si alguma coisa acontece se a elas.

Miranda também estava si sentido assim, andava bem pensativa. E Krory este também tinha tal pensamento quem meche com amigo seu iria pagar, mas depois ficou pensando no que avia ocorrido a uma semana atrás com o abraço que dera em Miranda, e a olhou e a viu preocupada mais não nervosa.

A procura da inocência continuo.

Simon nem si móvel do lugar apenar tomou soa forma branca de um rapaz normal para tomar um chá, iria deixar o trabalho duro para os exorcistas, já avia destruído duas inocência mais nem uma delas era o coração, mas era pedras a menos no caminho dos noes.

Terminou de tomar a seu chá e olhou para o relógio avia si passado alguns minutos, iria esperar mais um pouco paciência era o que tinha de sobra.

Road: vamos mia.

Mia: sei não Road, da ultima vez que a gente fez isso, bem ate agora o meu traseiro doe.

Road: mais o que mim deixar irritada com o Simon e porque ele não matou aquelas duas?

Mia: sabia que quem deveria perguntar isso deveria ser eu.

Road: e que a sua idiotice pega.

Mia: e o que?!

Lullubel: o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?

Road e mia: Lullubel.

Lullubel: fiz uma pergunta e quero a resposta.

Road: bem e que nos queríamos brincar com as bonecas do Simon e...

Lullubel: sim e eu nasci ontem, vamos vocês não fizeram as lições de ontem nem de hoje, vão estudar.

As duas garotas começaram a andar arrastando os pés em momento de tristeza.

Sabia que as duas meninas Irma tentar machucar as bonecas vivas de Simon, sabia que era o mais sensato a si fazer mais si o Noé as queria viva não iria interferir na decisão dele.

Lavi estava olhando para o teto do seu quarto, si sentia sem animo mesmo sabendo que haveria uma chance de Lenalee e Kaname estarem bem, suspirou pesadamente sabia que estava começando a gostar de Kaname e bookman já avia percebido, as vezes ele queria a vela sorri vela feliz e também irritada adorava quando ela ficava irritada, o sorriso dela era o mais importante.

Mas seria que mais queria saber era que si não fosse o Lavi fosse apenas uma pessoa qual quer sem, ter que ser um bookman si tive se entrado na ordem será que teria tudo sido, será que ela brigaria com ele e depois de muito o xingas pedi se desculpas como uma criança que faz uma coisa de errado, será que teria si apaixonado por ela.

O que mais queria era poder ficar com ela,mas ele avia esquecido o próprio nome para si torna um bookman.

Eram dois caminhos diferentes, ele tinha que escolher um.

Kanda estava tirando uns curativos e si lembrou de quando viu Kaname si perder, si sentia culpado pelo que ocorreu, si talvez não tive se feito ela chorar isso não teria acontecido.

Ela sempre si preocupava com ele, sempre o inclui-a nas coisas e sempre ficava feliz após as missões quando tudo ficava bem. Mas Kanda não queria ser a visão de Kaname do seu falecido irmão.

Queria ser apenas o Kanda nada mais.

Simon andava pelas ruas da Inglaterra calmamente já avia andado muito por La, ate que avistou novamente os exorcistas e a olhou novamente La estava a sua terceira boneca viva, parecia ser uma mulher comum mas as lembranças de Lenalee e Kaname eram verdadeiras.

A inocência foi rapidamente encontrada estava dentro de u vaso em uma loja de artigos de decoração foi rápido e eficiente.

Miranda: que bom que não encontramos nem um akuma.

Allen: bem vamos voltar.

Os três voltaram caminhando calmamente, quando estavam próximos da saída da cidade, Miranda foi segurada por inúmeras correntes.

Os dois olharam e viram Miranda ser puxada para trás a o encontro de Simon que sorria descaradamente.

Simon: ola.

As correntes si prenderam no pescoço da alemã e ela começou a ficar sem ar, ate que as correntes começaram a ficar negras fazendo assim a mulher ter alucinações.

Allen: maldito.

Simon: ah que foi ta irritado?

Ate que em vulto si aproximou dele por pouco Simon teria partido parte de seu braço que Krory mordeu enraivecido.

Simon: o que?

O vampiro estava em sua forma de batalha Allen sorriu sabia que de burro e romeno não tinha nada ele avia trago um pouco de sangue de akuma consigo, Krory mordeu as correntes e parte delas foram despedaçadas e puxou Miranda dos braços de Simon.

Simon: não ela e minha.

Krory: cala a boca seu bastado, você por algum acaso escreveu o seu nome nela.

Allen aproveito que o Noé estava distraído e foi atacá-lo por cima.

Simon não teve tempo de defendesse, quando percebeu já estava no chão com um grande ferimento na cabeça.

Simon: eh esta irritado assim, só porque eu surrupie a sua bailarina saiba que ela ainda sonha com você Allen Walker?

O rapaz saiu correndo na direção do Noé que foi defendido peças correntes, Allen pegou e puxou seu braço transformado o mesmo em uma espada agora aquele maldito iria morre.

Miranda abriu os olhos e sentiu ser segurada estava aconchegante, ate que olhou pra cima e viu o Krory ela não parecia estava muito feliz.

Miranda: Krory?

Ate que sentiu ale saltar e tentar si livrar de alguma coisa sem solta-la. As malditas das correntes continuavam querendo pegar a alemã e o vampiro não iria solta-la fica desviando e saltando.

Simon continuava a lutar contra Allen que estava preparado para matar o Noé, pois seus ataques eram ferozes, ate que Simon levou um soco que o fez ir parar longe.

Simon:" si continuar assim ele vai mim matar e eu não conseguirem pegar aquela exorcista."

Ele estralou os dedos fazendo as correntes si multiplicarem e atacarem o rapaz que si defendia sem problemas os exorcistas tipo parasita eram realmente rápidos.

Ate que Krory sentiu que estava começando a ficar sem força quando iria deixar Miranda em um lugar seguro foi pego pelas correntes que os pegaram.

Krory:droga, mim solta.

Ele tentou mordes as que sua franja caiu em cima de seu rosto e viu Miranda ser arrastá-la pelas correntes e ela gritava ela começou a puxas as correntes e conseguiu s livras de algumas e a ao cansou a mão da moça e a puxou.

Miranda: Arystar.

Ele a segurou firmemente, mas correntes o puxava e ele ainda a continuava segurando.

Krory: eu não vou soltar.

Ate que as correntes perderão o pescoço do romeno e ele começou sentir que tudo ficaria escuro mais não soltou a mão de Miranda , não queria que nada a machuca se.

- não solta seu idiota.-

Ele escutou uma voz que parecia com a dele só que mais irritada.

- mas eu estou fraquejando.-

Outras voz parecida com a dele ate que ele teve a em preção de si ver falando consigo mesmo.

Bem era ele mesmo e ele em sua frente a diferença era que um era o seu modo de batalha e o outro era ele normal.

- não solte ela.-

Falou o modo de batalha.

- mas eu sou fraco-

Ele respondeu.

- fraco, você e fraco escuta aqui nos dois sofremos por conta de Eliade a amamos ate o fim, e depois de tantos sofre a paramos de amar.-

Ele falou irritado Krory olhou para si naquele modo os olhos estavam negros e seu olhar era pura raiva.

- mas eu...-

- mas o que você não gosta quando ela sorri aquele jeito tímido,e porque você a abraçou seu idiota.-

o seu normal ficou triste por escutar aquilo.

- mas nos podemos voltar a amar a Eliade , si for melhor.-

Krory: quieto!

Ele gritou apesar de ser gentil naquele modo ele não estava mais agüentando.

Krory: eu não quero mais sofre pela Eliade eu quero ser feliz e poder fazer alguém feliz,Miranda eu acho tão lindo quando você sorri, não sei mais acho que eu estou amando novamente.

-então vai deixar este maldito deste Noé levá-la?-

Krory: nunca.

Miranda viu Krory segurar a sua mão mais estava com os olhos fechados, ate que a sua mão começou a escorregar. Ate que ele abriu os olhos apesar de estar com a franja abaixada ele parecia muito irritado ela não soube como mais ele mordeu as correntes e as quebrou e em puxão a troce para si.

Krory: você esta bem?

Miranda: si..sim...

As correntes não estavam mais ajudando, Allen estava decidido a acabar com o Noé.

Ate que seu olho si modificou sentia a presença de 15 akumas, Simon sorriu irônico agora o garoto iria ter que lutar contra seus akumas.

Quando eles apareceram Allen já estava pronto para lutar Krory parou de segurar Miranda e ficou novamente com sua franja levantada, agora ele iria lutar para valer.

Krory: Miranda va para um lugar seguro.

Ele falou seriamente.

Ela falou um sim baixo e começou a si afastar não poderia ajudar sua inocência era tipo defensiva.

Allen: Krory, fique tomando conta da Miranda eu acabo com eles.

Krory: e si divertir sem mim.

O vampiro continuo ate que deu um salto e pegou um akuma o mordendo fortemente, Allen foi na direção do Noé.

Simon estava si preparando para pegar a exorcista mais foi atacado por Allen que já estava começando a causar danos nas suas queridas correntes.

Mia: eu Road, porque a gente não o ajuda?

Road: não deixar ele apanhar mais um pouco.

Mia: isso tudo e por culpa das palmadas ne?

Road: sim, mas quando o Simon estiver bem mal a gente o ajuda.

As duas garotas estavam olhando de longe a luta ate que viram o Noé ser arremessado na parede maldosamente, e caindo como um boneco de trapos no chão.

Mia: ehhh eu acho que podemos ajudar agora.

Road: mia tome a forma da Lullubel.

Mia: porque sabe que não sei controla direito a forma dela.

Road: confie em mim, você vai derrotá-los mais rápido.

Mia: ok.

A garota si concentrou ate que seu corpo começou a si modificar ate ela ficar com o corpo idêntico a o do Lullubel, Road sabia que por mais difícil fosse controlar o poder de Lullubel ela era realmente forte, ela só ficaria na espreita esperando um momento para abrir um portal.

Allen segurou firmemente a espada e iria atacar mais foi atacado por uma coisa que parecia com metal mais era um tentáculo, ate que viu a Noé Lullubel.

Simon: Lullubel.

Mia: e a mia tonto.

Após ela falar irritada Allen entendeu que não passava de uma copia da Noé, e foi na direção dela para tentar atacá-la mais mia sorriu e transformou seu corpo em água fazendo assim Allen passar direto, após isso transformou o corpo em metal e o pegou pelo pescoço.

Mia: ahh Allen você e bem chato quando quer.

Ate que sentiu ser golpeada no estomago quando percebeu viu um vampiro na sua frente, mia nem sabia mais soltou Allen rapidamente e saiu correndo para trás de Simon tremendo de medo.

Mia: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh um vampiro.

Road ficou com uma gosta na cabeça, sabia que mia não conhecia o exorcista romeno mais não precisava aquilo tudo.

Krory: não sou vampiro.

Simon: mia você realmente e uma medrosa.

Ela transformou o seu corpo voltando a sua forma normal.

Mia: não sou alem do mais eu ia saber que vampiros ainda existiam.

Krory já irritado foi na direção da garota e a tentou atacar mais ela si livrou rapidamente.

Road: mia porque não o copia?!

Ela falou gritando assim fazendo sua presença ser percebida.

Mia: para ficar depois mordendo todos nem morta.

Road: para de ficar de frescura e o copie.

Mia: ok.

A garota sorriu e foi na direção do romeno rapidamente e o tentou tocar mais este si desviou rapidamente, ela só conseguiria copiá-lo si o tocasse mais ele era pior que sabão sempre ficava desviando.

Simon aproveitou a brecha e fez com que suas correntes pegassem Miranda que não estava muito longe e a começasse a arrastas.

Allen tentou impedir mais Road apareceu na sua frente.

Road: vamos brincar Allen.

Um akuma nível 3 veio na direção de Allen e o garoto não teve como tacar.

Vendo a alemã ser arrastada Krory viu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mais sentiu a mão de mia o tocar no braço ela deu uma risada irônica ate que seu sorriso si tornou mais pontiagudo, e ela foi na direção do vampiro pronta para o morde.

Simon: vamos minha querida boneca você vai ser a minha nova Acony.

Miranda sentia que seu corpo estava começando a ficar mole e sua visão ficou escura mais nada aconteceu.

Simon viu que Miranda não tinha boas lembranças de seus passado antes de ser exorcista, mas depois da exorcista ela tinha muitas lembranças e ate sonhos estes sonhos eram bons demais.

Allen enfio a espada no akuma que si destruiu vendo que Simon iria levar Miranda, saiu correndo para pega-la e as correntes o segurarão, o vampirou vendo que a Noé tinha dentes fortes que nem os dele pensou ela podia ser forte mais nem tudo e gerado a força desviou enquanto a garota tentava inúmeras vezes o morde ate que foi andando para trás ate ficar entre uma parede e a Noé, ela deu uma risada e foi o morde mais Krory si desviou fazendo mia prender seus dentes na parede.

Vendo que era uma a menor foi tentar ajudar Allen.

Road vendo a burrice de mia abriu um portal para facilitar a fuga deles, e foi tentar ajudá-la a tirar seu dentes da parede. Simon vendo o portal sorriu agora ele iria sair daquela briga.

Saiu andando ate chegar perto do portal, ele estava segurando a moça nos braços e suas correntes si arrastavam no chão, ate que o vampiro segurou as correntes e começou a puxar.

Miranda abriu d eleve os olhos e viu Krory puxando a impedindo de ser levada.

Simon: solte.

Ele falou entre dentes e suas corrente pegaram o romeno e começaram a o aperta e o tentando fazer soltar as correntes que prendiam a exorcista.

Krory: não.

Simon: não seja por isso.

Ele estralou os dedos e as correntes começaram a aperta mais fazendo o homem si ferir e fazer cortes onde o sangue já pingava no chão.

Ate que sentiu Allen o ajudar a segurar as correntes e o ajudar.

Mas o Noé era mais forte e começou a ganhar no cabo de guerra.

Allen: não, Miranda faça alguma coisa.

Miranda: Allen... Pegue... a...minha inocência...

Allen não queria fazer isso si lembrou de quando Kaname si entregou sem nem amenos lutar.

O garoto sentiu um no na garganta e pegou o disco que estava no braço da alemã e puxou com força o fazendo sair do uniforme dela.

Simon a pouco com mais força e conseguiu passar parte de seu corpo pelo portal.

Allen: Miranda fique calma nos não vamos parar ate achar você e Lenalee e Kaname eu juro.

Eles a viram sorri e sumiu no portal mia e Road passam pelo portal rapidamente ele si trancou e sumiu.

Krory sentiu o seu corpo fraquejar e cair.

Allen abriu os olhos e viu uma enfermeira tomando conta de Krory.

Lavi: você bem difícil de matar em?

Allen: Lavi o que você ta fazendo aqui.

Lavi: estava em uma missão com o yu-chan.

Allen: hum...

Lavi: a Miranda-san também ne?

Allen: aquele maldito.

Continua...

Deixem reivews por favor, toda fez que você Le uma fic e não deixa reivew um autor morre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ehh capitulo 22 eu sei eu sei que eu to pegando pesado com os personagens**

**Todos os exorcistas: queremos nos vingar!!!**

**Calma galera eu so estou preparando o terreno para um final espetacular.**

**Bem gostaria de mandar este capitulo para Lena para minha sensei-paty e para todas as mulheres, pois nos somos muito melhores que os homens( sou feminista ate que si prove o contrario)**

**22.o medo da menina part 1**

Simon estava terminado de escovar os cabelos da sua Acony mais velha.

Simon: dizem que alemãs são frias, mas a sua pele e tão doce e quente, hum eu não sei si deixo o seu cabelos solto ou preso, você com os cabelos soltos fica com um ar mais selvagem, mas o seu rosto e tão bonito, vou o prender.

Ele conversava com Miranda que estava com os olhos abertos mais sem vida , após arrumá-la a levou no colo ate um sofá onde as outras duas estava sentadas.

Foi uma visão linda elas três delicadas e belas sentadas como irmãs.

Simon: olhe para nos somos uma família agora.

Lullubel: e você esta enlouquecendo a cada minuto.

Simon: ahh Lullubel, esta linda como sempre.

Lullubel: você destruiu as inocências delas três?

Simon: não mais eu tenho uma idéia para telar apara sempre e destruir as inocências.

Lullubel: bem que o Tyki falou que você de burro não tem nada.

Simon: ahhh e como o Tyki esta?

Lullubel: já destruiu 4 inocências.

Simon: com o meu plano destruir todas que estão com os exorcistas.

Kanda estava olhando o céu ate que escutou um barulho e quando si virou viu Allen com alguns curativos.

Allen: oi.

Kanda: o que você quer aqui moyashi?

Allen: e Allen, bakanda.

Kanda: hum.

Allen:olha eu não to querendo brigar ta bem.

O espadachim ficou em silencio e o albino reconheceu como um " mim deixe na minha que eu não vou ti insultar", e começou a olhar o céu também parecia calmo ate que algumas nuvens de chuva começaram a aparecer.

Era como si tudo estive bem e calmo e logo vinha a chuva mostrando que tudo de uma hora para outra podia mudar.

Mia: ai ai não acredito que o Simon mim compro com um vestido novo, mia você deveria aprender a cobrar mais alto, mas aquele vestido e lindo ai ai, pior e si fosse a Road ela iria ser comprada por doces.

Akuma: mestra mia.

Mia: fala o inútil.

Akuma: mestra será que e certo você ir para La?

Mia: claro alem do mais si você der mais algum palpite farei você entrar em modo de alto-destruição rapidinho.

Akuma: guiiii, não falarei mais nada mestra.

Mia estava nas costas de uma akuma nível 2 que tinha a aparência de mistura de um camaleão e pássaro pois ele tinha o corpo alongado como a de um largato e tinha asas iguais a um pássaro.

Mia o avia escolhido pois era obediente e sua forma humana era linda, alem do mais si Lullubel tinha direito de ter um akuma próprio ela também tinha direito.

Mia: inútil?

Akuma: sim mestra mia.

Mia: fique aqui irei de pé, tenho que fazer isso logo para poder vestir o meu novo vestido.

Akuma: ahhn ta bem.

O akuma parou de voar ate que posou no chão e a garota desceu de suas costas e saiu andando.

E ele ficou La parado a olhando e a vendo sair de sua vista, o akuma suspirou estava realmente ficando irritado coma presença da Noé, como uma garota consegue ser tão chata.

Mia começou a caminhar ate que avistou um prédio que pelas coordenadas era um hospital.

Mia:" ahh e aqui que os exorcistas estão...huhuhu isso vai ser divertido."

Krory: eu já estou mim sentido bem.

Lavi: que bom kro-chan.

Krory: ah onde esta o bookman.

Lavi: a Alex-chan não deixou ele sair da enfermaria, sabe o gênio que ela tem.

Krory: e a Laura?

Lavi: ela esta bem, e ela falou si eu o encontrasse ou a mãe dela era para falar, que ela aprendeu aquela musica em alemão.

Krory: Laura.

O romeno ficou triste de repente só imaginou como ira falar para a menina que sua mãe avia sido levada, ela era tão pequena pare entender.

Lavi: kro-chan?

Krory: o que?

Lavi: a Laura-chan anda passando mal com mais freqüência, e sempre e a inocência dela que fica si mexendo , e verdade que ela e...

Krory: não ainda não si sabe lembra qual quer um de nos pode esta com o coração, porque logo a Laura estaria com ela .

Ele falou irritado si levantando da cama rapidamente o ruivo deu um passo para trás o vampiro era calmo e gentil quando estava com a franja abaixada mais nestes tempos Krory ficava irritado facilmente.

Lavi: ehh calma kro-chan.

Krory: você quer que eu mim acalme com uma situação desta...

Ele falou quase gritando,Lavi olhou meio assustado para o romeno e ele viu que a cada palavra que ele falava cada vez mais a sua franja subia, Lavi não sabia si tinha um akuma por perto o si ele avia tomado sangue de akuma mais ele estava começando a entrar no modo de batalha do nada.

Krory: como eu posso ficar calmo quando aquela menina, ou melhor a minha filha pode ser a fonte do poder de todos nos, lembra do que a Lenalee passou nas mãos da ordem no começo e olha que ela era apenas uma exorcista imagina si a Laura fosse o coração.

Lavi: eh kro-chan.

O ruivo falou engasgado.

Krory: e não mim velha com kro-chan!

Lavi: ta bem.

Lavi falou parecendo um menino que avia levado uma bronca de um adulto.

O vampiro estranhou como o amigo falou.

Krory: o que aconteceu em Lavi?

O ruivo simplesmente apontou para um espelho e quando romeno si olhou viu que estava no modo de batalha e arregalou os olhos.

Krory: mas...como?

Lavi: talvez o seu sincronismo esteja aumentando.

Krory andou ate o espelho e ficou si olhando ate que suspirou tentou si acalmar e quando percebeu a sua franja caiu por cima do rosto,e La estava o Krory calmo e gentil de novo.

Lavi: deveria si manter calmo.

Krory: eu vou tentar.

Um minuto de silencio, Lavi sabia como Krory estava si sentido poucos sabiam que Laura tinha mais chances de ser o coração, sabia que o romeno avia si apaixonado por Laura e a estava amando como um pai ama uma filha e também estava sabendo sobre o possíveis( e mais que verdadeiros) sentimentos de Miranda pelo vampiro.

Lavi não queria dizer mais o seu sincronismo com a sua arma também avia aumentando ate avia aberto mais dois selos no nível dois de sua inocência, mas ele não queria crescer como um exorcista .

Ate que tudo estremeceu parecia um terremoto.

Os dois saíram do quarto correndo começaram a descer as escadas e quando sairão, virão Allen e Kanda lutando contra uma Noé de cabelos alaranjados.

Mia: ei calma eu so vim trazer um recado.

Lavi ativou a sua inocência e Krory saiu correndo na direção da garota Allen já estava com sua inocência em forma de uma espada e Kanda também estava com sua inocência ativada.

Ate que a Noé vendo que eles não parariam deu um salto para cima e transformou seus braços em outros aparecendo um revolver.

Mia: bola de gelo.

Do revólver saiu uma bola azul que atingiu os quatro exorcistas os deixando temporariamente com os pés congelado.

Mia: agora que estão quietos eu vou falar, um recado do meu irmão Simon, ele quer brincar de charadas Alice com vocês.

Allen: charadas

Mia: exato, e si vocês passarem nos testes terão aquilo que mais querem , mas si não conseguirem vão morre e elas também.

Allen: si e o único jeito?

Mia: e claro que e o único,mas si não quiserem aquelas três moças de volta eu entendo, mais si querem e so aceitar o jogo?

Allen olhou para os outro e todos acenaram positivamente.

Allen: aceitamos.

Mia: que meninos mais bonzinhos, olha pra vocês jogarem precisão vir para uma dimensão própria disso , então Road ira abrir um portal para isso, mas para chegar no portal precisão adivinha onde ele e.

Kanda: fala longo onde e.

Mia: só posso dizer que e um vovô enorme que tem face mais não tem olhos nem boca, seu braços si movem mais não podem segurar nada. Si descobrirem o que e isso descobriram onde e opor tal.

A Noé sorriu sínica e atrás de si uma porta si abriu.

Mia: pensem bem si um erro for cometido uma da moças sofrera.

Entrou na porta e a mesma sumiu.

Kanda pegou a espada e quebrou o gelo que estava o segurando ato que foi feito pelos outros.

Krory: vovo enorme.

Allen: que tem face mais não tem olhos nem boca.

Kanda: que coisa ridícula e esta.

Lavi: e um relógio.

Os outros três olharam para a cara do ruivo que falou como si fosse a coisa mais lógica a si dizer no momento.

Krory: um relógio mais como assim?

Lavi:ele tem face mais não tem olhos nem boca a frente do relógio parece com um rosto, tem braços mais eles não seguram nada são os ponteiros que si movem mais não seguram nada, e um relógio vovo.

Allen: relógio vovo.

Kanda: e um relógio parecido com o que a Miranda tinha.

Allen: ah ta relógio vovo, mais ela falou vovo enorme.

Krory: pense no relógio maior que tem no mundo.

Allen: big ben.

Kanda: então o portal esta La.

O Noé estava terminado de vestir uma de suas aconys elas precisavam estar bem apresentáveis a os seus convidados, ate que escutou a porta si abrir.

Mia: eu já dei o recado.

Simon: boa menina.

Mia: eu sei então onde esta o meu vestido.

Simon: esta em uma caixa no seu quarto, mas antes de ir para La e melhor avisar a Road que ela vai ter que abrir um portal em Londres.

Mia: e eu La tenho cara de bombo correio.

Simon: eu vou li dar um novo colar.

Mia: de diamantes?

Simon: de diamantes e perolas.

Mia: já estou indo avisar a Road.

Simon: ai ai o menina para ser comprada fácil.

Ele terminou de vesti a sua acony e ela estava linda agora era só esperar os seus convidados.

Alguns dias si passarão .

Road estava lambendo um pirulito.

Lero: isso não vai dar certo lero.

Road: lero e apenas um joguinho.

Lero: si o conde ficar sabendo disso vocês vieram só lero, eu tentei avisar mais você nunca escuta lero.

A garota continuo saboreando seu doce sem dar muita atenção a lero, ate que avistou os exorcistas.

Road: ah olha o Allen ali.

Lero: nada de sair o abraçando lero, você prometeu a o conde que não iria mais fazer isso lero.

Road: e mais ele não esta aqui.

Ela saiu correndo na direção do garoto de cabelos brancos que nem si importou quando ela o abraçou, toda vez Road fazia isso.

Kanda viu aquela Noé e pensou que poderia acabar com aquilo rapidamente tocou na sua espada devagar quando estava próximo de atacar.

Road: e melhor não fazer isso,si você mim atacar pode dar adeus a aquela menina de cabelos negros.

A imagem de Kaname apareceu na mente de Kanda e ele ficou paralisado.

Road: sabe você não quer que ela cai em uma penhasco ne, enquanto Simon estiver com ela ele poderá mandar ela fazer qual quer coisa ate pular de um penhasco.

Todos escutaram atentamente qual quer passo em falso levaria as três moças a morte.

Road: ah Allen, eu senti tanta saudades.

Allen: ehn ta bem.

Allen:" que situação isso só acontece comigo."

Road: por você ter sido bonzinho comigo eu vou ti dar uma ajuda.

Allen: serio.

Road: sim, as vezes aquilo que mais nos machuca e aquilo que mais nos ajuda.

Lavi: não ajudou em nada.

Road: isso porque ainda nem começaram a jogar para valer.

Lero: Road, pare de abraçar este exorcista e faça o que Simon li mandou lero.

Road: ta bem.

Ela parou de abraçar Allen e deu alguns passos e e colocou o dedo indicador no queixo enquanto uma porta si formava atas de si.

Road: como era mesmo, ah eu mudo o tempo eu posso adiantá-lo e reverte-lo quem eu sou?quando resolverem isso enfrentaram o primeiro teste.

Ela deu um tchau com uma das mãos e pegou lero com a outra e entrou no portal.

Krory: bem eu acho que temos que entrar.

Allen: mas qual e a resposta do da charada.

Lavi: mudo o tempo eu posso adiantá-lo e reverte-lo quem eu sou?

Kanda: reverte-lo e adiantá-lo isso seria um relógio não seria.

Krory: mas já foi uma charada com esta resposta.

Allen: não e o relógio e sim que o comanda.

Lavi: um relojoeiro.

Todos concordaram com a resposta e resolveram entrar no portal quando entram o portal si fechou a si viram em um corredor, longo e escuro , os exorcistas começaram a andar novamente em silencio cada um perdido em seus pensamentos ate que avistaram um portão enorme.

O olho de Allen si modificou.

Allen: tem dois akumas mais enfrente.

Kanda:sabia que não seria tão fácil.

Andaram mais um pouco e avistaram dois akumas nível três um de um lado da porta e outro do outro o no meio estava Lullubel, quieta.

Os exorcistas si prepararam para lutar mais a Noé falou.

Lullubel: não quero lutar e os akumas só estão para proteger o portão.

Krory: ótimos guardas.

O vampiro falou sarcástico, Lavi ficou quieto nem ativou a sua inocência ato que foi feito também por Kanda mas este estava com a mão na bainha da espada e Allen já avia transformado o braço em uma garra enorme.

Lullubel: só vão passar si dizerem a resposta da charada que eu vou dizer.

Os rapaz ficaram com gotas na cabeça, era estranho isso já a mulher si sentia irritada por dentro Simon iria si ver com ela.

Allen: bem então nos diga.

Lullubel:aquele que sempre vem para todos os humanos não e como fugir , nunca recebe visita mai sempre visita trazendo a morte consigo quem sou eu?

Kanda pensou um pouco e si manteve calado esperando os outros Krory fez uma cara de quem estava boiando na conversa Lavi estava pensado e reorganizando pelo jeito e Allen ficou serio de repente.

Allen: a primeira parte da charada significa a morte, sempre vem para os humanos e não tem como fugir e a morte.

Lavi: faz sentido mais e a parte de quem sou eu?

Kanda: e um shinigami.

Krory: shinigami?

Allen: sim e uma figura da cultura japonesa significa aquele que leva as almas das pessoas e trás a morte consigo.

Lavi: acho que no seu pais seria anjo da morte.

Krory: e tem muito a ver.

Kanda: eu Noé e um shinigami.

Lullubel: esta correto.

Os dois akumas si moveram e cada um abriu uma parte da porta um do lado esquerdo e outro do lado direito, os exorcistas começaram a andar.

Lullubel: um aviso, existe um único jeito de conseguir um objetivos, não importa as barreira e nem pessoas só as ultrapasse sem do e nem piedade.

Allen: porque esta dizendo isso?

Lullubel: talvez ajude vocês, ou os destrua de uma vez.

Ela falou secamente, Allen ficou pensando naquilo ate que sentiu que Lavi o tocou no ombro para chamar a atenção e o fazer começas a andar novamente.

O segundo corredor era maior.

Allen: o que ela queria dizer.

Lavi: não sei mais eu to sentido um mal pressentimento.

Ate que avistaram mais uma porta estava sendo guardada por outra Noé e um só akuma.

Mia si olhava no espelho sendo este segurado por seu akuma em forma de camaleão com asas de pássaro.

Akuma: mestra mia.

Mia: fala.

Akuma: os exorcistas já chegaram.

Mia: ah ola exorcistas.

Ela falou alegremente agindo como si nada tivesse acontecido no passado.

Mia: que bom velos mais o que os trazem aqui?

Akuma: ah mestra eles estão aqui por conta do jogo de Simon e....

Mia: cala a boca idiota.

Akuma: guiii.

Mia: bem, vamos as os negócios, a charada que vou dizer a a chave de sua passagem bem, vai para la vem para ca, na ponta dos pés e sorri quem so eu.

Lavi: esta e óbvia uma bailarina.

Mia: isso mesmo ruivinho lindo.

Lavi: ruivinho lindo?

Allen: agora você vai saber como eu mim sinto.

Kanda: ótimo já bastava o moyashi agora o baka usagi.

O japonês falou com uma veia saltando na testa,uma noe já tinha vi sura por Allen agora uma por Lavi.

Krory: bem a resposta esta correta?

Mia: hum eu não sei.

Lavi:não sabe si e esta certo?

Mia: não e isso e que eu não sei mesmo a resposta.

Todos a olharam com gotas na cabeça, a noe sorria.

Mia: mas podem passar.

O akuma impuro a porta e deixo uma passagem os exorcistas passaram e miam fingiu derma ir sendo segurada pelo akuma.

Mia: ai ai ele e lindo.

Akuma: mestra mia isso não e certo.

Mia: ta e a Road beijo um deles e não aconteceu nada, alem do mais isso não e don seu interesse seu besta.

Akuma: gui,gui.

Kanda: quando e que vamos chegar perto de Simon.

Allen: so sei que eu vou bater tanto nele.

Lavi: entra para a fila.

Krory: ele merece e morre isso sim.

Os quarto continuaram a andar ate que avistaram uma luz que vinha de uma porta enorme aberta, quando chegaram La era um salão enorme e branco com seu teto cheio com vidarias coloridas e avia varias pilastras algumas ião para o teto outras ficavam na metade e em três destas pilastras estavam três figuras vestidas com capas negras e com mascaras e em uma outras pilastra estava Simon sorrindo.

Simon: ola Allen, Lavi,Kanda e Krory, e um prazer telos neste salão.

Allen: maldito onde estão nossas amigas?!

Simon: calma garoto, vão velas mas por hora passaram pelo ultimo teste.

Ele estralou os dedos e suas correntes aparecerem estavam pelo salão inteiro como varias teias de aranha.

Ate que três correntes seguradas a três pessoas encapuzadas as puxaram para cima e depois soltaram Allen só viu uma pessoa sendo jogada ate que esta sacou um punhal e saiu em disparada da direção do albino, na intenção de cortado mas o garoto segurou a mão da pessoa antes do punhal chegar no seu rosto, ate que viu mais uma figura descer esta segurava duas espadas e foi direto na direção de Krory mas o vampiro era para esta pessoa.

A terceira figura segurava um machado foi direto na direção de Kanda mas foi interceptado(leia acertada) por Lavi que já estava com seu martelo maior que o normal.

Kanda:mugen.

Ele segurou a espada firmemente e foi na direção da pessoa que o tentou atacar mais a que era segura por Allen o deu uma rasteira no Walker e foi na direção do japonês dando um chute na sua barriga.

Kanda sentiu como si tive se recebido um chute de uma pessoa que tive se uma perna de ferro.

Krory desviou de uma ataque mais o espadachim que lutava contra ele pegou uma das espadas e jogou na direção de Lavi fazendo um corte no seu braço, a o que segurava o machado o jogou na direção do vampiro que devi o sem problema mais sem perceber foi atingido pela pessoa que estava com uma espada nas costas.

Allen si levantou e puxou o braço transformando sua inocência em uma espada Lavi apesar de estar com o braço machucado segurou o martelo com força.

Lavi: inocência nível dois.

Ele levantou o martelo fazendo aparecer selo em volta de si.

Lavi: Kaige kai ribam.

Uma salamandra foi na direção da pessoa que estava segurando um punhal e a criatura de fogo a engoliu mais teve o seu corpo de chamar si explodir por conta de um vendaval criado pelo giro desta pessoa que não eram nada mais nada menos que Lenalee.

Allen: Lenalee.

Kanda vendo aquilo pegou e puxou o sobretudo da pessoa que tentou o atacar e mostrou que era Kaname.

A pessoa que avia ferido Krory nas costa tirou o sobretudo e a mascara mostrando ser Miranda.

Allen: mas o que isso significa.

Simon: bem ai estão as resposta das charadas a relojoeira , a shinigami e a bailarina si as querem de volta as derrotem, mas si elas os matarem.

Krory: Miranda só eu Krory.

Ele falou tentando desfaças a dor e a segurou pelos ombros, a alemã estava vestida com um laços vermelhos e uma pequena saia colada no corpo que ia metade da cocha uma meia rastão e sapatos também pretos. Mo delito este que também era usado por Lenalee e Kaname a diferença era que os laços do de Lenalee eram azuis e o dos de Kaname eram verdes.

Miranda: ArystarKrory...

Ela falou vaziamente com os olhos frios, após isso ela pegou um punhal que estava na sua perna e atacou o romeno no estomago.

Krory: porque?

Falou após cuspir sangue.a alemã nada fez alem de chutar para longe de si.

Kaname pegou no chão a espada que feriu Lavi e correu na direção de Kanda mais o japonês não iria deixar ela o ferir, si defendeu mais levou um chute de Lenalee que o fez ir parar em uma pilastra.

Lavi: lenalee-chan, kaname-chan somos nos não si lembram.

Lenalee: Allen Walker, Lavi...

Parecia que elas não estavam mais com vida.

Kaname: nin-sama, Allen, lavi…

Allen: Kaname Lenalee acordem.

Simon: não adianta elas estão decididas a protegê-los, e como estão sobre o meu controle proteger não passa de mais uma forma de controlá-las.

Allen: mais porque?

Simon: as quero comigo então tenho que fazê-las terem os corações esmagados fazendo as perde pessoas que amam.

Lenalee deu um salto e foi na direção de Allen pronta para acerta lo como a sua inocência ainda estava no seu corpo ela tinha como atacá-lo com muita força.

Kaname tentava corta Lavi que só si defendia sabia que espada não era o forte mais ela sabia como lutar e não queria o atacar.

Lavi: kaname-chan acorda, eu sei que não quer mim matar tenta lembra do dia da neve.

Ela o cortou na perna mais ela foi imobilizada pelo ruivo que a segurou e ela si debatia tentado si livra dele.

Lavi: vamos acorda.

Kaname: nin-sama, solta...lavi-kun, allen-kun... não mim deixem sozinha...

Lavi: não esta sozinha.

Ate que o ruivo viu uma pequena corrente no pescoço isso significava.

Lavi: ele esta as controlando pelas correntes no pescoço.

Miranda viu que Kaname estava sendo imobilizada e iria ajuda La mais teve a sua perna puxada por Krory que estava ferido no chão, ela tentou o chutar pela larga La mais ele si levantou em um pulo e a seguro por trás.

Krory: estou sentindo dor você foi uma garota muito má.

Ele falou irritado ele avia escuta e viu a corrente no pescoço da alemã e a tentou puxá-la mais estava bem presa , so viu uma única maneira a abraçou forte.

Krory: isso vai doe mais e para o seu bem.

E deu uma forte mordida no pescoço da mulher.

Dor foi o que Miranda sentiu estava sendo segurada alguma coisa estava a que sentiu a pessoa parar de morde La.

Krory: ahhh odeio gosto de sangue de gente.

Miranda: ai...

Krory: Miranda você esta bem?

Ele a a girou a fazendo ficar frente a ele e apesar da aparência com a franja levantada ele estava sendo gentil.

Miranda: o que aconteceu?

Allen abraçou Lenalee e com a sua mão que era a inocência puxou com força a corrente a fazendo si quebrar fácil.

Lenalee: ahn?

Allen: Lenalee.

Ele falou alegre a abraçando com mais força e a chinesa não entendia nada.

Lavi tentava segurar a japonesa mais estava difícil ate que uma lamina de espada passou como o vendo no pescoço da menina destruído a corrente, Kanda estava meio machucado mais deu tempo de ajudar.

O Noé ficou irritado como mais malditos exorcistas, ele fez com eu um mar de correntes os ataque sem .

Kanda: Kaichuu Ichigen!

O ataque destruiu algumas correntes mais não todas.

Lavi: corre!]

O ruivo pegou a japonesa que estava sonsa no colo e saiu correndo Lenalee já estava mais lúcida e saiu em disparada sendo seguida por Allen e Krory pegou Miranda também no colo e saiu correndo. Passaram pelas portas e pelos corredores sendo seguidos por inúmeras correntes.

Ate que aviam um portal o saíram dele rapidamente.

Simon: mais que droga, todos vocês akumas vão atrás deles.

Inúmeros akumas saíram em brechas das correntes.

Road: e parece que o seu joguinho nem deu certo.

Simon: estamos no começa do jogo Road não podemos dizer quem vai ganhar ou perder.

Jasdero:e ele sempre fala isso.

Devito: eu acho que nos perdemos isso sim.

Mia: pela primeira vez eu concordo com vocês dois.

Perto do big ben.

Kaname: eu não sei o que estava acontecendo.

Lenalee: parece que eu estava sonhando ou dormindo sei la.

Allen: bem vocês estão de volta isso já e uma vitoria.

Chouji:ola!

O chinês gritava correndo na direção do grupo de amigos.

Allen:ah oi chaoji.

Chaoji: que bom que vocês meninas estão bem?

Ele falou timidamente com o seu jeito meio que atropelando as palavras ate que olhou novamente Lenalee Kaname e Miranda e depois abaixo o rosto vermelho.

Krory olhou para Miranda que ainda estava no seus braços e por pouco que ele não desmaiva, ela estava simplesmente linda ate demais.a alemã sentiu ser colocada no chão e logo após isso sentiu um tipo de sobre tudo ser colocado sobre si.

Krory: coloque esta roupa Miranda.

Ele falou olhando para o outro lado, Miranda não soube o que mais na verdade do vampiro estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

Lenalee olhou para as roupas que estava usando e ficou com o rosto em chamas,Kaname parecia esta envergonhada mais ficou quieta.

Estava pensado no que avia visto avia visto seu irmão Kohaku ela a abraçava e fazia quando eram pequenos,não acreditava que passava de uma mentira daquele maldito Noé.

Lavi: kaname-chan você esta bem?

Kaname: hai.

Ela sorri levemente e tirou o próprio casaco e entrou para ela.

Kaname:arigato.

Chaoji: eu troce as armas da Kaname e da Miranda.

Miranda: nossa inocências mas...

Allen: Komui levou para Henbreska e ela viu que as inocências ainda pertenciam a vocês, sendo assim vocês ainda estavam vivas, quando mia nos dizer que Simon queria jogar um jogo,mandamos um aviso para a ordem.

Chaoji: e como Maria si feriu e bookman ainda estava ferido eu fui mandado.

Lenalee: que bom que ainda estamos bem.

Lavi: e vocês três acharam que íamos deixar vocês serem levadas.

Miranda: deu para perceber que não.

Allen sorriu de alegria ate que o seu olho si modificou sentido a presença de um akuma quando sentiu que o akuma estava embaixo do grupo não teve tempo de avisar.

O chão foi destruído em vários pedaços revelando um único akuma nível 4.

Lavi viu e como estava mais próximo de Kaname a pegou pela cintura e salto ate chegar em um pedaço do chão que estava mais seguro.

Kaname: o que e aquilo?

Lavi: um akuma nível quatro, deixa que isso quem cuida somos nos ta bem.

Ele falou a olhando nos olhos, sentiu que a japonesa si sentiu a deixo La mais Kaname não escutava ninguém, ate que saiu correndo na direção de chaoji que estava no chão.

Kaname: chaoji: você esta bem.

Chãji: to sim.

Kaname: você trouxe a minha inocência certo.

Chãoji: mas você esta?

Kaname: to bem, não quero ser um peso morto aqui quero lutar.

O rapaz vendo que ela não ia parar, entregou o bastão que carregava para ela e ele o ajudou e si levantar.

Kaname: leve o time Record para a Miranda, eu vou tentar ajudar a destruir o akuma.

A garota saiu correndo na direção da luta que estava entre um akuma só e quatro exorcistas.

Miranda estava do lado de Krory que estava ferido.

Miranda: Arystar tudo vai ficar bem .

Krory: você mim chamando assim eu ficou mal acostumado.

Chaoji: Miranda!

Miranda:chãoji.

Chaoji: a sua inocência.

Miranda olhou para o disco que estava nas mãos do rapaz e depois sorriu, o pegou e ativou sua inocência assim poderia curar temporariamente os seus amigos.

Quando Kaname saiu em disparada, ate que viu o akuma si explodir os outros avião acabado com o akuma.

Ate que os viu com feridas estas que começaram a si curar, o tempo estava voltando.

Ate que tudo começou treme e o chão si partiu novamente.vários akumas nível 2 saíram do chão, os exorcistas não viram outras alternativa a não ser lutar.

Lenalee salva si livrando de um ataque e fazendo dois akumas si chocarem, Lavi aproveito o choque dos dois monstros e ativou o nível 2 da inocência, estava na hora de testas os novos selos.

Lavi: kaiji yuki.

Após ele bater o martelo no chão ele literalmente congelou, e na direção dos akumas o gelo formou espinhos que atravessaram os monstros os fazendo ser destruídos, Allen olhou para aquilo e ficou impressionado ate que um akuma veio em sua direção e quando ele iria atacá-lo caiu sentado no chão seus pés aviam sidos congelados o inimigo veio mais pronto para destruir o albino ate que ele foi atravessado por uma certa meia lua que veio da lamina da foice de Kaname.

Quando a japonesa pois os pés no chão não conseguiu si equilibrar e caiu de costas.

Kaname: Lavi vê si toma mais cuidado!

Ela gritou com raiva de longe o ruivo viu o estrago e causou a cabeça com um sorriso brincalhão.

Lavi: bem que eu sabia que devia ter pegado mais leve.

Enquanto Kaname tentava si levantar com dificuldade Lenalee passou por ela velozmente movendo sobre o gelo como si estive patinando , deu um bulo e girou o corpo e com uma das botas acertou um akuma que explodiu.

Três outros inimigos virarão na direção da exorcista chinesa mais estes foram atacados por insetos que vieram de um dos ataques de Kanda, o espadachim sabendo que si toca se no chão iria cair saltava de prédios e sacadas como um gato.

Krory não estava mais ferido mais sabia que Miranda não iria conseguir segurar a inocência por muito tempo, correu ais rápido e quase caiu no gelo mais conseguiu si manter em equilíbrio usou o gelo para o ajudar a ganhar velocidade, o vampirou deu saltos e conseguiu destruir 6 akumas no salto, mais quando caiu no chão onde deveria ficar em pé escorregou e bateu com a cara no poste.

Krory: quem foi que eu colocou esta porcaria aqui?!

Chaoji vendo que aquele gelo todo não estava ajudando ativou sua inocência e esmurrou o chão fazendo o gelo si partir.

Allen avia feito sua inocência si transforma na garra e destruía todos os akumas que via mais parecia uma infestação.

Ate que sentiu seu corpo ser puxado, quando olhou para o chão viu que eu estava sendo puxado por correntes.

Allen: de novo não.

Simon fez os akumas atacarem apenas para poder cansar os exorcistas.

Kaname já estava irritada com aquele Noé( ela e a torcida do flamengo) si levantou e sua inocência estava no nível 2 ainda estava si mantendo calma o bastante iria matar aquele maldito.

Simon: ola espero poder mim divertir um pouco.

Ele fez as correntes levantarem o albino o bater no chão, e o levantar novamente Allen cuspiu sangue.

Lenalee: allen-kun!

Ela saiu em disparada na direção das correntes e com apenas um chute as arrebentou, e foi ate o albino.

Lenalee: Allen-kun voce ta bem?

Allen: to bem.

Ele sorriu,ate que sentiu um akuma si aproximar e empurrou Lenalee e atacou o akuma.

Mais sentiu seu corpo ser perfurado pelas correntes ela o segurarão e o apertarão, Allen ficou sem ar, Lenalee tentou ir ajudá-lo mais foi segurada por correntes também a segurarão.

Simon: nada de ajudá-lo Lenalee, você já foi uma menina malvada por ter mim abandonado mas...

O Noé não conseguiu continuar a falar pois foi atingido por uma meia lua que o feriu mais como sendo um Noé si alto regenerou rapidamente.

Simon: ah Kaname.

Kaname: eu vou ti mandar para o inferno.

Ela segurava a foice decidida a matá-lo, Simon a olhou e seus olhos estavam quentes como fogo negro de suas perolas pretas.

Simon: vejo que a sua sede de vingança ainda a move.

Lavi estava si aproximando e ouviu o que o Noé falou.

Lavi: vingança.

Simon: ah seus amigos não sabem que a única coisa que a fez querer ir para a ordem nem era a preocupação pelas pessoas daquela cidade onde você morava, era o fato de querer destruir que matou aquele que você mais amou.

Kaname: cala a boca.

A japonesa agitou a foice e fez outra meia lua o atacar mais esta foi rebatida pelas correntes.

Simon: mim diga quantas vezes, si sentiu sozinha sem o seu nin-sama si sentiu fria a cada missão que fazia.

Kaname: mentira.

Simon: e verdade, e vingança foi a sua única amiga.

O Noé estralou os dedos e uma corrente foi na direção do pescoço da japonesa que não conseguiu si iria a puxá-la para si sentiu seu corpo ser golpeado por alguma coisa de metal e foi arremessado na direção da parede de um prédio.

Lavi: para de falar porcaria.

Ele segurava o martelo firmemente, Kanda estava jogando Allen a si livrar das correntes e Lenalee estava si levantando.

Allen: obrigado.

Kanda: vê si presta mais atenção moyashi.

Simon conseguiu sair do buraco da parede.

Mia: ei Simon to vendo que precisa da nossa ajuda no final das contas.

Lullubel: eu sabia que ele não ia conseguir.

Tyki: ele só sabe e si fingir mesmo.

Simon: vocês vão ficar mim comparando.

Lullubel fez seus braços si tornarem uma coisa próxima de metal e água, batendo em Kanda e Allen os fazendo ir escolheu lutar contra Lenalee si transformando em uma copia de Allen.

Mia: espero que não si importe de eu copiar a forma do seu amigo.

Mais ela foi surpreendida por um bloco de alguma coisa que parecia o resto de um poste, chaoji mesmo sendo medroso iria ajudar Lenalee.

Lenalee: obrigado chaoji-kun.

Chaoji: não a de que.

Tyki preferiu lutar contra Lavi e Krory ao mesmo tempo sabia que tinha como ganhar deles dois.

Simon vendo que parte dos exorcistas estavam ocupados iria pelo menos garantir a volta de uma de suas Aconys, e fez com que as suas correntes fossem na direção de Miranda para machucá-la mais estas foram broqueadas por uma seta japonesa que si pois na frente da colega de ordem.

Kaname: porque não luta contra alguém do seu tamanho.

Simon: então vamos brincar.

O Noé fez suas correntes tentarem atacar a garota mais ela desviava, ate que em um ataque das correntes pegaram a garota e a jogaram para o alto, outras correntes foram na direção de Kaname que colocou a foice na frente do corpo como um escudo mais o ataque foi tão forte que o metal do cabo da foice não suportou e si partiu em duas partes.

Os olhos de Kaname si arregalaram a sua arma avia sido partida após isso as correntes seguraram a garota firmemente e a envolvera.

Simon: agora seja uma boa menina e não fuja, si e que você vai conseguir.

Lavi estava si defendendo dos goles de Tyki apesar de parecerem borboletas eram fortes, ate que viu a arma de Kaname ser quebrada e saiu correndo, Tyki viu o ruivo correr e o iria atacar mais teve o estomago acertado por Krory que não estava muito feliz.

Krory: já que eu não posso bater naquele outro eu vou descontar em você.

Tyki:Simon depois você vai si ver comigo.

Tyki falou irritado mais aquilo não o iria deter.

Mia já avia modificado o corpo novamente estava com a aparência de Lullubel tacou Lenalee mais a chinesa foi rápida e si defendeu chaoji aproveito a oportunidade para derrubar a garota Noé(literalmente) fechou o punho e deu um soco nas costas na garota a fazendo ir longe.

Lenalee: arigato chaoji-kun.

Chaoji: as vezes a violência pode ajudar.

Tyki si preparou para atacar o vampiro ate que viu mia cair perto de si.

Mia; tykiiiii.... Mim ajuda....

Tyki: droga você também.

Lavi fez o seu martelo crescer e tentou bater em Simon, mais as correntes o protegeram.

Simon: eis que chega o menino livreiro, você e um dos mais irritantes sabia.

Lavi: sabia que você ta na minha lista de quem eu menos suporto.

Lavi ativou o nível dois da sua inocência iria tentar fazer aquele maldito soltar Kaname.

Lavi: kaiji hiban!

Uma salamandra de fogo surgiu e atacou Simon o fazendo si queimar e soltar as correntes mais elas ainda seguravam Kaname.

Ate que Lenalee e chaoji aparecerem para ajudar e tentar livrar a japonesa daquele monte de correntes.

Allen e Kanda ainda lutavam contra Lullubel.

Kanda: vamos terminar logo com isso.

Allen: tirou as palavras da minha boca.

A mulher nada pode fazer após ter levado os ataques caiu no chão sem ter certeza si ela estava viva ainda os dois exorcistas foram à procura dos seus amigos.

Kaname não via nada, estava escuro e gelado, si sentiu impotente a sua arma avia sido quebrada aquele bastão que estava na família de seu pai aquele que mesmo não sendo seu pai de verdade a acolheu ela e seu irmão.

Kaname: Oto-san que bastão bonito.

John: acha ele muito bonito Kaname?

Kaname: hai.

John: esta na nossa família a mais de três gerações, meu pai mim contou que este bastão era a arma de um feiticeiro.

Kaname: serio?

John: e ele usava para destruir os monstros maus.

Kaname: então eu também quero ser uma feiticeira, e destruir os monstros.

John: você e muito pequena quem sabe quando querer mais um pouco você possa ser uma feiticeira.

Parecia um fleche idiota de quando era pequena,mas si sentiu feliz por lembrar do rosto de John, o seu pai avia si esquecido de como ele a tratava bem.

John: Kaname prometa que vai ficar bem.

Kaname: eu prometo Oto-san.

Ela chorava estava na frente de John que estava em uma cama, doente a tempo e não si fortalecia sua saúde estava o abandonado.

John:Kohaku prometa que não vai deixar Kaname sozinha e que vai ser o homem da casa agora.

Kohaku:hai John-san.

Kaname lembrou de como Kohaku foi firme quando falou esta frases as palavras dele soarão tão frias.

John: não mim chame assim filho.

Kohaku: esta bem, Oto-san.

Ate que a japonesa viu o seu irmão mais velho fazer uma cara de dor e uma lagrima solitária correr pelo seu rosto, ele pegou a mão da irmã e a levou para a mão do homem que estav doente e os três seguraram as mãos com força, ate que a mão de John começou a fraquejar.

John: bem agora eu vou dormir meus filhos.

Ele sorriu fracamente e fechou os olhos.

A ali ele deu o ultimo suspiro.

Aquelas lembranças estavam correndo por Kaname e ela sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver ate que sentiu os seus braços queimarem como seu sangue.

Chaoji sozinho tentava libertar Kaname enquanto os outros exorcistas estavam lutando contra Simon, não si sabia que como Simon conseguia faze com que suas correntes estivessem em todo o lugar.

Lenalee correu na direção de Simon mais as correntes a tentaram atacar mais Allen si pois na frente levando um ataque.

Lenalee:allen-kun não.

Allen: tudo bem.

Ele sorriu gentilmente ate que uma gota de sangue escorreu de sua boca ele avia sido atingido em cheio outros ferimentos aparecerem no corpo de Allen, Lavi sentiu seu braço dor os ferimentos estavam voltando.

Simon: eu esqueci de mencionar que uma amiga não esta mais acordada.

As correntes si levantaram e mostraram uma Miranda toda ferida e desmaiada.

Como estava desacordada a inocência si desativou e o tempo voltou a o normal.

Krory: Miranda.

O vampiro saiu correndo na direção do Noé mais parou quando sentiu uma dor aguda avia sido ferido e caiu de joelhos começou a sangrar sem parar.

Simon: estou vendo que estão debilitados.

Kanda mesmo estado cheio de ferimentos si colocou em ataque Lenalee fez o mesmo Lavi e chaoji seguirão a regra.

Lenalee: você vai pagar.

A garota saiu na direção do Noé como um vulto de tão veloz Simon não a viu mais sentiu sua face ser esmagada por um chute dela. Lenalee não parou de atacar Kanda cortava as correntes que seguravam Miranda e as que ainda estavam na bola de correntes que estavam aprisionando Kaname.

Lavi balançou o martelo e bateu no estomago de Simon, chaoji pegou um broco de cimento que estava no chão e arremessou na direção do Noé.

Ele parecia estar cheio de ferimentos mais sua pele voltou a o normal e La estava Simon novo e pronto para outra rodada.

Os exorcistas pararam e estavam exaustos e feridos, o inimigo sorriu estava na hora de retribuir os seus amigos.

fez com que uma esfera de energia pega se a chinesa que mal si agüentava em pé, Lenalee não teve escapatória e seu corpo ficou alguns minutos sem oxigênio, ate que a esfera si decepou no ar e a garota caiu no chão desfalecida.

Lavi,Kanda e chaoji foram tacados pelas correntes que os jogaram contra paredes e tudo que era duro como pedra.

Simon: espero que tenham gostado hahaha.

Riu de tudo que via destruição sangue e falta de esperança.

Ate que na bola de correntes si expandiu e as correntes foram despedaçadas, La estava uma Kaname furiosa quando Simon a olhou a foice que avia sido quebrada avia de retido e si grudou nos braços da menina e si transformado em duas foices semelhantes a os braços de um louva deus.

A garota correu na direção do Noé e as correntes que si colocaram na sua frente foram cortadas pelas laminas como papel e cortado por tesoura.

Ele tentou fugir Londres tinham varias rotas correu mais foi seguido sem do pela japonesa ate que parou em uma ponte onde avia um rio abaixo de si.

Kaname: morre!

Quando eu gritou Simon levou uma foiçada que atravessou o seu corpo.

Por conta da inocência Simon sentiu o seu corpo doer e cuspiu sangue, Kaname não sorria estava com a face em uma careta de dor e fúria mais seus olhos brilhavam ela estava si vingando.

Simon: esta si vingando?

Kaname: foi uma promessa e eu vou cumpri-la.

Simon:então deixa eu ti contra uma coisa, si uma pessoa tem como objetivo a vingança ela não pode si apegar a nada, pois si ela tiver o mínimo de amor com alguma coisa a não ser sua sede de vingança todos que esta pessoa ama morrerão.

Kaname: cala a boca.

Simon: então olhe em volta.

A japonesa si sentiu seu corpo ser batido por um frio ate que ela olhou e viu todos seus amigos caídos no chão feridos e provavelmente mortos, seus olhos se arregalaram e si encheram d e lagrimas, ela tirou a foice do corpo do Noé e tentou si abraçar mais viu que não podia estava com aquelas laminas nos braços banhadas de sangue entrou em pânico, ela avia feito aquilo mas, porque ela os amava tanto porque.

Simon: e agora que eu mostro o quanto fraca você e.

Ele toucou a mão no Collor na garota onde poderia si sentir o coração e a empurrou, Kaname avia andado tanto para trás que chegou no limite da ponte e Simon a jogou no rio, ela não iria tentar nadar achava que avia perdido tudo...

Simon caiu de joelhos tremendo, ate que escutou o barulho de alguém vindo.

Road:por sua culpa eu estou cansada.

Simon: obrigado por ter mim ajudado Road.

Road: bem aquela exorcistas não voltara mesmo.

Simon: do jeito que ela olhou para si, dificilmente.

Ela só sentiu a água gelada e tudo estava escuro demais, não tinha mais porque continuar a viver seus amigos todos estavam mortos, ate que sentiu seu corpo ser coberto por alguma coisa quente mais não si importou e fechou os olhos.

Lavi abriu os olhos e sentiu seu corpo levemente mole.

Miranda: lavi-kun levante.

Ele viu Miranda ate que seus ferimentos desaparecerem rapidamente, a alemã estava com o time Record ativado.

Lavi: mas...

Miranda: chaoji-kun tirou as correntes de mim e mim acordou eu estava tendo alucinações si continua se desacordada sangrando morreria logo,logo.

Kanda: ai baka usagi.

Lavi: yu-chan, pêra cadê o allen-san?

Kanda: a Miranda só conseguiu recuperar alguns ferimentos o moyashi ta muito mal para acorda.

Lavi si levantou e viu Lenalee faze curativos em Allen ela chorava, ate que o ruivo foi tomado por um choque e Kaname.

Lavi: kaname-chan?

Kanda: estamos procurando mais nada dela.

Lavi: você acha que?

Kanda: não fala porcaria.

O japonesas falou gritando irritado e saiu andando.

Miranda: ele foi o primeiro a levantar após o chaoji, ele estava procurando kaname-chan esta preocupado com ela.

Chaoji:gente eu achei uma coisa!

Kanda e Lavi olhavam para uma ponte que estava destruída.

Chaoji: ali naquela grade.

Um pedaço de um tecido negro do mesmo do uniforme de um exorcista, a Kaname estava usando o casaco de Lavi isso significava que ela vaia caído da ponte.

Lavi saiu correndo e si jogou d aponte no rio estava gelado e mergulhou procurou mais só via tudo escuro.

Voltou para respirar e viu Kanda si jogar da ponte também, ate que os dois rapazes mergulharam novamente e nada ate que viram mais uma pessoa mergulhar na água e era Krory pelo jeito ele avia si recuperado dos ferimentos e foi ajudar nas buscas.

Ate que os três viram uma coisa parecida com um largato gigante na água e voltaram para a supervise.

Lavi: o que era aquilo.

Krory: sei La.

Ate que da água saiu um akuma nível dois na forma de um camaleão com asas segurando uma coisa que parecia com um broco de gelo.

Ele voou na direção da ponte e posou chaoji ficou com medo, mais um akuma ai era para si ferra.

Akuma: gui ajuda segura isso ta difícil para mim gui.

O chinês olhou para o bloco que parecia gelo e dentro do bloco La estava Kaname congelada.

Chaoji: kaname-chan.

Ele foi na direção do broco sem saber o que fazer o akuma soltou e pulou da ponte para o riu mais saiu voando quando chegou perto dos três exorcistas que estavam na água.

Akuma: subam nas minhas costas, vou os levar para cima.

Kanda: você acha que vamos confiar em um akuma.

Akuma: não sou qual quer akuma sou um akuma convertido.

Lavi: ai ajuda.

Quando o akuma levantou voou e posou na ponte novamente os três ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ver chaoji sem saber o que fazer.

Krory: aquilo ali e?

Lavi: e a Kaname.

Saíram correndo ate chegarem La.

Kanda: o que e isso?

Lavi: eu já vi isso. Aconteceu com a Lenalee e inocências si liberou da forma de arma e protegeu a sua compatível.

Chaoji: mais como a gente faz para libertá-la?

Lavi: e só tocar na inocência.

O ruivo tocou no bloco e ele si desfez a inocência si agarrou nos braços da garota formando círculos na pele dos membros superiores da japonesa. Ferida e sangrando Kaname mal si mexia Lavi não acreditava que aquela era a Kaname que vaia conhecido.

Kanda estava mais abalado que Lavi, ele si ajoelho perto da garota e a pegou no colo, ela estava ferida a roupa que estava no seu corpo estava toda queimada e mostrando grande parte da beleza de uma menina que cresceu e o cabelo longo de Kaname agora estava curto avia sido queimado pela inocência.

Ele a abraçou ate que sentiu ela respirar de leve, ele a parou de abraçar e a viu abrir os olhos.

Kaname: nin-sama... e você?

Kanda sentiu uma imensa dor, ela parecia estar muito mal por mais que ficasse irritado com o fato dela o chamar de nin-sama viu que naquele momento teria que ser compreensivo.

Kanda: hai one-chan.

Kaname: nin-sama eu tava... Com tanto medo de ficar sozinha...

Kanda: não vai mais ficar só.

Kaname:nin-sama eu queria o abraçar mais... os meus braços não querem si mexer...

Sua voz estava carregada de a abraçou e ela deixou lagrimas saírem dos olhos estava feliz.

Ate ela olhou para cima e viu pequena e bela bolinha branca.

Kaname:nin-sama neve.

O espadachim parou de abraçá-la e viu que estava começando a nevar o floco de neve pequeno caiu no rosto da garota e ali ficou ate que si misturou com uma lagrima dela.

Kaname:nin-sama eu vi um menino...

Kanda: um menino?

Kaname: hai e ele parecia tão sozinho, e estava nevando, vamos brincar com ele depois nin-sama?

Kanda: hai, one-chan.

Ela sorriu e sentiu ficar sem força.

Kaname: nin-sama eu estou com sono... eu vou dormi um pouco...

Ela si encostou mais um pouco no japonês e chegou os olhos.

Kanda a abraçou novamente.

Kanda: mim desculpa.

Kaname: eu ti perdoou... nin

Ele falou com os olhos fechados ate que não valou mais nada.

Lavi sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si ele queria estava a abraçando.

Akuma: ela esta muito ferida e melhor todos nos irmos para a ordem.

Krory: eu não imaginava que ainda tinham mais akuma convertidos.

Akumas: comigo somos 6 todos os estamos pertos dos noes os observando.

Chaoji: eu vou ajudar Lenalee e Allen.

Krory: vou trazer a Miranda para Ca.

Os dois saíram rapidamente.

Akuma: ei você ruivo, porque não deixa os dois irmãos juntos?

Lavi: eles não são irmãos.

O aprendiz de bookman falou friamente.

Akuma: to vendo que você não ta muito alegre.

Lavi: cala a boca.

Continua...

Deixem reivewes


	23. Chapter 23

**Ola faz tempo que eu não posto nada gomene e que eu tava em semana de prova e vem os trabalhos e as notas baixas e as brigas para fazer esta pobre autora ter um relacionamento com um rapaz um tanto hum excêntrico bem...**

**Gostaria de mandar esta capitulo para:**

**Vampire Lena****: amiga de loucuras no MSN e de piadas e que sempre esta lendo esta fic**

**Mimizinha****: uma nova leitora que gostou desta historia \o/**

**E para minha sensei –paty e para as pessoas que não colocaram Fe em mim e em nada que eu faço, isso e para vocês verem que eu tenho uma mente melhor que a de vocês muahahhahahahahahhahahaha( desculpa eu precisava fazer isso)**

**E a todos que estão lendo esta historia bjs e tenham uma boa leitura.**

**23.o medo da menina part2 final**

Laura tocava piano uma melodia que deixaria qual quer pessoa calma, estava sendo assistida por Cross e Cloud ate que Cross deu uma leve torcida e de repente a menina começou a tocar uma melodia que parecia apropriada para um jantar a dois, o ruivo si espreguiçou si preparando para colocar o braço em volta da loira, ate que o macaquinho que estava no ombro da mulher olhou para o exorcistas com uma cara que significava " si você tocar nela eu ti aranho" .

Cross: maldito macaco.

Cloud: ele só esta mim protegendo.

Cross: e eu La faria mal a você?

Cloud: quer saber a verdade?

Cross: sim...

Cloud: sim faria.

O ruivo ficou irritado, então teve uma nova idéia e torce de leve de repente a musica ficou triste.

Cross: a Cloud eu estou tão sozinho sabe a solidão e tão ruim...

Cloud: si esta tão só porque não compra um cachorro.

Mais uma tentativa e mais uma perda, suspirou em derrota(temporária) de repente a musica ficou alegre.

Cross: pode parar Laura.

Laura: mas tiú Cross...

Cross: já esta bom.

Laura: ta bem.

Cloud olhou e depois sentiu uma curiosidade crescer.

Cloud: Laura você gosta de biscoitos de pingos de chocolate com uma leve pitada de canela não e?

Laura: sim, mais aka-san diz que eu não posso comer muitos pois faria mal a os meus dentes.

Cloud: estranho li vi comendo uns ontem.

Laura: a foi o tiú Cr...

Cross: Laura já esta na hora da sua aula de leitura porque não vai para a biblioteca.

Laura: mas... ta bem...

A menina saiu da frente do piano e saiu da sala será que estava mesmo na hora da aula de leitura.

Cloud: comprando uma menina de 6 anos.

Cross: tenho que li falar ela que deu o preso, e a cada dia seu preso de informações ta cada vez mais alto.

Cloud: esta estragando a menina.

Cross: que nada ela ta bem espertinha, só falou que mim ajudaria si eu disse os biscoitos e ainda sugeriu o preço de ficar calada.

Cloud: pelo jeito você não deu mais biscoitos.

Cross: ela não queria mais biscoitos queria era dinheiro.

Cloud: nossa tão pequena e já e capitalista.

Realmente a juventude infantil tava perdida o muito achada, a loira suspirou com um quase sorriso do rosto Laura uma mini mercenária pelo jeito ela avia prestado atenção nas conversa de Allen e ate de Cross.

Cross a olho e viu aquele sorriso leve não via Cloud como apena uma mulher bela , também via mais coisas a tempos já estava apaixonado por ela e ate pensava em fazer coisas tontas de pessoas apaixonadas, mas seus orgulho o impedia e também o fato da loura nem dar uma chance ela nunca levou tanto fora de uma única pessoa mais o que fazia Cloud não dar uma chance?( talvez a fama de mulherengo)

Alexandra olhava a janela pensado um pouco estava preocupada com todos que aviam ido para aquela missão de trazer a três exorcistas, ate que olhou para a aliança no seu dedo, e alisou.

Naquela mesma noite eles voltaram todos feridos gravemente o piores casos eram do de Lenalee, Allen e Kaname ficou abismada com que aconteceu com Kaname, Kanda e chaoji foram os que menos si machucaram Lavi estava cheio de cortes e Krory também estava com cortes profundos e Miranda possuía varias mascas roxas pelo corpo.

Após fazer farias operações com ajuda de alguns membros do grupo de ciências tudo ficou bem.

Estavam todos descansado e Alexandra levando os relatórios para Komui.

Quando entrou na biblioteca La estava o mesmo grupo de ciências parecendo mortos vivos de cansado, andou pelas pilhas de papel e foi ate a sala de Komui que estranhamente estava fazendo seu papel de supervisor.

Alexandra: ola Komui.

Komui: ah bom dia Alex-chan.

Alexandra: li trouxe os relatórios.

Komui: como sempre bem organizado.

Ele falou e sorriu mais era um sorriso de estatua si podia perceber que não era realmente verdadeiro, a medica suspirou.

Alexandra: eu sei que estava preocupado.

Só foi falar aquilo e o sorriso si desmanchou em um rosto triste ela o olho e não gostou do que viu Komui sempre era engraçado e sorridente o si não dramático, mas aquele rosto de tristeza era de doer o coração.

Komui: nos tentamos ajudá-los mas, eles sempre si machucam tanto quase morrem, e quando voltam a única coisa que podemos ver e eles si recuperarem, eles deveriam ter suas vidas comuns mais são exorcistas.

Alexandra: Komui.

Komui: porque tudo e tão injusto?

Alexandra: Komui para de si culpar si você não estive se aqui eu não iria conseguir nem ao menos operar o Allen e nem o Krory e nem resolver o problema da Kaname, não a pessoa mais informada sobre inocência aqui que você.

O chinesa a olhou e pareceu duvidar das palavras da loira.

Alexandra: sei que doe, mas vamos os ajudar a si recuperar,e não fica assim não eu vou trazer café com creme para todos do grupo de ciências como recompensa pela ajuda, e vou li ajudar nos papeis,e quando eu voltar espero ver um sorriso neste rosto entendeu.

Komui: entendido senhorita.

Ele falou cheio de si um pouco mais confiante e depois sorriu de verdade.

Alexandra: pense que Lenalee e Kaname vão voltar e trazer o café.

Komui: certo.

A medica saiu da sala, e a cara de preocupado voltou a esculpir o rosto de Komui, mas um fenômeno com inocência a inocência de Kaname avia si liberado da formar de arma e em fez de aumentar a sincronização dela caiu terrivelmente parte dos ferimentos dos braços da garota eram culpa da inocência que derreteu na temperatura de ferro quente.

Voltar a manuseá-la seria impossível.

Tiedoll voltava de uma missão com uma inocência e viu nas escadarias chorando e segurando um urso de pelúcia Laura.

Tiedoll: Laura porque esta chorando?

Laura: porque, aka-san Oto-san e meus tiús voltaram tão machucados, eu não gosto destas missões porque tem que si ferir si machucar tanto.

Tiedoll: você iria entender quando crescer mais um pouco.

Alguns dias depois

Abriu os olhos e parecia que avia levado uma surra será que avia voltado a viver de novo com o mestre.

Lavi: ei Allen você ta vivo?

Allen: ai parece que mim deram uma surra.

Chaoji: em você e no grupo todo.

Allen: ta todo mundo bem?

Lavi: sim.

Allen: ainda bem.

Chaoji:Lavi a Alexandra-san vai li dar alta hoje?

Lavi: que nada.

O ruivo pareceu irritado já estava chateado de ficar tanto tempo na enfermaria, chaoji já avia tirado alta e Kanda nem si fala ninguém o seguraria na enfermaria, a não ser si Alexandra aplicasse a ultimo método de fazer um exorcista ficar quieto em um canto.

O albino tentou ficar sentado na cama e percebeu que ali tinham um leito vazio desarrumado e outro que estava sendo ocupado por Krory que dormia.

Ate que o celebro de Allen ficou confuso.

Allen: e Lenalee?

Lavi: dormindo.

Allen: e Kaname?

Lavi: dormindo e a Miranda também.

Allen: ainda bem que as três estão bem.

Chaoji: Miranda-san vive falando que e inútil si não fosse por ela não estaríamos bem.

Lavi: e si ela não tive se ativado a inocência estaríamos indo de uma boa para uma melhor.

Ate que si escutaram uma porta sendo aberta, e uma Alexandra nada feliz puxando um Kanda realmente irritado pela roupa.

Alexandra: descanso seu tonto eu falei descaso.

Kanda: descaso, e desanco.

Falou o japonesa debochando.

Alexandra: sei que estava preocupado com a Kaname mais ela não vai sair do lugar e você ainda precisa si recuperar dos ferimentos.

O ruivo escutou o nome da japonesa ser pronunciado e ficou irritado.

Allen percebeu a mudança repentina de humor do amigo.

Com o tempo e com paciência tudo pode si curar, Kanda avia escutado isso por inúmeros dias.

Alexandra estava tirando os curativos de Kanda.

Alexandra: então mim fala Kanda como esta si sentido?

Kanda: normal.

Alexandra: andei observando que seus ferimentos curaram bem rápido, tem alguma coisa a ver com esta tatuagem?

Ela falou apontando para a tatuagem que tinha no peito do rapaz ele simplesmente fez uma cara de desinteressado.

Kanda: não interessa.

Alexandra:ta bem misterioso, mas então mim fala como e que estava você e a Kaname?

Kanda : como assim?

Alexandra: sei La você ta mais preocupado com ela, e estranho.

Kanda: assunto meu.

Alexandra: não sei pra que tanto misterioso.

Kanda: você e uma fofoqueira de mão cheia.

Alexandra: não sou não só bem troco informações.

Kanda: eh sei.

Alexandra: ela ainda o vê como o irmão mais velho dela?

Kanda: não tem como mudar isso.

Alexandra: tantas pessoas para sisma e ela sisma com você.

Kanda: ate que eu gosto, eu nunca tive família.

A medica ficou impressionada com o que o espadachim falava pela primeira vez ele estava podemos dizer abrindo o coração.

Alexandra: você parece que afasta as pessoas.

Kanda ficou em silencio e si levantou a medica já avia terminado de fazer os curativos e si o deixando a loira na duvida.

Allen esperou Alexandra si recolher para dormi e saiu da cama silenciosamente sabia que era proibido fazer isso Miranda já avia tido alta e na enfermaria só estava Lenalee e Kaname, andou ate chegar no quarto onde estava Lenalee e abriu de vagar,e La estava ela dormindo, foi ate ele e parecia serena alisou de leve o rosto dela e li depósito um beijo na testa antes de ir embora olhou mais um pouco para ela e os lábios levemente rosados pendido para serem beijados, Allen parou sua respiração ate que escutou o barulho de pés no chão e um leve rangido de porta e vinha do quarto de Kaname.

Allen saiu do quarto de Lenalee, e saiu e ficou a espreita atrás de uma pilastra esperando ate que viu quem estava saindo do quarto da menina, Allen foi rapidamente da direção do mesmo e o pegou.

Tapando a boca do ser e saiu o arrastado para um pouco longe.

Allen: quem e?

Lavi: eh boa noite Allen bem melhor dizendo boa madrugada.

Allen: o que eu você tava fazendo no quarto da Kaname?

Lavi: eu não tava fazendo nada.

Allen: sei não e ato a que o fantasmas que fazia as transas no cabelos dela era você.

Lavi: como assim?

Allen: a bota numero 42 era uma do Kanda que não quis e você pegou para você.

Lavi: isso não e prova.

Allen: e o fio de cabelo ruivo que eu achei no chão do quarto dela era o que.

Lavi: ta bem era eu.

Allen: porque tu tava fazendo isso com ela?

Lavi: só queria fazer medo.

Allen: sei.

Lavi: ah eh e tu indo para o quarto da Lenalee deixa o Komui saber disso, de príncipe encantado tu vai passar para Romeu morto pelo irmão da Julieta.

Allen: bem isso não vem ao caso.

Lavi: não vem sei.

Allen: mas mim conta Lavi você gosta da Kaname?

Lavi: claro ela e a minha amiga.

Allen: não neste sentido, to falando como mulher.

O ruivo ficou em silencio de repente e olhou para os lados.

Allen: pode ficar tranqüilo ninguém vai passar por aqui a esta hora.

Lavi: não ela e uma amiga para mim.

Allen: saiba você que a Lenalee também e minha amiga eu a amo como uma mulher, to sentido que você gosta dela sempre a observa de longe gosta quando ela sorri ou fica brava, fica escondendo por conta do bookman NE?

Lavi: não tem nada a ver? Alem do mais Kaname tem o Kanda, eles dois si gostam não sabia.

Allen: isso e novidade para mim, ela sempre o viu como irmão...

Lavi: pois parece que o amor fraternal passou a ser outro tipo de amor.

Allen: si você pudesse bateria no Kanda ate ele morre?

Lavi: eu sinto vontade de fazer isso o tempo todo, o que aquele miserável tem?

Allen: alem do mal humor?

Lavi: alem disso.

Allen: sei La...

Lavi: e isso ele não tem mais nada, o que eu to dizendo não era para eu começar amar ninguém vou ser um bookman não posso sentir sentimentos.

Allen: e realmente a coisa e complicada.

Lavi: eu quero tanto mais não posso isso e tão...injusto

Ele parou de falar e ficou furioso, queria xingar a terra e os céus ate o fim, mas não podia pensou um pouco e viu que só podia si agarra a o sonho de si torna um homem livro.

Alexandra levava mais um relatório para Komui.

Aproveito e levou café com creme para os rapazes do grupo de ciências, ela realmente como si eles ganhassem o dia.

Alexandra: Komui bom dia.

Komui: ah bom dia Alex-chan.

Alexandra: vim trazer os meus relatórios e o seu café.

Komui: com creme?

Alexandra: sim.

Komui: nyaaaaa você e kawaii Alex-chan.

Alexandra: to vendo que to mal acostumando você.

Komui: que nada.

Alexandra: bem gostaria de li pedir uma coisa muito seria.

Komui: o que?

Alexandra: mais médicos, conseguimos nos estabilizar nesta ultima carência de médicos aqui mais e na próxima vez si tiver exorcistas mais feridos, temo que não posso dar conta disso sozinha.

Komui: compreendo, mas você conhece médicos eh confiáveis?

Alexandra: claro conhecidos da época da faculdade.

Komui: bem queria falar isso com você também, seria melhor para nos termos uma equipe médica aqui na ordem.

Alexandra: bem irei viajar na próxima semana, e farei o melhor.

Ela falou sorrindo.

Já avia si passado dias e Kaname ainda continuava em sono já Lenalee.

Viu a claridade da janela e estava deitada seu corpo estava dolorido, si colocou sentada na cama ate que si lembrou de em volta ate que sua atenção foi chamada por um barulho que vinha da porta que era aberta por Alexandra.

Alexandra: Lenalee estava acordada, que bom, sente o seu corpo ainda dolorido?

Lenalee: ahn sim um pouco.

Alexandra foi na direção da garota e começou a examiná-la, e pelo que viu Lenalee estava bem recuperada.

Miranda estava conversando com bookman e Lavi.

Miranda: vão para uma missão?

Lavi: coisa de uma semana.

Bookman: e você Miranda-san esta bem?

Miranda: ah o sim, quando eu estiver completamente curada voltarei as missões.

Lavi: espero que fique bem logo.

Miranda: ah sabiam que Lenalee acordou?

Bookman: Lenalee-san esta bem?

Miranda: sim, agora só falta a Kaname acordar.

Lavi: ela e durona vai acorda logo.

O ruivo falou com um sorriso alegre mais por dentro ele rezará e suplicava para que a garota realmente acorda se, estava com saudades dela.

Alexandra estava si preparando para ir para frança e resolver os contatos de médicos, quando estava pronta com tudo acertado foi falar com Komui...

Alexandra: como assim com o Kanda?

Komui: e que estamos colocando em campo os exorcistas que estão recuperados e o Kanda acabou de receber uma missão direto para frança, ele pode li ajudar.

Alexandra: Komui?

Komui: hai.

Alexandra: eu sei que na verdade você e o que estava o obrigando a ir para frança comigo.

Komui: gomene, mas ... Alex-chan você e importante demais e o Noé que atacou Kaname e Lenalee tem habilidade de entrar na mente e em lembranças talvez ele tenha visto o seu rosto, e pense em si vela matá-la.

Alexandra: ta bem Komui eu vou com o Kanda.

A loira sorriu.

Komui:espero que volte logo esta bem?

Alexandra: pode ficar tranqüilo.

Lenalee saiu andando com dificuldade, ate chegar no refeitório onde so avia uma pessoa comento que nem louco, e sorriu.

Lenalee: Allen-kun.

O rapaz que estava com um enorme pedaço de bife da boca parou de mastigar e sorriu.

Allen: desculpa Lenalee.

Ele falava limpando o rosto.

Lenalee: tudo bem você tem uma fome que já ate acostumem.

Allen: você esta bem Lenalee?

Lenalee: sim estou, meu corpo ainda doe.

Allen: que bom que esta bem.

E albino a abraçou e ela retribuiu o abraço, estava tão quente e confortável.

Lenalee: achei que nunca mais o veria.

Allen: esta tudo bem agora.

Pararam de si abraçar e si entreolharam as vezes dizem que um olhar fala mais que a própria boca, era uma conversa infinita entre os dois, tantos medos e sonhos misturados , um minuto porque não deixar o passado e continuar a caminhar, medo sim medo de dar um grande passo mas porque continuar a temer, si aproximaram ate os seus lábios si tocarem foi um pequeno beijo.

Uma pessoa viu e saiu andando feliz por velos dando aquele passo.

Komui: ola Miranda-san

Miranda: ola Komui-san.

Komui: estava indo para o refeitório?

Miranda ficou nervosa.

Miranda: eu magina eu só estava andando por ai vendo as coisas, gosto de pensar sabe. Hehe.

Komui: esta bem, eu vou ir La pegar mais café.

Miranda: não Komui!

Komui: porque não?

Miranda: eh bem e que a Lenalee há pouco tempo acabou de acorda e ela esta muito preocupada com a Kaname e Alexandra viajou, deve estar muito preocupado komui-san deixa que eu pego o café para você esta bem.

Komui: mas...

Miranda: mas, nada agora volta para o trabalho daqui a pouco estarei la.

Ela falou o empurrado o chinês a olhou e ela simplesmente sorriu e deu um leve aceno com a mão de tchau. A alemã suspirou de alivio por pouco que Komui teria visto Lenalee beijando Allen, ficou feliz avia conseguido mentir sem ficar muito nervosa e a maternidade trás consigo muitos aprendizados.

Alguns dias depois

Alexandra estava andando pelas ruas de paris respirou e depois soltou o ar alegre estava em casa de novo, saiu andando e rodopiou na ponta dos pés ate que viu Kanda com cara impura da normal dele.

Alexandra: estamos perto da casa dos meus pais venha.

Ele simplesmente a seguiu, a casa entra comum de segundo andar cheia de flores na frente e sua cor era branca uma casa no centro da cidade com um verdadeiro ar de familiar.

Ela bateu na porta ate que foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos loiros já embranquecidos parecia uma versão mais velha de Alexandra.

Alexandra: mamãe.

- minha filha.-

A senhora a abraçou fortemente.

- moris Alexandra esta de volta!.-

Moris: já estou indo cloe.

Cloe: a minha filha a quanto tempo que não a vemos entre ,entre.

A loira entrou na casa sendo seguida por Kanda cloe olhou para aquele rapaz, serio e ficou admirada.

Cloe: filha você voltou a namorar?

Alexandra: não,não este e o Kanda ele faz parte da ordem esta apenas mim acompanhando.

Cloe: esta bem,mas ele não e de si jogar fora.

Alexandra: mamãe!

Moris: filha você ainda esta linda como sempre.

Um senhor já sem muitos cabelos na cabeça e os que tinha eram brancos ele a abraçou a loira e sorriu ate que olhou para o japonês.

Moris: eh ele e...

Alexandra: não ele e apenas um conhecido nada mais.

A loira falou irritada, depois de ter perdido o seu marido sua mãe e seu pai tentavam a jogar para cima de um novo relacionamento.

Cloe:bem minha querida o que a trás de volta?

Alexandra: lembra daquela lista das pessoas que estudaram comigo...

Lenalee estava olhando para o rosto sereno de Kaname.

Lenalee: kaname-chan espero que levante logo ninguém estava feliz com a sua falta.

Ate que a chinesa foi surpreendida por uma leve batida na porta.

Miranda: ela esta bem.

Lenalee: dormindo.

Miranda: isso fica meio fácil não acha?

Lenalee: muito.

Miranda: mas ela vai si recuperar.

Lenalee: eu espero.

Allen si preparava para uma missão já estava bem o bastante, quando saiu do quarto viu Lavi que estava todo sujo de lama.

Allen: Lavi o que aconteceu com você?

Lavi: foi jogado por um Akuma dentro de um lago que só tinha lama.

Allen:bem so espero que não aconteça o mesmo comigo.

Lavi: ei Allen e verdade que a Alex-chan foi para a frança com o yu-chan?

Allen: sim faz uma semana por quê?

Lavi: curiosidade.

O ruivo saiu sorridente Allen não entendeu porque e si direcionou para a sala de Komui.

Alexandra dormia no trem e Kanda estava ao seu lado olhando para qual quer lugar sem importância.

O espadachim a olhou e estava dormindo feito um anjo, ela não avia dormido nos últimos dias procurando pessoas para ajudarem ela na ordem, médicos que ela conhecia e que tinha confiança olhou pela janela do trem e a lua avia sumido do céu era lua nova.

Será que Kaname estava dormindo ainda?

Quando o japonês e a francesa chegaram na ordem estava tudo como avia deixado, Alexandra foi ver si a recuperação da japonesa estava indo bem os ferimentos estavam quase todos curados só faltava os tendões dos braços da garota si recuperarem.

Ela sentiu os raios do sol no rosto doeu parecia que estava dormindo dias, olhou em volta e estava deitada, tentou levar uma das mãos ate o rosto mais não conseguiu seus braços estavam moles não queriam si mover,tentou mais uma vez e nada, ate que tudo li veio na mente como um turbilhão de lembranças.

Alexandra olhava uns papeis e caminhava para a enfermaria ate que viu Kanda saindo de um dos corredores, sempre com aquela expressão fria e calma, a viagem que avia feito para a frança com ele avia sido bem calma descobriu que Kanda não era mal humorado só não tinha tanta paciência, e bem de certo modo ele não deixava de ser bonito.

Alexandra: ola Kanda vai ir ver a Kaname?

Kanda: sim.

Alexandra: estou indo ver os ferimentos dela agorinha.

Kanda: não a vi ontem, como ela estava?

Alexandra:bem parei de dar sedativos e melhor fazê-la acorda para ver o desempenho com mais detalhes, mais mim fala serio Kanda esta bem preocupado com ela vocês dois são o que?

Kanda: so mim sinto preocupado nada mais.

Alexandra: sei...

O espadachim olhou para a medica e esta riu a loira ela era bem brincalhona as vezes. Quando chegaram na enfermaria e abriram a porta o leito onde Kaname deveria estar estava vazio.

Alexandra: que droga.

Alguns minutos depois.

Lenalee: sumiu.

Lavi: mas...

Alexandra: eu sei que ela estava muito ferida e que nem podia si mexer direito por isso quero que todos nos ajude.

Miranda: bem uma parte de nos vai para o andar mais alto os outros iram para o baixo.

Todos concordaram Lavi e Kanda saíram e foram para os andares mais abaixo, Kanda procurava furioso Lavi si mantia preocupado ate que viu uma mancha no chão e quando tocou era sangue parecia que alguém avia caído e viu mais manchas.

Lavi: ei yu-chan por aqui.

Estava desorientada ela achava que avia morrido ela não avia salvado seus amigos, avia apenas visto a vingança como único motivo, caiu mais uma vez eu e sem poder mover os braços si arrastou pelo chão, sentia o seu braço esquerdo doer avia si machucado.

Tentou si levantar e machucou mais o braço e saiu cambaleando novamente estava tudo turvo, queria sumir fugir mais de que?

Ate que viu alguém si aproximando estava difícil de saber a dor era ruim e caiu de novo no chão.

Ate que sentiu ser sacudida de leve pelos ombros, ela sabia quem era aquela pessoa.

Lavi: kaname-chan você ta bem mim fala.

Ela reconheceu os cabelos ruivos e sentiu seus olhos si encherem de lagrimas tentou mover os braços para colocar as mãos no rosto e esconder as sem voz ate que viu Kanda depois Alexandra, e depois de alguns minutos Allen Lenalee, bookman, Krory e Miranda estavam todos La.

E chorou como si não tive se fim.

Lavi olhava para sua mãos estavam manchadas ainda de sangue Kaname não parava de chorar porque ela chorava estava bem todos estavam bem.

Agora ela estava deitada na cama com os olhos abertos e vazios enquanto Alexandra fazia os curativos.

Alexandra: espero que não saia novamente da cama Kaname os ferimentos mais profundos não si curaram ainda.

Ela não responde estava tão fria que nem fala mais tinha.

Alexandra: bem eu vou pedir para que fazer uma sopa de legumes bem gostosos para você, precisa si alimentar, Lavi fique de olho nela.

Lavi: ta bem.

A loira saiu do quarto e Lavi continuo sentado na poltrona a olhando ela parecia estar tão triste .

Lavi a ficou olhando e si levantou e foi na direção dela mas parecia que ela nem si importava , e tocou de leve no rosto dela.

Lavi: vai ficar tudo bem Kaname-chan.

Alguns dias depois as tentativas de fazer a garota comer sempre foram fracassadas a cada dia parecia que mais e mais Kaname estava perdida avia desistido de si mesma.

Kanda: vamos Kaname coma.

Ela simplesmente móvel o rosto para evitado.

Alexandra entrou no quarto e viu i japonês suspirar de raiva.

Alexandra: nada?

Kanda: tcs.

Alexandra: e como si ela tive se perdido toda a esperança em si mesma.

Kanda: e melhor fazer ela comer logo.

Alexandra: si não si alimentar Kaname os ferimentos vão demorara a sarar.

Ela nada disse.

Kanda: peça para alguém tentar fazer ela comer, não tenho paciência.

Alexandra: esta bem.

Si escutou um barulho na porta.

Alexandra: pode entrar.

Allen: ola.

Kanda: o que você quer aqui muyashi?

Allen: bakanda só vim avisar que o Komui estava chamado você e uma missão.

Kanda: ta já estou indo.

Alexandra: vou tentar fazê-la comer esta bem.

Kanda: obrigado.

O japonês saiu andando e saindo da enfermaria.

Allen: não sei como você o agüenta?

Alexandra: com um pouco de calma si consegue tudo Allen, bem vamos tenta fazer esta menina comer alguma coisa.

Por mais que a loira tenta se e ate o albino tentou Kaname continuo sem comer nada.

Lenalee: porque ela não come?

Allen: e como si ela tive se desistido de si mesma.

Miranda:si ela não si alimentar pelo menos nunca vai si recuperar.

Lavi escutou tudo aquilo e ficou em silencio, olhou d eleve para o lado e viu bookman o olhando de lado como si espera se alguma e ficou calmo tinha que si mostrar indiferente.

Allen: bem porque não tentam a fazer comer Lenalee, vocês duas são amigas.

Lenalee: e verdade eu vou tentar di novo.

Ela sorriu para Allen e o mesmo sorriu em volta, Lavi olhou a cena e estranhou quando Lenalee corou der repente será que avia acontecido alguma coisa entre eles dois.

Naquela noite ele esperou todos dormirem e saiu de seu quarto sorrateiramente ate a enfermaria e La estava ela dormindo como um anjo,e tocou de leve no rosto dela e os olhos si abriram sonolentamente, pareciam mais vivos.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan você esta melhor.

Ela não respondeu mais o olho como si estive assustada, ate que ele alisou de leve o rosto dela e ela ficou mais calma.

Lavi: porque você esta tão amedrontada?

Ela virou de leve o olhar para a esquerda como si tenta se fugir da pergunta, ele suspirou e olhou pela janela e viu que a luz da lua arrevesava o quarto o iluminado.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan quer ver a lua?

Ela ficou agitada e fez um som que pareceu com um sim, sabia que por não si alimentar direito ela estava franca e seus braços ainda estavam imóveis, a pegou nos braços e saiu do quarto poucos minutos já estavam do lado de fora da ordem ela olhava para a lua enorme que brilhava no céu ate que seus olhos negros si tornaram mais brilhantes.

Ela estava feliz, o ruivo si sentiu tomado pela alegria dela por menos que pude se ama La a cada vez que ficava mais perto de Kaname sentia que não podia fugir queria poder pela mais perto de si sempre.

Ate que ela o olhou e sorriu, o sorriso sapeca e doce que a japonesa possuía nem lutar com mil Akuma iria valer o tanto que aquele sorriso valia.

Ate que Kaname sentiu uma coisa gelada tocar no seu ombro olhou para cima e viu aquela bolinhas brancas caírem do céu.

Kaname: y...yuki.

Lavi: lembra quando a gente brincou na neve?

Kaname: hai.

Sua voz estava fraca ainda mais saia mais forte, ate que uma brisa bateu de leve e Kaname o abraçou por conta do frio que fez.

Lavi: si você começar a si alimentar normal eu ti trago para ver a neve.

Kaname: mas, eu to com medo.

Ele sorriu sabia que consciência de Kaname estava abalada e como si ela tive se perdido a motivação de viver.

Ele alisou de leve o cabelo dela que estava bem curto por conta do que ocorreu com a inocência dela.

Lavi: medo de que?

Kaname: de não conseguir mais lutar.

Lavi:sabia que a inocência da Lenalee fez o mesmo que a sua e sincronização também estava baixa, mas ela conseguiu controlá-la de novo si ela pode você também pode.

Kaname:lavi-kun arigato.

Ela fechou os olhos e depois os abriu cheios de si, a velha Kaname avia voltado.

Alexandra entrou no quarto e viu Kaname dormindo ate que foi ate ela e estava com a boca meia suja quando olhou para o lado da cama o prato de sopa que ela avia deixado, caso a menina quisesse comer e o prato estava vazio.

Si sentiu feliz parecia que a chamar de viver voltou.

Continuaaa....

Deixem reivews.


	24. Chapter 24

**Olaaa para todos o/*leva uma tijolada* **

**Aiiii ta certo gomena pela demora de postar e que agora eu estou de ferias da escola mais não do trabalho minha patroa dobro a minha carga horária x.x eu to so o bagaço, mais eu vou receber em dobro e vou gastar no anime com( e assim que si escrever) ai ai to tão feliz.**

**Gostaria de dedica esta fic para minha sensei paty que sumiu mais eu não a esqueço pois ela mim incentivou a escrever, coisa que pessoa que eu acha que iria mim ajudar não fizerem você esta no meu coração sensei.**

**E também para a minha amiga T****ayná**** que e doida e estamos empenhadas em uma nova fic vou conversa com ela para postar aqui...bjs doida-chan.**

**E para ****Mimizinha que mim mandou um ****reivew**.**uma única vez mais não vou esquecer.**

**E bem para também...*olhara a lista telefônica* e bem para muita gente ta bjs já ne**

**Aproveitem a leitura!**

Allen: que bom que você esta de volta Kaname.

Kaname: eh.

Lenalee: ficamos preocupados com você.

Kaname: eu estou bem.

Ela falava feliz.

Kaname: só pessoa que mim ajudem a comer ainda não consigo mover os braços.

Alexandra: pode ficar tranqüila vamos ajudá-la.

Alexandra sorriu e depois ficou em silencio sabia que alguém a ajudou a comer na noite passada e este alguém voltaria, mas quem era Kanda estava em uma missão e os dois eram ligados demais, talvez Allen ele fosse muito amigo de Kaname ate que olhou para Lenalee nada disso o albino só iria visitar a noite a chinesa provavelmente, talvez Miranda mais estivesse ocupada com a maternidade de Laura ou ajudando Krory a ler em alemão que não passava de uma desculpa para ficar mais perto da alemã.

Ate que sorriu parecia que todos da ordem estavam achando seu par.

Saiu da sala e começou a andar será que ela poderia achar o seu também.

Alguns dias depois.

Kaname: ai isso doe.

Miranda: quer ficar suja?

Kaname: não mais doe ainda.

Lenalee: para de reclamar, si você não tomar um banho as feridas nunca vão sarar.

Kaname: o problema não e este e porque a água ta fria.

Laura:aqui esta a toalha aka-san.

Miranda: mim de aqui.

A menina andou pelo banheiro e deu a toalha para a mulher que jogou por cima da garota e começou a seca La como uma mãe seca um filho, Miranda tanto que deu banho em Laura já estava acostumada, quando parou de secar Kaname tirou a toalha da cabeça da menina mostrando um cabelo arrepiado que fez todos os presentes rirem.

Lenalee: que estilo em kaname-chan.

Kaname: parece ate que levei um choque.

Alexandra: ola a todas.

Laura: ola.

A medica entrou no banheiro segurando algumas faixas coisas para fazer os curativos dos braços de Kaname.

Alexandra: que bom ver que esta limpinha.

Lenalee: e foi meio difícil de a fazerela querer tomar banho mais conseguimos.

Kaname: mas eu queria ter tomado banho quente.

Miranda: não reclame já estava limpa.

Após os curativos serem feitos Kaname foi vestida com um vestido azul claro que ia ate metade das coxas com mangas curtas.

Alexandra terminou em poucos minutos os curativos.

Kaname: arigato mina.

Lenalee: bem kaname-chan vê si come ta.

Kaname: hái,hai aka-chan.

Todas começaram a ri com a brincadeira da garota.

Komui fingia ler um papel estava entediado, ate que um novo papel foi colocado na sua frente levantou os olhos para ver quem era e viu Kanda com uma cara de serio.

Komui: ah ola Kanda, que bom ver que voltou.

Kanda: ai esta o meu relatório.

Komui: e bem arigato.

Kanda:tsc.

O espadachim si virou indo na direção da saída.

Komui: ei Kanda, kaname-chan acordou.

Lavi lia um livro encostado em uma pilastra distraído,ate que escutou o barulho de alguém si aproximando.

Olhou de lado e viu Kaname vestindo azul que a deixava mais bonita que antes, ficou em silencio a observando sabia que por ela sentia uma coisa mais que amizade.

Lavi: ei Kaname-chan.

Kaname: ahn ah oi Lavi-kun.

Ela o viu e sorriu e andou na direção do ruivo.

Lavi: como estão os seus braços?

Kaname: bem melhores ate consigo movimentar-los um pouco.

Lavi: que bom.

Kanda: ei Kaname.

A garota si viro e La estava Kanda a olhando daquele jeito.

Kaname: Kanda-san, a quanto tempo que não ti vejo.

Kanda: to vendo que já esta melhor.

Kaname: hai.

Ela sorriu de alegria ate que ela parou e si lembrou-se de alguma coisa.

Kaname: eh kanda-san, eu tenho uma coisa para perguntar você mim pediu desculpa?

Ela perguntou meio que si confusa, Kaname se lembrava de fleches da luta que teve com Simon depois lembra de muita dor uma pessoa pedindo desculpa depois viu o seu irmão e neve e depois tudo sumiu.

Kanda: pelo que pirralha não mim lembro-me de fazer nada de errado.

Após isso saiu andado rapidamente. Lavi sentiu raiva pela resposta ríspida do japonês.

Lavi: liga não kaname-chan ele ta sempre estressado.

Kaname:Lavi-kun o que exatamente aconteceu naquela noite.

Lavi: não si lembra?

Kaname: a coisa que eu vi que não sei si são coisas verdadeiras ou falsas.

Lavi: não deveria ficar pensado nestas coisas, e ruim alem do mais o que passou estamos no futuro não e.

O ruivo estava simplesmente tentando fazer a garota esquecer e si ela lembra se que Kanda pediu desculpa e que a abraçou Kaname si mostraria mais ligada a o japonês. Uma parte da mente de Lavi gritava para ele parar seria melhor mesmo Kaname ficar com Kanda ele cuidaria bem dela, ele era um aprendiz de bookman e nada mais a cada vez que via Kaname sorri outra parte sussurrava que ele deveria conquista La e no final das contas ele sempre escutava a voz que sussurrava.

Kaname: ta bem.

Ela falou de cabeça baixa parecia um pouco triste.

Lavi: não fique assim.

Kaname: eu to parecendo um menino lavi-kun?

Ele a olhou estranha.

Kaname: meu cabelo to tão curto e eu já sou magra sem forma agora que eu to mesmo parecendo um menino não e?

O ruivo a viu levantar de leve o braço e tentar esconder o rosto triste.

Lavi: nunca kaname-chan você sempre foi linda, só precisar dar tempo ao tempo.

Ele falou si levantando e si aproximando mais da garota alisando o rosto dela para secar uma lagrima que descia.

Lavi: sabe os cabelos só li deixava mais misteriosa, mas você ficou bonita mesmo com o cabelo curto.

Kaname sentiu como si estive com o rosto formigando e corou.

Kaname: arigato Lavi-kun.

Allen: Kaname-chan.

Kaname: Allen-kun ola.

Allen: Alexandra-san esta chamando parece que os novos médicos chegaram.

Kaname: ah que bom.

"" A japonesa saiu andando na frente Allen sorriu mais depois olhou para Lavi com um olhar que falava" eu sei o que você queria." Lavi em resposta o olhou com um olhar que falou " teu passado ti condena e si o Komui sobre você ta morto"

Kaname: ei vocês dois não vem?

Allen e Lavi: já estamos indo.

Quando os três chegaram na enfermaria viram os outros exorcistas e três pessoa desconhecidas, uma era uma moça de cabelos abaixo dos ombros liso em um castanho avelã sendo que seus olhos também eram avelã usando um pequeno óculos vestindo um vestido azul escuro e um casaco cinzento tinha um rosto de menina e parecia sem muito simpática, o segundo era um pouco baixo um rapaz de cabelos loiros e um tanto bagunçados este estava vestindo um palito marrom escuro e seus olhos eram pretos já o ultimo tinha cabelos castanhos quase loiros era alto e seus olhos eram azuis ele parecia ser bem simpático.

Alexandra: que bom que estão todos aqui estes são os novos médicos que vão mim ajudar .

Sara:ola o meu nome e sara Bell espero que possa ajudar a todos.

Alexandra: faz tempo sara que estudamos juntas.

Sara: e mesmo Diana...

Alexandra: eh sara eu sou Alexandra não Diana.

Sara: ahh desculpa e que você sabe do meu probleminha.

Alexandra: esta e a sara e uma ótima medica.

Pierre: tirando o problema de esquecimento temporário.

Sara: foi comprovado que o meu problema e só com nomes de pessoas nada mais Kevin.

Pierre: eu sou o Pierre sara.

Sara: que seja.

Todos olharam para a cena e ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

Pierre: sou Pierre e uma prazer conhecer todos principalmente belas moças que estão presentes.

O rapaz foi na direção do grupo onde estava Lenalee e Miranda e mais um pouco afastada Kaname e a general Cloud.

Pierre: olhe so para estas beldades verdadeiras principalmente as guerreiras tão fortes mais mesmo assim tão belas bem meninas será um prazer fazer testes físicos com você só precisão tirar as roupas e...

O mesmo nem continuo o que iria falar pois tinha acabado de levar um chute de Alexandra que estava irritada.

Alexandra: atirado como sempre.

Pierre: saiba que eu não desisto.

Ele olhou na direção de mirada e si levantou rapidamente e foi na direção da alemã pegando - le a mão e a beijando.

Pierre: seria um prazer ter um jantar a luz de velar com você, senhorita.

A moça corrou Pierre sorriu triunfante ate que sentiu uma sombra atrás de si e a mesma deu uma risada que fez o pobre francês si arrepiar, então ele si virou devagar ate que viu uma sombra com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso que mais parecia com dentes de um tubarão.

Krory: repita o que falou si tiver coragem.

Pierre: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O francês correu tão rápido e si escondeu atrás de sara que ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Alexandra: ok só um aviso no caso do Pierre qual quer movimento podem bater não importa o dano entendido meninas, e Pierre acho melhor não si meter com nem uma das garotas si não quiser ter uma morte dolorida porque si elas não pegam os meninos pegam.

Pierre olhou para o lado direito e este tinham todos os exorcistas homens mostrando suas armas com sorriso poucos amigáveis ( bem si o cara quiser morre ele vai ser fatiado esmagado surrado mordido e furado entre muitas outras maneiras que as inocência são capazes de fazer...)

Miguel: eh bem eu sou Miguel Fernandez e um prazer conhecer todos.

Ele falou educado com um leve sotaque espanhol.

Alexandra: bem Miguel a poucos meses saiu da faculdade onde eu estude ele um aluno brilhante.

Miguel: que nada só faço o deve ser feito.

Ele deu um sorriso um momento de silencio.

Kaname e Lenalee: strake...

Apesar de terem falado um pouco baixo todos perceberam.

Allen: nani?

Lavi: mas?

Kanda:tsc.

Miguel: espero mim dar bem com todos.

Bem nem todos depois da olhada feia dos três exorcistas, apesar de tudo Miguel continuo em seu lugar.

Os três médicos foram chamados por Alexandra que já era da área e sabia o que exatamente faltava e assim começaram tudo a voltar a si normalizar.

Kaname: você vai para uma missão Lenalee-chan?

Lenalee: sim eu e o La vi.

Kaname: mais o Krory-san e foi em missão com o kanda-san e o Allen foi há três dias com Miranda-san.

Lenalee: ta si sentido mal?

Kaname: eu queria ir para as missões mais os meus braços.

A garota falou abaixando o rosto tinha tanta vontade de chorar si sentia impotente e inútil movimentava as mãos mais com dificuldade só tinha força para levantar coisa muito leves.

Um dia foi de teimosa levantar a espada de madeira mesmo levando advertências de Kanda e duro algum tempo mais solto a espada, pois as faixas que tinham em seus braços estavam tingidas de sangue porque as malditas feridas não cicatrizavam estava si tornando um peso morto.

Lenalee colocou a mão no ombro de Kaname si levantou o rosto com os olhos já marejados.

Lenalee: olha você vai melhorar e logo, logo os Akumas vão ter que si cuidar porque você vai estar pronta para destruilos okay?

Kaname: okay.

Lenalee: fique tranqüila Alex-sempai não falou que você teria que fazer exercícios para a coordenação motora de sues braços e que Miguel-san iria li ajudar.

Kaname: ahhh e mesmo hoje eu iria começar a fazer os exercícios.

A japonesa saiu corrente ate que parou na porta do quarto e si virou e sorriu.

Kaname: volte logo.

Lenalee: ta certo.

Miguel era muito gentil, no momento estava na frente da garota que estava com os braços levantados.

Miguel: sentindo dor?

Kaname: não.

Miguel: você e muito teimosa Kaname, deveria saber que eu sei que esta doendo.

Kaname: mais não esta.

Miguel: ta bem, pode parar.

Ela deixa os braços caírem e suspirou era bem visível o quanto estava doendo mais o sangue de guerreira corria nas veias da menina.

Miguel: Kaname você e japonesa legitima não e?

Kaname: eh eu sou.

Miguel: você e irmã daquele japonês de cabelos azuis o Kanda?

Kaname: não só somos muito parecidos.

Miguel: então ele e seu amigo?

Kaname: hai ele e frio mais sei que aquilo e só pouse ele si preocupa muito comigo.

Miguel: e muito bom quando alguém si preocupa com nos não e?

Kaname: hai.

Ate que o rapaz tocou de leve o rosto da garota e sorriu.

Miguel: mais eu to vendo que tem alguma coisa no seu coração, um medo de saber não e?

O rosto de Kaname ficou vermelho e ela fez uma careta.

Kaname: eu não gosto de ninguém.

Miguel deu uma risada que saiu em suspiro.

Miguel: eu não falei nada sobre isso.

Kaname analisou e percebeu o quanto boba foi, mais ficou com o rosto vermelho e depois em silencio olhou para Miguel que estava serio.

Miguel: isso e uma coisa que você mesma tem que descobrir.

Ela sorriu e depois saiu da sala. O rapaz sorriu os exorcistas eram como pessoas comuns com medos e sentimentos comuns.

Miranda penteava os cabelos de Laura e a menina cantarolava.

Laura: aka-san.

Miranda: sim.

Laura: vamos sair com o Oto-san?

Miranda: esta certo.

Laura: aka-san porque você e o Oto-san não si beijão?

Miranda levou um susto com a pergunta da menina e seu rosto ficou rubrado.

Miranda: bem que pergunta e esta Laura-chan?

Laura: e que a tia Lenalee leu uma historia para mim que o príncipe beijava a princesa para provar o seu amor.

Miranda: bem e que eu e o seu pai somos muito reservados.

Laura: rese..o que?

Miranda: e que bem não gostamos que os outros vejam entende?

Laura: sim, ah por isso que vocês si abraçaram escondidos?

Miranda: OQUE?

O rosto da alemã agora já estava em chamas, ela respirou e tentou si acalmar.

Miranda: olha querida isso e um segredo não pode contar para ninguém si não vai ficar de castigo entendeu.

Laura: ta certo aka-san.

Laura tinha muito medo quando si falava em castigo Miranda podia ser um pouco medrosa mais aquela menina era sua filha e com a maternidade si vem muitos aprendizados.

Os dias si passaram e Kaname continuava fazendo os exercícios para recuperar os movimentos.

Alexandra lia um novo relatório revisando o mesmo para entregá-lo para Komui, ate que sentiu ser abraçado por trás.

Alexandra: ahn?

Miguel: sempre tão impecável Alexandra, e linda eu sempre a observei mas com o casamento eu perdi as esperanças.

Alexandra: Miguel que eu sabia você não era um universitário quando eu entre na faculdade.

Miguel: já a admirava quando ainda era muito jovem, e agora eu tenho a chance de dizer isso.

Alexandra: mas Miguel você e...

Ele não a deixo terminara frase pois a beijo sem contestação, por uma breca da porta uma pessoa viu e saiu meia que velozmente.

No refeitório

Lavi: foi ate engraçado o que aconteceu não foi Allen?

Allen: tenho que concorda, a queda do bookman foi hilária.

Krory: mas ele esta bem?

Lavi: o panda velho ta bem,Alex-chan falou que ele precisar dormir um pouco que vai melhorar.

Krory: falando sobre médicos eu não gostei muito daquele Pierre.

Allen: acho que alguém aqui esta com ciúme.

Krory: antes de falar de mim veja você mesmo meu amigo.

O romeno falou cheio de sarcasmo , Lavi deu uma risada Allen si sentiu um pouco bobo pois avia também sentido ciúmes .

Kaname: bom dia rapazes.

Allen: bom dia Kaname.

Lavi: ola kaname-chan como estão os seus braços?

Kaname: ainda fracos mais Miguel-san falou que logo,logo poderei levantar coisas pesadas.

Krory: que bom, espero que fique boa logo.

Kaname: arigato.

Ela sorriu docemente Lavi si sentiu fascinado e sortudo por vela sorri, apesar de frágil estado em que a japonesa si encontrava ela e Lavi estavam mais próximos.o aprendiz de bookman logo si lembro que estava nevando e lembra-si de quanto Kaname amava a neve.

Lavi: ei kaname-chan quer fazer bonecos de neve?

Kaname: hai.

Ela ficou eufórica era como uma criança que acorda na manha de natal e vê os seus presentes di baixo da arvore de natal. Logo o ruivo avia levado a morena para fora da ordem deixando os dois exorcistas tipo parasita no refeitório.

Allen: ele gosta dela.

Krory: e isso não e bom?

Allen: e mais , sabe o Lavi ele vai ser um bookman e...

Krory: bem eu e acho que muitas regras serão dribladas, si ele realmente gosta dela não será maior problema, não acha o pensa que ninguém sabe do beijo que você deu na Lenalee.

Allen: NANI?

O albino falou tão alto que todos estavam no refeitório escutaram envergonhado ele si sentiu e voltou a comer como si Krory não tive se dito nada.

Allen: como sabe disso?

Allen falou sussurrando após parara de mastigar.

Krory: vamos dizer que uma amiga minha , os viu e salvo sua pele impedindo que o Komui os vise.

Allen: e sei amiga ou namorada.

O romeno abriu a boca pronto para gritar o que aquilo significava, mas ficou calado e vermelho de vergonha.

Chaoji: ola gente.

Allen e Krory: não fui eu!

Chaoji: o que?

O chinês ficou com uma gota na cabeça si perguntado o que avia acontecido.

A neve caia como flocos leves e delicados a menina corria e dançava no meio daquela imensidão branca Kaname, sorria ate que ela sentiu um vento gelado e si abraçou para si aquecer, Lavi a observava sempre e foi ate ela.

Lavi: esta com frio?

Kaname: um pouco.

O ruivo tirou o cachecol laranja rasgado que sempre estava com ele e colocou na garota a deixando com o rosto corado com aproximação tão repentina, Lavi tocou de leve as mãos no rosto delicado dela e olhou naquelas perolas negras si perdendo na beleza dos olhos de Kaname.

Kaname estava confusa seu coração ela o mal sentia de tão rápido que estava batendo.

Kaname: lavi-kun...

Kanda: ei pirralha não esta na hora de ir para a enfermaria.

Kaname: anh?

Ela virou de leve o rosto e Kanda estava La parado em pé.

Kaname: hai kanda-san.

Ela si libertou das mãos quentes de Lavi e deu dois passos e o olhou depois olhou na direção de Kanda e si sentiu perdida em uma encruzilhada, era verdade amava os dois mais só poderia ficar com um deles eram tantas possibilidades e escolhas que a deixavam confusa.

Dias si passaram e tudo tomava caminhos irregulares o destino as vezes e engraçados nos não o escolhemos mais ele nos escolhe.

Alexandra: ainda bem que as dores passaram não foi?

Laura: sim era ruim.

Alexandra: mas a procura pelo coração esta si acabando.

Laura: isso e ruim?

Alexandra:muito.

Laura:mas...

Alexandra: Laura você e muito pequena para entender.

Laura ficou em silencio entender que os seus tios e ate os seus pais estavam lutando contra pessoas ruins, que machucavam pessoas que não sabiam de nada.

Ate que um pressentimento ruim li passou uma leve brisa gélida a correu, ate que a porta si abriu e por ela si passou Miguel.

Miguel: desculpa incomoda La Alexandra.

A loira ficou rubra da, ela foi arrumar uma mecha que estava na frente de seu rosto e acabou que batendo em uma pequena pinha de papeis que foram todos para o chão.

Alexandra: incomodar...magina...

Miguel: eu não encontro a Kaname, sabe onde ela esta?

Alexandra: e sobre isso...bem acho que deve estar no refeitório com os outros exorcistas.

Miguel: obrigado... e depois a gente conversa.

Alexandra: esta certo.

Após Miguel si despedir Alexandra deu um suspiro apaixonado, enquanto Laura estava encolhida como si estive se com frio.

Alexandra: ele e tão doce.

Laura: eu não gosto dele.

A menina falou baixo em um suspiro não sabia porque mais sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

No refeitório.

Lavi:Allen acorda.

Allen: ahn o que ouve?

O albino dormia ainda nem avia tocado na comida.

Lenalee: você da dormindo, já faz um tempinho Allen-kun.

Allen: não dormir direito.

Lavi:pois eu dormi bem.

Bookman: você dorme feito uma pedra.

Lavi:e mentira panda velho...

Após isso só si pode ver um Lavi sendo socado por um velhinho baixinho.

Kanda: alguém viu a Kaname?

Chaoji: eu não a vi, achei que ela estive se na enfermaria?

Allen: e ela tem que fazer os exercícios.

Lenalee: teimosa deve estar por ai, mas gente vocês sentiram uma coisa?

Allen: o que Lenalee?

Lenalee: estes tempos estão calmos demais.

Chaoji: em que sentido.

Kanda: poucos akumas, nada de noes e nem do conde realmente e de si estranhar.

Bookman: a ultima vez que isso aconteceu vocês foram tragados pela arca lembram.

Uma ara negra si pois em cima da cabeça de todos os exorcistas em lembras dos maus que passaram na arca.

Komui: não a vi Miguel-san.

Miguel: esta bem, talvez ela tenha si escondido coisas da Kaname.

Komui: ela e assim.

Miguel: Komui... como esta a inocência da Kaname?

Komui: esta em um lugar bem guardado.

Miguel: e verdade que aquelas feridas foram causadas pela baixa de sincronização dela?

Komui: bem...

Era de si estranhar Miguel estar tão interessando neste assunto, mas Komui não deu muita importância, pois ele estava ajudando a menina deveria estar preocupado.

Kaname sentiu dor mais ficou em silencio e saiu andando na direção de seu quarto, avia tentado sincronizar sua inocência, mas não avia conseguido nada alem de dores e perda de sangue. Queria deitar e descansar.

Sara: ah ola yu.

Kaname: ahn?

Sara: o seu nome não e yu kanda?

Kaname: o meu nome e kaname andrean

Sara: ah desculpa, o Miguel a esta procurando.

Kaname: bem eu vou dormi um pouco depois eu vou falar com ele.

Kaname falou tudo com certa rapidez e fechou a porta do quarto rapidamente deixando a moça do lado de fora com uma gota na cabeça.

Pierre: sara?

Sara: ah oi Diego.

Pierre: e Pierre sua tonta.

Sara: ah desculpa, eu achei a Lenalee,digo a Kaname.

Pierre: ta certo o Miguel estava atrás dela, ei sara quem foi que recomendou o Miguel.

Sara: foi o professor Vincent, ele disse que Miguel era o melhor.

Pierre colocou a mão no queixo e pensou um pouco, não lembrava de ter visto Miguel no meio dos alunos novatos ou ate os que foram transferidos, ele simplesmente apareceu no meio da viagem de volta Alexandra conversava enquanto Kanda que estava a seu lado si mantinha em silencio sara não parava de falar e Pierre também conversou mais Miguel só sorria e dizia frases educadas mais muito curtas, talvez ele fosse tímido ou coisa do gênero mas como alguém consegue Pierre sentia que alguma coisa de errado estava para conhecer iria conversa com Alexandra sobre isso.

Pierre: ok sara.

Sara: a ta certo.

Pierre: e antes que eu mim esqueça o nome do professor não e Vincent e Grant.

Sara: pois eu achei que era Vincent, Diego.

Pierre: e Pierre!

Depois de escutar um sermão Kaname fez os exercícios com Miguel e os dias si passaram e nem um sinal de noes.

Era um dia calmo de inverno estava chegando o natal, Alexandra olhava pela janela e lembrava-se do dia passado, Miguel avia a jurado amor e que depois que a guerra entre os exorcistas e os akumas acaba se eles dois iriam si que Alexandra olhou para a aliança no dedo ainda não avia si esquecido de Richard, avia feito uma promessa mais já fazia tanto tempo que estava sozinha.

Miguel a olhou a Kaname e ela estava indo muito bem, bem comparada a os outros dias, ele olhou pela janela do consultório não podia esperar mais.

Miguel: ei Kaname.

Kaname: hai.

Miguel: porque não vai caminhar um pouco, retornaremos a os exercícios depois esta bem.

Ele falou educadamente Kaname nada fez apenas sorriu e fez um movimento com o rosto afirmativamente, e saiu aquele rosto ele era simplesmente belo rosto de uma boneca mais os olhos eram chamas negras não gostava dos olhos dela, tinha um olhar de uma guerreira.

Allen: não imaginava que níveis 2 dariam tanta dor de cabeça.

Kanda: quem si deu mal foi você moyashi.

Allen: e Allen...

Alexandra: e incrível como você si machuca Allen.

Lavi: isso ate si tornou normal.

Alexandra: você surgiu de onde em?

Allen: bem que a Kaname ta certa vamos colocar um sino , no Lavi para saber quando ele esta chegando.

Lenalee: ola.

Allen: ola Lenalee.

A garota acabara de entra na enfermaria Allen estava com o de seus melhores sorrisos, parecia que o garoto avia visto a deusa de sues olhos e que era verdade. Lenalee olhou nos olhos de Allen e si perdeu no azul acinzentados dele e ele nos roxos dos dela ficando assim por alguns minutos.

Alexandra: desculpa interromper o romance , mas o que esta fazendo aqui Lenalee?

Lenalee: ahn bem...

Ela ficou vermelha em falar sobre um possível romance entre ela e Allen ( que era verdade), ate que a porta foi aberta por Miguel que sorriu.

Miguel: eu pedi para a senhorita Lenalee, saber onde vocês estavam queria conversa com todos vocês.

Alexandra: sobre o que Miguel, si for alguma coisa sobre os pacientes deve si dirigir diretamente a mim.

Miguel: bem e sobre a Kaname e gostaria de dizer isso a os companheiros dela.

Allen: ela esta bem?

Allen falou aflito Kaname era uma amiga, não queria que ela estive se mal todos da sala ficaram com olhares cheios de preocupação.

Miguel: creio que não os ferimentos dos braços não melhoram os ossos dos ante-braços não estão fortalecidos, creio que Kaname não poderá voltar a ser uma exorcista.

Todos ficaram de cabeça baixa Lavi sabia que as chances dela voltar eram pequenas, como foram para Allen e para Lenalee as chances eram pequenas mais eles conseguiram voltar porque ela não podia voltar.

Kanda não queria que Kaname si machuca se mais ela avia si machucado mais pois culpa dele.

Miguel: si ela continuar forçando os braços poderá si ferir mais e perde-los alem do mais Komui descobriu que ela estava tentando sincronizar a inocência e não estava conseguindo, não acha melhor mandá-la para a casa dela.

Lenalee: mas ela...

Kanda: eu já pensei nisso.

Lavi: yu...

Kanda estava frio como sempre mais dava para si perceber pelo tom de voz que ele estava preocupado.

Kaname não queria ficar andando que nem uma barata tonta tentou perde um pouco de tempo ajudando os rapazes do grupo de ciências, mas eles não deixaram diziam que ela ainda estava franca.

Já estava cheia sentia que seus braços estavam melhor quando ia dormir era terrível não podia dormir por conta das dores, não sentia mais tinha certeza que era uma questão de tempo para voltar a luta.

Estava na frente da porta da enfermaria quando escutou alguém falou e não entrou ficou curiosa para saber do que si tratava a conversa.

Kanda: ela não merece ler var uma vida como nos, ela entrou por acaso aqui, mais sabíamos dos riscos eu sei onde ela vivia e tenho certeza que a tia dela vai aceita-la de volta.

Miguel: será melhor mesmo Kaname e uma menina tão cheia de vida perde agora seria... nem tenho palavras.

Allen:isso não, ela pode voltar ela...

Kanda: cala a boca, você agüenta mais porque e um tipo parasita, mas para nos tipo equipamento, a coisa e bem diferente. Sendo assim eu mesmo a levo de volta para a cidade dela.

Kaname escutou tudo aquilo e as lágrimas de desceram pelo rosto porque, porque repetia isso na cabeça porque, saiu correndo estava tudo errado.

Lavi: não deveria trata La como um peso morto, eu mim preocupo também mais kaname-chan ela , ou melhor a gente não deve desistir dela!

O ruivo gritou com raiva Kanda o olhou e Lavi por mais idiota que pareci se ele tinha razão.

Lenalee: e ela vai voltar a lutar eu prometi a ela que ela iria melhorar.

Allen: eu to com a Lenalee e tenho certeza que os outros também.

Alexandra andou ate Kanda e colocou a mão no ombro do samurai.

Alexandra: Kanda eu sei que só quer protege La mais, esta a privando de suas próprias vontades.

Kanda: esta bem.

Miguel: mim perdoe mais sou em medico e tenho que pensar no bem dos meus pacientes.

Alexandra: bem Miguel, mas eles são exorcistas vai entender.

Lenalee: bem eu vou procurar a Kaname quero saber si ela esta bem.

Miguel: vou campanha La senhorita Lenalee.

Allen não gostou nada do tom da voz de Miguel parecia uma cobra e o fuzilou com os olhos, Lavi também sentiu certa rispidez na voz do medico.

Lenalee caminhava e Miguel si mantinha quieto ate que ele deu uma leve risada.

Miguel: eu estava mim perguntando senhorita Lenalee porque daquela atitude do senhor Lavi?

Lenalee: ah bem ele gosta muito da Kaname.

Miguel: que interessante mais achei que Kanda que gosta se dela?

Lenalee: bem eles dois gostam dela mas um e como si fosse o irmão dela e o outro bem ele e um amigo...

Miguel: sei um amigo como você e o senhor Allen.

Lenalee: não e assim.

Ele deu mais uma risada e saiu andado alguma passo a frente.

Miguel: sabe Lenalee você e tão bonita ate parece uma boneca, uma linda boneca viva...

Será que Kaname ira voltar a ser uma exorcista?

Quais serão os sentimentos de Kanda em relação a japonesa?

E Lavi o que sente realmente pela Kanda de saias?

E será que Alexandra sente em relação a Miguel?

O que Miguel:quis dizer para Lenalee?

E será que sara conseguira lembra dos nomes das pessoas corretamente.

Quem acertas as perguntas ira ganhar um sorvete!

Deixem reivews.


	25. Chapter 25

**Já faz um bom tempo desculpa a demora mas e que minha vida ta uma bagunçar enfim mas não eu não desisti da fic não mesmo vou continuá-la para os meus amados leitores.**

Lenalee arregalou os olhos quando foi fugir foi surpreendida por correntes que a atravesso o corpo não a feriu mais era como si seu corpo fosse invadido por alguma coisa que a não permitirá si mover.

Simon: e tão bom vela com este rosto sonolento não gosto dos seus sorrisos a deixa viva demais.

Lenalee: seu... Maldito...

Simon: ah mais e assim que mim trata.

Lenalee: o...que...ta fazendo...aqui...?

Simon: bem o conde mim pediu para vir aqui parece que as inocências de fora não sãs o coração sendo assim ele já esta aqui.

Lenalee nada pode falar, pois teve o seu corpo suspenso no ar a fazendo ficar de cabeça para baixo, ela não entendia parecia que avia sido sentada tentou olhar para o seu estomago e as correntes o atravessavam como um fantasma ate que um grupo de cinco correntes atravessou o seu coração, e foi tomada por uma dor e logo começou a rever todas as suas lembranças ruins.

Kaname corria chorando ate que esbarrou em alguém fazendo o mesmo cair no chão quando o0lhou viu que era Reever.

Reever: nossa que ta acontecendo Kaname?

Ele a olhou e viu chorando quando aquela garota chorava avia acontecido uma coisa muito ruim depois que Kaname avia perdido a sua inocência, ela estava mais fragilizado.

Kaname:e verdade Reever-san que eu não vou ser mais exorcista?

Reever: que historia mais sem lógica e esta.

O rapaz si levantou do chão e olhou para a garota.

Kaname: mas... eu não consigo mais sincronizá-la.

Reever: e só por isso não e mais uma exorcista, Lenalee também não conseguia mais sincronizar e ela desistiu e o Allen que perdeu sua inocência e teve que dar muito duro para consegui-la de volta, eles não tinham mais chances e continuaram porque você não pode também.

Kaname: Reever-san...

Ela olhou para o chão era verdade não podia desistir não agora que avia ido tão longe,ela sorriu mais confiantes e deu uma leve tapa no rosto como si estive se com sono e precisa se acorda.

Kaname: arigato reever-san.

Reever: e bem melhor ver você assim, agora eu vou ver si esta tudo certo com os relatórios dos médicos sabe.

Kaname: ah eu posso acompanhá-lo?

Reever: claro.

E saíram os dois andando e conversando Kaname si sentia melhor com o apoio de Reever um dos poucos do grupo de ciência que bem não era doido de pedra, caminhando na direção oposta a o perigo.

Krory brincava com Laura, que corria com a capa de seu uniforme de exorcista tinham tanto medo de fazerem mal aquela menina, não quis admitir mais Laura era o tipo de criança que si ama a primeira vez .

Ate que ela parou e ficou olhando para um único ponto.

Krory: o que houve Laura?

Laura: Oto-san tem alguma coisa de errado...

Ele foi ate a menina que estava com o olhar perdido e a balançou de leve pelos ombros e ela o olhou estava preocupada.

Laura: onde esta aka-san?

Krory: o que esta acontecendo Laura?

Laura: eu to sentido uma coisa ruim Oto-san.

Krory ficou preocupado Laura parecia ter um sexto sentido para sentir coisas, a pegou pela mão e saiu andando com ela , atrás de Miranda...

Allen: vai mais de vagar Lavi.

Lavi: eh desculpa Allen.

Allen: você anda meio irritado estes dias.

Lavi: e sem querer , não gostei do que ele falou.

Allen: parecia uma cobra.

Lavi: sei porque você não gostou so porque ele saiu andando com a Lenalee-chan.

Allen fez uma cara de quem não gostou do que comeu mais ficou em silencio, realmente avia si tornado uma pessoa ciumenta.

Eles olharam para a porta e ainda estava fechado estava escuro.

-quando vai ser que o mestre vai abrir.-

- hehehe quero matar...-

- exorcistas vamos mata-los.-

Mia: parem de falar seus akumas idiotas!

Road: calma ai one-chan, Simon falou que iria ser rápido.

Ele andava pela ordem negra, era um lugar ate bonito quem sabe depois de matar todos ele poderia tornar aquele castelo em um lugar perfeito para acony ela iria gostar.

Ate que viu Miranda estava andando calmamente segurando um livro na altura dos olhos ela ficava linda calma, ele agora estava como si ainda fosse Miguel ela não iria perceber já avia conseguido Lenalee os seus lindos olhos roxos agora era a maces da pele na alemã.

Miguel: ola senhorita Miranda.

Miranda: ahn ola Miguel.

Ela falou meia atrapalhada pois estava em total atenção em sua leitura.

Miguel: você esta lendo o que?

Miranda: um romance.

Miguel: que interessante, combina tanto com você senhorita Miranda.

Miranda o viu sorri era um sorriso parecido com o de Allen que confortava, si sentiu ate acalmada Miguel era uma boa pessoa pensou, ela sorriu de volta.

Miguel: você Miranda tem uma pele linda de porcelana só que e quente isso e meio que irritante fica viva demais, minha bela boneca.

Aquilo foi como si tive se levado um tiro na cabeça o sorriso gentil e calmo si tornou um sorriso cheio de maldade.

Miguel: em senhorita Miranda venha e seja a minha bela acony?

Ela paralisou sabia de quem si tratava e tentou fugir mais viu aquelas correntes e ela vieram em sua direção estava perdida.

Laura: aka-san!

O grito foi alto e o Noé sentiu o seu corpo ser atingido por uma ventania e ser atirado na parede doeu e muito, cuspiu sangue e olhou para frente e La estava aquela menina de cabelos castanhos claro.

Simon: pirralha maldita.

Miranda olhou para trás e viu Laura mais a mesma foi agarrada por um vulto e o mesmo correu em sua direção e saiu do corredor.

Krory: você esta bem?

Miranda: Aryster.

Quando percebeu já estavam em um corredor talvez dois a três níveis mais alto que o ultimo.

Krory: mirada leve a Laura para um lugar seguro eu seguro o Simon.

Miranda: não Aryster.

A menina que estava no outro braço do romeno ficou quieta ate que ela começou a falar em sussurros.

Allen sentiu como si alguma coisa o faze si olhar para trás.

Allen: lavi tem alguma coisa errada.

Lavi: que ouve Allen?

Allen: so sei que tem alguma coisa de errado.

O rapaz saiu andando ate que um tremor ocorreu e parte da parede foi arrebentada, ate que quando a poeira baixou La estava ele com um sorriso brincalhão e aquelas malditas correntes a si mexerem.

Simon: ola novamente espero brincar mais, porque o seu amigo ali não esta muito bem...

As correntes si moveram e mostraram Krory de cabeça baixa.

Simon: eu voltei mais forte desta vez e bem, eu gostei do lugar.

Allen: seu ...

Allen e Lavi ativaram as suas inocências e atacaram

Kaname olhou para a pilha de folhas acumuladas.

Komui:ne Kaname-chan quer um pouco de café?

Kaname: arigato mais não...

Komui: ainda preocupada com sua inocência?

Kaname: muito.

Komui: não deveria pensar assim, quando você estiver pronta ela vai li aceitar novamente.

Kaname: esta bem.

A japonesa si sentia irritada quanto tempo mais teria que esperar, sua vida não tinha sentido sem as lutas sem os akumas avia si tornado uma guerreira sua única função era lutar e sem a luta não era mais nada.

A porta foi aberta e entrou uma Alexandra segurando alguns papeis.

Alexandra: komu... ah Kaname você esta ai os meninos estavam ti procurando.

Kaname: estavam?

Alexandra: sim queriam falar com você e...

A porta da sala foi aberta com força por um Reever assustado.

Reever: um Noé tem um Noé aqui na ordem.

Komui: o que mais como?

Kaname: Noé...não diga que e?

Miranda: e Simon, Kaname e ele estava fingindo ser o Miguel so para entrar aqui.

Alexandra: o que?

A loira ficou sentido como si estive se com alguma coisa no peito não podia ser Miguel não era um Noé não o Noé que avia machucado as garotas daquele jeito cruel não era verdade.

Komui: isso não e bom, Reever leve todos para um lugar seguro.

Reever: ta certo.

Laura: o coração e o que ele procura.

Todos pararam e olharam para a menina que estava parada olhando para frente seus olhos castanhos agora eram azuis acinzentados .

Komui: laura-chan?

Laura: ele quer destruir o coração ele que destruir...

Reever: só pode ser.

Miranda: onde esta alexandra-san?

Ela corria mais do que suas penas suportavam mais corria tinha que ver com os seus olhos tinha que verdade não podia ser.

Quando a francesa chegou ate um parte da ordem onde parte das paredes estavam destruída La estava Allen e Lavi tentando inutilmente lutar contra "ele", não podia ser controlando aquelas correntes e machucando os seus amigos.

Alexandra: não isso e mentira.

Não Miguel a amava não ele não era um Noé não era verdade não era...

Ate que varias correntes agarram Allen e o atirou na parede o fazendo cuspir sangue, Krory avia si livrado das correntes e tentou atacar o Noé que o impediu com uma parede de correntes, Lavi ativou o nível dois da sua arma e usou o selo do fogo para trazer uma enorme salamandra de fogo que engoliu o inimigo, mais o mesmo usou suas correntes para prender os três exorcistas os impedindo de fazer qual quer movimento.

Simon: e só isso, eu esperava mais.

Alexandra: Miguel! Porque esta fazendo isso?

Simon: ahn e você Alexandra, porque eu estou fazendo isso, bem porque e bem divertido.

Ela si sentiu furiosa.

Alexandra: você fez um juramento de medico que iria salvar vidas não brincar com ela como si não fossem nada!

Simon: eh verdade Alexandra e verdade...

As correntes foram na direção da loira e si agarram a seus braços e pernas a levantando no ar.

Simon: sabe Alexandra, você e bem interessante e bonita mais não faz o meu tipo, só usei você porque estavam querendo saber demais sobre mim e si eu estiver mim envolvendo com alguém mim deixariam em paz.

Ela fez as correntes apertarem mais a fazendo soltar um grito de dor, e as lagrimas rolaram, sentia o seu coração despedaçado, tantas promessas tantos beijos em vão...

"Por favor alguém mim ajude" ela pediu ate que fechou os olhos e sentiu uma leve brisa, e um som terrível de correntes sendo partidas, quando abriu os olhos estava sendo libertada por "ele" não por Miguel e nem por Simon mais sim por Kanda com sua carranca facial.

"Merci beaucoup" ela respondeu em sua língua natal, estava franca estava derrotada como mulher e como pessoa, caiu no chão e tudo que pode sentir foi ser levada por aquele anti social, para algum lugar Lenalee estava La ela viu estava machucada mais ela desceu como uma borboleta e atacou Simon sem nem do e nem piedade.

Kanda: ei você ta bem?

Ela ficou em silencio, ele balançou a cabeça e soltou aquele costumeiro "tsc" e saiu indo em direção a luta, porque a salvou?

A luta estava difícil, realmente difícil cinco contra um e ainda estavam em desvantagem.

Simon: e so isso exorcistas eu esperava muito mais, mas também eu esperei você voltarem de missões bem cansativas so para pegamos em estado de exaustos, lutar por vários dias seguido e assim mesmo.

Ate que o Noé sentiu seu corpo ser segurando por alguma coisa que mais parecia fios de aço, quando deu conta estava vindo mais dois exorcistas.

Allen: Maria e choaji.

Maria: não iríamos deixa-los.

Simon sentiu o seu corpo ser apertado mais e mais deu um sorriso eles realmente eram bons, mas não podia permitirá que a diversão só fosse dele, ele estralou os dedos e as correntes o livraram daqueles fios.

Simon: desculpe senhores exorcistas, mas tenho que chamar uns amigos para esta magnífica festa.

Ele saltou e caiu em plena queda livre por estar em um andar muito alto da ordem, caiu sorrindo quando aterrissou no chão foi suave e gentil, atrás dele si levantou como mágica um portão enorme de ferro que si abriu vagarosamente.

Simon: sejam bem...

Mia: você demorou demais.

A garota Noé de cabelos ruivos falou irritada saindo da porta.

Road:ne mia-chan você e muito impaciente.

Tyki: isso e muito irritante.

Mia: hum então e aqui a ordem negra,huhu vai ser divertido destruir a casa daqueles malditos.

A Noé sorriu e parte do seu corpo si modificou em uma enorme garra semelhante a inocência de Allen.

Lullu bel: pare de falar e vá fazer o seu trabalho mia.

Mia: ah como você e chata.

A Noé saiu em alta velocidade lullu bel também avia feio seus braços si moldarem em algum tipo de material que mais parecia metal.

Road deu um sorriso da porta de metal saiam vários akumas, agora que a luta seria difícil...

Kaname olhava para o chão e para cima estava no elevador com reever,komui e Laura os outros do grupo de ciências tinham usando outras saídas, porque ela tinha que fugir... ate que a luz si apagou voltou depois de um minuto assustou parecia aquelas cenas idiotas de filmes de terro onde a luz si apaga e quando volta parecia o assassino segurando a faca.

Ate que o elevador parou do nada.

Laura: eles estão aqui.

Komui: quem Laura-chan?

Laura: aqueles que querem a destruição do coração.

Reever: os noes, logo agora.

Kaname: a gente tem que sair daqui.

Komui: o elevador deve ter perdido força, e melhor esperar.

Kaname: esperar para que... para ver os meus amigos morrerem e?

Ela gritou ate que logo o elevador começou a si mover.

Komui: reever-san , vamos parar no próximo andar você leva as meninas para algum lugar seguro.

Quando o elevador finalmente parou e a porta si abriu Kaname foi a primeira sair de cabeça baixa, ate que ela si virou para o lado e viu uma entrada que era as tremeu como si estiver se acontecendo um terremoto e parte de uma parede caiu, Reever olhou para Laura que estava de seu lado para ter certeza que ela estava bem, e quando olhou para onde Kaname estava ela avia sumido.

Reever: kaname!

Komui: ela desceu as escada.

Laura: tia kaname...

Komui: reever precisamos pará-la , ela ainda não si recuperou e...

Antes do rapaz terminar de falar o teto foi destruído por inúmeros akumas que pareciam dispostos a continuar destruindo ate chegar no nível mais baixo da ordem.

Kaname corria mais que sua pernas podiam suportar, tinha que chegar ate Hevlaska.

Quando chegou no subsolo estava tudo escuro ate que a viu aquela criatura enorme e branca.

Kaname: Hevlaska por favor eu li peso, de para mim a minha inocência.

Hevlaska: eu não posso sua sincronização e baixa, isso poderia matá-la.

A voz de Hevlaska ecoou pelo escuro, e bateu em Kaname como uma onda forte do mar.

Kaname: eu não mim importo, insira a inocência no meu corpo, si eu morre pelo menos eu tentei, e não deixe os meus amigos morrerem!

Ela gritou de raiva não queria ver eles si machucarem, ate que sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelas mãos branca e transparentes de Hevlaska, ela a guardião das inocências sentia que Kaname podia quebrar suas próprias barreiras. Kaname olhou e viu um ponto brilhante no corpo da criatura e este ponto si mexeu como uma estrela cadente que foi direto para sua direção ate que quando si aproximou ela conseguiu ver era um pequeno cubo, prateado.

Kaname: minha inocência...

"O cubo exalava um brilho esverdeado Kaname sentia o calor que emanava do pequeno objeto," venha para mim por favor." Era o que Kaname falava mentalmente quando estava preste a tocar o cubo...

O teto foi destruído por uma chuva de akumas, e Hevlaska gritou de dor seu corpo foi envolvido por inúmeras correntes, Kaname foi solta palas mãos branca mas em um movimento a japonesa pegou o cubo e segurou firmemente quando caiu no chão gemeu de dor.

Simon: então você e a Hevlaska, falam bastante sobre você e si eu matá-la adeus para muitas inocências.

E La estava ele rodeado daquelas malditas correntes negras, ele olhou para o chão e viu a garota si mexer.

Simon: ah Kaname o que aconteceu com você, parece um pouco aborrecida, espero que não esteja irritada pelo fato dos seus amigos estarem com problemas La em cima.

Kaname: seu maldito.

Ele apertou a mão e as correntes apertaram mais a criatura branca fazendo uma expressão de percolação e medo aparecer no rosto da japonesa.

Simon: adoro quando fica com estas expressões Kaname ah minha linda boneca, sabe eu tenho um interesse estremo por você...

Ele estralou os dedos e as correntes si multiplicaram mais não chegaram na garota porque um martelo enorme as impediu.

Lavi: espero não ter demorado.

Kaname: Lavi-kun, você ...você esta bem?

Ela perguntou assustada o ruivo estava cheio de cortes e ferimentos.

Lavi: hai, Miranda-san cuidou dos ferimentos mais graves.

O Noé solto um som de raiva ate que teve o seu corpo acertado por uma explosão o fazendo cair mais este foi segurados por suas correntes.

Allen: espero não ter demorado muito.

Simon: mas como?

Alguns andares acima...

Road: mia sua inútil sai de cima de mim.

Mia: ahh quem eu sou...sou...ah estou confusa.

A Noé de cabelos cor de laranja estava em um estado de pura demência, parte do seu corpo avia características diferenciadas como braços de pessoas diferentes pernas também parte do rosto não era o dela, avia absolvido muitas características de exorcistas ao mesmo tempo, e acabou que caindo em cima da irmã que não conseguia si mover tento um peso extra sobre si.

Road: tyki ajuda aqui.

Tyki: vou pensar no seu caso...

Road: mim ajudarrr agoraaaaa!

Lullu bel estava ferida, sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer Simon falou que iria destruir a guardiã das inocências mas ele, não só queria isso queria a garota exorcista, ela era igual a acony a falecida noiva de Simon e ele avia feito um contrato com o conde...

Ela precisava lembrá-lo que destruir as inocências eram mais importantes.

Lullu bel: tyki cuide dos exorcistas daqui, eu vou ajudar o Simon.

Tyki: como sempre ele perde o foco rápido demais.

Alguns metros de distancia.

Kanda: vamos acabar logo com os noes.

Lenalee: hai, mas e Hevlaska?

Krory :depois que colocarmos ordem aqui vamos La acabar com aquele maldito.

Reever andava com Laura tinha que levar a menina para um lugar seguro.

Laura: quero ver a minha aka-san.

Reever: vai vela logo, logo.

Laura: eu to sintido muito medo.

Reever: vai dar tudo certo não precisa ficar com medo.

Laura de repente sentiu o seu coração doe e caiu de joelhos no chão tudo tremia Reever não sabia porque mais a pele de Laura começou a ficar branca do nada e seus olhos ficaram azuis.

Laura: i...inocência...

Ate que parte do correndo onde só dois estavam foi destruída por inúmeras akumas, não si sabia porque mais tudo estava sendo destruído.

Simon tentava si desviar dos ataques do jovem exorcista mais era difícil, Allen não queria ser piedoso não por mais odiasse machucar pessoas, Simon não podia ser considerado um humano não ele não podia.

Lavi via que Allen não iria parar ate acabar com a raça de Simon o que iria ser de bom grado , olhou para a garota que estava a seu lado e Kaname tremia estava com medo segurando alguma coisa nas mãos perto do peito.

Lavi: vamos kaname-chan tem que ir para um lugar seguro.

Kaname:não posso eu tenho que...

Lavi: venha.

Ela não deixo ela terminar a pegou no colo e saiu correndo, Kaname si debatia não podia deixar isso acontecer, ela foi levada por inúmeros corredores escuros ate que parou em um deles.

Kaname: porque mim troce aqui seu baka?

Lavi: você não esta em condições de lutar, só si machucaria.

Ate que Lavi sentiu o seu rosto ser acertado por um soco bem dado.

Kaname: eu queria enfrentar o Simon queria ajudar o Allen-kun contra aquele mostro e você mim tira de La!

Lavi: eu não ti quero ver machucada!

Ele gritou mais alto que ela a fazendo si assustar lavi nunca levantou a voz para ela.

Ela o olhou e via o quanto lavi estava com medo e com raiva mais raivo do que e medo de que?

Lavi: kaname-chan eu queria li dizer uma coisa...

Kaname: qual?

Lavi: eu...eu...a.

Ele não terminou o que disse parte do corredor onde eles estavam foi destruído, Lavi só teve tempo de proteger Kaname ela não estava em condições de lutar.

Allen: o..que.. e isso...

Simon: um presente, meu pobre jovem.

Allen estava suspenso no ar com correntes atravesadas no corpo correntes vermelhas como sangue,esta correntes eram diferente das outra que o Noé usava para atacar, logo o jovem exorcista não si mexia mais.

Simon:agora so falta os outros...

**Desculpa pelo demora gente tive tantos problemas nos últimos meses to trabalhando to atolada de coisas da escola e meu namoro acabou( e esquesam esta parte) em fim foi uma luta ate aqui peço muitas desculpas pela demora e pelo capitulo curto...**

**Mas a pergunta que não querem calar**

**Que contrato e este que o Simon fez com o conde do milênio **

**Sara mesmo que o Allen ta si tornado cilmento **

**Alexandra ira ficar bem depois de descobri que o seu amado era um baita de um fuleiro safado.**

**E porque cargas d'agua o lavi defende tanto a kaname.**


End file.
